


A Second Chance

by IsilzhaBLZ



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Older Eren Yeager, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 123,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsilzhaBLZ/pseuds/IsilzhaBLZ
Summary: When Eren finally reached the basement, what he found in there was not the freedom he had longed for, as the harsh reality of the world outside the walls weighs down on him. But what if he had been given a chance to go back in time and do it all over again, and prevent the tragedies from repeating themselves?
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Dina Yeager | Dina Fritz & Zeke Yeager, Erwin Smith & Eren Yeager, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Marco Bott & Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 11
Kudos: 69





	1. The Offer

_**Most people think time is like a river that flows swift and sure in one direction, but I have seen the face of time, and I can tell you: They are wrong.** _

* * *

Eren sat still as the ceremony began. A solemn expression on her face, Historia walked over to the man holding nine medallions, one for each of the survivors of Shiganshina.

As she started to place the medallions around their necks one by one, Eren found his thoughts wandering.

_What was it we found in that basement? Was it hope? Or was it just despair? Our enemy is tremendously powerful. If nothing changes for the better soon, that calamity will only repeat itself. I'd give up my life in a heartbeat if I was certain that in doing so I could make a difference. But..._

He looked up as she stopped in front of him.

_I'm not about to sacrifice Historia's. I can't tell anyone about this. So...what should I do?_

He leaned forward and kissed her hand.

The second his lips made contact with her hand, everything changed.

It was a strange feeling that Eren was never able to properly describe. On the one hand, he was still kneeling in front of Historia, his lips pressed against her hand. On the other hand, he was also somewhere else, somewhere very different.

As far as he could see, there was sand, stretching into the distance in all directions. Above him the sky was a dark blue, and there were many streaks of light crisscrossing all across the sky.

_What? What is this?_

He lowered his gaze, and saw that there were several small streams of water on the ground, and the patterns they made seemed to mirror the lights in the sky perfectly.

Directly in front of him the stream was slightly bigger, and he could see his own reflection in the water. There was a strange quality about it, something unearthly, unsettling. It flowed from left to right, but the water seemed much calmer and flatter than it should have.

But what quickly grabbed his attention was that he was not alone. Sitting on the other side of the stream directly across from him was a little girl on her knees. She was wearing rags, and her head was bowed low. She was pointing silently at the stream.

While Eren was tempted to ask her who she was and where they were, he decided to do as she had prompted and took a closer look at the stream.

As he looked carefully at the water in front of him, he saw a blurry image of himself kneeling in front of Historia.

_Wait...is that..._

In one sense, he was sitting in this strange place, staring down into the water. In another sense, he was still back in the room with Historia, time seemingly frozen. It was like when someone is physically in one place, but is imagining themselves being somewhere else. The only difference was that here, Eren couldn't tell which one was real, and which one was imaginary.

He looked a little to the left in the stream, and saw more blurry images. In one, he saw himself arguing with Floch before the ceremony.

His eyes widened.

He then looked a little to the right in the stream, and saw another blurry image, one of he and his friends dispersing after the ceremony was over.

Eren looked away from the streams, and returned his gaze to the sky.

_I see...this must be what the owl described as paths...and this stream...it must be my own memories..._

He frowned. _So, what should I do? I suppose I could look into the future, and see if I can learn anything useful. But...there's likely going to be more pain and bloodshed down that way...I'm not sure I want to know about that..._

He looked to his left. _I guess I could look into the past, but that wouldn't really be that useful, would it?_

He froze, as he suddenly remembered one of the last things the owl had said to his father.

**_If you want to save everyone, if you want to save Mikasa and Armin, you must complete your mission._ **

**_Mikasa? Armin? Who are they?_ **

**_Hmm...no idea. I wonder, whose memories are these?_ **

_Wait...if it's possible for memories from the future to be seen by those in the past...then...could it be possible...to deliberately send those memories back?_

Eren abruptly stood up. He glanced at the other side of the stream, and was surprised to see that the girl was gone.

_That's strange...who was she?_

He began to walk to the left, and as he walked he saw the stream begin to break apart into other, smaller streams, flowing in different directions, some overlapping.

He peered carefully at one pair of streams that split off. In one he saw an image of Armin emerging from the carcass of a Titan. In the other, he saw an image of Erwin emerging from the carcass of a Titan.

_I see...this must be where Levi made his decision. In this stream, the one that I was in, Levi chose to save Armin. But in other streams, Levi chose to save Erwin instead._

He looked up, gazing at the stream that seemed to represent his memories as it faded into the horizon.

_So...if these different streams exist...that must mean that the past isn't fixed, it can be changed. And if that's the case..._

He began to jog alongside the stream, making sure to follow the correct one and ignore the ones that branched off from it. He wasn't sure where he was going, but he had a feeling that something was waiting for him at the end of the stream.

After running for what felt like hours, he finally did come to something that appeared to be waiting for him.

It was a massive hole. The water from the stream flowed up out from it like a reverse waterfall, creating an unnatural and unsettling effect.

As Eren peered down the hole, he could see water flowing up from the hole, but he couldn't see the bottom, only a darkness deep below the ground.

He frowned. _I wonder...is this what I think it is? If it is...then maybe I can change things for the better. But...it looks like if I jump down...there's no going back._

He paused for a moment. A part of him was still kneeling in front of Historia, his lips pressed against her hand. He was sure if he concentrated hard enough, he would leave this strange place and be back in the real world. But...

As he thought of all those who had died because of him, he felt his resolve harden, and after only a moment of hesitation he leaped down into the hole.

The darkness rushed up to meet him, and he passed out before he reached the bottom.

* * *

_**The Nine Titans all have their distinct qualities...including the Attack Titan that dwells within me...it is even able to peer into the memories of future successors...in other words, it has the ability to foresee the future.** _

* * *

Eren abruptly felt himself on solid ground again. He opened his eyes, and found himself looking at a row of people dressed in military cadet uniforms.

He glanced back and forth, and realized that there were several rows of people, one of which he was standing in.

_What the…?_

"Who the hell are you?!"

"Armin Arlert of Shiganshina District Sir!"

Eren was startled by the sudden voices, and looked around for their source. Before long he spotted Shadis and Armin, the latter shaking slightly as he was interrogated by the former.

Eren's eyes widened. _Did it really…?_

"And why did you join the military?!"

"To aid in humanities victory Sir!"

"That's wonderful! We can feed you to the Titans!"

Eren had to fight the urge to grin and dance around. He didn't know how, he didn't know why, but it had worked. Somehow, he had been sent back in time, all the way back to his first day of cadet training. Not quite as far back as he would have liked, but still far enough back to make a difference.

Eren looked around, and spotted a number of familiar faces. Near Armin was Mikasa, and while she had never been emotive, she did look noticeably less solemn then she had appeared after the battle of Shiganshina. There was Jean, who was about to get yelled at by Shadis, and…

And next to him was Marco.

Eren's breath caught in his throat. _That's right. All of them...all the people who died...their tragic, often pointless deaths, many of which were my fault...they've all been undone. They're alive again. I'm not the only one who's been given a second chance._

Eren's gaze hardened. _And I will not waste this chance._

After spotting Marco, Eren inexplicably found his eyes drawn to other previously deceased comrades. He saw Mina, Mylieus, and Nick all standing not too far apart.

Eren lowered his eyes. _It's my fault they died. I was so stupid...whatever happens this time, I won't let anyone else die because I was reckless._

Eren then noticed Thomas, (hopefully that abnormal won't get to you this time) Hanna and Franz, (maybe things will work out for them this time), and Samuel (what happened to him last time? I don't remember).

And then Eren spotted them; Reiner, Bertolt, and Annie.

Eren clenched his teeth, but tried not to show any outward discomfort.

_So, if everyone else is back, then so are they. I guess I should have expected that. Still, this time around I'm not completely in the dark like I was last time. They're in for quite the surprise…_

Eren had to withhold a snicker as he saw that, once again, Sasha had the potato. A few yards away, Eren noticed Connie, who was up next to be interrogated by Shadis. Remembering what happened last time, Eren briefly caught Connie's eye and subtly raised his right hand. When Shadis called on him, Connie caught himself, and saluted in the correct manner.

After hearing Connie's reason for joining the military, Shadis looked like he was about to make a scathing comment, but abruptly stopped when he heard a munch, and immediately noticed Sasha eating the potato.

All at once everyone stilled, astonished at the brazen act.

Shadis began walking toward her. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?"

Sasha didn't seem to realize he was talking to her, and took another bite.

"HEY YOU! I'M TALKING TO YOU! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?! YOU ARE OFFICIALLY ON MY SHIT LIST!"

Sasha hastily swallowed and snapped into a salute. "Sasha Braus from Dauper Village on the South side of Wall Rose sir!"

Shadis towered over her. "What is that you're holding?"

"A steamed potato sir! I found it in the kitchen looking good enough to eat, and so I couldn't help myself!"

Shadis looked incredulous. "So you stole it? But why eat it here?"

Sasha responded. "Potatoes are best eaten warm, and I thought it would be a shame to let it get cold, sir!"

"But why? Why would you choose to eat it now?"

At this point Eren was nearly cracking a rib trying to not laugh. The first time around the situation had seemed extremely serious, with everyone shocked and afraid about what Shadis would do, and it was only later that the incident seemed funny. But after everything he had been through, and the far more serious and traumatic events he had endured, Eren suddenly found this moment to be completely comical.

Afraid that he would burst out laughing if Sasha gave the same response as last time, Eren decided to intervene.

"Sir!"

Everyone's eyes swiveled over to Eren, who had raised his voice and snapped into a salute.

"She says she's from Dauper. Dauper is a small hunting village in the mountains. Such places have gone through food shortages lately sir!"

Shadis rounded on him, and Eren felt relieved, knowing he wouldn't be tempted to laugh with the instructor right in front of him.

Shadis narrowed his eyes. "And just who the hell are you?"

"Eren Yeager, from Shiganshina District, Sir!"

"And why did you join?"

"To eradicate the Titans from the earth." Eren said quietly but firmly.

Shadis looked mildly impressed. "A noble purpose, but ultimately futile if you stick up for losers like Braus."

Shadis began to walk away, but Eren wasn't going to let that stand.

"Sir…"

Shadis glanced back at him.

Eren continued. "With all due respect, there are no losers in the 104th squad."

Eren felt everyone around him straighten up slightly, and he could have sworn he saw a pleased glint in Shadis's eye.

"Well, you've certainly got faith in your fellow cadets. And since you're so eager to show it, you and Braus have a choice. Either run laps until you collapse, or miss out on chow."

Sasha whimpered upon hearing the second option, and Eren grinned. "Looks like we'll be running those laps sir."

* * *

Shortly after the opening ceremony concluded, Eren and Sasha began their laps. There was a time where Eren would have found the laps an irritating waste of time, but now he felt grateful, as they gave him a chance to think.

_So, this is really happening. I've gone back in time. I have no idea how or why, and something tells me I never will. But that's not really important. I need to think carefully about what I'm going to do this time._

Eren glanced at the ground thoughtfully as he ran. _Annie, Bertolt, and Reiner will most likely follow a similar course of action as last time. Their goal is to find the Founding Titan. To do this, they plan to join the Military Police, and then destroy Wall Rose, and use the ensuing chaos and their new positions to track down the royal family._

Eren grimaced. _The only reason they didn't go all the way through destroying Wall Rose last time was because of me. So, how do I stop them? I can't confront them right away. While I have much better control over my titan powers now, there's still three of them, and they've all had training I haven't. If I took them by surprise I might be able to eliminate or capture them in an instant, but that's too risky. As powerful as I am, I can't do it alone._

Eren glanced at Sasha, who was beginning to pant slightly, then shifted his gaze forward again. _I know I can count on Mikasa and Armin. But how do I tell them what I know? I can't tell them I came from the future. They'd think I was crazy, and even if they didn't think that, I don't want to burden them with the knowledge of that future, and all those who had to die._

Eren thought back to the memories he had of his father talking with Eren Kruger, and all at once an idea came to him.

_That's it! I can just say the knowledge I have comes from the memories I inherited from my father and Kruger. It's not a complete lie, and they'd have no way of knowing otherwise._

Eren hesitated. _Still, should I share what I know yet? Probably not. I'll have to share what I know eventually, but I don't want to weigh Mikasa and Armin down with it just yet. I know I can trust Erwin and the other Scouts, so I'll bide my time until I can join, and then confide in them._

Eren brushed a few drops of sweat off his forehead that were trying to get into his eyes. _Still, how do I stop Annie, Bertolt, and Reiner from destroying Trost again? I guess I could 'accidentally' transform during training. That would get their attention, and they'd halt their plans to destroy Wall Rose. But...no, that's too risky. I don't want them to know about me, and there's no guarantees the government will let me live this time._

Eren frowned. _But how? How do I stop them from destroying Trost without revealing myself? And what should I do in the meantime? Hmm. I think I'll avoid any major plans for now and just go along with the training again. Reiner and the others shouldn't make their move until after graduation, so I'll keep a low profile until then. I'll have plenty of time to think of a plan before that time arrives._

Eren glanced back at Sasha, his eyes softening. _Besides, last time around I was so focused and consumed by my goal of destroying all the Titans that I didn't really pay that close attention to those around me. This time, I'll try to be a better comrade and a better friend, especially to those who died last time because of me._

Sasha noticed Eren staring at her, and looked at him uncertainly. "What? Is there something on my face?"

Eren shifted his gaze ahead again. "No. Just thinking."

"I see."

After a few moments of jogging in silence, Sasha glanced at him again.

"Why did you defend me like that?"

Eren tilted his head thoughtfully. "Well, there's a few reasons. For one, we're training to be soldiers, and soldiers have to look out for each other. It's life or death out there, and if we don't work together as a cohesive unit and help each other, we'll just end up as Titan fodder."

Sasha nodded. "I see. That makes sense. And what was the other reason?"

Eren smirked. "I was trying hard to not laugh, but if you'd kept talking I'm pretty sure I would have lost it, so I interfered before it could come to that, potato girl."

Sasha blushed. "Oh shut up. Don't call me that."

Eren chuckled. "Well, you better get used to it. I'm sure others will have come up with that same nickname after what happened."

Sasha shook her head in exasperation. "Ugh! What's the big deal? It was a really good potato!"

Eren's smile faded. "So, why did you join?"

Sasha grimaced. "Well, if I'm completely honest, I'm kind of hoping to get into the military police and into the interior, where it's safe and there's plenty of food."

Sasha glanced at him. "I bet you think that's pretty pathetic, huh?"

Eren shook his head. "Not necessarily. There's nothing wrong with valuing your own life."

Sasha blinked in surprise.

Eren looked at her seriously. "But if we don't stop the Titans, it's only a matter of time before there's no place left that's safe."

Sasha looked away, her expression grim.

After they'd completed another lap, Sasha looked back at Eren. "And why did you join? Were you serious about wanting to eradicate the Titans?"

Eren nodded. "Yes. I know I can't do it on my own, but that's why I'm here, to hone my skills and to find other people with the same goal."

Sasha looked ahead thoughtfully, and Eren withdrew inward again, his mind buzzing with plans.

* * *

After almost six hours of running laps, Sasha finally collapsed in exhaustion. Eren decided that one of them collapsing was good enough, and carried her over to her barracks.

"Oh my goodness! Are you okay?"

Eren looked up and saw Historia walking toward him carrying a canteen of water and a loaf of bread.

Eren smiled. "I'm fine. And I'm pretty sure Sasha is fine too, just a bit exhausted."

Historia smiled tentatively. "Well, that's good. I brought her some food and water. Were you dropping her off at the barracks?"

"What's going on here?"

Eren and Historia turned around to see Ymir walking toward them.

Eren glanced back and forth between Ymir and Historia. _Hmm, what to do about these two. Ymir seemed most concerned about Historia's well being, so as long as I can convince Historia to join our side, Ymir should follow. Still, I have to be careful. I need to remember, her name is Krista. Krista Krista Krista. If I slip up and say her real name, that would lead to a lot of awkward questions, and I don't want to have to try to talk my way out of that._

Ymir looked at Historia dismissively. "What's all this? You snuck out some bread and water for potato girl and this guy? Is this your idea of trying to be nice?"

Ymir smirked. "Or were you trying to get on his good side? Already scouting out for a boyfriend?"

Historia blushed. "I-it's not like that! They've just been running for hours, so I thought I'd bring them something…"

Eren smiled tiredly. "I appreciate it, but I can probably grab something at the mess hall. Sasha could probably use those though, once she wakes up."

Ymir sighed. "Well, since we're all being such nice people, I'll take potato girl off your hands, since you aren't allowed in the girls' barracks."

Historia stepped forward. "Oh, yes, I'll help too."

Eren handed Sasha over to Ymir and Historia, who draped each one of her arms over their shoulders.

Eren held out his hand. "Thanks for that. My name is Eren Yeager, and I'm sorry I didn't catch your names earlier."

Ymir shook his hand first. "The name's Ymir."

Eren raised an eyebrow. "Ymir, huh? That's an interesting name."

Eren was tempted to say more, but restrained himself.

_Don't push it too much._

Historia held out her hand next. "My name's Krista Lenz. It's nice to meet you."

Eren shook her hand. "Yes, it's very nice to meet you too."

Eren studied her carefully. The moment his skin made contact with hers, she froze, and her eyes widened.

_By touching her, I should have made the memories of her sister she had lost return to her, just like I did last time. Hopefully that will help her to realize that she isn't alone, and will value herself more as a result. I'm not sure if returning those memories is a good idea or not, but she has a right to them, so what the hell._

Ymir arched an eyebrow. "Krista? You okay?"

Historia snapped out of her daze. "Oh, I'm fine. See you later Eren!"

Eren nodded, then headed back toward the mess hall.

* * *

As she and Ymir helped Sasha to her barracks, Historia's mind was reeling.

She saw images play out in her head. Countless memories where she thought she had been all alone, suddenly had someone else present. Years worth of loneliness and isolation suddenly seemed to disappear as her recollections were altered.

_What...these memories...all along, I thought I was alone. But I wasn't. She, Frieda, my big sister, she was there all along. She cared about me. But why did I not remember until now? Why did I forget? And why did these memories suddenly come back? What is happening?_

"Oi, Krista!"

Historia looked up at Ymir. "Huh?"

Ymir looked at her uncertainly. "You've been staring off into space for two minutes. Something on your mind?"

Ymir smirked. "Was it that Yeager guy? Are you already crushing on him? He is pretty cute I suppose."

Historia blushed. "No, I wasn't thinking about that!"

Ymir grinned. "Oh, so are you not into guys? Then which girl were you crushing on?"

Historia's blush intensified. "No, I wasn't thinking about anything like that! I was just...thinking."

"What about?"

Historia glanced away. "...nothing."

Ymir looked skeptical. "Right. Well, does nothing have a name?"

Historia shook her head. "It's not something I want to talk about."

Ymir held up her hands. "All right, all right, I'll stop teasing. For now."

* * *

"Do you think Eren has feelings for that girl?"

Armin looked at Mikasa, feeling startled. They'd sat down for dinner a little while ago, and Mikasa had been rather quiet, which was not unusual for her. But this was the first time Armin had heard this sort of question from her.

Armin swallowed. "What do you mean?"

Mikasa glanced down at her plate. "Well, he isn't usually so protective of strangers, yet he quickly came to her defense. It just seemed...rather out of the blue for him."

Armin had to concede that Eren's behavior was unusual. After the training for the day was over, he and a few of the other cadets had watched as Eren and Sasha ran their laps, and Armin was surprised by how easygoing Eren seemed. Not to mention that even after several hours he didn't seem tired, or at least was doing a good job of hiding it.

Armin chuckled nervously. "I wouldn't read too much into it Mikasa. Eren just met her, and I doubt he has any room for feelings of affection with all of that vengeance inside of him."

Mikasa looked off to the side. "You're probably right."

A few minutes later, Eren burst into the mess hall, and it looked like it was taking every ounce of will he had to force himself to walk like he hadn't been running for the past six hours.

The other cadets began to murmur amongst themselves when they saw Eren, but Eren didn't seem to pay any mind to them. His face brightened up when he spotted Armin and Mikasa, and made a beeline for their table.

"Hey guys."

He nodded at Mikasa appreciatively as she passed him a bowl of stew and a loaf of bread. "Thanks Mikasa, I'm freaking starving."

Mikasa looked at him carefully. "I thought you were supposed to run until you collapsed."

Eren shrugged as he tore into the bread. "Sasha did, and I figured that was good enough. I helped her back to her barracks until Ymir and H-"

Eren froze, and hastily amended his statement. "Ymir and Krista took her off my hands, so I came back here."

Armin frowned. "So why did you stick up for her? You've been acting a little odd since the opening ceremony."

Eren swallowed a mouthful of bread before answering. "Well, Armin, we're soldiers now, and a soldier is only good as the other members of his unit. If we don't have each others backs, we'll wind up dead when we face the Titans."

Armin looked puzzled. "I see. That's...a rather mature view."

Eren's reasons made sense to him, but Armin was still rather bewildered that Eren had thought something through like that. Maybe he was finally growing up?

Eren smirked. "Besides, I'm sure Sasha would have said something even stupider if I'd let things go on."

"So you're not infatuated with her." Mikasa said, a statement rather then a question.

Eren snorted. "What? Nah, Braus isn't really my type. I mean, sure, she's pretty enough I suppose, but so are you, Mikasa, and I've been hanging around you for years."

Armin was stunned by the casual compliment coming out of Eren's mouth, and he could have sworn that, for a brief second, Mikasa had actually blushed.

Eren shrugged. "Besides, I came here to hone my Titan killing skills, not flirting with girls."

Armin noticed Mikasa's posture relax slightly, and began to wonder if her question hadn't been as out of the blue as he initially thought.

"Hey."

The three of them looked up to see two of the other cadets approaching their table. Connie and Marco, Armin recalled.

Marco looked at them curiously. "Didn't you say you were from Shiganshina?"

Eren nodded. "Yeah, that's right. All three of us are."

Connie leaned forward excitedly. "So, you were there on that day, right?"

Eren looked down gravely. "Yeah, we were."

Before long a larger number of cadets had made their way over. Mikasa slipped away to a less crowded table, and Armin cursed himself for not doing the same. He knew this many people pestering Eren about the day his mother died would almost certainly lead to a massive blow up, and he didn't want to be anywhere near it.

Eren looked up mildly annoyed. "Yeah, I told you, I saw the Colossal Titan."

The other cadets began to murmur amongst themselves.

Thomas leaned forward. "So, how tall was he?"

Eren took a sip of water. "Tall enough to peak over the wall."

"Really?"

"I heard he stepped over the wall completely!"

"Yeah, that's what I heard too!"

Eren shook his head. "Nah, he was big, but not that big. I doubt we'll ever see a Titan as large as that."

Mina looked eager. "What about the Armored Titan?"

Eren shrugged. "That's what they call it, but it didn't look that different from a normal Titan to me."

"Then, what are the normal Titans like?"

Eren paused, and swirled his spoon around the stew thoughtfully.

Marco held up a hand. "Maybe we should cut it out with the questions. I'm sure there are some things he'd rather not talk about."

Connie winced. "Oh man. Sorry about that, we were just…"

Eren smiled softly. "No, it's okay. I'd probably do the same in your position."

Eren looked at them all seriously. "The normal Titans are...well, if I said horrifying or terrifying, that wouldn't even begin to come close to describing what they were like. They are the single most fear inducing thing I can think of. To be perfectly honest, I don't want to ever see one again."

Armin looked at the gathered cadets, and he could see a lot of them had taken Eren's words to heart, and Armin began to worry that many of them would drop out.

But before he could voice his concern, Eren continued.

"However, I know that in order to take back what we lost, I'll have no choice but to face them again. And that's why I came here. To learn the necessary skills I need to fight the Titans, and to be able to overcome my fears. If we don't fight back, it's only a matter of time before the Titans finish us off for good, and I won't let that happen."

The fear began to bleed out of the cadets eyes to be replaced with confidence, and Armin was impressed.

_Well, it seems Eren has quite the gift for inspirational speeches. And I thought I was just impressed by him because I was his friend._

Eren grinned. "I'm going to join the Scouts, and once we drive the Titans out, we'll finally be free."

Eren placed his hand on Armin's shoulder. "And when that happens, we'll explore the whole world, won't we Armin?"

Armin nodded. "Right."

"Oi, are you freaking nuts?"

The crowd parted to reveal a brown haired young man, whose name Armin remembered was Jean.

Eren looked at Jean. "Maybe a little. Why? Are you planning to run from the Titans and join the Military Police?"

Jean smirked. "Yeah, that's right. I say it how it is, unlike some people who talk like they've got balls of steel right after pretty much admitting that they piss their pants whenever they see a Titan."

Eren feigned obliviousness. "Oh, was that a shot at me? Well, to each their own. But I'd like to see how you'd react to seeing your mother devoured by a Titan right in front of you. A big macho man like you would probably run in and kill it with your bare hands, right?"

The flippant way Eren spoke about his mother's death sent Armin's mind reeling, and he could see that Mikasa had (for her) a gobsmacked look on her face.

The other cadets fidgeted and murmured uncomfortably, while Jean appeared to be speechless.

Eren slowly stood up and walked over to where Jean sat. "I suggest that you take the time to learn about someone first before you start insulting their ideals or beliefs, or else you'll end up sticking your foot in your big stupid mouth."

"What was that?" Jean flared up and stood up at once.

Armin heard Eren chuckle softly before responding. "You're a funny guy Jean. I meant no disrespect or to say that you're doing the wrong thing, and I apologize if I came across that way."

Eren held out his hand. Jean looked down at it uncertainly before reluctantly clasping it. "Yeah. I'm sorry as well."

Armin was about to follow Eren when he saw Mikasa brush past Jean, whose face became even more bewildered than it had during his confrontation with Eren. He watched in amusement as Jean followed her to the door before the brown haired young man called to her.

"H-hey!"

Mikasa turned back toward him, and Jean seemed to fumble over his words. "Um, I-I've just never seen someone like you. You look different from the rest of us. Uh, you have very pretty black hair."

Mikasa looked at him disinterestedly. "Thanks."

She then walked away and headed out to find Eren.

Jean snapped out of his daze after a few seconds, and rushed out onto the porch. Armin followed him, and found him staring after Mikasa, who had just caught up with Eren.

Mikasa frowned at Eren. "You okay?"

Eren sighed. "I'm fine. It's alright."

"You tend to do stupid things whenever anyone brings up that day." Mikasa replied quietly. "I just wanted to make sure."

Eren smiled at her softly. "Well, I can't get mad at you for watching my back. Sorry I snapped."

Mikasa looked surprised at Eren's answer. Meanwhile, Armin could almost see the cogs turning in Jean's head as his face melted into a look of bitter disappointment.

As Connie walked out onto the porch, humming contentedly, Jean reached out and wiped his hand on the back of Connie's shirt.

"Hey!" Connie whirled around. "What the hell did you wipe on my shirt?!"

Jean looked at Connie dead-eyed. "My faith in humanity."

Armin was barely able to duck past them and away from the porch before he burst out laughing. Before long he managed to catch up to his two friends, still letting out a snort here and there.

Eren glanced back at him. "What's got you in such a good mood?"

Armin managed to stifle his mirth and shrugged. "I don't know, I've just got a good feeling about the next three years."

Eren nodded and faced forward. "Me too, Armin, me too."

They walked in silence for a little while, listening to the chatter of other cadets as they made their way to the barracks.

Without warning, Eren reached up and began playing with a few loose strands of Mikasa's hair, much to her and Armin's surprise.

"It's getting pretty long now, isn't it?" Eren remarked.

Mikasa looked ever so slightly self conscious. "Do you think I should cut it? It might get in the way of the 3D maneuver gear."

Eren chuckled. "Like that scarf won't? It'll be alright. I like your hair just fine as it is. If it actually does get caught, you can always cut it then, right?"

Mikasa nodded slowly. "Right."

She stopped walking once they reached one of the wooden buildings. "My barracks are here. Good night you two. Be sure to get lots of rest for tomorrow."

Armin nodded. "Okay. I have a feeling we'll need all the energy we can get tomorrow."

After they parted ways, Eren and Armin found their way to their bunks, which were across from each other on the bottom.

Once it was quiet, and everyone had appeared to drift off to sleep, Armin spoke up.

"Eren, are you awake?"

He had to wait a few seconds before Eren responded. "Yeah. What's up?"

"You've been acting a little...off today. It's nothing bad, it's actually kind of refreshing to see you not explode at every slight. But...why now?"

Armin strained to see Eren in the dim lighting.

After a moment of silence, Eren responded. "All this fanfare about training has got me thinking. Thinking about some things I'd rather not think about, but thinking all the same. We're going to be spending the next three years with these people. During that time, I have no doubt that we'll be forging some bonds and friendships that aren't easily broken."

Eren shifted slightly. "And at the end of it all, we'll be fighting Titans. And Titans kill. That's what they do. It isn't a question of if someone is going to die, but who is going to die. Like mom."

Armin swallowed. "Then why not shun all the bonding, if you think it would hurt too much?"

Eren shook his head. "That would be stupid. You can't have happiness without at least the risk of sadness. I swore I would kill all of the Titans, but I'm just one person. Realistically I'll never be able to do it all on my own. I need to trust in the strength of others, just as they'll need to trust in the strength of me, and it's through that trust that we'll fight back and reclaim what we lost. I don't like the idea that some people will have to die to make that goal a reality, but I know it's inevitable. I just want to work as hard as I can to minimize the number of people who won't come back."

Eren sighed. "I don't know if I'm making any sense right now."

Armin shook his head. "No, it does make sense. Although, I have to say, I'm a little surprised that you've thought this through as thoroughly as you have."

Eren shrugged. "Hopefully I'm starting to outgrow some of my bad habits."

Eren rolled over. "Good night Armin."

"Good night."

Armin settled down, but his mind was buzzing with thoughts for a long time, both puzzled with Eren's sudden change in attitude, and anticipating the training to come, and sleep took a while to come.

* * *

Author's Note: So first of all let me address the elephant in the room. Yes, this is blatantly borrowing a lot from the story Shingeki No Fate by HaveBookWillTravel. But a lot of it is different, and I intend to take it in a new direction of my own, so I wouldn't say it's plagiarism per se. Also, that story hasn't been updated in years, and with only three very short chapters it leaves you wanting more. So I feel like I'm allowed to step in and try my own hand at it.

Also, you get a cookie if you know what the opening quote is from. Well, okay, not really, but you know what I mean.

Edit: Okay, gotta be honest, this is probably my least favorite of all the AoT stories I've done. While I do think overall it's pretty good, it does have problems, and if I were to restart it from scratch I would definitely do some things differently. But people seem to really like it on ff.net, and I don't really have the time or inclination for a full rewrite, so I'll just leave it as is. Though the way the manga went off the rails in 137 and 138 makes me feel a bit better about my own writing choices.


	2. New Beginnings

Early the next morning, the cadets were lined up for the aptitude test on the stationary gear. It was another test to see how fit each person was to become a soldier, and also served to weed out those who couldn't make the cut.

Mikasa found herself among the first group of people to try their hand at the aptitude test. It took a minute or two, but before long she had found her balance, and was now observing the others.

She noticed Armin a few yards away managing to find his balance, shaky as it was, and made sure to give him a smile of encouragement.

She also spotted some of the other cadets holding themselves up quite nicely as well, including potato girl and the guy with the hair fetish. Or, as Eren told her to call them, Sasha and Jean.

_Speaking of Eren…_

She looked over and saw Eren stepping into the harness. He was slowly raised up into the air, and abruptly flipped upside down.

She gasped in shock, and several other people turned their heads in surprise. While some people had trouble keeping balance, no one else had flipped like that so suddenly.

But as soon as he flipped upside down, Eren shifted his weight and flipped the right way again. Except instead of just calmly hanging there, he kept shaking, as if there was something trying to make him flip over again and he was attempting to prevent it.

Shadis walked over. "Stop shaking Yeager."

Eren grimaced. "I'm trying, but...something seems off about this gear…"

Shadis frowned, and gestured at the cadet standing next to the machine to lower him down.

"Wagner, switch gear with Yeager."

After switching gear, Eren was able to hang steady just fine.

Shadis eyed the gear critically. "It seems your equipment was defective. That's why you couldn't stay still before. Still, I have to say, being able to stay upright with defective gear is quite impressive, especially for a new trainee."

The cadets began murmuring amongst themselves.

Mikasa's eyes widened. _How...how was he able to do that?_

Shadis glared at Eren. "Don't expect any points for this though Yeager! Now that you've shown your aptitude, we'll be expecting even more from you! Take this gear to the supply depot for repairs."

Eren saluted. "Sir!"

Shortly afterwards, Mikasa was let down, and the next batch of trainees came up for their aptitude test.

She glanced over at Eren as he headed toward the supply depot, and saw that he looked...annoyed?

She blinked in confusion. _He passed the aptitude test, and did really well. Why would he be annoyed? Did he not like all the attention?_

Armin trotted up to her. "Nicely done Mikasa."

Mikasa smiled. "And you."

Armin glanced ahead. "So, what's up with Eren?"

Mikasa frowned. "I was going to ask you the same thing. He's been acting a bit off ever since yesterday."

Armin nodded. "Yeah. I was really surprised when he stuck up for that potato girl. And when they were asking him about that day, I thought he would blow up, but he took it rather well."

Mikasa nodded. As she replayed the scene in her head, the more odd it seemed. Eren should have gotten more fired up about the day his mother died. At the very least he should have gotten angry after those remarks from Jean. But instead, he was much more restrained.

She began to feel slightly nervous. _Is Eren finally growing up? Does he not need me to look after him anymore?_

Armin continued. "When I asked him about it last night, he said that training made him think about the bigger picture, and how we need to work together as soldiers if we're going to drive the Titans out. He even admitted that no matter how good he is or how hard he trains, he'll never be able to do it all by himself, and that he'll need to put his trust in his fellow comrades."

Mikasa looked at Armin sharply. "Really? He said that?"

Armin shrugged. "I know, I was surprised."

Mikasa tilted her head. "Not to mention he seems to have gained a perfect sense of balance out of nowhere."

They were silent for a few minutes.

Armin chuckled softly. "We're probably reading too much into it. Eren's still the same person, he just seems to have matured a bit at last."

Mikasa nodded. "Right. Still, he seems to have done it rather fast."

Mikasa glanced at Armin with a sly smile. "So, I noticed you staring at that bored looking girl over there."

Armin blushed. "Was it that obvious?"

Mikasa chuckled softly. "I only noticed because I've known you for so long. I suppose you could do worse."

Armin shook his head. "Oh come on. It's not like I'm going to go over there and try to woo her or anything."

Mikasa had to stifle a giggle. "Woo? Armin, you need to stop reading those old romance novels."

Armin looked away, flustered. "Oh shut up."

Mikasa looked ahead, and saw Eren returning from the supply depot.

_That's odd. He figured out where it was that quickly? I have a pretty good sense of direction, and I'm still figuring out the layout of this place. Hmm. Maybe he just got lucky._

Mikasa glanced back at Armin, and saw that he was once again staring at the bored looking blond girl.

This fact did not go unnoticed by Eren. "Already scouting for the future Mrs. Arlert?"

Armin looked sharply at Eren. "Not you too!"

Eren chuckled. "It's just a thought. She is rather pretty."

Eren glanced at the girl, then back at Armin. "Hey, why don't you go introduce yourself to her?"

Armin looked at Eren in shock. "What? I can't do that!"

Eren smirked. "Why not?"

"I can't just walk up to a stranger out of nowhere and say 'hi, my name is Armin, what's yours?'"

"Isn't that what you did with me?"

"I was four!"

"And now you're twelve. That's three times the experience."

Armin shook his head. "Your logic astounds me sometimes Eren."

Mikasa spoke up. "Well, look at it this way. If you talk to her you could become acquaintances, which over time could develop into something more. And if she wants nothing to do with you, then that will be the end of it. Not much to lose, and plenty to gain."

Eren nodded at her gratefully, and she could see that Armin was considering her advice.

After a moment, Armin's face became serious. "You're right, Mikasa."

"Hey, what about me?"

"As I said, you're right Mikasa. I'll go over and give it a try."

Eren grinned. "Good luck!"

As Armin walked toward the bored girl to introduce himself, Mikasa found herself staring at Eren.

_Something's different about him. I wonder what's going on in his head…_

* * *

Annie glanced around the training grounds, feeling bored.

She'd managed to pass the test with the stationary gear no problem, and now had some time to kill while the rest of the trainees went through.

She'd noticed Reiner chatting with some of the other cadets, and had to resist the urge to roll her eyes. They weren't here to make friends. Reiner was just setting himself up for disappointment if he got attached to these people. She hoped Bertolt would keep an eye on him.

As for her, she intended to keep to herself as much as she could. The only thing she cared about was completing the mission and making it back home alive. Anything else was just a pointless distraction.

"Um, hi!"

Annie turned around to see one of the other trainees standing a few feet away. The moment she looked at him his face became flushed, which surprised her, as it wasn't that warm out.

He nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, my name is Armin. I didn't catch yours before?"

Annie sized him up. He seemed friendly, if a bit shy, but didn't seem like the type who would cut it as a soldier.

"Annie." She answered shortly.

Armin smiled nervously. "Annie, huh? T-that's a nice name. I…"

Annie interrupted him. "Why are you talking to me?"

Armin winced slightly. "Am I bothering you?"

Annie shook her head. "No. I'm just wondering why you decided to talk to me."

Armin's face became slightly serious. "Well, we're both training to be soldiers, and I thought it would be a good idea to get to know the other people here better, since we'll be depending on each other out in the field."

Annie's eyes widened momentarily. "I see. I suppose there is some sense in that."

She shook her head. "But, given what happened two years ago, I don't see any point in getting too attached to anyone here."

Without waiting for a response, she turned and walked away.

She didn't want to be rude, but she wanted to send a clear message to those around her and keep interactions to a minimum.

Unfortunately, that message didn't seem to be getting across. Only a few minutes later…

"Hey."

Annie turned around and saw another one of the trainees standing before her.

He nodded at her. "Leonhart, right?"

Annie tilted her head. "Yes. Yeager, right?"

She remembered him from yesterday. After that stupid girl had been caught with the potato, for whatever reason this guy had stood up for her. Another person who was trying to bond with their fellow cadets. Great.

Eren raised his fists. "Hey. Spar with me."

Annie looked at him incredulously. "Are you serious?"

Eren shifted his stance. "Do I look like I'm joking?"

Annie sighed. "Fine."

She walked over, and within a matter of seconds he was on the ground.

Annie glanced at him dismissively before beginning to walk away.

"Not bad."

Annie turned around and was surprised to see that he was already back on his feet. Perhaps he was tougher than she thought.

He gestured at her. "Again."

Annie felt herself beginning to feel annoyed. "Why? There's no point to any of this."

Eren frowned. "Is that what you said to Armin?"

Annie blinked. "Who? You mean that guy from earlier? He a friend of yours?"

Eren nodded. "Yeah."

Annie shook her head. "I just told it like it is."

Eren looked skeptical. "Is that so. Do you really believe that though?"

Annie scowled. "What do you mean?"

Eren gestured out at the training grounds. "Do you really think that if these people die, their deaths will hurt less just because you didn't get to know them?"

Annie's eyes widened.

Without warning, Eren lunged at her, and she barely moved out of the way in time.

Eren continued. "Some of these people will die facing the Titans. I know that's an unavoidable reality. But trying to look away from that fact doesn't make it go away."

Annie kicked his leg out from underneath him and sent him to the ground again. "Maybe. But if I don't let myself get attached…"

Eren glanced up at her. "You really think you have a choice in the matter?"

Eren swiped his leg and sent Annie sprawling to the ground as well, much to her surprise.

He looked at her seriously. "Whether you like it or not, we're going to get to know each other during training. You can try to be aloof in a futile attempt to numb the future pain, but that seems foolish to me."

Annie hastily stood back up, glaring at him. "And what would you suggest instead?"

Eren stood back up as well. "Relax. Enjoy your time here. Get to know the others. Have some fun."

Annie scoffed. "I didn't come here for fun."

Eren shrugged. "Neither did I. But that doesn't mean I intend to be serious all the time."

He looked at her darkly. "When my mother was eaten by a Titan right in front of me, it was without a doubt the most horrific moment of my life. But the reason it was so horrific was because I loved her, and because I cherished the good times that I had with her. In other words, the pain only came because of the happier moments that preceded it."

Annie was stunned into silence. Part of her felt sympathetic for his loss, but a bigger part felt guilt.

_It was my fault...our fault…_

She quickly tried to suppress the feeling, but something about Eren's gaze made it more difficult.

Eren tapped the side of his head. "I may not have much life experience just yet, but I do know this. In life you have to take the good and the bad. You can't have joy without sadness. Cherish those around you while you can, because you never know when that opportunity may be lost forever."

With that, Eren walked away, leaving Annie by herself with her thoughts.


	3. Distress

Armin looked up from his notebook, and surveyed the landscape around them. Apart from a few forests and rock formations dotted here and there, the dry wilderness stretched outwards in every direction, with no signs of civilization in sight.

Directly in front of him was Marco, riding his horse at a slow but steady pace. Beside him were Eren and Mina. Behind them was Sasha, Connie, and Krista, with Jean at the rear of the group.

Marco and Eren seemed to be the only ones who were staying focused, while the others were showing various signs of fatigue and boredom.

Armin faced forward again, and wrote a few notes down.

It was hard to believe that a year had already passed since they had started their training. It was a fairly short period of time, but so much had happened.

Armin was relieved to find that he was able to keep up with the others when it came to the physical demands of training to become a soldier. He was still better in the classroom, and he knew he would always be one of the weaker members, but he was grateful that he wasn't a burden, at least not so far.

Eren's attitude had shifted ever since the opening ceremony, and while he and Mikasa were slightly perturbed by the change, they had to admit that they liked his new attitude much better. Eren no longer spoke about killing all the Titans and driving them out. In fact, he hardly ever talked about Titans at all anymore.

Instead, he focused much more on getting to know their fellow cadets. It was thanks to him that Armin was well acquainted with Marco, Connie, and Sasha, among others, and Eren had even gotten Mikasa to become less reserved and become friends with some of the other female Cadets, such as Mina and Krista.

There was also Annie. Armin had been discouraged after their first exchange, but Eren had said that he would talk to her.

Something Eren had said to her must have gotten through, because while she still kept to herself most of the time, she stopped being quite so aloof. Armin had tried tentatively talking to her again, and she gradually began to reciprocate. She never sought him out for conversation, but at the same time she never seemed like she wanted him to leave her alone. After several months, she even admitted that she enjoyed his company, and Armin could have sworn that he saw a slight blush on her cheeks, though it was gone so quickly that he could never say for sure.

When it came to Mikasa, Armin had figured out that she had romantic feelings for Eren. He'd suspected that this was the case, but hadn't been sure until recently. He'd figured Eren would be too dense to notice, and so Mikasa would be doomed to an unrequited love until she came out and stated it.

Or so he'd thought. But perhaps he had been mistaken. In addition to Eren's new friendliness toward the other cadets and the disappearance of his obsession with the Titans, another change in his personality was how he treated Mikasa. Before he would snap and get mad whenever she tried to have his back or watched over him, saying he wasn't a little kid. But now, he not only didn't get mad, he seemed to appreciate the attention she gave him, and was much more tactful in how he talked to her, and about her.

Armin wasn't sure exactly what was going on in Eren's head. He didn't know if his friend had realized Mikasa's feelings for him, or if it was just another sign that he was finally growing up, but either way it was another change that he appreciated.

Another person who Armin had noticed had feelings for Mikasa was Jean. Armin felt pity for the young man, as Mikasa's heart clearly belonged to Eren, and so Jean's crush was doomed from the very beginning. Still, this fact, along with their differing views and goals caused a friendly rivalry to develop between Eren and Jean. Eren would make fun of Jean for fleeing to the interior, while Jean would mock Eren for being so eager to be Titan chow.

About a week after training started, during one of these arguments Eren had retorted by saying that he would give himself ten or eleven years before he got eaten by a Titan.

After that, it became a running joke that Eren would often bring up during their arguments, usually brought up whenever Jean said that he would die on his first mission outside the walls.

Mikasa didn't think the joke was very funny, but the rest of the cadets found it amusing, and were impressed how Eren could nonchalantly joke about his possible death in ten or eleven years time. Eren's confidence made him someone just about everyone liked, and he along with Reiner were the favorites of the 104th corps.

But it wasn't just their attitude and confidence that made Eren and Reiner popular, it was also their skill. During training, they were consistently among the top best cadets, many times being the best with only Mikasa surpassing them. Their dedication served as an inspiration for the other cadets, causing many of them to try harder.

Even Jean, who was only trying to get into the Military Police, seemed impressed by Eren, though of course he would never admit it.

Armin glanced back at Eren. Today, however, Eren didn't seem like his normal self. He was much quieter and more reserved than normal, as if something was bothering him.

Armin shook his head. Perhaps it was just the mundanity of the exercise they were on.

Part of the 104th cadet corps had been split into two groups. The first group was made up of Armin, Marco, Eren, Mina, Sasha, Connie, Krista, and Jean, with Marco as the leader and Armin as the record keeper. The second group was made up of Mikasa, Thomas, Reiner, Bertolt, Annie, Daz, Nic, and Ymir, with Thomas as the leader and Mikasa as the record keeper.

They were to make a round trip across a distance that extended for 40 kilometers, with one group traveling along the western end and the other group traveling along the eastern end. They would reach a forest at the end, meet up and exchange information, and then loop back and return to the training grounds. The point of the exercise was to see how they were able to sustain themselves in the absence of a crisis.

So far most of the cadets just seemed bored, though they did maintain a consistent pace, and listened to Marco when he gave them instructions.

Armin glanced off to the side, and saw a lizard walking parallel to them in a spot with more vegetation.

Jean noticed it as well. "Hey, that lizard has been following us for a while now."

Sasha's eyes lit up. "They're delicious you know."

Jean glanced back at her. "Oh really?"

Sasha nodded. "Yeah. My family and I used to eat them. They taste like chicken."

Jean smirked. "All right then."

Jean spurred his horse forward.

Marco protested. "Wait!"

Jean called back. "If hunting for food is part of the exercise, then what's better than catching that lizard?"

Historia cried. "Don't do that!"

Jean pulled out his blades, aimed carefully, and struck the lizard through the back, killing it instantly.

Jean grinned. "Gotcha!"

Connie smiled. "Nice!"

Sasha cheered. "Woo! We'll be eating good tonight!"

Armin smiled at their antics, and glanced back to see what Eren's reaction was. To his surprise, Eren still looked rather somber, and didn't appear to be paying full attention to what was going on around him.

Jean put the dead lizard with their supplies, and before long they were on their way again. As they continued their journey, Armin couldn't help but feel slightly puzzled. What was up with Eren?

* * *

That night they made camp. The lizard turned out to be big enough to feed all of them, and with Sasha's help they were able to have a decent meal around a hearty campfire.

Armin didn't talk much, instead just taking the time to enjoy the others' company.

Marco was talking to Jean about being a good leader, which Jean seemed to take seriously. Armin knew that they were best friends, and while they both wanted to get into the Military Police, they wanted to do so for different reasons. Jean mainly wanted to have a decent life and get away from the Titans, while Marco wanted to fix the corruption in the interior and serve the King. Armin was glad that some of Marco's ideas seemed to be rubbing off on Jean, though part of that could have been his desire to prove Eren wrong, and show he wasn't just running away from the Titans.

Armin glanced at Krista, who looked a little uncomfortable. Armin could tell why. Shortly after training had begun she and Ymir had become practically inseparable, with one rarely turning up without the other. But for this assignment, they had been assigned to different groups, which took them out of their comfort zone a little.

Armin smiled softly. He was sure Mikasa was going through the same thing. She rarely left Eren's side, and so being away from him even for this short exercise must be taking at least a little of a toll on her.

Speaking of Eren…

Armin glanced over, and saw that Eren still had the same somber look on his face that he'd had all day, and was staring absently into the fire.

Armin scooted over next to him. "Hey Eren."

Eren turned toward him. "Hmm?"

Armin looked at him uncertainly. "Are you okay? You've been unusually quiet today."

Eren smiled. "Oh, I'm fine."

But Armin could tell that the smile was forced. "You sure?"

Eren nodded. "Yeah."

Armin frowned. "Okay then."

Before long they put out the fire and got settled in for the night.

Armin's mind was active for a while, but eventually he drifted off to sleep.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Connie's yell woke Armin up like a slap to the face.

Armin lurched upright, and froze.

They were surrounded on all sides by a group of men wearing bags on their heads and pointing guns at them. The others were now all awake, and looking up at the strange men in confusion and fear.

After a moment of silence, one of the men spoke. "Don't move. Gather their 3D gear."

Eren responded, his voice surprisingly calm. "And what will you do with them?"

The man glanced at him, his eyes just barely visible through the holes in the bag. "There are some people who will pay handsomely for them. You can't beat the Titans anyway, so what's wrong with selling some useless equipment?"

Eren shook his head. "I disagree with your analysis of the situation, but equipment can be replaced, while lives cannot. So I'll cooperate, so long as you don't threaten the lives of my friends."

The man chuckled grimly. "Oh don't worry. As long as you behave, we won't kill you."

The thieves gathered the 3DMG and placed them in a wagon they had nearby.

Armin tried to swallow back the fear he felt and analyze the situation. Their horses were gone. It appeared that the thieves had cut them loose and scared them off. They outnumbered the thieves slightly, but they had no weapons, so trying anything rash would be a bad idea.

Still, Armin was puzzled. Eren had seemed like something was bothering him all day, but when things suddenly became really bad, Eren acted fairly calm. He didn't understand.

Before long the thieves had gathered all the gear, and were pulling Krista toward the wagon. She looked frightened, but didn't oppose them, their guns keeping her from acting out.

The man who appeared to be in charge looked back at the trainees. "Now, just to make sure you don't follow us, we'll be taking her as a hostage. We'll release her once we're away, but if you come after us, she'll pay the price."

Eren stepped forward. "No."

Everyone looked at Eren as if he was crazy.

The man looked at him incredulously. "Excuse me?"

Eren's face became serious. "I'm not going to let you take her. If you must take someone, take me instead."

Historia's eyes widened.

Armin gasped. "Eren!"

The man scowled. "Insolent brat. Fine. But if you cause us any trouble, you're dead, understand?"

Eren nodded. "I understand."

Armin looked at his friend in disbelief. "Eren…"

Eren smiled back at him. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. Just keep your head held up high, and I know you'll see things through."

The thieves bound Eren and placed him inside the wagon. A moment later, they were gone, and the members of the 104th were standing still in the now quiet and empty forest.

Connie grimaced. "Damn it."

Jean scowled. "I guess that bastard wasn't just all talk. Shit."

Krista whispered. "He...he sacrificed himself for me. Why…"

Sasha looked at Marco uncertainly. "What do we do now?"

Marco sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know. Should we go after them? Or should we go back to the training grounds and report what's happened?"

Mina shook her head. "I'm not sure. What do you think Armin?"

Mina looked at him when he didn't answer. "Armin?"

Armin looked thoughtful. "Something about Eren's parting words...I think he was trying to tell me something without giving away his true intentions to the thieves. But what? What was he trying to tell me?"

Armin leaned against a nearby tree, and looked up at the sky.

When he did so, for a second he saw a glint of light within the branches.

Armin blinked. "What…"

He tilted his head back and forth. As he looked at the branch from different angles, the glint would appear and disappear depending on where he was looking from.

Armin's eyes widened, and without warning he began to climb the tree.

Marco exclaimed. "Whoa!"

Jean looked baffled. "Armin, what are you doing?"

Sasha called up. "Be careful!"

Armin reached the branch where he had seen the glint of light, and found a large pile of leaves sitting there. As he brushed a few aside, he realized that the leaves were covering up a large black blanket that had been draped over the top of the branch. Armin pulled the blanket off, and everyone gasped as they saw what the blanket had been hiding.

Connie looked at it in disbelief. "Is that…?"

Armin nodded. "Eren's 3D gear. It's almost like he knew something was going to happen, so he stashed it up here just in case."

Jean folded his arms. "Damn it. Now the bastard is clairvoyant too?"

Sasha looked at him uncertainly. "What's clairvoyant mean?"

Jean sighed.

Armin handed the gear down to Marco, and then descended from the tree.

Armin looked at them all with determination. "Guys, I think we should go after the thieves. It's possible we might be able to take our gear back from them, but at the very least we need to make sure that Eren is okay. Jean, since you're the best with the gear, you should take it."

Jean nodded. "Right. So, what's our first move?"

Sasha spoke up. "Well, the first thing we should do is find a high point where we can get a good view of the area…"

* * *

The thieves bustled around the campsite, gathering supplies and loading them onto wagons.

The man in charge raised his voice. "Hurry! As soon as we load everything up, we'll head out!"

Marcus nodded. The sooner they finished this job, the better.

The prisoner next to him spoke up. "Hey, is it alright if I take a leak over there?"

The boy, whose name was Eren apparently, was pointing at some bushes growing right next to the rocky formation that overlooked their camp.

Marcus sighed. "Fine. But no sudden moves, you got it?"

Eren nodded.

They walked over to the rocky wall, and Eren relieved himself, while Marcus kept an eye on him, feeling bored.

When he was done, Eren glanced at Marcus. "So, what's your end goal?"

Marcus frowned. "Huh?"

Eren gestured at the wagons. "You sell the equipment, get some money from it, and then what? Sooner or later the Titans are going to break through Wall Rose. The only way of stopping their advance is to fight, and to fight we need that gear."

Marcus shook his head. "I told you kid, you can't beat the Titans."

Eren shrugged. "Maybe we can. Maybe we can't. But shouldn't we at least try to fight for our survival? Are you really content with doing nothing, and leaving your fate in the hands of others?"

Marcus tightened his grip on his gun. "I control my own fate."

Eren shook his head. "When the Titans get through the wall you don't. What will you do when there's no place left that's safe?"

Marcus scowled. "I'll worry about that when the day comes."

Eren sighed. "I see. So, you're nothing more than a coward, unwilling to fight, but fine with dragging others down with you. You're pathetic."

Marcus glared at him. "Shut your mouth you little shit!"

To prove his point, Marcus smacked Eren's head with the barrel of his gun. The young man collapsed to the ground with a grunt of pain.

Marcus looked at him in disgust. "You talk big, but you're just a kid. What the hell do you know?"

Eren looked up at him. His cheek was swollen and there was a cut on his upper lip. "I don't know much. But I do know one thing."

Sparks began to emanate from Eren's body.

Eren looked at him darkly. "I am going to take back Wall Maria. And I will destroy anyone who gets in my way."

Marcus's eyes widened in disbelief and horror as Eren's entire body began to glow, and the last thing he felt was an intense heat enveloping his entire body.

* * *

After about an hour of hiking, the group of trainees reached the top of the closest mountain, which gave them a better view of the surrounding area.

Jean called out. "There."

He pointed toward a column of smoke that was a few miles away, near a rocky formation within the forest.

Armin peered at it. "Smoke. That must be where their camp is."

Marco stepped forward. "Let's head over there."

Jean nodded. "Right."

A few minutes after they began to descend the mountain, however, an audible boom came from the direction of the thieves' camp. All of them looked up sharply.

Connie frowned. "What the hell was that?"

The next second, part of the rocky formation began to collapse.

Armin looked at it carefully. "An avalanche?"

He froze. "Oh no. Eren!"

The others reacted in alarm.

Jean readied his gear. "I'll go on ahead, scout out the situation. You guys follow behind, okay?"

Marco nodded. "Y-yeah."

Jean slid down the side of the mountain, and used his gear to begin speeding through the forest.

_Shit. It's bad enough he had to play hero, now he's going to get himself killed doing it, even before he's faced a Titan._

As he got near to the campsite, Jean began to slow down in case he ran into any of the thieves.

He paused when he noticed someone stumbling down the forest path toward him. He perched on a branch and readied his blades in case it was an enemy.

As the person got closer, however, Jean could see that it was not an enemy. It was…

Jean swooped down. "Eren! Are you okay?"

Eren nodded, looking slightly unsteady on his feet. "Yeah, I think I'm okay."

Jean looked at him uncertainly. "What happened?"

Eren shook his head. "I'm not sure. There was some kind of an explosion, and then the rock wall collapsed. Most of the thieves were killed...I guess I got lucky."

Jean grimaced. While he wouldn't say he was glad that the thieves were dead, he wasn't sorry either.

"What about our gear?"

Eren shrugged. "I don't know. Some of it got crushed, but there may be some parts that are salvageable."

Eren inspected Jean carefully. "I see you found my hidden gear."

Jean glanced at the gear. "Yeah. How did you know?"

Eren frowned. "I just had a bad feeling. I thought it was best to…"

Without warning, a gunshot ripped through the night. The bullet burst through Eren's chest and whizzed past Jean's face.

Eren collapsed, while Jean stumbled backwards in shock. "Eren!"

The last surviving thief stepped out of the shadows and pointed his gun at Jean. "Don't move! Hand over your gear! I'm not getting out of this mess empty handed! Give it to me now!"

Jean raised his hands in the air. "Okay, okay!"

Jean could see that the thief looked extremely jumpy and panicked, and hastily began to undo his gear and toss it to the ground.

The thief yelled. "And hurry!"

The thief looked around nervously. "I don't know what's going on, but I'm not staying around here any longer than necessary! Not when there's a…"

Suddenly, the thief stopped speaking.

Jean looked up, and was stunned by what he saw.

Eren had somehow gotten back up, snuck up behind the thief, pushed the gun down with one hand, and wrapped his other hand around the thief's neck. In one fluid motion Eren pulled back his arm and broke the man's neck. The thief collapsed to the ground, dead, his gun thudding against the ground.

But what stood out most to Jean was Eren's eyes. They were wild, feral, looking like they burned with some primordial anger that had been hidden for a long time, only to suddenly come to life at this moment.

 _Holy shit._ Jean thought frantically.

Before long, though, the fire in Eren's eyes faded, and he simply looked tired. His head drooped and he fell to the ground again.

Jean rushed forward. "Eren!"

Eren chuckled weakly. "Guess that was pretty stupid of me. But...it wouldn't be the first time...and I doubt it'll…"

Eren's words faded into silence. Jean glanced at the thief's corpse for a second, before carefully picking Eren up and heading back to find the others.

* * *

About an hour later, Jean had found the others again, and they set up another fire to warm themselves, tend to Eren, and calm down.

Mina stepped back after bandaging Eren's wound. "He looks like he'll be okay. The bullet went right through him, and seems to have missed any vital organs."

Jean looked at Eren's sleeping form in disbelief. "He's insane. He risked his life for us...and after getting shot, the maniac still managed to get back up and..."

Marco interjected. "He was just trying to protect us. It's not like he murdered him in cold blood."

Jean grimaced. "Yeah, I know. Doesn't make me feel any better though. You weren't there when it happened."

Connie shivered. "Still, it's freaky how he was able to do all that. It's like he's done this before."

Connie glanced across the fire. "Hey Armin, has he ever done anything like this before?"

Armin remained silent, which immediately got everyone's attention.

Connie's eyes widened. "You mean he has?"

Jean and Marco looked surprised, while Krista looked slightly horrified.

Sasha gasped. "What happened?"

Armin shifted uncomfortably. "I suppose you guys have a right to know, given what happened tonight, but promise me you won't tell anyone else, okay?"

The others agreed, and Armin reluctantly began his story.

"About a year before the breach, Eren was accompanying his dad, who's a doctor, to do a house visit to Mikasa's family."

Armin frowned darkly. "When they got there, though...it turned out that Mikasa's parents had been murdered by sex traffickers, and they'd abducted Mikasa."

The others gasped in shock at this revelation.

Armin found himself unable to look at them, and focused on finishing the story as quickly as possible.

"Eren's father told him to wait while he went to get the police, but Eren didn't listen. Instead, he tracked them down to an old cabin in the woods where they were hiding out, and...he killed them."

There was total silence for a minute or two apart from the crackle of the fire.

Connie glanced at the ground. "Damn."

Jean scowled. "Tch. I guess he's always been a suicidal bastard."

Krista looked at Armin sadly. "How old was he when this happened?"

Armin hesitated. "…nine."

Krista's eyes widened.

Sasha frowned thoughtfully. "And is that why Mikasa is so devoted to him?"

Armin nodded. "Yeah, at least, that's part of it."

Marco sighed. "I knew that his mother had been eaten by a Titan, but this…"

Krista stared into the fire. "He did it to protect us. That's what really matters."

Connie grimaced. "I know. Still…"

Jean muttered to himself. "How am I supposed to compete with that."

Mina giggled slightly, and soon everyone joined in at Jean's expense, causing him to turn red. While Jean didn't appreciate the embarrassing moment, he had to admit it did help to lighten the mood a little.

Eren began to stir. But instead of waking up, he began to murmur feverishly, like he was having a disturbing dream.

Armin went over to him. "Eren, are you alright? Say something!"

Eren mumbled. "Must...protect...them...must...protect...Historia…"

Most of the cadets were simply puzzled by Eren's words, but Krista froze, her face lit up with shock and horror.

Sasha looked at Eren uncertainly. "He's saying he needs to protect us?"

Marco frowned. "Well, he already did that. But who is Historia?"

The others seemed confused, and Krista hastily tried to feign confusion along with them. But while the rest of the cadets were able to get back to sleep before long, with Marco keeping watch this time, Krista found her mind churning, both pleased and terrified at Eren's words at the same time.

* * *

The following morning Eren woke up and seemed to be back to his usual self. After getting some breakfast, they headed back to the thieves former campsite to see if there was anything salvageable.

When they arrived, they found that the other group had already arrived.

Thomas looked relieved. "So, you guys are okay."

Mikasa noticed Eren's bandages, and rushed over to him. "Eren!"

She looked at him anxiously. "What happened?"

Armin relayed what had happened the previous night, though he left out the part where Eren had killed the thief.

Mikasa looked at them all in concern. "My god. You're all okay?"

Jean rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, we're fine. Eren should be okay too, assuming he doesn't do something else stupid."

Eren grinned sheepishly.

Mikasa shook her head. "Eren! You reckless idiot."

Eren chuckled. "Sorry I worried you again. Still, I have about ten years before a Titan eats me, so there's no way I could have died here."

Mikasa frowned, but the others laughed at Eren's comment.

Reiner stepped forward. "Glad to see you're still in one piece. Some of the gear is still good, so we better take it back with us so other thieves don't come along and finish what these guys tried to start."

Thomas nodded. "Good idea."

The two groups dispersed and began surveying the ruined campsite to find any remaining supplies that they could.

Armin looked at the collapsed rock wall and large stones strewn throughout the area with a frown.

_Hmm. I wonder what caused the avalanche anyway?_

Seeing Krista was by herself, Ymir jogged up to her.

Ymir placed a hand on her shoulder. "You alright?"

Krista closed her eyes. "Yes...well no…"

Ymir tensed up. "What's wrong?"

Krista hesitated. "Well…"

Ymir tightened her grip on Krista's shoulder. "Spit it out."

Krista swallowed nervously. "They were going to take me as a hostage, in order to ensure the others cooperation until they were away, but Eren insisted on going in my place."

Ymir whistled. "Damn. Looks like I've got some competition."

She frowned. "But that's a good thing, isn't it?"

Krista shook her head. "Yes, but after we brought him back to the camp, he started talking in his sleep, and he said that he needed to protect us...that he needed to protect me...but...he used my real name."

Ymir's eyes widened.

Krista looked up at Ymir anxiously. "And...how does he know my real name? I haven't told anyone, not even you. So how…?"

Ymir grimaced darkly. "I think we're going to have to have a little chat with Eren once we get back to base."

* * *

After all the excitement, the return journey back seemed rather boring, but boring was an improvement, so the cadets appreciated it more than they had the previous day.

When they arrived back, Armin headed to Shadis's office to deliver his and Mikasa's report.

While Shadis read over his report, Armin found himself thinking back to the campsite.

_It definitely looked like an avalanche, or a rock slide, whatever you want to call it. But it's strange. What caused it in the first place? And how did it kill all of the thieves? Surely more than one should have made it out in time, especially since Eren did. And a lot of the stones were directly on top of the thieves' corpses, almost as if they were placed there on purpose. Eren's story seems to make sense, but at the same time it feels like we're missing something…_

Shadis looked up. "Arlert."

Armin hastily saluted. "Sir!"

Shadis looked at him carefully. "Both teams seem to have handled themselves well considering the circumstances."

Armin nodded. "Thank you sir."

Shadis hesitated. "The explosion that happened right before the avalanche…tell me, did it sound at all similar to thunder to you?"

Armin blinked. "Um, yes, I suppose it did sound somewhat like thunder. Why?"

Shadis leaned back. "It's nothing. I was just curious."

Armin frowned. "Okay."

Armin suspected that Shadis also knew there was something else going on. What it was, though, Armin couldn't say for sure.

* * *

The following day, Eren was heading back to the dorms when he was intercepted by Ymir and Krista.

Ymir frowned darkly. "Hey Yeager. We need to talk."

Eren looked at her warily. "What about?"

Ymir pointed her thumb at Krista. "While you were out the other night, apparently you were talking in your sleep. And Krista says that you said something that you shouldn't know."

Eren looked puzzled. "What are you talking about..."

Comprehension dawned on him as he took in Krista's nervous face.

"Oh."

Eren tried to smile reassuringly at Krista. "I won't tell anyone. I doubt anyone there realized who I was talking about."

Ymir scowled. "That's not the point. How do you know?"

Eren winced, and started to walk away, but Ymir was not going to let that stand. She grabbed him by the collar, pinned him to a nearby wall, and brought a knife to his throat.

Krista gasped. "Ymir!"

Ymir stared into Eren's eyes. "Answer me. How do you know?"

Eren looked away. "My father."

Ymir blinked. "What?"

Eren returned her gaze. "My father told me."

Ymir frowned. "And how did your father know? Who is he?"

Eren shook his head slightly. "We all have secrets we would rather not share with others."

He looked at her seriously. "Don't we, Lady Ymir?"

Ymir stumbled back, her eyes wide in disbelief.

"How…"

Eren grimaced. "So, I guess my hunch was right."

Krista looked at them both in confusion, feeling more nervous than before. She'd never seen Ymir looking frightened before, and it scared her.

Eren looked at Ymir carefully. "As with her secret, I won't divulge yours either. You have my word."

Ymir whispered. "Who are you?"

Eren glanced away. "I'm a friend of humanity. That's all you need to know."

Eren began to walk away, and this time Ymir didn't try to stop him.

Krista protested. "Wait!"

Eren stopped.

Krista hesitantly continued. "Please, tell me, how do you know my real name? And why...why did you protect me?"

Eren looked back at her. "My father told me. As for why I protected you, it's because I intend to do everything I can to keep my comrades out of harms way."

Krista looked at him anxiously. "But you didn't say the others names. What's different about me?"

Eren turned around to face them again. "Do you really want to know? That information could place you in grave danger. And you, Ymir."

Ymir folded her arms. "We can handle ourselves."

Eren smiled wryly. "Yes, I suppose you can."

After checking to make sure there was no one else around, Eren looked at Krista seriously.

"Your bloodline is the true royal family."


	4. Something in the Air

Ymir and Historia sat under the shade of the tree, Historia leaning against Ymir's shoulder while Ymir gently stroked her hair. It was late in the evening, and it would soon be time for them to head back to the barracks, or else face the consequences of breaking curfew. But for now, they simply enjoyed the quiet moment.

Ymir glanced up at the branches, the leaves swaying slightly in the wind. It was hard to believe that there were only a few months left before graduation. The past three years had flown by, and yet so much had happened.

After being friends for about a year, Ymir and Historia had slowly shifted into being something more. They weren't sure what to call it, they just greatly enjoyed each other's company.

And one person who had indirectly helped them grow closer was Eren Yeager.

Ymir didn't interact with him directly much anymore, but she still remembered the conversation they'd had after that fateful exercise gone wrong…

* * *

_Eren looked at Krista seriously. "Your bloodline is the true royal family."_

_Krista's eyes widened. "What? But...that means…"_

_Eren nodded. "You have a claim to the throne."_

_Krista looked utterly shocked at this revelation. "So that's why…"_

_Ymir frowned. "Krista, could you give me and Eren a moment to speak privately?"_

_Krista still looked dazed, and nodded absently. "Oh. Ok."_

_Ymir also was shocked by this unexpected news about her friend, but did a better job of hiding it. She wanted at least a few answers out of Eren._

_After Krista left, Ymir looked at Eren carefully. "You say that your father told you all this?"_

_Eren averted his gaze. "Yes. He came from the same place you came from."_

_Ymir's eyes widened. "I see. Where is he now?"_

_Eren grimaced. "He's dead."_

_Ymir lowered her gaze, and stared at the ground near Eren's feet._

_She was silent for a moment before speaking again. "That wasn't really an avalanche, was it?"_

_Eren shook his head slowly. "No."_

_Ymir once again fell into silence._

_Eren walked up to her and met her gaze. "As I said, I'll protect your secret, and I would greatly appreciate it if you would do the same for me."_

_Ymir swallowed nervously. "Right."_

_Eren looked at her seriously. "In the meantime, would you do me a favor? Keep an eye on her. Make sure she's safe."_

_Ymir nodded. "Can do."_

_Eren let out a small smile. "Thanks."_

_Eren then walked away, leaving Ymir alone with her buzzing thoughts._

* * *

Ymir didn't know exactly what was going on, and something about Eren intimidated her, making her reluctant to press him for more answers. But she got the sense that he was someone she could trust.

In the meantime, Ymir was more than happy to look after Krista.

Or rather, Historia. A few weeks after their conversation with Eren, Historia had confessed her real name to Ymir, and talked about her past. Ymir had been very supportive, and the two grew even closer.

Which lead them to where they were now, sitting under the shade of the tree next to each other, their fingers interlaced as they enjoyed the cool evening air.

Historia shifted slightly, glancing up at Ymir. "Something wrong?"

Ymir shook her head. "No. Just thinking."

Ymir stroked Historia's hair. "You nervous about tomorrow's test?"

Historia shrugged. "A little. You?"

Ymir smirked. "Not really. Just stay focused and you'll do fine, princess."

Historia blushed at the nickname Ymir had given her, but still smiled.

Seeing her smile made it all worth it.

Ymir wasn't sure when she was going to tell Historia about her past. She knew she would have to come clean at some point, it was only fair. In the end she'd decided that she would tell the truth about her past when Eren revealed himself. She didn't know when he would make his move, but with graduation approaching it couldn't be too much longer.

Ymir glanced back up at the sky and continued to stroke Historia's hair, savoring the peaceful moment.

* * *

Armin walked next to Annie through the trees. It was Sunday morning, and they had a few hours of freedom. Most of the 104th members were very talkative and outgoing, while neither of them were as comfortable in group settings, and so tended to prefer spending time alone.

At least, until they started spending more time together, such as this morning in the forest next to the training grounds.

Only a few more months until graduation. Armin had difficulty wrapping his mind around the idea. On one hand, it was exciting, as they would be able to go out and use what they had learned to good use. On the other hand, he'd become accustomed to life as a trainee, and moving forward into unfamiliar territory was a little scary.

Armin could tell that Annie was also nervous, as she became more and more reserved as graduation got closer and closer, only ever letting her guard down around him.

Most of the cadets seemed to have the same mixture of excitement and nervousness about graduation. The only ones who didn't were Mikasa, Eren, and Reiner.

After the exercise where the thieves had appeared, the story about how Eren had risked his neck for his friends had spread like wildfire among the rest of the cadets, and his reputation only improved. Both he and Reiner became like big brother figures to the rest of the 104th, the strong leaders they could count on in times of trouble.

Armin had pondered about the incident, as some details still didn't seem to add up. Eren's actions seemed too deliberate, almost as if he had planned it. But then, how could he have possibly known about the thieves ahead of time? While he felt like he was missing something, and that there was something Eren wasn't sharing, he ultimately decided to put it aside for now.

As time passed, there seemed to be something in the air, something that brought people together, and not just as comrades and friends.

The first people to pair up were Franz and Hannah, who, after much teasing, finally fessed up that they were together. Armin didn't know them very well, but he was happy for them, and hoped that they had a good future ahead of them, something which was hard to come by as a soldier.

The next ones to pair up were actually Eren and Mikasa. It had caught Armin off guard, as one day Mikasa was suddenly in an unusually good mood, and she kept glancing at Eren throughout the day, even more than normal.

That evening, Eren had told him that he had known about Mikasa's feelings for a while now, and wasn't sure what he should do. But after the incident with the thieves, he realized how lucky he was to still be alive, and decided that he was going to make the most of the time that he had. There would likely be struggles and hardships in the coming years, so it was best to enjoy the happier moments now while he still could. Plus, he wanted Mikasa to be happy, and so opened up to her feelings, determined to make the most of the here and now.

As one of the more popular cadets, Eren's relationship with Mikasa gained a fair amount of gossip and attention, though nobody teased them about it when they were present. In Eren's case it was because they respected him enough to let him be, and in Mikasa's case it was because they knew how tough she was, and consequently didn't want to get on her bad side.

Armin was happy for them, but he still felt something was slightly off about Eren. He knew that Eren loved Mikasa, but did it go as deep as Mikasa's love for him? Was he with her because he truly felt the same way, or was it just because he wanted to make her happy? Perhaps it was a little of both? Armin wasn't sure, but he hoped things worked out for them. After what they had been through, surely they of all people deserved it.

Eren and Mikasa's relationship had obviously not thrilled Jean, who was still trying to get over his unrequited affections for the young woman, but after Eren had saved his life during the exercise, he didn't resent Eren too much, though the two of them still got into friendly arguments almost every day.

A few months after Eren and Mikasa got together, Armin noticed Ymir and Krista beginning to spend more time together as well, and he suspected that their relationship could be beyond just friendship. He wasn't sure, though, so he didn't tell anyone.

And of course, he and Annie had a thing going as well. They kept it to themselves, and they didn't know what to call it, but after enough time had passed, Armin noticed a shift in Annie's attitude. At first she talked with him just to humor him. Then she talked with him because she actually wanted to. At some point, Annie began initiating the conversations instead of him, and eventually it became an unspoken habit for them to go walking in the woods during the few moments of free time they were allowed. Sometimes they talked, and sometimes they just remained silent and enjoyed each others company.

Today, Armin was talking about the ocean. He was surprised that Annie had heard about it, and wanted to share what he knew to her.

Armin looked at her excitedly. "It apparently covers a lot of the world's surface. And it's full of salt, so much that no one could ever take it all."

Annie looked thoughtful. "I've also heard that the air near the ocean is so clear, and the breezes are really nice as well. There's probably also different kinds of plants and animals both near and in the ocean."

Armin looked interested. "Really? That sounds neat. I hope someday we get to see it."

Annie frowned. "Yeah…"

Armin glanced back at her uncertainly. "Annie?"

Annie had closed her eyes, and several tears were streaming down her face.

Armin looked at her sadly. "Annie, I know that you're…"

Annie shook her head. "No. I'm not...I'm not a good person. I wish I was...but…"

Armin gently touched her arm, and all at once Annie kissed him. Armin pulled her in close, and felt her tears on his face.

This was also part of their routine. Around everyone else, Annie was as stoic as could be. But here, around him, she finally let her guard down.

Her kisses were sweet and passionate, but she still cried every time. Armin didn't understand.

Annie kept saying that she wasn't a good person, and no matter how Armin tried to persuade her otherwise, she still maintained her stance. Armin knew part of why she thought she was a bad person. One day, after getting him to swear that he would never tell anyone else, she had confessed about how she had abandoned her friend Marcel in order to save herself. She didn't go into detail, but Armin could understand why she felt horrible about it.

There was something else, though, something she hadn't told him yet. He desperately wanted to know, and to reassure her that no matter what mistakes she had made in the past, she was still a good person at heart.

But he was willing to wait, and offer her what comfort he could in the meantime.

Annie leaned against him, her lips still pressed against his, and he gently rubbed her back, her tears still falling onto his cheeks.

* * *

Aside from a few torches lit here and there, the training grounds were completely dark. At a glance it looked like everyone had turned in for the night.

But there were two people who were still awake, and sitting near the edge of the woods, their fingers interlaced and staring up at the stars. They knew if they were caught, they would be in trouble, but they were pretty sure they wouldn't be.

Mikasa glanced at Eren, smiling softly. The past three years had brought many changes, some emotional, and some physical. Eren was no longer a boy, but a young man, and Mikasa found that she couldn't stare at him for too long without starting to feel warm all over.

Tonight, though, she noticed his gaze looked troubled. Something had been bothering him lately, and while she had ignored it at first, she decided to see if there was something wrong.

She squeezed his hand. "Eren, you okay? You've been rather quiet lately."

Eren looked at her, his face solemn. "Graduation is only a few months away. And after that...we'll be in the scouts, facing the Titans again."

Mikasa looked at him carefully. "Are you having second thoughts?"

Eren shook his head. "No. But, when mom...died...that hurt. A lot. And I know that more people will have to die in order for us to take back Wall Maria. And some of them might even be the people we've gotten to know here."

Eren began to look distraught. "But… I...I don't want to go through that again. It was bad enough...the first time."

To her surprise, Mikasa realized Eren was crying, something she hadn't seen him do in years.

Eren whispered. "In my dreams...I see them dead…all the time...with mom, at least it's in the past, it's done. But with the others...I want to protect them...but I don't know if I can...and the thought that my dreams might become reality...that I'll fail them again...I…"

Mikasa embraced him, and held him in her arms. "You can't expect to protect them all. You're only one person."

Eren sniffed. "I know. And yet...it feels like I should…"

Mikasa pulled back, and looked at Eren, her calm eyes staring back at his watery ones. "I can't promise that everything will be okay. But I can promise this. I will do everything in my power to protect them. And you. You're not alone."

Eren smiled, and the next second leaned forward so that their lips met.

No matter how often they did it, it still sent a thrill down her spine. She cupped his face in her hands, savoring the moment.

Their kisses started calm, but before long Eren was lying on the ground and Mikasa was on top of him, her kisses becoming more eager.

While her lips were still wrapped around his, she reached down and began to unbutton his uniform. She finished unbuttoning the uniform, exposing Eren's chest, before pulling back and looking at him uncertainly.

She'd tried to go beyond kissing before, but during all of her previous attempts Eren would always stop her, saying he wasn't ready yet. But this time, he wasn't saying anything.

She gently touched his stomach, as if to ask permission. Eren's eyes gleamed, and he gave a barely perceptible nod.

Suddenly feeling like there were butterflies in her stomach, she reached up and began unbuttoning her own uniform. A moment later, Eren began to help her, and they kissed again, their breathing becoming more and more heated.

* * *

A few nights later, a very different meetup occurred farther away from the main grounds.

Reiner, Bertolt, and Annie were sitting on a series of tree stumps, looking rather serious.

Reiner looked at Annie. "So, how did it go?"

Annie sighed. "Not too good. I ended up crawling around in the inner city's sewers. There was this man in a black coat who was different from the others. He's skilled. I almost got caught. He might've seen my face."

She closed her eyes. "Even if I make it into the military police, with him being there, there's a limit to what I can do."

Reiner frowned. "A limit, huh…"

Annie looked at Reiner uncertainly. "Let's take the intel we've gathered until now and go back to Marley. It's already been more than five years since we got here. Whatever information we have, they'll welcome it."

Reiner looked at her seriously. "You really believe that?"

Annie didn't respond.

"With these results after five years, Marley's definitely going to be disappointed."

Annie glanced away. "Then what? What do we do?"

Reiner stood up. "We destroy Wall Rose."

Annie and Bertolt looked slightly shocked, but waited for him to elaborate.

Reiner continued. "Whether or not there's a promise of pacifism, it makes no difference to our plan to locate the founding Titan. When us trainees are gathered at Trost, the Survey Corp will be out on a scouting mission. The inside of the walls will fall into total chaos, and us trainees will also be forced to fight. We'll hide like that, and even if our bodies can't be found, there's no way people will think we're still alive."

Reiner held his hands up. "After that, we'll mix in with the refugees and enter the inner capital. Depending on the situation we can carry on being soldiers too. Even if we don't make it into the top ten, we can still become local Military Police. The key is to be in a position where it's easy to follow the King's movements."

Annie grimaced. "Many of your friends will die, though. They might all die…"

Reiner knelt down in front of her. "How many times do I have to tell you? They're not my friends. Unlike us, they're Eldian devils. However, it doesn't hurt to gain their trust."

Annie scoffed. "Do you honestly expect me to believe that? I've watched you interacting with them. You've never been a good liar, and despite what you claim, I think deep down you know these people aren't really devils. If you wanted to keep on believing that they were nothing but devils, then you shouldn't have formed bonds with so many of them. It'll only make things harder for you."

Reiner narrowed his eyes. "What about you and Armin?"

Annie froze. "What?"

"Don't think I don't know about that. You criticize me for getting friendly with the other trainees, but you go and do the same thing."

Annie opened her mouth, but closed it again without saying anything.

Reiner's face darkened. "At least I know where my loyalties are. Are you sympathizing with these devils? Is that why you're opposed to destroying Wall Rose?"

Annie scowled. "...no. I know my place. If you think destroying Wall Rose is what needs to be done in order for us to complete our mission and go home, then so be it."

Reiner nodded. "Good."

Reiner's face softened. "I'm sorry for putting so much pressure on you lately."

He slowly stood back up. "Let's leave it for tonight. We'll discuss things again tomorrow…"

Suddenly, they heard a twig snap a few feet away.

Bertolt whirled around. "What?"

The sound had come from a nearby patch of bushes.

Reiner's heart began to race. _Oh no. Is someone…_

The three of them slowly crept toward the bushes…

And a dark furry creature ran out, causing them to jump. It chattered at them indignantly before disappearing into the darkness.

Reiner let out a sigh of relief. "It was just a racoon."

Annie found herself laughing slightly.

The scare over, the three of them began to make their way back to the barracks.

Bertolt spoke up. "You know, I keep having the same dream…"

Within the bushes, Eren let out the sigh of relief he'd been holding in.

_Shit. Damn it. That was too close, too damn close. I can't risk doing this again. Still, I know what their plans are now, so I don't need to._

_So, it was Reiner who suggested it. And while Annie seemed a little hesitant, she still went along with it. A little disappointing. I was hoping her bond with Armin might be enough to make her reconsider things, but I guess not. Although, she probably wouldn't voice her doubts to Reiner and Bertolt._

_Still, given what happened last time around, I'd better just assume that she's going to go along with Reiner's plans. If she backstabs him, that'd be nice, but I won't count on it._

_Now then, I need to seriously think about this. What am I going to do in Trost..._

* * *

Eren's thoughts kept him awake for the rest of the night, and they kept him awake for most of the following night as well. And just when he'd finally managed to fall back asleep…

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Eren bolted upright, and he wasn't the only one.

Reiner looked out the window anxiously. "That sounded like Armin, didn't it?"

Eren glanced over at the bed opposite him, and saw that Armin wasn't there.

Before long, they and several other cadets rushed outside to see what was going on.

They found Armin laying face down in the ground, barely moving.

Eren looked at his friend anxiously. "Armin! What happened?"

Armin looked like he was trying to hold back tears. "I...I was coming back from the bathroom...when someone jumped me, knocked me down, and…"

He winced in pain. "It feels like they broke my leg."

The gathered cadets murmured in shock.

Connie looked bewildered. "Who would do something like that?"

Reiner bent down next to Armin. "Here, I'll take you over to the infirmary."

"Th-thanks…"

While Reiner carried Armin over to the infirmary, Eren stared after them thoughtfully.

* * *

By lunchtime everyone knew about the incident. They had been unable to find the culprit, though Shadis had assured them that they would be in a whole world of trouble if he ever found out who did it.

After visiting Armin in the infirmary, Eren and Mikasa had found to their relief that it was a clean break, and so it was unlikely there would be any complications. Unfortunately it would take several months for it to heal completely.

Sasha munched on her sandwich thoughtfully. "Seriously, though, who would do something like that?"

Mikasa's eyes darkened. "If I ever find out, I'll make them pay."

Marco held up his hands. "Well it wasn't me! I would never want to get on your bad side."

Jean frowned. "But who could have done it? And why?"

Eren shrugged absently. "I don't know."

Eren noticed a few tables away that Reiner was staring pointedly at Annie, who was staring out the window as if to avoid eye contact with anyone.

Eren raised his voice slightly. "On the bright side, if the Titans attack at graduation, Armin won't have to be on the frontlines."

Annie's cheeks flushed slightly, and Eren grinned internally as his suspicion was confirmed.

Jean scowled. "Yeah, but we would, so they better not. You might be eager to die, but not all of us are."

Eren smirked. "Nah, I've still got eight years before a Titan will eat me. So even if they do attack at graduation, I'm sure I'll be fine."

Mikasa frowned, but the others laughed at his joke. Eren smiled, trying to brush aside troublesome thoughts of the future and enjoy this moment with his friends.


	5. Point of No Return

"DO YOU HAVE HEART?!"

All the cadets saluted. "SIR!"

The military officer continued. "As of this moment, you have three options open to you! Choose wisely!"

He spread his hands out. "The Garrison Regiment, whose job is to reinforce the walls! The Scouting Regiment, who venture out into Titan territory to reclaim what was once ours! And the Military Police, maintaining law and order in the interior under the direction of his majesty!"

He gestured toward the front row. "Those cadets eligible for the Military Police have already been named! The rest of you take a look at them! This is the top of your class!"

It was the graduation ceremony, and all of the 104th cadet members from the Southern division were gathered. The top ten graduates stood at the front.

From left to right, highest to lowest, the top ten were Mikasa Ackerman, Eren Yeager, Reiner Braun, Annie Leonhart, Bertolt Hoover, Jean Kirstein, Marco Bott, Sasha Braus, Connie Springer, and Ymir.

Armin wasn't at all surprised that Mikasa and Eren had made it into the top ten, though he was a little surprised that they had both ranked so highly. He'd known ahead of time that he wouldn't be in the top ten, and that was fine. Eren and Mikasa were planning to join the Scouts, and so Armin would be able to join with them. He just hoped he wouldn't be a burden.

Armin leaned against the crutches he was using to stay upright. His leg was most of the way healed, but he still needed the crutches to get around. He felt rather self conscious about it, as all the other cadets could remain standing just fine, but he knew there was no helping it.

To his relief, the ceremony concluded a few minutes later. There was a party afterwards for the cadets to celebrate, and Armin planned to stay for a little while before turning in, as he didn't like being out and about with the crutches more than he had to be.

At the party most of the graduates were grouped together with their friends, enjoying the more luxurious food and drinks that had been provided for the occasion.

As usual, though, Annie was off by herself in one of the room's corners.

Armin made his way over to her, going as fast as his crutches would allow.

He beamed at her. "Congratulations on making it into the top ten!"

Annie nodded stiffly. "Thanks."

While she was more open when they were alone, she reverted back to her cold exterior whenever there were other people around.

Although, as Armin thought about it, she'd been becoming more and more withdrawn the closer graduation became.

He felt slightly uneasy. Did she not like him anymore? What was going on in her head?

He smiled uncertainly. "So, which branch are you joining?"

Annie lowered her eyes. "The MPs."

"Oh. So you're still set on that, huh?"

Annie nodded. "Yes."

She looked at him gravely. "What about you? Are you still planning to join the Scouts?"

Armin nodded. "Yeah. Eren and Mikasa are joining the Scouts, so that's where I'll go as well."

Annie frowned. "Are you sure? I know you can't join the MPs, but you could still join the Garrison. That'd be a lot safer, and you'd still be helping humanity."

Armin shook his head. "No. I want to see the outside world. I can't do that by staying cooped up inside these walls. Besides, I want to stay with my friends."

He grinned. "Although, if I had made it into the top ten, you can be sure I'd consider joining the MPs if it meant staying with you."

Annie sighed. "Yeah…"

She jerked her head. "How's the leg?"

Armin grimaced. "Almost healed. The doctors say it needs a week or two more before I try putting any weight on it."

Annie's face softened. "That's good."

Armin opened his mouth to say something else, but paused as he noticed several graduates gathering around Eren.

Annie folded her arms and watched the scene curiously, and Armin found himself watching as well.

Nic looked at Eren incredulously. "You're still planning to join the Scouts, even after you got into the top ten?"

Eren nodded. "I made up my mind a long time ago. I didn't become a soldier to run from the Titans, I became a soldier to take back what's ours."

Thomas winced. "We can't beat them!"

He was louder than he meant to be, and the whole room quieted down as they waited for Eren's response.

Eren bowed his head. "Maybe we can. Maybe we can't. But we won't know unless we try."

He looked at them all seriously. "Do you really think the Titans will stop with Wall Maria? Unless we push back their advance, it's only a matter of time before Wall Rose and Wall Sina fall as well. And I'd sooner die then allow that to happen. Too many people have already died sacrificing their lives for the sake of humanity. It's up to us to ensure that their sacrifices weren't in vain."

His expression became fierce. "They gave up their lives so that we might have the chance to one day see the world beyond the walls, and experience true freedom. I may not live to see that true freedom, but I'm determined to fight, so that someday, someone can!"

Several graduates clapped and cheered. Mikasa stared at him fondly from across the room, while Jean scowled and walked away.

Annie shook her head. "Well, he's certainly still got a knack for inspirational speeches."

Armin nodded uneasily. "Yeah…"

As Armin recalled, Eren had also become more and more withdrawn the closer graduation became. The last time he'd become like this had been right before the exercise when they'd been ambushed by the thieves.

Armin glanced at Annie, then back at Eren. Perhaps they both sensed some big change that was coming, and coming soon. Armin just wished he knew what this change would be.

* * *

The following morning, several of the graduates were stationed on the wall surrounding Trost district, tasked with cleaning the cannons and keeping watch.

As Connie cleaned one of the cannons, he felt Eren's incredulous gaze on him.

"You're joining the Scouts? But I thought you were set on joining the MPs."

Thomas smirked. "He was, but I think your little speech last night changed his mind."

Connie glared at him. "Shut up, I decided it myself."

Thomas laughed. "Sure."

Mina smiled. "I think a lot of people have decided to join the Scouts. I'll admit, I'm a little terrified, but as you said, we'll have to face the Titans sooner or later."

Eren looked at them uncertainly. "Okay. Just be sure you've thought it through."

Connie was surprised. Eren had been the one trying to convince them to join the Scouts, and now he seemed nervous that they had decided to join.

Connie grimaced. _Although, he's seen the Titans first hand, unlike us. He has a better idea of what he's getting into then we do. Still, as Eren said, we have to do something. I'm just glad he's here to help._

Sasha walked over, one hand inside her jacket. "Guys, look what I found."

She held out a slab of meat.

Connie's eyes widened. "Sasha, are you insane? Do you want to get locked up in solitary confinement?"

Sasha laughed off their exclamations. "It'll be fine. As soon as we retake the land we'll have more land to grow food and raise livestock."

Thomas sighed. "I'd like some of the meat."

"Me too." Mina chirped.

Connie scowled. "Well, I suppose…"

Eren smiled. "We can have it later. We have work to do."

Eren walked away from the group, and Connie noticed that he looked tense, and the smile from before had looked forced.

_He seems nervous. I wonder why. Is it because we're joining the Scouts, or is there something else bothering him?_

Connie shrugged, and went back to cleaning the inside of the cannon.

It happened in the blink of an eye. One second, he could see the grassy lands of Wall Maria stretching out into the horizon, the sky nice and clear. The next second, his view was obstructed by a massive head, lacking any skin, red muscles showing, it's eyes cold and calculating.

Connie froze as it took him a few seconds to process that he was looking at the infamous Colossal Titan, and it was only a few feet away.

He yelled in shock. "WHAT?!"

The next second, a cloud of steam blew everyone off the wall.

Connie hissed in pain as the hot air hit him, and he flailed in the air before the years of training kicked in and he used his gear to grapple onto the wall.

After steadying himself, he was able to see that most of the other graduates had also managed to grapple themselves onto the wall.

Two however, had not.

Connie looked in horror at the two unconscious graduates who were plummeting to their death.

"EREN! THOMAS!"

Sasha, who was near where Thomas had been, released her gear, ran down the wall, and attempted to snag Thomas's leg with her hook in order to save him.

The hook grazed his calf, but did not penetrate, and the young man continued to fall, the wire dangling uselessly above him.

Sasha screamed. "NO!"

Connie yelled. "DAMN IT!"

He looked over, trying to see if Eren was okay.

He looked around frantically. _Where's Eren? I don't see him. Don't tell me he's…_

Then he spotted the ruined gate, with debris strewn all across the ground and dust billowing out.

Connie felt himself shaking slightly. _They're going to get in. Again. It's happening again. And Eren's dead. Why…_

Then, he remembered what Eren had said the previous night, and he tried to steel himself.

_He was right. It's up to us. I don't like that this has been thrust on me, but...I'm not going to let his death be for nothing._

Connie pulled his blades out and raised his voice to get the others attention. "GUYS! THE COLOSSAL TITAN IS RIGHT IN FRONT OF US! WE HAVE TO TAKE IT DOWN NOW! FOLLOW ME!"

Connie began to soar up the wall, and after a few seconds Sasha and Mina followed him as well.

As they got near the top, they saw the Colossal Titan raising its arm up.

Connie yelled. "EVADE!"

They jumped off the wall and grappled onto the Colossal Titan's body. The next second, the Colossal Titan's arm swept across the wall, knocking down all of the cannons.

Connie watched the cannons fall in dismay. _And I spent so much time scrubbing it too…_

He brushed away the absurd thought and rallied the others to go for the nape.

But before they could get too close, the Colossal Titan let out a cloud of steam.

Mina shrieked. "OW!"

Sasha coughed. "SHIT, IT'S HOT!"

The next second, the steam vanished, and the Colossal Titan was nowhere to be seen.

After grappling back onto the wall, they looked around in shock.

Connie shouted. "What the hell?! How did that huge bastard just vanish into thin air?!"

Disheartened, they climbed back onto the wall.

A Garrison soldier ran up to them. "All of you! Operation Colossal Titan response is in effect. I expect you to take part. Report to HQ. If you got close to the damn thing, we need details."

The graduates all saluted. "SIR!"

As they made their way to HQ, Connie glanced back at the ruined gate.

_This is bad. Another breach...how are we going to make it through this? We need a miracle._

* * *

Meanwhile, on another section of wall further away from the gate, several of the other graduates witnessed the Colossal Titan appear and disappear.

Jean's eyes were wide in disbelief. "No way."

Marco covered his mouth. "Dear god."

Mikasa looked at the wall directly above the ruined gate anxiously. _That's where Eren was._

A Garrison soldier ran up to them, his gear in hand. "All of you, report to HQ! Operation Colossal Titan response is underway! We need all the hands we can get!"

They all saluted. "Sir!"

As they ran along the wall to reach the elevators, Mikasa briefly considered disobeying orders to make sure Eren was safe.

After some reflection, though, she shook her head. _No. I have to have faith that he's okay, and just focus on protecting the people around me right now._

Marco frowned grimly. "Looks like Eren was right."

Jean grimaced. "Damn it. Couldn't they have held off until we made it to the interior?"

Marco looked at him seriously. "If they break through Wall Rose, what's going to stop them from breaking through Wall Sina too?"

Jean winced. "I know. It's just…"

Krista looked at her friend with a frown. "Ymir, what's with you? Aren't you worried?"

Mikasa glanced at the two female graduates, and saw to her surprise that Ymir, unlike the others, showed no signs of panic or worry at all. She didn't look happy, but she was still calm, like this was just another day.

Ymir smiled softly. "Maybe I'm being overly optimistic, but I think we'll be okay. This isn't like five years ago. We're prepared. At the very least we'll give them one hell of a fight before we let them through."

Jean scowled. "You almost sound like Eren."

Ymir's smile faded. "Yeah…"

Ymir glanced at Krista fondly. "Just make sure you stay by my side, princess."

Krista blushed at the nickname, but smiled back at her friend appreciatively.

Mikasa looked at Ymir carefully. _Does she know something we don't? She's far too calm considering the circumstances._

She looked back, unable to keep the worry off her face.

_Eren, please be safe._

* * *

Eren sped alongside Wall Rose, gliding only a few yards above the ground, going as fast as his gear would allow. He'd put a hood on to try to minimize the chances of anyone recognizing him should they happen to spot him.

He'd spent months analyzing possible strategies, and in the end decided to go with one of the simplest. As much as he wanted to take on the other shifters head on, his first priority was to protect everyone inside the walls. In order to do that, he needed to seal the breach as quickly as possible.

After confirming that they would follow the same course of action as last time, Eren planned to let Bertolt break the wall. As he expected, he was one of the cadets cleaning the cannons near the front gate, and so was in the perfect position to wait for Bertolt to appear.

He'd calculated approximately when Bertolt would make his move, and when the time neared he made sure to stand near the interior edge of the wall, away from the rest of the cadets.

When the Colossal appeared, and blasted everyone off the wall, Eren feigned having been knocked unconscious, and allowed himself to plummet toward the ground as quickly as possible. Just before he hit the bottom and died, he used his gear to pull up and begin speeding alongside the wall. It was a risky move that he wouldn't have dared to try if he hadn't gone through training twice.

And now he was speeding toward the boulder. While the garrison advance team had ultimately been unsuccessful at halting the Titans' advance, they had slowed it down, and the Titans hadn't entered the city immediately. So Eren's plan was to reach the boulder, transform into a Titan, pick it up, and plug the hole like he had last time, only much earlier.

There were risks to the plan. There was the chance that either the garrison or the other shifters would attack him while he was carrying the boulder toward the wall. But he'd calculated that both of these were unlikely to happen. The other shifters had been very cautious last time around, and had allowed the operation to take back Trost to take place without interfering. And back then, they'd had time to react to the appearance of his Titan and plan accordingly. This time, there would be almost no time for them to come up with a plan before he plugged the wall, and since they wouldn't know his identity this time, they would probably be even more cautious. Eren almost wished he could see the looks on their faces when he appeared, but of course that was impossible, so he didn't dwell on it, amusing as the idea was.

As for the garrison, he was fairly certain that they would deduce what his intentions were as soon as he picked up the boulder and started walking toward the gate. Hopefully they would then prioritize keeping the normal Titans from entering the city at all costs.

It wasn't a perfect plan. Something could still go wrong, and some soldiers would still have to die. But he felt that this was the course of action that best minimized the risks and loss of life, and so decided to go for it.

As the boulder came into sight, Eren thought back to all the people who had died the first time around, many of whom had died because of him.

His face hardened. _Not this time. This time it's our turn to surprise you._

Eren propelled himself forward, arced through the air toward the boulder, and bit his hand.

* * *

Suddenly, an explosion of light occurred in the south east of the city.

Mikasa, Krista, Ymir, Jean, Marco, and the other graduates paused and looked over to see what had caused it.

Jean squinted. "What the hell was that?"

As they tried to get a better look, they suddenly froze.

Mikasa gasped. "It's...it's a Titan!"

Though it was too far away for them to see clearly, they could tell that it was approximately fifteen meters tall, its body rippling with muscles.

Marco looked alarmed. "Inside the city? How?"

Krista peered at it carefully. "It's...it's not attacking anyone. It's...it's carrying that boulder on its back!"

Marco looked at her in shock. "What?"

Sure enough, as they looked more closely, they could see that the Titan was paying no attention to any of the humans around it. Instead, a huge boulder was resting on its shoulders, and it was slowly walking through the city with its heavy load.

Jean's eyes were wide in disbelief. "What the hell?"

Ymir's eyes were wide as well, though she was less shocked then the others.

_So, that must be Eren...good luck._

Near the gate the captain of the Garrison advance team was watching the Titan, hardly able to believe what he was seeing.

_That Titan...it's carrying the boulder. And it's headed this way._

He looked down at the gate, then back at the Titan. Could the Titan really be…

The Captain raised his voice. "Listen up soldiers! Our first priority is to prevent any Titans from entering the city! Stop them at any cost!"

One of his subordinates protested. "But what about that Titan?"

The Captain shook his head. "I don't know what's going on, but it looks like that Titan is going to try to seal the breach with that boulder. If that's the case, we must ensure it succeeds! If it becomes hostile we can deal with that later! But we must stop their advance! CHARGE!"

Several soldiers in the advance team let out war cries, and charged at the incoming Titans, using the remaining cannons to stagger the Titans, and then swooping down with their gear to finish them off.

The Garrison captain looked at his remaining subordinates. "I want your teams to keep an eye on that thing. If it attempts to attack any civilians, bring it down. But if it doesn't, keep your distance. Do not engage unless necessary."

"Sir!"

Despite their best efforts, the Titans kept coming, and before long the Garrison advance team was almost completely wiped out. But just as the Titans reached the net blocking the outer wall…

The Captain looked into the interior, and was relieved to see the rogue Titan was already at the ruined gate. With an almighty roar, the Titan flung the boulder off its shoulders and sealed the breach.

The Captain felt his knees weaken in relief, but forced himself to remain standing.

He observed the Titan in awe. _It looks...it looks like the physical manifestation of humanity's rage._

He caught a glimpse of its eyes, and saw how expressive they were compared to the normal Titans.

_Is it...intelligent?_

The Titan turned around and faced the city. It let out another roar, this time projecting across the city.

The Captain tensed, worried that it had finally turned hostile. The teams near the Titan had already gotten their blades out, ready if the Titan decided to attack.

To his relief, though, the Titan kneeled down instead. A cloud of steam engulfed its body, and a few seconds later the steam faded away. The Titan was nowhere to be seen.

The Garrison soldiers were shocked at the Titan's sudden disappearance. The Captain felt pretty shocked himself.

But as he took in the sight of the sealed gateway, he decided that it didn't really matter. They had won. With no civilian deaths and minimal military casualties, this day belonged to humanity.

He raised his voice. "Operation successful! Pull back!"

The surviving advance team members pulled back, and all the people present, military and civilian, began to cheer.


	6. Aftermath

Levi soared fluidly through the air, and in one quick motion sliced out the nape of the Titan, causing it to fall.

Levi landed gracefully on a nearby building, and surveyed the nearby streets of the abandoned city.

He remarked. "One on the right, two on the left."

A moment later, several members of his squad leaped onto the roof next to him.

Petra stepped forward. "Captain, the reinforcements are here."

Levi nodded. "Good. Petra, tend to our comrade below. You two, take out the Titan to your right. The pair on the left belongs to me."

Levi leaped into the air again, and with little effort dispatched the two Titans.

As he landed on the roof, he looked at his blood soaked hand in distaste.

"Eh. Disgusting."

After wiping his hand off with a cloth, he went down to where Petra was on the street below.

One of their comrades had been in the Titan's mouth, and Petra had pulled him out after Levi had killed it.

Petra looked up as Levi approached. "Captain. It looks like his ribs are broken, but he might be able to pull through. If you'd showed up a second later…"

The soldier gasped. "Thank you...Captain...Levi…"

Levi knelt down next to him. "At ease soldier."

He motioned at Petra. "Get him to the wagons."

Petra nodded and lifted his body up.

Hearing the sound of several horses trotting down the street, Levi turned around to see Commander Erwin and several other officers coming near.

Erwin spoke. "Levi. We're pulling out."

Petra looked at him uncertainly. "Commander?"

Levi frowned. "What do you mean? You damn know well that we can push further. My men didn't die just for us to turn back."

Erwin shook his head. "There's a swarm of Titans moving north. They're bearing down on the city."

Petra gasped, and Levi grimaced.

Erwin looked north grimly. "It looks just like five years ago. Something tells me this is going to be bad. For all we know the wall has already been reduced to rubble."

He glanced back at them. "If that's the case, we're needed back there. If Trost has fallen, we must defend Wall Rose at all costs. Organize a retreat!"

Levi and Petra snapped into a salute. "Sir!"

Levi scowled. "Damn it."

A few hours later, the scouts were riding back the way they had come, discouraged that the expedition was over before it had even really begun. The sun had made its way across the sky over the course of the day, and wasn't too far away from setting.

Levi found his squad riding near Hange's squad, and while he found her annoying, she did bring up some good points on occasion.

Levi glanced at her. "Do you really think this will be a repeat of five years ago?"

Hanji frowned thoughtfully. "It's hard to say. We didn't know much about Titan movement outside of the walls before Wall Maria fell, but if there's a bunch of them heading toward the city, that's a bad sign. The Titans tend to gravitate toward the outer districts, as that's where there's a large concentration of people. But usually when they can't get through the wall, most of them get bored and wander away, never too far, but just roam out here in Titan territory. If a bunch of them are heading for the city, that's a strong indication that there's been a breach that will allow them to get in."

Levi glanced northward. "And the only Titans capable of such a breach…"

Hanji nodded. "Are the Colossal and Armored. If they've appeared again...this is bad."

Levi's grip on the reins tightened. "Well, if they have showed up, we'll at least give them some hell before we go down."

Hanji put a hand to her chin. "Still, it's puzzling. Why did they wait five years to try again? Surely two or three would have been sufficient if their plan was to wait for enough Titans to make it through the breach in Wall Maria. Although, that raises the question. What are their motivations? The Colossal and the Armored...unlike the normal Titans, they act with purpose, with intelligence. Do they share the same goal of destroying humanity as the rest of the Titans, and are just smart enough to make it a reality? Or are they after something else?"

Levi shook his head. "Who cares. All that matters is they are a threat that needs to be eliminated. And if I get the chance, I'm more than willing to take the bastards down."

His face darkened. "At least humans have reasons for their violent acts. But Titans, they don't gain anything from all this destruction, and yet they keep going, taking lives without a thought. It's sickening."

Hanji nodded grimly. "It is unfortunate. If only there was some way we could reason with them."

Levi scoffed. "Get real. Like that could ever happen. The only good Titan is a dead Titan."

Hanji wagged a finger at him. "You don't know that! Until five years ago, if I told you there were Titans 60 meters tall out there, you would think I was nuts, yet it exists."

Levi rolled his eyes. "Yeah. One exists, and as far as we know that's the only one like it."

Hanji smiled. "You never know."

Petra called out. "Captain, the walls are in sight."

Levi faced forward, and sure enough could see the walls in the distance.

He glanced to his left and right. "It's strange. We haven't run into very many Titans on the way back. Which means they're all probably at the city...this could get ugly."

As they neared the city, the formation pulled closer together.

As the walls of Trost came into clear view, everyone's expressions became grim.

Levi scowled. "Shit. Looks like Erwin was right. The gate's been destroyed. And there's a whole horde of Titans right in front of it."

Hange frowned. "Wait. Something's off. The Titans are just standing there. Why aren't they entering the city?"

Levi looked again, and could see that Hange was right. A bunch of the Titans were standing near the front gate, but none were moving forward. A few were standing right where the gate should have been, pawing at some kind of gray barrier.

Levi blinked. "Wait a minute. It looks like...like something's blocking the hole from the other side."

Hange looked impressed. "Wow. I guess the garrison somehow came up with a plan to plug the hole in case of a breach."

Levi frowned. "But how?"

Erwin raised his voice. "Soldiers, prepare for battle!"

The scouts charged head on at the horde of Titans, a few of them starting to acknowledge their presence.

Just before the Scouts reached the Titans, the Garrison fired a large volley of cannon fire into the horde of Titans, staggering and knocking down a large number of them.

After this, the Titans were attacked on both sides, the Garrison elites coming at them from the front, the Scouts from the rear. Together the two forces outnumbered the Titans, and they were able to mop up the Titans with minimal casualties.

Before long the evening was quiet once again, and the Scouts were rising up the wall on the elevators the Garrison had prepared for them.

Erwin, Levi, and Hange were on one of the first elevators, and as they stepped onto the wall, they spotted a familiar face.

Commander Pixis smiled at them. "Glad to see you all are still in one piece."

Erwin nodded. "Likewise."

Erwin gestured at the outer gate. "What happened here? I take it the Colossal Titan appeared again, and it looks like the garrison engineers figured out a way to plug the breach quickly."

Pixis laughed. "I wish that were the case, but as you can see that's just not possible."

Pixis gestured toward the interior side of the gate, and Erwin, Levi, and Hange looked down to see what he was referring to.

Levi blinked. "Whoa."

Hange gaped in amazement. "Wasn't that that boulder in the southeast section of the town?"

Pixis nodded. "Yes."

Erwin looked at him, puzzled. "How did you manage to move it so quickly?"

Pixis stroked his mustache. "We didn't."

Levi frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Pixis chuckled. "Well, truth be told, all the excitement was over by the time I arrived. There wasn't much left for me to do, aside from preparing for your return of course."

Pixis's face became serious. "This morning, about an hour after you all had left, the Colossal Titan appeared out of nowhere, and destroyed the outer gate, much like it had done five years ago. This time, it also took out the wall mounted cannons. Several of the newest graduates who had been cleaning the cannons rallied and tried to attack the Colossal Titan. However, it let out a cloud of steam, pushing them away, and disappeared as suddenly as it had appeared."

Hange gasped. "How? What did it look like? How hot was the steam? How did…"

Pixis held up a hand. "As I said, I wasn't here when it happened. If you want details you'll have to talk to those who directly observed it."

Levi scowled. "Hange, just shut up until he's finished."

Pixis continued. "As soon as the Colossal appeared, the garrison immediately got to work, blocking the gate with the iron nets we'd constructed, bringing over new cannons to replace the ones the Colossal had destroyed, and of course evacuating the civilians."

Pixis glanced out at Trost. "However, about ten minutes after the Colossal Titan disappeared, another Titan appeared out of nowhere, inside the city."

The Scouts reacted with shock and alarm.

Levi's eyes widened. "What?"

Hange almost looked excited. "Another Titan? What did it look like?"

Erwin looked at Pixis carefully. "Did it attack the city?"

Pixis shook his head. "It was a fifteen meter class, though much more muscular and fierce looking than any normal Titan. And no, it didn't attack the city, quite the opposite. It appeared in the South East section of the city, right where that boulder was. After it appeared, it completely ignored all the civilians around it, and immediately picked up the boulder. It then carried it over to the gate, and sealed the breach. Thanks to the efforts of the advance team, not a single Titan was able to enter the city before the breach was sealed. After it had plugged up the hole, the Titan turned around, roared out at the City, and then disappeared, just like the Colossal Titan."

There was a moment of silence while they processed this information.

Naturally Hange was the one to break the silence. "A new breed of Titan! And this one seems to actually be on humanity's side!"

Levi was trying to keep the amazement off his face. "Unbelievable."

Erwin looked thoughtful. "This new Titan...did it show aggression towards any humans?"

Pixis shook his head. "No. Like I said, it ignored the civilians, and there were a few with more curiosity then sense who followed it, and it almost seemed to be trying to avoid stepping on them. Right before it disappeared, it let out a loud roar, but it didn't seem to be directed at anyone in particular."

Hange wiggled in excitement. "I have to find the eye witnesses! I have so many questions! This is fucking fantastic!"

She took off running.

Her subordinate Moblit began chasing after her. "Hange, wait!"

Levi felt a twinge of amusement as Moblit ran after her, which faded after he looked back down at the boulder. "Well I'll be. Humanity's first victory, and it's achieved with the help of our worst enemy."

Erwin frowned. "Perhaps. Still, there's a lot about this that doesn't make any sense."

Pixis nodded. "I agree. Perhaps we could discuss it more tomorrow? I'm sure you all must be tired from your excursion."

Erwin agreed. "Right."

As they dispersed, and went down the elevators into the city, Levi found his thoughts churning.

_Damn Four Eyes. Turns out she's right. Looks like not all of the Titans are evil monsters. But that just raises even more questions. What the hell are they? What do they want?_

* * *

Ymir looked around the room, feeling amused.

After the unexpected victory against the Titans, there were several celebrations going on throughout Trost, and many of the graduates were attending one near the inner gate.

A few tables away, Ymir could see Eren, Mikasa, and Armin. Eren's head was bandaged, and Armin and Mikasa were fretting over him, Mikasa more than Armin.

Eren had been winded by the Colossal Titan's steam, and just barely managed to use his gear to pull up before he fell to his death. However, as he was pulling up, he hit a nearby building, banging his head, and was knocked unconscious. By the time he came to, all of the excitement was over.

Or at least, that's what he'd told everyone, and most people seemed to buy his story. But Ymir was fairly certain that he was leaving out a few key details.

She decided not to say anything, though. After all, Eren had just saved the city, and he'd kept his word and not revealed either her secret or Historia's secret to anyone else.

A moment later, Historia came up to Ymir.

She smiled. "Here, I got us some more drinks."

Ymir accepted the mug gratefully. "Thanks."

Historia looked at Ymir shyly. "Um, I was going to check to make sure Eren's okay. I mean, we do owe him."

Ymir shrugged. "Knock yourself out."

Historia walked over to Eren, Mikasa and Armin, and began chatting with them.

Ymir thought about joining her when she noticed Jean sitting by himself at the table next to hers. Unlike everyone else, he didn't look too happy or excited.

Deciding to see what was bothering him, she slid over next to him. He looked at her in surprise.

Ymir smirked. "So, crazy day, and right in your hometown, huh?"

Jean shrugged, and took a sip from his drink.

Ymir's smile faded. "Something wrong?"

Jean looked down seriously. "It's just...that new Titan...its eyes...they looked...I don't know how to say it…"

"Fierce? Intense?" Ymir suggested.

Jean nodded. "Yeah. While it didn't attack anyone, it looked...angry. Not at us, but at the other Titans."

Ymir laced her fingers behind her head. "So what's your point?"

Jean grimaced. "It's just...I've seen that look only once before. It was in Eren's eyes, right before he killed the thief, two years ago. In both cases, the eyes burned with a primal anger. And it just made me wonder…"

Ymir spoke. "What? Are you suggesting that Eren is the Titan that carried the boulder?"

She abruptly burst out laughing, and slapped him on the back. "Boy, you sure are full of some crazy ideas! What are you going to do next, say I'm a Titan in disguise or something?"

Jean chuckled reluctantly. "Yeah, I guess it was a pretty stupid thought. As if Eren could turn into a Titan or something."

Ymir shook her head. "It's ridiculous. I'd expect something like that from Connie, or maybe Sasha. But I thought you…"

Jean held up his hands. "Okay, you've made your point."

His expression became serious. "It just seems odd though. Where did that Titan come from? And why did it help us?"

Ymir shrugged and took another sip from her drink. "I'm sure we'll find out in due time."

Jean glanced away uneasily. "Yeah…"

Jean got up and walked away, still looking troubled. Seeing his friend was by himself, Marco walked over to him and initiated a conversation.

Near the center of the room, Connie was surrounded by a bunch of the other graduates. Mildly curious, Ymir started to listen in.

"...At first I was frozen in fear, but then I remembered Eren's speech from last night. I tried to pull myself together, and called for the others to help me in trying to take down the Colossal."

Hannah looked amazed. "Wow, that's incredible!"

Nic asked. "Who else helped you?"

Sasha raised her hand. "I did!"

Mina smiled. "So did I!"

Connie nodded. "Everyone else was frozen in fear. I can't say I blame them."

He lowered his eyes. "Well, everyone except Eren and Thomas. Eren managed to save himself in the nick of time, but...Thomas didn't make it."

The cheerful atmosphere deflated a little as they considered the lives that had been lost.

Franz looked at the ground sadly. "It's weird. This is clearly a victory for humanity, yet someone still had to die."

Hannah wrapped her arm around his and gave him a comforting squeeze.

In the background, Ymir heard the front door burst open, but the chatter inside the room was loud enough that no one else seemed to notice.

Nic nodded grimly. "Yeah, I heard the Garrison advance team was almost completely wiped out while trying to prevent the Titans from entering the city."

Connie sighed. "Yeah. When you think about it, we didn't do much. Sure, we tried to take down the Colossal, but we failed, and all the real work was done by the Garrison and that rogue Titan."

Without warning, a woman with glasses rushed forward, getting right in Connie's face, causing him and everyone around him to step back.

Hange looked at Connie with excitement. "Did you just say the rogue Titan?! So you're one of the graduates who saw the Colossal Titan up close? And you also saw the new Titan that sealed the breach?"

Connie nodded slowly, slightly unnerved by her enthusiasm. "Uh, yeah…"

Hange shrieked in excitement, causing everyone nearby to flinch at the sudden noise. "I have so many questions! What did it look like? How fast did it move? What differences and similarities did you note between it and a normal Titan? How did…"

Connie held up a hand. "Whoa, whoa, slow down! Also, are you talking about the Colossal, or the new Titan?"

Ymir chuckled to herself as Connie was interrogated by the Titan obsessed Scout. As she glanced around the room, though, she noted several graduates who were not present.

_That's strange. Where are Annie, Bertolt, and Reiner?_

* * *

While most of the graduates were in high spirits, three of them were not. Instead of joining the celebrations taking place in the buildings below, they had convened on one of the rooftops where they would not be overheard.

Annie was still in shock. She'd expected something to go wrong, something unexpected to occur. That was why she had injured Armin, so that he would be safely away from the frontlines when they attacked Trost, and she wouldn't have to be responsible for his death, or at least directly responsible.

But another Titan appearing, and completely ruining their plan right after it had been set in motion was the last thing she had been expecting.

The image of the Titan was burned into her memory. A primal anger seemed to emanate from it, and the fire in its eyes was so intense it frightened her a little.

While most of the people were unsure why the Titan had roared at the city after it had sealed the breach, Annie had a feeling that it was directed at them. It was a warning to back off, or face the consequences.

After several moments of silence, Bertolt tentatively spoke.

"Do...do you think that could have been Marcel's Titan?"

Reiner shook his head. "No. The largest Jaw Titan known was about seven meters, while that Titan was fifteen meters. No, this is a different Titan."

Annie swallowed nervously. "You don't think it's the Founding Titan, do you?"

Reiner shook his head slowly. "No. If the Founding Titan had acted, it could have just forced all of the normal Titans to leave, or made them die. This Titan had to manually pick up the boulder and use it to seal the breach."

He lightly punched the nearby wall, his expression anxious. "Shit."

Annie asked quietly. "What's our next move?"

Reiner sighed. "I don't know. This complicates things, to say the least. All this time, there was another Titan lurking inside the walls besides us and the Founder."

Annie thought back to the many conversations she'd had with Armin. A few had been about Eren, and how Armin thought some details about Eren's story regarding the thieves didn't add up. She hadn't really given it much thought before, but looking back, it wouldn't be that hard for a Titan to kill a group of people, and then make it look like an avalanche was the cause of death. Could Eren be…

Reiner looked at her uncertainly. "Annie?"

Annie froze momentarily before shaking her head. "Just thinking."

_I doubt it's Eren. Sure, he's tough, but where would he even get that power? His family is dead, and even if his family had the power, they probably would have used it to defend Shiganshina after Bertolt destroyed the outer gate. But they didn't. Besides, surely he would share something like that with his best friend._

She dismissed the idea. _It's possible, but unlikely._

She cleared her throat. "This new Titan must be the Attack Titan, the power that's been missing for the past 100 years."

Reiner nodded. "Yeah. Now the real question is, has this power been within the walls all this time, or did the power holder infiltrate the walls like we did?"

Annie frowned. "If it's the former, why didn't they stop the attack on Wall Maria five years ago?"

Reiner leaned against the wall with a sigh. "It's possible they weren't expecting it. Or maybe they weren't there until it was too late."

Bertolt looked down gravely. "We don't know. We have no way of knowing who it is."

Reiner folded his arms. "I wouldn't say that, but you do have a point. Whoever this was, they must have been preparing for us to attack Wall Rose for years now. It's most likely someone who lives in Trost, or possibly someone who is a part of the military."

Annie grimaced. "So, what do we do now?"

Reiner tilted his head thoughtfully. "Obviously, we can't risk trying to break down Wall Rose again. Not without knowing who this new Titan is, and what they're capable of."

He stood back up. "You two join the Military Police. Try to investigate and learn what you can about where the Founding Titan is. Meanwhile, I'll join the Scouts."

Bertolt looked at him uncertainly. "Why?"

Reiner explained. "When they go on one of their missions beyond the walls, I'll take that opportunity to slip away and head back to Shiganshina. From there, I'll try to get in contact with Marley to ask for help."

Annie and Bertolt looked at Reiner in surprise.

Reiner frowned grimly. "With the military here, and the Attack Titan lurking around somewhere, there's only so much the three of us can do. But if Zeke and Pieck joined us, we'd be able to accomplish more, and have more backup if our cover is blown. Besides, it's been five years. They should get an update on what's going on in the walls."

Annie nodded. "All right. Sounds like a plan. But be careful."

Reiner smiled halfheartedly. "Don't worry. I will be."

A little while later, they all dispersed. Reiner went one way, while Annie found herself walking beside Bertolt back to the barracks.

Bertolt glanced at the building where the other graduates were celebrating.

He spoke quietly. "It's strange. We failed, and yet I almost feel…"

"Relieved?" Annie finished.

Bertolt paused.

Annie glanced back at him. "I know what you mean."

Bertolt gave a small nod, and brushed past her, and Annie could tell he was trying to hold back tears.

It was strange. Their plan had failed, and more obstacles had appeared in their way. Yet Annie took a small amount of comfort in the knowledge that, at least for now, they weren't even bigger mass murderers then they already were.

She slowly made her way back to the female barracks, a solitary tear trailing down her cheek.

* * *

The following day, Pixis and Erwin met on top of the wall again, directly above the outer gate.

Pixis smiled brightly at the Scouts' leader. "Morning, Commander Erwin. Would you like a drink?"

Erwin shook his head. "No thanks."

They looked down at the boulder. A number of Garrison soldiers and construction workers were working around the boulder to reinforce it and keep people from getting too close. A few yards away, several wall cultists were in a heated argument, with the presence of the Garrison soldiers possible being the only thing preventing it from escalating into violence.

Pixis smirked. "Heh, look at them down there. Some are saying the new Titan was a blessing from the goddesses of the walls, rewarding the faithful of Trost by saving their home from the invading Titans. Others think the new Titan is a demon who dared to set foot inside the walls and desecrate the walls, and is a sign of the end times unless we repent."

Erwin looked down at the religious zealots indifferently. "Neither explanation seems very likely to me."

Pixis shook his head, his expression becoming more serious. "No, nor to me. While the Titans seem to appear and disappear from nothing, obviously they came from somewhere."

He glanced at Erwin. "I looked through the reports from all the Garrison soldiers who were here during the attack. One of them mentioned that they briefly saw a strange soldier wearing a cloak that concealed their face zooming alongside the outerwall with ODM gear. And this happened moments after the Colossal Titan disappeared."

Erwin glanced at the east end of the city. "I had my people interview some of the citizens who witnessed the rogue Titan carrying the boulder. Two of them mentioned that they saw someone speeding along the wall just a few yards above the ground, also using ODM gear. And this was a few moments before the rogue Titan appeared."

Pixis smiled grimly. "So, you've come to the same conclusion?"

Erwin met his gaze. "Yes. Either there are humans who are capable of transforming into Titans, or there are Titans capable of disguising themselves as human. And these beings, whatever they are, they have infiltrated our military."

He glanced behind them, catching a glimpse of the lands beyond Wall Rose. "Five years ago, everything was chaos. If a few people who weren't from the walls at all slipped into Wall Rose along with the other refugees, would anyone be able to tell the difference?"

Pixis shook his head. "No. So, anyone who was a part of the military before Wall Maria fell should be in the clear, but unfortunately that doesn't narrow it down very much."

Erwin faced forward again. "This new Titan...we don't know what its motives are, whether its trying to protect humanity, or whether it's simply opposing the other Titans. Either way, though, we have a common enemy. And if we could work together…"

Pixis stroked his mustache thoughtfully. "Having that Titan on our side would certainly be a great boon to humanity. But how do you propose we would draw them out of hiding?"

Erwin smiled knowingly. "I have a few ideas…"


	7. Half Truths

It was the night of the ceremony of choosing. Apart from the flickering torches scattered throughout the area, the only other source of light was the stars above them.

Eren faced the stage, feeling oddly calm. While he hadn't actually been present the first time around, he was fairly sure that his friends and comrades looked less fearful then they had when they'd joined the scouts before. The battle of Trost may have given them valuable experience when it came to facing the Titans, but losing that experience seemed a small price to pay when Eren considered all the people who still lived, and who would otherwise have perished if he hadn't intervened.

Eren glanced around. Mikasa was standing right next to him. Nearby Armin was quietly conversing with Annie. Eren had a feeling that Annie was trying one last time to convince Armin to join the Garrison.

Eren smiled sadly. It was a shame. It was clear that Annie did care about Armin, but not enough to change sides. If only there was some way around further conflict…

Several officers of the Survey Corps stepped up to the side of the stage, and one man Eren recognized right away walked up to the center, getting the attention of all the gathered graduates.

Erwin raised his voice. "Greetings. I am Erwin Smith, commander of the Survey Corp, also known as the Scouting Regiment. Tonight you all decide which branch of the military you will join. I am here to ask you to join the Scouts. To be blunt, we need all the recruits we can get. Over the past four years, 60% of our forces have perished in our expeditions beyond Wall Rose. That's a horrifying figure. In addition, the recent attack on Trost has rendered the battalion route we've been establishing for the past four years completely useless to us. However, the recent attack also gave us a new hope, namely, the rogue Titan."

The graduates murmured at the mention of their unlikely savior.

 _This is so weird._ Eren thought. _I saw him die, and yet here he is, perfectly fine. I know that's to be expected since I've gone back in time, but it's still strange._

He grimaced. _I just hope he doesn't have to die this time around as well._

Erwin continued. "For the past 100 years, we've learned very little about the true nature of our enemy, but over time we've discovered more and more. Five years ago, we learned that there are Titans that possess intelligence, and that seek to destroy humanity, and have the strength to do so. I am of course referring to the Colossal and Armored Titans. However, last week we learned that there are intelligent Titans who are not enemies of humanity. Such a thing would have been completely inconceivable not that long ago, but countless eye witnesses can attest to the existence of the rogue Titan, and its heroic actions that prevented the Titan assault before it could even begin. What this Titan's motives are, however, is still unknown. We don't know if it is trying to protect humanity, or if it is simply opposing the other Titans. Either way, it could prove to be an invaluable ally."

Out of the corner of his eye, Eren noticed Armin perk up, as if the Commander's words made him consider something. The other graduates once again began to murmur among themselves.

Eren had to hold back a smile. _Yeah, that Titan would be a good ally. And soon you'll have him._

Erwin spoke up again once the murmurings had subsided. "Therefore, the number one priority of the Scouts right now is to try to find this Titan. While its intentions differ from the other intelligent Titans, we believe its nature and capabilities to be similar. However, at this point there is still much we don't know about the Titans, and so we need all the help we can get in tracking this Rogue Titan down. If you wish to join us, to dedicate your hearts and give your lives for humanity, then remain here. Those of you who wish to join a different branch are dismissed."

While some were mildly curious about the rogue Titan, most of the graduates had little interest in joining the Scouts, and the 60% mortality rate Erwin had admitted to didn't help matters.

As expected, most of the people began to leave. Eren subtly watched to see who would leave and who would stay.

His eyes widened. _Wait, Jean and Marco are leaving? That's right. It was Marco's death and his firsthand experience against the Titans that pushed Jean into joining the Scouts. But neither of those things happened this time, so naturally he's following his original plan. Oh well._

He glanced over to where Reiner and Bertolt had been standing, and froze.

_Hold on, Reiner's still here, but where's Bertolt? Don't tell me...both Annie and Bertolt are joining the MPs this time? Damn it. I knew some things would be different, but still, this is unfortunate. I'll have to rethink some of my plans._

He looked around. _Now, who is staying...Mikasa and Armin, obviously. There's Connie and Sasha. Ymir and Historia are still here. And this time...Mina, Nic, and Mylieus. Thomas still died, but at least these three have a chance to live a full life._

Erwin looked at the dozen or so that were left carefully. "If you were ordered to die, could you do it?"

Eren spoke up. "Yes!"

_Death is coming for me soon anyways._

The others looked at him in shock. While he had joked about being killed by Titans countless times throughout training, this was the first time that he had said it with this level of conviction.

Mikasa looked slightly concerned. "Eren…"

Erwin smiled softly. "I see. Of course, let us hope it doesn't come to that."

He looked at them all seriously. "Those of you who remain, I would like to welcome you to the Scout Regiment. This is a genuine salute. Together we give our hearts."

Erwin saluted, and everyone else responded with their own salute.

"SIR!"

Eren glanced at Reiner. _Well, for most of us its a genuine salute._

Erwin lowered his arm. "Those of you standing here, you have worked through your fears, and for that each one of you has my respect."

He began to walk off the stage. "Your training begins tomorrow. Be up bright and early."

"SIR!"

With that, the ceremony came to a close, and everyone began to disperse.

Eren remained where he was though.

He spoke quietly. "You guys go on without me."

Mikasa looked at him in concern. "Eren?"

Eren avoided their gaze. "There's something I want to ask Commander Erwin about."

Armin frowned uncertainly. "What is it?"

Eren smiled halfheartedly. "I'll tell you later. It's nothing important."

_Biggest lie of the century._

Armin hesitated. "Okay."

Mikasa and Armin reluctantly left, with Mikasa hovering near Armin to make sure he stayed standing. While his leg was most of the way healed, and he no longer needed crutches, Armin's leg still wasn't quite back to normal.

After making sure that everyone, in particular Reiner, was gone, Eren walked over to where Erwin and several of the Scouts were standing.

Eren felt a slight chill in his stomach as he noticed Petra, feeling a mixture of happiness and regret as he recalled what had happened the last time he saw her. He tried to avoid showing any of these emotions on his face, though.

Erwin glanced at him. "Is there something you need?"

Eren saluted, trying to suppress the nervousness he suddenly felt. "Yes sir. There's something I need to talk to you about. Privately. Where no one else can overhear us."

The other Scouts looked at him curiously, while Erwin was scrutinizing him.

Erwin nodded. "Very well."

A little while later, they had gone up one of the elevators near the edge of Trost and were on top of the wall.

Erwin glanced down into the city. "This should be fairly private. It's highly unlikely anyone will be able to eavesdrop on us up here."

Erwin looked at him seriously. "So, what was it you wanted to discuss with me?"

Eren swallowed, trying to make his face appear blank. "Earlier, you asked us if we were prepared to give our lives for humanity. I'd like to ask you the same thing. Are you willing to risk your life in order to protect the people of the walls? Are you prepared to do what is necessary for our survival, even if it means facing unknown dangers, or even rebelling against the government?"

Erwin was silent for a moment. "I am prepared to do whatever it takes to ensure mankind's future. If rebelling against the government is necessary to achieve this, then so be it."

"Very well." Eren gazed off into the distance. "The following conversation never happened. If anyone asks, you will tell them that I told you how I witnessed my mother's death during the initial breach five years ago, and was asking about your experiences as a Scout in order to strengthen my resolve."

Erwin considered this for a moment before nodding.

"Fine. So, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

Eren let out a deep breath. _Here goes._

"I was the Titan that carried the boulder that day."

Erwin's eyes widened, but he managed to keep his expression relatively neutral. "I see. Are you human, or a Titan?"

Eren shook his head. "I am a human with the power of the Titans. There are nine people like me in this world, and they are the key to what is happening right now."

Eren paused before beginning his story. "Centuries ago, the power of the Titans was under the control of a nation known as the Eldian Empire. They used this power to maintain control and order, and often used it to ruthlessly crush their enemies. Eventually, the Eldians began fighting amongst themselves, and this was their downfall. The Marleyans, one of the races that had been subjugated by the Eldians, saw the chance to overthrow their oppressors, and with the help of a sympathetic Eldian family in possession of one of the Titan powers, the Marleyans successfully destroyed the Eldian empire."

Erwin remained silent, which Eren was grateful for.

"The Marleyans gained control of seven of the Titan powers. Of the remaining two, one was lost. The other belonged to the king of Eldia. This power was known as the Founding Titan, and it is by far the most powerful and the most dangerous. With this power the wielder can create and control Titans at will. After the empire collapsed, the king moved as many Eldians as he could off the main continent and onto the nearby island of Paradis. He then used his Titan power to create millions of Colossal Titans, and used them to construct three massive walls, Maria, Rose, and Sina."

Erwin looked at him sharply. "Wait. Are you saying…"

Eren glanced at the wall beneath their feet. "Yes. Inside the walls these Titans lie dormant even to this day."

Erwin glanced down, looking slightly nervous for the first time.

Eren continued. "After building the walls, the King turned Paradis into a hermit kingdom, cut off from the rest of the world. In order to guarantee a temporary peace for the people inside the walls, the king left behind a warning to the rest of the world. He said that if his peace was ever disturbed, he would unleash the Wall Titans, and use them to trample the earth."

Erwin spoke quietly. "So, we're not the last of humanity."

Eren shook his head. "No. Far from it."

"And these other nations, they see us as a threat, because of the King's warning 100 years ago."

"Yes."

Erwin looked thoughtful. "So that's why they attacked Wall Maria. But why would they risk angering the king's descendants if it could mean the destruction of the world?"

Eren continued. "There are a few reasons. First of all, they believe that Paradis is a ticking time bomb, and that it's only a matter of time before the Wall Titans are released. Consequently, they want to eliminate this threat. The other reason is they want to recover the Founding Titan. While Marley has managed to stay a world superpower because of the power of the Titans, the world is changing. It won't be long before conventional weapons will surpass the power of the Titans. In order to maintain their position in the world, they need to take back the Founding Titan."

Erwin frowned. "I see. But why haven't the king's descendents done anything? If the Founding Titan can control other Titans, they could have used this power to make the Titans leave Wall Maria, or prevented them from entering in the first place. Why did they do nothing?"

Eren grimaced. "Because of a vow the King made 100 years ago. While he threatened to trample the world, this was never his true intention. It was merely an empty threat meant to buy himself a temporary peace. Before inheriting the Founding Titan, the King lamented the cruel history of the Eldian empire, and all the people that had been slain by the Titans. After inheriting the Founding Titan, the king set into motion the events that led to the destruction of the Eldian Empire, and gave power to the Marleyans, who had been oppressed by his people for so long. He then created this Walled kingdom, and made a vow renouncing war. The Founding Titan's true power can only be used by one of royal blood. But because of the vow the King made, all of his descendents who inherit the power of the Founding Titan cannot use it, as they are bound by his will. The King knew that sooner or later the Walls would be attacked, and he planned to allow everyone inside the walls to die in order to atone for all the bloodshed the Eldian Empire had caused in the past."

Erwin's face became grave as he processed what Eren was saying, and the implications.

After a moment, he asked. "Did the king erase the people's memories?"

Eren nodded. "Yes. In order to guarantee peace within the walls, and to keep the people in the dark, he stole away their memories of the outside world, and led them to believe that they were the last of humanity in a world that had been overrun by Titans."

Erwin smiled bitterly. "So, my father was right."

Erwin glanced at Eren uncertainly. "But how do you know all of this? And where did you get your power?"

Eren lowered his eyes. "My father."

He looked down at his right hand. "I was born and raised within the walls, but my father came from outside the walls using the lost Titan power, the power of the Attack Titan. Shortly after Wall Maria fell, I...inherited his Titan, along with his memories."

Erwin looked curious. "Who was your father?"

Eren responded. "My father, Grisha Yeager, was born and raised in one of the internment zones in Marley that is designated for Eldians. While Marleyans were once oppressed by the Eldian Empire, the situation has reversed, and the Marleyans now brutally oppress the Eldians, only keeping them around for their Titan abilities."

Erwin blinked. "Titan abilities?"

Eren nodded grimly. "Yes. Only Eldians can become Titans and possess the power of the Titans. Yes. Titans, all of them...they were once human."

Erwin's eyes widened, and he glanced away. "So all this time…"

Eren bowed his head. "When my father was very young, his sister was murdered by Marleyan officers. But because she was an Eldian, there was no justice for his sister's killers. Years later, he joined a rebel group known as the Eldian restorationists, with the goal of bringing back the Eldian empire. A key part of their plan involved trying to invade the Walls before Marley could in order to take back the Founding Titan."

He looked at Erwin seriously. "You see, the rest of the world doesn't know that the king erased our memories. They view us as dangerous devils who are a threat to the entire world."

Erwin frowned. "So, was it the Eldian restorationists who attacked Wall Maria?"

Eren shook his head. "No. Before they could put their plan into motion, they were betrayed. They were given the worst sentence an Eldian criminal could be given. They were brought to the edge of Paradis Island, and turned into Titans, doomed to forever wander the lands outside the walls in a kind of purgatory. However, before my father was turned into a Titan, a double agent named the owl killed all of the Marleyan officers. He did this by using the power of the Attack Titan. He then told my father to sneak into the walls and take back the Founding Titan, before Marley did. My father then inherited the Attack Titan, and snuck into the walls."

Eren's gaze became melancholy. "There, he met my mother, got married, and had me. All the while he investigated, trying to find where the Founding Titan was."

Erwin looked thoughtful. "But if the Founding Titan is being held by the royal family, then shouldn't the King or one of his family members hold the power?"

Eren shook his head. "No. The current King is a fraud, a figurehead to hide the identity of the true ruler of the walls. The one who holds the power of the Founding Titan is a man named Rod Reiss."

Erwin looked at Eren sharply. "The noble?"

Eren nodded. "After Wall Maria was breached, my father confronted Rod Reiss, and pleaded with him to use his power to stop the invading Titans before the people of the walls were devoured. But Rod Reiss, bound by the vow of pacifism, refused. My father then transformed into a Titan and tried to take it by force. He ultimately failed, and Rod Reiss fled. But my father learned that while Rod Reiss could transform into a Titan, he could not use the full power of the Founding Titan because of the vow renouncing war. If taken by surprise, the Attack Titan could easily subdue the Founding Titan in its current state."

Eren grimaced. "After this, my father...gave the Attack Titan to me, and entrusted me with seeing his mission through."

Erwin looked puzzled. "But why? How old were you when he gave you this power?"

Eren winced. "Ten."

"Ten." Erwin repeated. "He couldn't have finished his mission himself?"

Eren sighed. "No. When it comes to the power of the Titans, there's...it's best described as a curse. The original Titan shifter, the progenitor Titan, died thirteen years after she gained her power. No one's power can surpass hers, so everyone who inherits the power of the Titans will die thirteen years after they inherit it. And my father's thirteen years were almost up."

Erwin's eyes widened. "But doesn't that mean…"

Eren looked down at his right hand again. "I have about eight years left."

Erwin was silent for a moment, a slight twinge of sympathy on his face. Eren found himself unable to meet his gaze.

Erwin asked. "Do you know anything about the Titans who attacked Wall Maria?"

Eren frowned darkly. "Yes. In fact, I know who they are."

Erwin's eyes widened in astonishment. "You do?"

Eren looked down. "Reiner Braun. Bertolt Hoover. Annie Leonhart. They say they came from a small isolated village in the south of Wall Maria, but this is a lie. They actually came from beyond the walls, just as my father did, and attacked Wall Maria because they were ordered to by Marley."

Eren looked up at Erwin. "I'd suspected them for some time, but I became certain that it was them after I managed to eavesdrop on a conversation where they went over their plans to attack Wall Rose."

Erwin looked at him seriously. "Do they know about you?"

Eren shook his head. "Well, obviously after what I did, they know about my Titan, but no, I don't think they know my identity."

Erwin glanced away, his face flashing with conflicting emotions.

"This...is a lot to take in."

Eren smiled softly. "I can imagine. My father didn't explain much before he...gave me his power. A lot of this I've had to piece together over time."

Erwin met Eren's gaze. "I appreciate that you felt you could entrust me with this knowledge. I'll be honest, after the attack on Trost, I'd begun to suspect that there were humans who could turn into Titans, and I was hoping that I could draw them out by indirectly asking for their help through that speech I gave. I never expected it to work right away, though. By coming to me you've made my job a lot easier, and I can personally guarantee your safety, and I will keep your secret from all except a few of my most trusted subordinates."

Eren nodded. "Thank you. Even before I inherited my father's mission I wanted to join the Scouts, because I wanted to see the world beyond the walls."

Erwin smiled. "With your help, that could become a reality. Of course, I'll want to look into things, and see if the facts match up with your story."

Eren shrugged. "I understand. I'll only ask that you refrain from going after the other Titan shifters just yet, as we'll need to be careful when it comes to their capture."

Erwin nodded. "That's reasonable. I'm sure I'll think of more questions, but for now I'd just like you to answer one more. Can you prove that you have the power of the Titans, as you put it?"

Eren reached into his pocket. "Yes."

Eren pulled out a small knife, and dug the blade across his palm. A few seconds later, the flesh stitched itself back together.

Erwin looked amazed. "Steam. Just like…"

Eren nodded. "A Titan."

Erwin reached out and clasped Eren's hand. "Well. Welcome to the Scouts, Eren Yeager."


	8. Planning

Levi shifted slightly, staring uncertainly at the door to Erwin's office. He, along with Hange, Mike, and Nanaba had been unexpectedly summoned early in the morning. It was unusual for the commander to have a meeting without some sort of notice ahead of time, making Levi wonder if something had happened.

After a moment, they heard Erwin's voice through the door. "Come in."

The four Scouts entered Erwin's office and stood in front of him.

Erwin surveyed them carefully. "Thank you all for coming. I have some tasks for you that take priority over everything else. Do not discuss these with anyone else."

Levi frowned. What was this about?

Erwin glanced to the right. "Nanaba. I'd like you to go through the records and find everything you can about the following graduates: Eren Yeager, Reiner Braun, Bertolt Hoover, and Annie Leonhart."

Nanaba looked slightly surprised, but nodded. "Understood. Am I looking for anything in particular?"

"As I said, I want everything we have about them. But of particular importance is their whereabouts before they joined the military."

Nanaba looked at Erwin uncertainly. "May I ask why, sir?"

Erwin's face remained neutral. "I'll be more than happy to answer that question once you've completed your task."

Nanaba nodded reluctantly. "Understood."

Erwin shifted his gaze. "Mike, I want you to go through the records from the interior and give me all the information you can about Rod Reiss. Please be as discreet as you can."

Mike nodded curtly. "Right."

Erwin glanced at the remaining two officers. "Hange and Levi. Take Moblit and the Levi Squad and tomorrow night I want you all to investigate the wall."

Hange blinked. "Investigate the wall?"

Levi frowned. "What do you mean?"

Erwin continued. "Take the latest reinforced blades with you. Find a section of the wall that is deserted, and go up near the top. Use the blades to carefully carve a hole in the wall, carefully observe what you see inside the wall, and when you're done seal the hole back up."

Levi raised an eyebrow. "Why are we doing this?"

Erwin looked at him calmly. "I'll tell you everything once you finish your task."

Levi scowled. "Fine."

Erwin stood up. "I want all of you to report back here in two days time."

All four of them saluted. "Sir!"

As they left, Levi found himself pondering the commander's strange orders.

_I know Erwin must have some sort of reason for what he's making us do. But what is it? And why isn't he sharing it with us?_

* * *

It was mid morning, and the newest recruits were gathered in a classroom, where they were being taught the ins and outs of the long range Scouting formation.

As he already knew everything being presented, Eren found his mind wandering back to the conversation he'd had with Erwin the previous night.

_That went fairly well. Things should go much smoother this time, since the other military factions aren't aware of my identity, and the Scouts aren't going into things totally blind like last time. I'm not sure if lying and pretending I don't already have the Founding Titan power was the wisest idea, but the only person in the world who would know that I'm lying is Rod Reiss himself. And if everything goes smoothly, I'll be the one to take him down, and no one will be the wiser._

He grimaced. _I just hope Historia forgives me for what my Father did to Frieda. She did last time, but that's no guarantee. Things are different now, for better or worse._

Eren glanced around the room. A few rows away he spotted Sasha and Connie trying to pay attention, and right next to them were Mina, Nic, and Mylieus, busy taking notes.

Eren's gaze softened. _...no, definitely for the better._

"Eren, you okay?"

Eren glanced to his left. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Armin looked at him curiously. "What did you talk about with Commander Erwin last night?"

Eren shook his head. "I'll tell you later. I promise."

Armin looked at him uncertainly. "Okay."

Eren glanced back toward the front, and as he did he noticed Ymir and Historia sitting a few rows away. Several seats over, he could also see Reiner, who was writing everything the lecturer said down.

Eren frowned, and reluctantly pretended to take notes as well.

When the class let out, Eren walked over and tapped Ymir on the shoulder. "Ymir. A word?"

After walking over to an area where they wouldn't be overheard, Ymir looked at him seriously.

"What's up?"

Eren folded his arms. "I told Commander Erwin about my secret. But, I didn't tell him about yours."

Ymir stiffened. "What about Historia's?"

Eren glanced away. "I haven't told him...yet."

Ymir's eyes narrowed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Eren met her gaze. "Going forward, we're going to need her help."

"Because of her heritage?"

Eren nodded. "Yeah."

Ymir frowned. "How do you even know if you can trust Erwin?"

Eren shrugged. "I'm not sure, but I feel that he is someone we can rely on."

Eren looked at her seriously. "I won't tell them about you. Whether you share your secret with anyone else is up to you. But soon, you're going to have to make a choice about which side you're on."

Ymir tilted her head. "And how do you know for sure that I'm not on the other side?"

Eren's face darkened. "Because I know who is."

Ymir's eyes widened. "You mean...you know who's…"

Eren nodded. "I hope you don't disappoint me, Ymir."

He walked away, leaving Ymir looking slightly dumbstruck.

* * *

Petra watched as Wall Rose came into view, lit up by the dying evening light. She and her companions were riding on horseback, taking a route less traveled in order to avoid being spotted by other members of the military.

Petra felt slightly puzzled. Why did Commander Erwin want them to investigate the wall?

Oluo grunted. "Personally I think this is a waste of time."

Eld shook his head. "Now, now, that's not the right attitude to have. We've been given a job to do, so we'll do it."

Petra frowned. "Still, it is a bit strange. Why does he want us to examine the wall now?"

Gunther concurred. "And why does he want us to keep it a secret from everyone else, even other Scouts?"

Moblit scowled. "If those wall cultist nutters found out we examined the wall, they'd throw a fit. So that's probably why it's a secret. As for why we're examining the wall, though…"

Hange sighed. "I'm sure Commander Erwin has his reasons. I'm just disappointed we have to do it in the dead of night. It'll be too dark to see any of the Titans!"

Moblit rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything.

As usual, Captain Levi was fairly quiet, but Petra had a feeling he was wondering the same things that they were.

By the time they arrived at the wall, it was dark, and they could barely see, the only light coming from the moon.

Levi stepped down from his horse. "Alright. We're here. Moblit and Petra, you keep watch down here. Gunther, Oluo, Eld, you three keep an eye on things from on top of the wall. Hange and I will examine it."

A moment later, Moblit and Petra had secured the horses and were keeping watch at the bottom of the wall. Gunther, Oluo, and Eld were on top of the wall, and had lowered down several more cables to help Levi and Hange as they opened up the wall.

Levi pressed the reinforced blade against the wall and began to slide it across the smooth surface, straining from the effort.

Hange hung absently from her harness, staring back into the interior. "I wonder what's inside? Erwin must have some idea, or he wouldn't have told us to do this, right?"

Levi felt his arms aching as he finished the first cut. "Fucking hell."

Hange clapped her hands. "Maybe there's buried treasure! Or long lost artifacts from when the walls were first built!"

Levi clenched his teeth. "Hange, could you shut up and give me a hand?"

Hange waved her hand absently. "Nah, you look like you're doing just fine."

Levi scowled, but didn't comment further.

After some more work, Levi had managed to cut out a small, rectangular hole in the wall, and with Hange's help carefully removed the chunk of wall and set it on a nearby board suspended by their subordinates on top of the wall.

Levi looked at the black interior of the wall. "Whatever is in here had better have been worth it. Pass me a torch."

Hange passed him a torch, Levi lit the torch, and then peered inside the wall.

After Levi remained silent for a minute or two, Hange looked at him uncertainly. "So? What's in there?"

"Hange."

Hange stiffened at the change in Levi's tone. His voice no longer sounded irritated. Instead he sounded almost apprehensive.

Hange leaned over. "What?"

As she peered into the hole, she saw what had caused Levi to freeze.

Inside the wall, mostly concealed by shadows but slightly visible thanks to the torch, was a giant face, as still as a statue, but not quite as lifeless.

Hange's eyes widened. "Is that…"

Levi nodded, his face slightly paler than normal. "A Titan. Inside the wall."

He raised his voice. "Everyone! Get over here! You need to see this!"

After a minute or two, everyone had gotten a chance to peer inside for themselves.

Moblit put a hand over his mouth. "Dear God."

Oluo exclaimed. "What the hell?"

Petra whispered. "A Titan?"

As Eld and Gunther leaned in to get a look, the Titans one visible eye moved slightly to gaze at them, causing them to freeze.

Levi barked. "Seal it!"

A few minutes later, the cover was back in place, and everyone was once again gathered at the base of the wall, reeling from what they'd just seen.

Petra's eyes were wide in disbelief. "Titans...the walls are full of Titans. So this whole time…"

Levi glanced at Hange warily. "How many?"

Hange scratched her head. "I'm not sure, but if I were to make a rough estimate...thousands. Hundreds of thousands. At least."

* * *

Levi was unable to get much sleep that night, and before long found himself in Erwin's office again, along with Hange, Mike, and Nanaba.

There were a few differences this time, though. The first change was that there was a round table that they were all sitting at, indicating that this meeting would be much longer than the previous one.

The second change was that one of the newer recruits was sitting right next to Erwin.

Levi eyed the newcomer uncertainly. _Why is one of the newer recruits here?_

Erwin cleared his throat. "Have you all completed your assigned tasks?"

Levi nodded shortly. "Yes."

Erwin nodded. "Very good. Nanaba, what did you find?"

Nanaba looked over some papers she'd brought with her. "Regarding details about Reiner Braun, Annie Leonhart, and Bertolt Hoover, there isn't much before they enlisted in the cadet corps. What records we do have indicate that they came from a small village in the southeast of Wall Maria, in an area that was among the first to fall to the Titans after Shiganshina."

Erwin looked at her carefully. "Do we have anything to verify that that's where they actually came from?"

Nanaba blinked in surprise. "Well, no. As far as we know they were the only survivors from that village. But there are plenty of refugees with similar stories."

"I see. Continue."

Nanaba rifled through more of the papers. "Above average performance during training. All three made it into the top ten of their class. After graduating, Reiner Braun enlisted in the Survey Corp, while Annie Leonhart and Bertolt Hoover joined the Military Police. And that's pretty much it."

Erwin nodded. "What about Eren Yeager?"

The newest recruit sitting next to Erwin stiffened slightly, and while the others didn't noticed, Levi did. It made him wonder...

Nanaba pulled out another file. "We have quite a bit more information about him. Originally from Shiganshina, he was present when the district was attacked by the Colossal and Armored Titans. His mother was among the first casualties to the Titan onslaught. Enlisted in the cadets two years after the breach."

She hesitated, looking slightly uncomfortable.

Erwin tilted his head. "Something wrong?"

Nanaba swallowed. "Well, I don't know if this is relevant, but you did say you wanted everything we had on them, and well…"

Erwin gestured at her. "Go on."

Nanaba glanced down. "About a year before the breach, there was an incident just outside of Shiganshina involving a ring of sex traffickers. They'd killed a mister and misses Ackerman and abducted their daughter, Mikasa. Grisha Yeager and his son Eren Yeager discovered the bodies, and while Grisha went to fetch the local authorities, Eren went in search of the kidnappers. He found where they were hiding out, an old abandoned cabin in the woods, rescued Mikasa, and...the two of them killed the three kidnappers."

The newest recruit's posture was now rigid, a fact that did not go unnoticed by Levi.

Levi eyed him uncertainly. _Could this kid be..._

Hange looked startled. "What?"

Erwin ignored Hange's outburst. "How old were they when this happened?"

Nanaba grimaced. "Nine."

If he was shocked at this news, Erwin didn't show it. "What else?"

Nanaba flipped over a page. "Above average performance during training, well liked and respected by his fellow cadets, a model soldier by all appearances. One year into training, there was an incident where a gang of thieves robbed the 104th cadets at gunpoint, taking their ODM gear. When taking a hostage in order to prevent the cadets from following them, Eren volunteered. Most of the thieves were killed by an avalanche a few hours later. Eren and one of the thieves managed to survive, and when the thief threatened another cadet, a Jean Kirstein, Eren killed him."

Levi eyed the newest recruit, now all but convinced that he had to be Eren Yeager.

_This is all a little fascinating, but why is the Commander taking such an interest in him? Is there a connection between him and those Titans we found in the walls?_

Nanaba continued. "There are reports indicating that Eren may be in a serious relationship with fellow cadet Mikasa Ackerman, the same person he rescued from the kidnappers before the breach, though if this is true it did not interfere with their training, as Mikasa Ackerman was ranked Number one in her class, and Eren Yeager was ranked just below her at Number two."

Mike let out a huff. "Impressive."

Nanaba nodded. "After graduation, both Eren Yeager and Mikasa Ackerman enlisted in the Survey Corp. I believe that's everything."

Erwin seemed satisfied. "Very good."

Levi spoke up. "If I may ask, who is this?"

Erwin answered. "This is none other than Eren Yeager."

While Levi was unsurprised, the others reacted with slight shock, and Levi noted that Eren looked slightly uncomfortable having everyone stare at him.

Erwin glanced at Eren. "To the best of your knowledge, do the records match what really happened?"

Eren nodded slowly. "Yes, they do, though they don't have certain important details."

"I see."

Erwin faced forward again. "Mike, what did you find out about Rod Reiss?"

Mike looked down at the single paper he'd brought. "Well, at first glance he's just your typical noble. Owns a few estates in Wall Rose. Not much was available on him to be perfectly honest. There are rumors that he does seem to have a lot of influence with the King and his advisors, but nothing definitive there. The only thing of note was what happened to his family five years ago. He was married and had four children. A few days after the breach, the estate he and his family were staying at was attacked and burned down by bandits. In the resulting chaos, his wife and all of his children were killed, and he just barely managed to escape with his life. They haven't been able to find any leads as to who was responsible for the attack."

Erwin looked thoughtful. "Is there anyone else who can corroborate Rod Reiss's story regarding the bandits?"

Mike frowned. "Well, no. As I said, he was the only survivor."

"Hmm. And last, but certainly not least, Levi and Hange. What did you find in the wall?"

Hange shifted uncomfortably. "Well, after following your instructions, we opened up a hole in the wall, and found...a Titan."

Mike's eyes widened. "What?"

Nanaba leaned forward. "A Titan? What do you mean?"

Hange explained. "Inside the wall there was an enormous Titan, just slightly shorter than the Colossal. Based on what we saw, it seems that the walls are made up of hundreds of thousands if not millions of these enormous Titans, and have been ever since they were first made 100 years ago."

Nanaba and Mike were visibly shocked at this revelation.

Levi noticed that Erwin looked unsurprised by the news. "You knew, didn't you? That's why you sent us to investigate the wall. You wanted to verify it for yourself. But where did you find that out?"

Erwin let out a sigh, and to Levi's surprise the Commander was smiling.

"I appreciate your patience, and I'm sorry that I didn't explain myself. But I wanted to avoid any confirmation bias from the information you obtained. I am more than willing to reveal things now."

Erwin looked at them all seriously. "As you know, the appearance of the Rogue Titan was humanity's first victory against the Titans. As such, if we could find and recruit this Titan, it would greatly help us to move forward. I consulted with Commander Pixis, and he had come to the same conclusion that I had. Based on the events that took place that day, it seemed that there were humans capable of turning into Titans, and both the Rogue Titan and the Colossal Titan were two of these humans."

Levi's eyes widened, and he could see that the others were also shocked at this information. First the Wall Titans, now this. Levi had thought there wasn't anything that could surprise him anymore, but clearly that wasn't true.

Erwin continued. "With this in mind, I'd planned to deliver more speeches at recruitment events for the Scouts, and hoped that, with the right wording, I might be able coax this Titan out of hiding. I started this process at the choosing ceremony two nights ago, and as luck would have it the Titan happened to be among the newest graduates."

Erwin gestured at Eren.

Hange's eyes widened. "What...it's...you?"

Eren nodded.

Levi and Mike looked mildly surprised, but managed to keep their shock from showing too much outwardly.

Nanaba stammered. "You...you're a Titan? But…"

Hange leaned forward, her eyes ablaze. "You can turn into a Titan?! That's so amazing! Oh, please, let me see…"

Levi pulled her back. "Hange. Calm yourself."

Mike looked at Erwin carefully. "So, was that what you were discussing on top of the wall that night?"

Erwin nodded. "Yes, among other things. However, he also ended up sharing a great deal of information, much of which has been kept from humanity for the past century, and which may finally allow us to break free from our cage within the walls."

Understanding dawned on Nanaba. "So that was why you had us investigate. You wanted us to check to see if what he said matched up with reality."

Erwin nodded with a smile. "Yes. Of the things you found, none of it contradicts his story, and much of it corroborates it."

Levi looked at Eren carefully. "So, what is this story?"

Erwin glanced at him. "Eren?"

Eren took a deep breath, and began his tale.

He told the four Scouts present about the basic history of the Eldian empire and the creation of the Walls. He told them of Marley, of the threat of the Wall Titans, and the 145th King's vow of pacifism. He detailed his father's journey, and his own, with the Attack Titan. And he told them about Annie, Bertolt, and Reiner.

When he was finished, the four Scout veterans sat back, still processing everything they had just learned.

Nanaba let out a breath. "Damn."

Mike shook his head. "So...this entire time...our real enemy was not the Titans, but other humans. And all this time…"

Hange's hands were trembling. "Titans were humans. We've been…"

Eren looked at her sympathetically. "You couldn't have known."

Levi let out a bitter laugh. "And this whole time, the damned government has been hellbent on destroying us without most of the people in it even realizing it."

Nanaba frowned and glanced at Eren. "If you don't mind me asking, what made you decide to trust the Scouts?"

Eren shrugged. "Well, a few reasons. I've wanted to join the Scouts ever since I was a kid. They seemed like the Military faction that would be most open to this information and be willing to act on it. From what I've seen and heard of Commander Erwin, he seems like someone that can be depended on."

Eren glanced down. "And while I may have the power of the Titans, and I have more life experience than most people my age because of the memories I inherited from my father, in the end I'm still a human kid, and I'm going to need help in order to make retaking Wall Maria and driving out our enemies a reality."

Erwin nodded in approval. "Well said. Now, given what we know now, our tasks going forward are clear. First, we must capture the ones who broke down the wall, namely Reiner Braun, Bertolt Hoover, and Annie Leonhart."

Levi frowned. "Shouldn't we just kill them?"

Eren shook his head. "No. Capturing them alive would be best, because that way we could pass their Titan power on to someone else."

Hange gasped. "Wait, you know how to do that? That's awesome! I'd love to get a Titan power!"

Eren grimaced. "Well...the way to inherit a Titan power is to inject the person who will inherit the power with Titan spinal fluid, which will turn them into a Titan, and then have them eat the person who currently possesses the Titan power."

The others froze at this information, though Erwin managed to keep his surprise hidden.

Mike exclaimed. "What?"

Nanaba's eyes widened. "But wait, doesn't that mean…?"

"Holy shit." Levi muttered. "Why the hell would your father do that to you?"

Eren sighed. "I already told Commander Erwin, but I guess I forgot to mention it here. There's a...condition surrounding the Titan powers. Whoever inherits one will die thirteen years after inheriting it. And my father's thirteen years were almost up, which is why he had no choice but to pass it on to me."

Mike blinked. "But...that means you only have about eight years left."

Hange glanced away. "I'm sorry...I was tactless…"

Eren shook his head. "It's fine, you didn't know."

Eren then forced a smile. "Capturing Reiner should be fairly easy since he's joined the Scouts. All we need to do is have all the newest recruits meet underground for some meeting or occasion. Then I can lure Reiner away and knock him out. Simple."

Erwin looked thoughtful. "Bertolt and Annie will be more tricky since they're outside our jurisdiction, so we'll have to think carefully about our strategy there."

Mike smirked. "And after that, we just have to take on the government. No pressure."

Erwin shrugged. "With Eren on our side, we already have a major advantage. And if we can get more of the Titan powers, that will make things easier for us should things turn violent. But ideally we need to find some way to overthrow the government with as little bloodshed as possible."

Eren nodded. "I agree. But the key is to take down Rod Reiss. The Founding Titan has the power to manipulate the memories of the Eldian people. I don't think the power has been used since the 145th king's initial erasure, but if he feels sufficiently threatened, as would be the case if the government was overthrown, then Rod Reiss could do it again."

Levi frowned darkly. "We definitely can't let that happen."

Eren glanced at Erwin. "Once we come up with a plan to overthrow the government, we must execute it at around the same time that we take the Founding Titan power from Rod Reiss. Based on the memories I inherited from my Father when he fought Rod's Titan form, I should be able to defeat him and eat him, taking his Titan power from him."

Erwin looked at him uncertainly. "But I thought you said that the power of the Founding Titan could only be used by one of royal blood. And you aren't of royal blood, correct?"

Eren shook his head. "No, I'm not."

Erwin frowned. "So while that means you won't be bound by the first king's oath of pacifism, doesn't that also mean that you won't be able to use the Founding Titan's power?"

Levi interjected. "Even if he can't use it, getting it out of the hands of the royal family would be a victory all on its own."

Eren nodded. "I agree, but being able to use the power of the Founding Titan would give us a big advantage over our enemies. And fortunately, if my father's memories are correct, there should be a loophole."

Hange looked curious. "A loophole?"

Eren explained. "In order to get around the 145th kings vow renouncing war, we need two things. First, we need someone in possession of the Founding Titan who is not of Royal blood, which in this case would be me. The second thing we would need is a Titan with royal blood."

Mike frowned. "But Rod Reiss is the only member of the Reiss family left. Everyone else was killed during the fight between your father and Rod five years ago."

Eren smiled sadly. "Not quite true. Rod has one living heir, the product of an affair he had with his maid. She was...not treated kindly by the royal family and their associates. She enlisted in the cadet corp three years ago, and is currently going by the fake name Krista Lenz. I befriended her during our years of training. She doesn't have any real connection with her father, and at this point doesn't really know what's going on. But I think she would be sympathetic to our cause."

Erwin looked at Eren carefully. "So you're saying that she should inherit one of the Titan powers we'll take from Reiner, Annie, and Bertolt?"

Eren nodded. "Yes."

Erwin's eyes gleamed with excitement. "And together, the two of you would be able to harness the full power of the Founding Titan, and control the Titans."

Mike looked impressed. "That would certainly make reclaiming Wall Maria a lot easier."

Levi frowned. "But if she inherits the power of the Titans, wouldn't that mean she will die in thirteen years? Are you really okay with that?"

Eren grimaced. "Not really, no. But unfortunately I think this is the best way of guaranteeing the safety of everyone within the walls. Of course I'll want us to actually talk to her before we start making any plans about her."

Levi looked at him carefully. "What if she says no? Do you think we should force her if necessary?"

Eren shook his head. "No, I would never want to force her into this. If she refuses that would be a setback, but there are some contingency plans I have in mind."

Erwin leaned forward. "I'm sure we'll have a lot to discuss in the coming weeks. But let's focus on one problem at a time. Our first step is to apprehend Reiner. It sounded like you had a plan Eren. Would you mind going into detail?"


	9. Fallen Warrior

Reiner glanced around the underground banquet hall nervously. The food near the front of the room gave off a pleasing aroma, and the overall atmosphere was cheerful and happy. But being underground made Reiner nervous, as he wouldn't be able to transform if something were to go truly wrong.

That wasn't too likely, however, and refusing to join the other new recruits for the unexpected feast would be more suspicious, so he pushed his uneasiness aside.

After getting a plate of food, he walked over to one of the long tables in the center of the room. Before long he spotted some familiar faces.

Connie waved at him. "Hey Reiner!"

Reiner sat down next to him. "Hello Connie."

On Connie's other side, Sasha was already digging in with an elated expression on her face. "The food's amazing!"

Across from her, Nic scowled. "Can't you ever think about anything other than your stomach?"

Mina smiled. "She is right, though. The food is really good."

Mylius tilted his head thoughtfully. "It's strange though. They never really said what the occasion was, and I talked to some of the Scout veterans, and they said that this is the first time this kind of dinner has ever been held for newer recruits."

Sasha shook her head. "Who cares?! It's free food!"

Connie looked down at his plate grimly. "Yeah. And I suppose we should enjoy this while we can. Because eventually we'll have to participate in the expeditions outside of the wall."

Nic took a sip of water. "Although, I haven't seen anything about that in the posted schedule. I know the attack on Trost kind of messed up their plans, but it's been more than a month now."

Mylius frowned. "Come to think of it, during the choosing ceremony Erwin made a big deal out of trying to find the Rogue Titan, but I haven't heard anything about it since then, have you?"

Mina shook her head. "No."

Reiner shrugged. "Perhaps they're working on it, and are keeping their progress confidential until they can find some leads."

Nic nodded. "That makes sense."

While the others chatted, Reiner found his thoughts wandering.

_Hopefully they don't find any leads. I just hope they resume their expeditions soon. The sooner I can get in contact with Marley, the better. They may be disappointed by our progress, but they'll be grateful for the intel, and they can't just leave Annie and Bertolt where they are. Hopefully with Zeke's help, we'll be able to finish this mission._

Reiner looked at the others sadly. _If only you guys really were devils. That would make this so much easier. As much as I hate to admit it, Annie's right. If push came to shove, could I really…_

Reiner jumped as he felt a tap on his shoulder.

He turned around, and saw that Eren was right behind him.

Eren raised an eyebrow. "You okay?"

Reiner chuckled nervously. "Yeah, you just startled me, that's all."

Eren's face became serious. "Reiner, can I speak to you about something?"

Reiner blinked. "Sure."

Eren led him away from the dining area and down one of the side hallways, and before long the chatter of the recruits faded to be replaced by silence, the only sound being their footsteps on the floor.

Reiner looked at Eren uncertainly. "What's up?"

Eren's face was neutral. "I remember, when we first started training, you said that you wanted to return to your home town no matter what."

Reiner frowned. "I don't remember saying that, but it's true. I do want to return home, no matter what."

Eren nodded. "And I want to return to my hometown, no matter what. It seems like we have similar goals. It'd be nice if we could help each other out."

Eren extended his right hand.

Reiner slowly accepted it, unsure of what Eren wanted.

Reiner smiled as they shook hands. "Yeah. That would be nice."

Eren nodded, and then abruptly pressed his left hand onto the back of Reiner's hand.

Reiner winced as he felt a prick of pain, like he had just been stung by a hornet.

Eren's gaze had become cold. "It's such a shame, that our goals aren't mutually compatible."

Reiner pulled his hand away, and saw that Eren had jabbed a needle into his hand.

Reiner's eyes widened in shock. "What are you…"

He tried to reach forward to pull the needle out, but all at once his vision began to blur. He stumbled, and suddenly he couldn't tell which way was up and which way was down, his senses no longer able to provide him with accurate information about his surroundings.

He collapsed to the ground, his head swimming, and the last thing he heard before everything went black was Eren's voice somewhere above him.

"Sorry Reiner."

* * *

The first thing Reiner was aware of was pain. A dull throb that seemed to echo throughout his body. Something was wrong, very wrong…

He slowly regained consciousness, and forced his eyes open. He saw that he was inside of an isolated cell, with an iron door being the only way in and out.

He tried to move, but found himself unable to. He glanced down, and saw to his horror the source of his pain. His arms and legs were gone. Several iron bands were placed over the stumps, and a series of chains were the only things keeping him upright. The only clothing left on him was his pants, most of which appeared to have been removed along with his legs. Small clouds of steam were emanating from each of the stumps.

Confused and terrified, Reiner let out an involuntary scream.

A voice echoed from outside the iron door. "Ah, he's finally awake. Go get Commander Erwin and the others."

Reiner jerked his head up. _Commander Erwin? What…_

A few minutes later, the iron door opened, and Erwin stepped inside the cell, with Levi and Hange right behind him.

Reiner cried out. "What the hell is going on?

Erwin looked at him seriously. "Surely you must have realized by now? We know that you were one of the Titans responsible for the attacks on Wall Maria and Trost."

Erwin glanced behind him. "And we know this, because Eren is the Titan who stopped the attack on Trost."

Reiner's eyes widened as he watched the last person enter the cell. "Eren…"

Eren walked over and knelt down in front of Reiner so that he was on eye level with him.

Hange coughed. "I'm guessing you're the armored Titan. And Bertolt's the Colossal. Which one is Annie?"

Reiner looked at her in alarm. "You...you've captured them too?"

Levi looked at him disdainfully. "No, not yet. But we will soon."

Eren looked at him calmly. "Like I said, Reiner, I'm going to return home no matter what. And unfortunately for you, in order for me to make it back home, you can't."

Reiner whispered. "How…"

Eren closed his eyes. "My father came from outside the walls, and shortly after the breach gave me the power of the Attack Titan."

Reiner's eyes widened.

Eren tapped the side of his head. "I also inherited his memories. You may have fooled the others, and under other circumstances you may have fooled me as well, but your act, while impressive, wasn't enough to hide your true colors from me.

Reiner slumped back, feeling numb. "You knew? This whole time, you knew, and yet…"

Eren nodded. "Based on your reaction, I'm guessing my act was successful in fooling you. That's good. Hopefully it was enough to fool Bertolt and Annie as well."

Eren's expression became serious. "In some ways I pity you, Reiner. Raised in an environment where you were taught to think less of yourself, and that we, the people on the island, were filthy devils. What else could you have done, not knowing any better? I probably would have done the same things if I had been in your position."

Reiner gazed at Eren in disbelief, and the hopelessness of his situation became even more apparent. While he had been blindsided by Eren's true nature, it was clear that Eren had known of his true nature for a long time, and had already come to terms with it.

Reiner swallowed. _The whole time...the whole time, during training, you knew, or at least suspected, what I really was. But I never...ever suspected him...how could I have not noticed anything…_

Eren's face darkened. "At least, up until you broke through Wall Maria. After that, though, you saw for yourself that the people of the Walls were not devils, but human, no different from the people you knew back home. And yet, you still planned to exterminate them all, even knowing, deep down, that the propaganda you'd been fed since birth was complete horseshit. Worse still, you befriended many of them, spent years alongside them, all the while plotting to destroy them."

Reiner felt like a deep, dark hole was opening up inside him, and he didn't know where it ended. All the excuses, all the justifications he'd told Annie, Bertolt, and himself over the years, all of it seemed feeble and pathetic in the face of Eren's justified anger. He wanted to flee, to get away, to avoid having to look at his sins straight on, but that was no longer an option.

Eren smiled grimly. "Unfortunately for you, one of the people you befriended was me, someone who knows what's really going on, and has the power to do something about it."

Eren's smile became cold. "You and your friends are the reason my mother was eaten alive. But of course, I understand it wasn't personal, you were just following orders. So when we capture your friends and go to war against your homeland, I'm sure you can understand that it's not personal, we're just following orders, and, in our case, fighting for our survival."

Reiner felt tears leaking out of his eyes. He had failed as a Warrior. He was going to die, and there was nothing he could do to save himself or his friends.

Eren continued. "Naturally we cannot allow you to live. Nor can we allow Bertolt to live, as you two are the ones who broke down the wall, and could do it again if given the chance. But we may spare Annie, if you tell us what we want to know."

Reiner's eyes widened. "If you give me your word that you won't harm Annie...I'll...I'll tell you some of what I know."

Eren shook his head. "No. You can speak, and hope for a mercy that you do not deserve. I will not bargain with you."

Reiner closed his eyes and bowed his head, feeling truly broken as he felt the eyes of his enemies on him, waiting for his response..

* * *

A few days later, Eren was escorting Historia to Erwin's office.

Historia looked at him uncertainly. "So, what is this meeting about?"

Eren shook his head. "You'll see."

When they arrived, Historia saw that in addition to Commander Erwin, Levi, Hange, Mike, and Nanaba were also present.

Eren closed the door while Erwin walked over to her.

Erwin shook her hand. "Ah, good. You must be Krista Lenz. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Historia smiled. "Likewise."

After everyone had taken their seats around the table, Erwin leaned forward. "So, the reason you are here is because Eren believes you could be an important key to retaking Wall Maria."

Historia frowned. "What? How?"

Historia looked at Eren sharply. "What did you tell them?"

Erwin clasped his hands together. "He told us a great many things. One of the things he told us was your real name and heritage."

Historia froze. "What?"

Hange tried to reassure her. "Relax. We mean you no harm. The reason Eren told us about your secret is, well, because he has a lot of secrets of his own that he also disclosed to us."

Historia frowned. "Secrets? Like what?"

Eren looked at her, and then proceeded to tell her everything that he had told the others.

After processing it for a few minutes in silence, Historia spoke.

"I see. In order for us to retake Wall Maria, we need to recapture the Founding Titan. And in order to use it, we need someone of royal blood to inherit one of the other Titan powers, which in this case would be me."

Erwin nodded. "Precisely."

Levi grimaced. "But if you inherit one of the Titan powers, you'll only live for thirteen more years. If you aren't comfortable with this…"

"I'll do it."

The others looked at her in surprise.

Historia smiled grimly. "I'll admit, I'm still trying to wrap my head around everything you just told me, Eren. And if I'm honest, the idea of only living for thirteen more years is a little frightening. But then, I'm sure it was the same way for you, Eren. And yet, you've been brave, and done what needs to be done in order to protect the people of the walls. If it ensures our survival, I will accept the power of the Titans."

Erwin nodded in satisfaction.

Hange frowned. "There's one problem though. While we can use the full power of the Founding Titan while the two of you are alive, and we can pass the Titan powers on once your time is up, Historia is the last living person aside from Rod Reiss who has royal blood."

Eren glanced to the side. "Actually, that's not entirely true."

The others looked at him sharply.

Mike's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

Eren cleared his throat. "She's the last living person of royal blood within the walls. But outside the walls there are a few descendents of the royal family left. One of them should be relatively easy to find, thanks to the information we got from Reiner."

Historia gasped. "Wait, what did you do to Reiner?"

Levi frowned darkly. "After confirming that he was a Titan shifter, we've confined him, and with Eren's help we were able to get a little information from him. As we suspected, he is the Armored Titan, while Bertolt is the Colossal, and Annie has the power of the Female Titan. However, it seems that there were originally four of them who were supposed to carry out the attack on Wall Maria. But the fourth member, Marcel, who had the Jaws Titan, was attacked and killed by an abnormal while they were traveling to the walls."

Historia looked curious. "What happened to the Jaws Titan?"

Erwin shook his head. "We're not sure. The Titan that ate Marcel would have regained their human form, and would have been able to use the power of the Jaws Titan to sneak inside the walls. If they didn't, then odds are they were eaten by another Titan, whose human form was able to use the power in such a way."

Hange scowled. "So the Jaws Titan is probably somewhere within the walls, but the the odds of us being able to find them are pretty low."

Nanaba continued. "While he wouldn't give us too many details, he also gave us some basic information about the remaining Titans. The Beast Titan is a larger Titan covered in fur and is currently in the possession of a man named Zeke. The Cart Titan is a quadruped Titan that is in the possession of a woman named Pieck. And finally the Warhammer Titan is a rather mysterious Titan in possession of the Tybur family, the same family that helped Marley destroy the Eldian Empire one hundred years ago."

Eren nodded. "And the Beast Titan is one of the remaining members of the royal family."

Hange gasped. "What?"

Erwin frowned. "How do you know this?"

Eren grimaced. "Because the man who has the Beast Titan, Zeke...he's my half brother. At least, according to my Father's memories I have a half brother named Zeke, and while its possible the name is just a coincidence, I don't think that's too likely."

Levi looked at Eren carefully. "Why didn't you mention this before?"

Eren lowered his eyes. "Because he was the one who betrayed my Father and the other rebels."

Mike frowned. "If he's the one who turned them over, doesn't that mean he's on the side of the enemy?"

Eren sighed. "Most likely. But he was only seven when he turned them in. He most likely was brainwashed by the Marleyan propaganda around him, but if we can capture him, we might be able to undo it and get him to help us. It's a long shot, but it's a possibility."

Nanaba spoke up. "You said there were several descendents outside the walls."

Eren nodded, looking solemn. "Yes. The other will be more difficult to find, but would probably be more willing to cooperate with us. My father's first wife, Dina Fritz, was of royal blood. She, along with the rest of the Eldian Restorationists, was turned into a Titan. Once Historia and I access the full power of the Founding Titan, we should be able to control the Titans, and sort through them until we find her Titan."

Levi blinked. "But how would you know which Titan is hers?"

Eren closed his eyes. "Because my memories of her Titan are very vivid. First, my father witnessed her turning into a Titan, which is how I know it's her. Second...her Titan is the one that killed my mother."

Historia's eyes widened, and there was a moment of silence after this revelation.

Eren smiled half heartedly. "So yeah...I'm pretty sure I'll be able to recognize her."

Historia looked at him sympathetically. "Eren…"

Hange looked thoughtful. "Can the Founding Titan return Titans to their human form?"

Eren shrugged. "I don't know. But if it can be used to create three enormous walls and erase the memories of thousands of people, I'd say it doesn't seem that far fetched."

Erwin shook his head. "Well, we can worry about that later. Now that we've captured Reiner, our next step is to capture Bertolt and Annie as well. However, because they're outside of our jurisdiction, we'll need to think carefully about how to do it. We'll meet to discuss this tomorrow."

Erwin's gaze softened. "Historia, you have my respect."

Historia nodded shyly. "Thank you."

Eren looked at her carefully. "Oh, one more thing. Historia, while we hope to disclose the truth to the people at some point, for now everything we've talked about here must remain a secret. So do not discuss this with anyone, not even Ymir. Understand?"

Historia nodded reluctantly. "Understood."

A few minutes later, they all dispersed.

As they walked back down to the ground level, Historia found herself still reeling over everything she had just learned. The meeting had been a few hours, but it felt like several weeks had passed between the time she had arrived and the time she had left.

After walking in silence for some time, Historia glance at Eren.

"Hey Eren?"

Eren looked at her. "Hmm?"

"Have you told Mikasa?"

Eren looked away. "No. I...I know I'll have to tell her eventually. But I don't want to break her heart with the knowledge that I only have eight years left to live any sooner than I need to."

Historia nodded. "Yeah."

Historia frowned sadly. _While we actually have hope for the future, there are still sacrifices that will need to be made. Eren has made his, and soon I will need to make mine. I just hope it will be enough. I wonder how Ymir will react..._


	10. Trust

Marco glanced at the nearby fountain with a frown. The water was smooth and calm, which didn't reflect his mood. He and Jean were the first to arrive, but before long they were joined by the other five members of their squad. He knew Jean, Annie, and Bertolt, and had managed to learn the names of the other three as well.

It had been about a week since he had joined the Military Police, and he along with several other new graduates from the Southern and Eastern divisions had been assigned in Stohess.

He'd known going in that the Military Police would be corrupt, but it had still shocked him at just how blatant they were.

One of the graduates from the Eastern division, Hitch, yawned as she leaned against the fountain. "The military police sure live up to their reputation. But I didn't realize that they would end up dumping all the work on us rookies. This stinks."

Marlowe, another one of the Eastern division graduates, growled. "Bastards. Lazy, self serving bastards."

Boris, the last of the Eastern division graduates, scowled at his squadmate. "Oh really? You chose to join the MPs, so it's not like you're any better."

Marlowe glared back at him. "You're wrong. I'm nothing like them. I intend to clean up the MPs, and restore them to the proper regiment they're supposed to be."

Marco brightened up. Perhaps he and Jean wouldn't be alone after all.

Boris raised an eyebrow. "And how are you going to do that?"

Marlowe straightened up. "Easy. Work my way up to the top. And once I'm in charge, I'll make sure those who abuse their authority and misuse the people's tax money will pay for their actions. All the Military Police need is some discipline."

Hitch laughed and clapped her hands. "Wow, you're really something, aren't you? And I thought you were a buzzkill before!"

Boris shook his head dismissively. "Well, that's a rather lofty ideal."

Marco spoke up. "Maybe, but I think it's one worth pursuing."

Hitch looked at him incredulously. "Seriously? You too?"

Jean shrugged. "I don't think it'll be as easy as you make it sound, but I'm willing to help as well."

Boris looked at them seriously. "Hey, you guys are from the Southern division, right?"

The four of them nodded silently.

Boris hesitated. "So...you saw the Colossal, right?"

Jean grimaced. "Yeah. Seeing that thing definitely made me never want to lay eyes on another Titan again. But, it also reminded me that the only thing keeping the Titans at bay are the walls, and the people guarding the walls. If Wall Rose falls, then it will be up to us to defend the land we have left, and I don't see how we can do that if the Military Police remains as corrupt and complacent as it has been."

Hitch clapped her hands. "Wow, nice little speech. You sound much more convincing than Marlowe."

Marlowe sputtered. "Hey!"

Jean shook his head. "Don't get me wrong, I joined the MPs to get away from the Titans just like everyone else. But I'm not going to just settle back and live a comfortable life in the interior. Not when there are certain suicidal bastards risking their necks for us on the front lines."

Boris frowned. "Suicidal bastards?"

Annie spoke up. "He's referring to one of our classmates, Eren Yeager."

Boris glanced at her. "Oh, so you do know how to speak."

Hitch tilted her head. "Eren Yeager, huh? Did he join the Scouts? Does he have a death wish or something?"

Jean scowled. "Maybe. But he did rank at Number 2 in our class, so he's not all talk."

Marlowe scratched his head. "Come to think of it, aren't you four the only ones from the Southern Division that joined the Military Police?"

Marco nodded. "Yeah. The rest joined the Scouts."

Marco had to admit he had been surprised. While Eren was definitely passionate and charismatic, he'd been shocked at how many people had listened to him and joined the Survey Corp, even those who had the chance to join the Military Police.

Marco didn't regret his decision. After all, there was a lot of good he could do for humanity in the interior. But he still couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if he had followed them down the less traveled path.

Hitch exclaimed. "So do they all have death wishes?"

Boris shrugged. "Well, it's not like it's all hopeless. There was that Rogue Titan that sealed the breach, right? Did you guys see him as well?"

Jean frowned. "Yeah…"

Hitch smiled. "See? We've got the Scouts, the Garrison, and a mysterious Titan protecting us. I don't see how the Titans could ever breach Wall Rose, let alone Wall Sina."

Annie spoke up. "Perhaps. But as Jean said, we can't be complacent. And we can't necessarily assume that the Rogue Titan is an ally, since we don't know what it is, or what its motives are."

She sighed. "Still, if you guys are serious about cleaning up the MPs, I suppose I can help."

Bertolt interjected. "I'll help as well."

Marlowe looked at them all in amazement. "...thank you."

Boris sighed. "Seriously? This place just reeks of optimism."

Hitch clapped him on the shoulder. "Lighten up, will you? This could be interesting."

* * *

A few days later, their resolve to reform the Military Police was tested for the first time.

They were on patrol through the city when they saw two other MPs standing next to a boat in the canal, talking with a merchant.

After watching their interaction for a moment, Marlowe's face darkened. "Are those bastards illegally selling our gear?"

Jean watched as the boat pulled away.

_If I were Eren, right now I'd probably run up and yell at them for their behavior. I'm not Eren of course, and don't want to be. But…_

Jean began to walk forward, and a few seconds later Marco and Marlowe followed him.

Hitch's eyes widened. "Oh wow, these guys are the real deal."

Boris folded his arms. "Hmm. I wonder how this is going to turn out."

Annie and Bertolt said nothing, their expressions neutral as they watched their comrades approach the officers.

The first officer let out a laugh. "I think we've earned ourselves a drink."

He paused as he noticed the three recruits step up in front of them.

The second officer looked at them dismissively. "What are you rookies looking at?"

Jean looked at him carefully. "You do know it's against the law to sell our ODM gear, right?"

The first officer scoffed. "Yeah? So?"

Jean frowned. "We're going to have to report what you've done."

The second officer laughed. "Can you believe this? These rookies are threatening superior officers."

He pulled out a few coins and began to hold them out to Jean. "Heh. I can tell that you three have a bright future ahead of…"

Jean smacked the officer's hand away, causing the coins to fly away, most of them clattering onto the street, and a few falling into the canal.

The second officer looked stunned. "What the hell?"

Jean scowled. "We don't need or want your damned money."

The first officer raised his gun up. "Now you hold on just one…"

Before he could finish his sentence, Jean pushed the gun down and smacked him in the face with his elbow. He fell to the ground with a gasp of pain, and Jean confiscated his weapon.

At the same time, Marco kicked the second officer's leg out from under him before he could bring out his weapon, and held up his own gun.

Marlowe looked slightly stunned before hastily raising his own gun and aiming at the first officer.

The second officer looked at them in shock. "Have you gone mad?"

Jean looked down at the two officers disdainfully. "You know, I've always thought that the Scouts were a bunch of fools. Daring to leave the walls and fight the Titans seems like a dangerous and futile endeavor to me. But after seeing the Colossal Titan attack my home town, I recognize the necessity of what they do. So I don't think it's too much to ask for us to do our jobs properly without squandering and misappropriating the limited resources we have inside the walls."

The second officer glanced away uncomfortably.

The first officer glared at Jean. "You think you can get away with this?"

Jean returned the glare. "Maybe. Maybe not. But while I may not be brave enough to join the Scouts, I'm determined to not be seen as a coward by those that did."

Under Jean's orders, Marco and Marlowe arrested and bound the two officers, and their squad escorted the two prisoners back to the MP station.

Hitch giggled. "Wow, that was kind of awesome."

Boris looked mildly impressed. "Huh. So they aren't just all talk."

A little further back, Annie and Bertolt were looking slightly more somber.

Annie frowned. "Looks like Eren really did rub off on him."

Bertolt shook his head. "Not sure if that's a good thing."

* * *

Several weeks passed, and news of the rookie squad arresting their superior officers had spread like wildfire. Some members of the Military Police weren't happy about this turn of events, and would make thinly veiled threats whenever they interacted with the recruits. Others were indifferent, seeming to think that their behavior was just naive, and that they'd give up before long.

But as they continued to take the high road, a few members of the Military Police discreetly thanked them for what they were doing, and the citizens of Stohess, who didn't have a high opinion of the Military Police, began to cheer them on.

While Marlowe appreciated the positive reactions they'd gotten, he had to admit that some of the negative ones had been hard to stomach. In fact, he wasn't sure he could have endured it by himself.

But with Jean and Marco there to help him, he found the courage to keep going. He was amazed at how neither of them seemed at all intimidated by the more senior members of the Military Police.

But then, after he had learned more about their experiences during training, it made more sense. Between the incident with the thieves, and the attack on Trost, they already had some experience behind them. After those things, a little bit of hostility was something they were more than capable of handling.

The others were less enthusiastic about cleaning up the Military Police, but they did assist them when asked, and never tried to stop them or get in their way.

Marlowe got the impression that Hitch and Boris both regarded the whole thing as a waste of time, but they still went along with them anyways, which Marlowe appreciated.

As for Annie and Bertolt, Marlowe wasn't sure what to make of them. They didn't talk much, and mostly just focused on doing their jobs. Unlike Jean and Marco, he hadn't been able to coax any details about their past out of them.

Overall, things seemed to be going fairly well. Which is why it came as a surprise when they received an unexpected invitation one morning.

Niles, the Commander of the Military Police, was visiting Stohess, and had summoned them without warning.

As they made their way to his office within the MP headquarters, each of the seven members of the squad felt varying degrees of nerves.

Marco frowned uncertainly. "What is this about?"

Hitch looked around anxiously. "Are we in trouble?"

Marlowe grimaced. "I hope not. But I'm sure we've ruffled some feathers already."

After knocking on the door, they were invited in.

Marlowe was pleasantly surprised to see that Commander Niles looked the part of a leader. Unlike some members of the Military Police, his uniform was neat and presentable, and his face was clean and sober.

However, he did note that the Commander's expression was quite serious, and his posture was stiff.

Marlowe swallowed. What was this about?

Niles invited them to sit down before he began. "So, I understand that you've been taking your duties seriously. Very seriously. I just wanted to say a few things."

Niles folded his hands in front of him. "First of all, I would like to commend you for the resolve you've shown. I am aware that there is a great deal of corruption within the Military Police, and it is my hope that someday we may be able to reform the division. And people like you will make that possible."

Marlowe felt himself straighten up at the praise, and he could tell that the others were also pleasantly surprised.

Niles frowned. "On a more serious note, be careful. While you have done the right thing, you've already stepped on a number of toes over the past few weeks. Frankly, it wouldn't surprise me if someone were sent after one or more of you at some point."

Boris looked nervous. "Do you mean...to beat us up? Or...do you mean to...kill us?"

Niles grimaced. "Either, or both. Hopefully that won't happen. But if you ever feel that any of you are in danger, I want you to come back here to headquarters as soon as you can. I can personally guarantee your safety if something drastic should occur."

Niles stood up. "That's all. Remain vigilant, and keep up the good work. You're dismissed."

The recruits all saluted. "SIR!"

As they made their way back through the building, Marlowe found his thoughts buzzing.

_So, the commander wanted to meet with us just to congratulate us and to warn us to be careful? Well, that was unexpected. But still, it must mean that he likes what we're doing, and regards us highly. Why else would he summon us like this?_

Marlowe smiled. _Maybe we really do have a shot at fixing this regiment._

* * *

Annie walked down the street, absently surveying the streets as she tried to find her destination.

It was the day after their meeting with Niles, and she had the day off. She'd requested some leave for two reasons. The first was that she wanted some time to look up more information about the royal family without worrying about her other duties getting in the way.

The other, though, was because she was meeting up with someone else who had also requested some leave around the same time.

"Hey Annie!"

Annie looked around and saw Armin walking toward her.

She let out a small smile. "Armin. It's good to see you. How's the leg?"

Armin chuckled. "It's completely healed now."

They made their way into a nearby restaurant that was on the edge of town. It wasn't anything super fancy, but it was a step up from the food typically found outside of Wall Sina.

The two of them chatted for a while, with Annie recounting her experience as an MP so far, and some of the misadventures that had occurred.

Armin looked thoughtful. "So, Jean and the others are serious about trying to reform the MPs?"

Annie nodded. "It would appear so. I just hope they don't get into trouble."

Armin looked slightly worried. "Has there been any retaliation?"

Annie shook her head. "No, nothing overt anyway."

She thought about mentioning Niles warning, but decided against it. She didn't want to worry Armin unnecessarily.

Armin glanced down. "Hopefully you guys will be okay."

Annie cleared her throat. "Anyways, how has it been, being a Scout?"

Armin brightened up. "Oh, pretty good. Right now we've been learning some new maneuvers and formations specific to the Scouts, in particular the long range Scouting formation."

Armin chatted for a while, and Annie felt herself feeling slightly jealous of Armin. He was so nice, so sincere. Unlike her, he didn't have any secret agendas or plans, no unspeakable skeletons in his closet. He just wanted to see the world, and make it a better place. Despite what he'd seen and endured, there was an innocence to him that Annie found endearing, even while it stabbed at her own conscience every time she saw it.

She knew that she would have to break it off with him sooner or later. But for now, she would savor this moment, and any others she was allowed to have, while they lasted.

Eventually the conversation died down and they just enjoyed each other's company in silence. In the background, amidst the chatter of the restaurant's patrons, Annie briefly spotted an arrogant looking man trying to flirt with a woman up at the bar, and she had to stifle a smile when she saw that it wasn't going well.

After a while, Annie spoke up. "So, how is Reiner doing?"

Armin scratched his cheek absently. "He's doing okay. Although, I haven't seen him for the past few weeks."

Annie blinked. "Really?"

Armin nodded. "Yeah, apparently he was transferred to another Scouting base in the Southwest of Wall Rose."

Annie frowned. Reiner hadn't said anything about that to her. Perhaps he didn't think it was important, but still.

"That seems odd. Do you know why?"

Armin shook his head. "No, I don't. Eren might know, but…"

Annie looked confused. "Eren? Why would he know?"

Armin frowned. "He's been having a lot of secret meetings with Commander Erwin and the other senior members of the Scouts lately. I'm not sure why, though, he's still just a new recruit. I mean, he did rank in the top ten, but no one else in the top ten has been invited to these meetings, not even Mikasa."

Annie stiffened. "Do you know what these meetings are about?"

Armin shook his head. "No. Eren's been very tight lipped about it. He keeps saying he'll tell me soon, but he never specifies what soon means."

Annie glanced away. "Hmm…"

_What does that mean? Why would Eren be allowed in on secret meetings with the Scout higher ups? Is it because he was one of the survivors of Shiganshina? But then wouldn't Mikasa also have been invited?_

_Well, he did get six of the top ten graduates from the Southern division to join the Scouts. Maybe they want his help with recruiting more members? But then, why would he not tell Armin what the meetings were about?_

She shook her head. _I suppose it doesn't really matter. He said he'd tell Armin soon, so it can't be that big of a deal._

Armin looked at Annie curiously. "So, it sounds like you've been helping Jean and the others in their efforts to reform the MPs."

Annie nodded. "Yeah, a little."

Armin smiled softly. "Still don't think you're a good person?"

Annie shook her head. "No. I'm not."

Armin's smile vanished. "Look, you can't let the past weigh you down…"

Annie glanced away. "You don't understand."

Armin cried. "Well then help me understand! Tell me what's been bothering you all these years!"

Annie winced. "I'm sorry. I can't...I'm...I'm not ready."

Armin looked at her unhappily before relenting with a sigh. "Okay."

Even after being shut out again, Armin still wanted to help her. It was another quality of his that Annie both appreciated and loathed at the same time.

Annie sighed internally. _You're too kind for your own good. It would be better for you if you just forgot about me._

Trying to change the subject, Annie spoke up. "So, when is the next expedition beyond the walls supposed to be?"

Armin reluctantly allowed the change of subject. "I'm not sure. They haven't talked about any missions beyond the walls at all since we joined."

Annie frowned. "What?"

Armin smiled uncertainly. "Well, the whole attack on Trost set things back, so I'm sure it's going to take time for them to get things going again."

Annie glanced away thoughtfully. "Hmm…"

She noticed someone approaching from her peripheral, and looked up to see that the arrogant man from the bar had walked up to their table.

He smiled, in a way that he probably thought was charming, but which Annie thought just made him look stupid.

The man leaned forward. "Hey there. You're quite the cutie, aren't you? Can I buy you a drink?"

Armin stiffened and looked at the man suspiciously, while Annie just looked back at him coldly.

"No thank you." She said quietly.

He grinned. "Come on, what's the harm? I'm sure your boyfriend won't mind you coming up to the bar for a minute."

Armin bristled, and Annie had a feeling that if it had been Eren in his place, the man would already be on the floor out cold. She had to withhold a smile at the thought.

Of course Armin didn't do anything of the sort, because he was too nice for that.

Annie shook her head dismissively. "I have a feeling he would mind, but regardless, the answer is no."

The man sneered. "That's too bad. It's such a shame…"

He reached his hand back, and Annie tensed up. This guy apparently wouldn't take no for an answer, and so was going to try to force her to come with him. She expected him to swing at her or try to grab her, and shifted in her seat slightly in anticipation of the minor attack.

But what happened next was the last thing she was expecting. The man pulled out a sword, and quick as a flash swung it toward her.

She barely moved out of the way in time, stumbling back as her chair fell over, and the sword embedded itself into the table.

Her eyes widened. _What the hell?_

Without thinking, she got into a fighting stance and smacked him hard on both sides of the head before he could pull the sword out. He slumped to the ground with a groan.

Armin shouted. "Look out!"

The next second Annie felt herself being shoved out of the way. As she landed on the ground, she could see that the second attacker was the woman the man had been flirting with at the bar, who was also brandishing a sword. She'd been aiming for Annie's legs, but now Armin was in the blade's path.

The woman shifted the blade's trajectory at the last moment so that it left only a shallow scratch on Armin's leg rather than a deep cut, but it was enough to make him fall back.

The woman yelled at him. "Get out of the way!"

Annie snagged a nearby chair and flung it at the woman, who, not expecting this, was hit and flung back. Annie then grabbed another chair and tossed it at a nearby window, shattering it, and after picking up Armin dived out of it.

After running for several blocks, they paused in a nearby alley, both of them breathing heavily.

Annie looked at Armin's leg in concern, as it was bleeding slightly. "You okay?"

Armin nodded. "Yeah...I'll be fine."

Annie pulled out a handkerchief and began tying it around the wound to stop the bleeding.

Armin looked at her fearfully. "Who were those guys?"

Annie grimaced. "They must be hitmen hired by some corrupt members of the Military Police. Damn it. That means Bertolt and the others must be in danger as well. We need to find them."

Armin nodded. "Right. Although…"

Annie paused. "What?"

Armin frowned thoughtfully. "The female assassin...I think I've seen her somewhere before…but I can't remember…"

Annie froze.

_Wait a minute. Armin thinks he's seen her somewhere before. He hasn't seen Reiner for several weeks. And Eren has been having secret meetings with the Scout higher ups. Does this mean…_

Upon hearing some nearby footsteps Armin and Annie looked up sharply, and were alarmed to see that it was the two would be assassins, still brandishing swords.

The female one shouted. "After her!"

Annie screamed. "RUN!"

Without hesitation, the two of them began to flee. But Annie knew that running wouldn't enough, and so decided to throw them off the trail.

After putting some distance between them and the assassins, Annie pulled off the cover of a nearby storm drain.

She pushed Armin forward. "Sorry. Down you go."

Armin nodded grimly. "Right."

After Armin slid down, Annie soon followed, and skillfully placed the cover back where it had been before dropping down into the filthy sewer water below.

Armin held his nose. "Ugh, this is disgusting."

Annie grimaced. "I know."

The water went up to their ankles, and the smell was awful.

Trying not to think about what they were standing in, Armin glanced at Annie. "Have you...done this sort of thing before?"

Annie held her nose before nodding. "Yes. There was one time where I had to make a get away in one of the inner cities sewers. I'd rather not go into details though."

Armin glanced away. "Understandable. So what now?"

Annie began to walk forward. "We need to find the others."

* * *

It was mid morning, and Jean, Marco, and Bertolt were patrolling the southern sector of the city, while Marlowe, Hitch, and Boris were patrolling the northern sector.

While Jean and Marco chatted, Bertolt found himself lost in thought.

_Annie said she was taking the day off to try to do more research on the royal family. And while that may be partially true, I have a feeling she's also meeting up with Armin._

Bertolt scowled. _Why did she choose him over me? We're both warriors, while he's just a devil._

Bertolt's face fell. _At least, that's what we were taught. But that's the thing, isn't it. Reiner, Annie, and I...despite what Reiner has said, deep down we all know we're the real devils here. Armin isn't a part of that. He's innocent, and I guess she finds something appealing about that. Or maybe she just feels sorry for him._

_And yet...she knows it won't end well, doesn't she? One way or another she'll have to end it with him. And when that happens, maybe...just maybe...she'll be able to see me in a different light._

_Unless she chooses Reiner. But I don't know, Reiner hasn't ever looked like he's that into girls. Then again, he's been so focused on the mission he may not have given any thought to that sort of thing. I wonder…_

Bertolt snapped back to reality when he realized that Jean and Marco had stopped talking. After glancing behind them, he could see why.

A few yards behind them, two men were walking, their gazes fixed upon the three recruits.

Marco frowned. "Are those guys…?"

Jean nodded grimly. "Yeah. Looks like they're following us. We may have to take Commander Niles up on his offer."

Marco glanced around. "There aren't very many people around, but surely they wouldn't attack us in broad daylight, would they?"

Without warning, the two men rushed at them, pulling out swords and raising them high in the air.

Jean yelled. "Shit! Guess that answers that question!"

Jean and Marco hastily pulled Bertolt back, who barely avoided having his arms sliced off.

As Bertolt his the ground, Marco hit the first assassin in the head with the butt of his rifle.

Meanwhile, Jean raised his gun and tried to fire at the second assassin, only to find that it wasn't working.

Jean looked at his gun frantically. _It's jammed?_

His eyes widened. _No...it's been sabotaged! Shit!_

The second assassin swung his sword at Jean, but Jean hastily blocked it with his rifle. On a whim he grasped the blade with his hand, and yanked it toward the canal. Not expecting this, the second assassin lost his balance and fell into the water.

Marco readied his gun, but before he could attempt to fire, the first assassin punched Marco in the eye, knocking him down. But before he could react, Bertolt swung his gun at the first assassin like a club and bashed him on the side of the head. The man promptly fell to the ground, unconscious.

Jean winced at the cut the blade had left on his hand, while Marco was clutching at his eye.

Jean said sharply. "We need to go!"

After putting some distance between them and the would be assassins, they settled at an alleyway in a quieter part of the city.

Jean bandaged the cut on his hand, while Bertolt looked over Marco's face, which was sporting a lovely black eye.

Bertolt looked at him in concern. "You okay?"

Marco nodded, forcing a smile. "Yeah, I'll be fine. It does sting a bit though."

Jean let out a breath. "We'll rest here for a few minutes, and then head back to the MP headquarters."

Bertolt grimaced. _Damn it. I didn't think we would draw this much attention so soon, but...well, looks like Annie and I will have to back off when it comes to reforming the MPs. Better for the others to think we're cowards then to risk another assassination attempt._

He frowned. _Although, why didn't they kill Jean and Marco? They easily could have, but it almost looked like they were holding back. Why would they do that?_

They heard some nearby footsteps, and suddenly two familiar faces came around the corner.

Marco exclaimed. "Annie! Armin! What are you guys doing here?"

Bertolt frowned. _So, I was right, she was seeing him. But why are they so dirty?_

Jean held his nose. "Ugh, you two smell like shit!"

Armin smiled apologetically. "Sorry. We had to flee into the sewers."

Marco looked at them sharply. "Why?"

Annie stepped forward. "We were attacked."

Jean's eyes widened. "Really? So were we. Damn. I hope Marlowe and Hitch are okay."

Marco looked at his friend uncertainly. "What about Boris?"

Jean shrugged indifferently.

Bertolt stood up. "Well, we'd better head back to the MP headquarters. It'll be safer there…"

"No!" Annie interjected.

Jean blinked. "What do you mean, no?"

Annie hesitated. "It's just...there's a chance that the assassins weren't hired by corrupt members of the Military Police."

Armin looked at her uncertainly. "What makes you say that?"

Annie grimaced. "It's just...when they were pursuing us, they said 'After her!' Her, not them."

Jean frowned. "Come to think of it, when they attacked us earlier, they nearly killed Bertolt with their swords, but then they tried to hit me with the flat edge."

Marco nodded. "That is strange."

Bertolt paled. "It can't be. Annie, do you think they're after us specifically?"

Annie nodded grimly. "Yes, I think they are."

Armin looked at her anxiously. "But why would they be coming after you two?"

Annie dithered. "Apparently, years ago, Bertolt's family and my family had some sort of dispute with one of the nobles in the interior, a dispute that the noble held quite a grudge against. After Wall Maria fell and our village was destroyed, we'd forgotten about this feud, as we didn't have anything to do with it. But if they found out where we came from and what families we were from, it's possible the noble sent the assassins to finish what he had been unable to years ago."

Bertolt felt his heart sink down to his toes. She couldn't speak openly in front of the others, but he had gotten the message within her fabricated story. Someone had figured out who they really were, and was hunting them down.

Armin cried. "But why on earth would someone hold that kind of grudge, and against people who didn't have anything to do with the original dispute?"

Annie shook her head. "I don't know. All I do know is that if Bertolt and I go to HQ, we may still be in danger. You guys should be fine, though."

Annie began to walk away. "Well, I guess this is goodbye. Come on, Bertolt."

Bertolt started to follow her before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked back to see that it was Jean.

Jean looked at them seriously. "Hold on. We can't just abandon you guys. Let us help you."

Annie frowned. "If you help us, you may get dragged into this mess as well. None of us knows what's going on, and you'd be safer if you just forgot about us."

Armin stepped in front of her. "But we can't do that! We're your friends, and we won't just leave. Let us help you."

Annie and Armin argued for another minute or so, but in the end Annie reluctantly relented.

She sighed. "You really are too kind for your own good."

Bertolt agreed. _That kindness will get you killed someday, Armin._

Jean folded his arms. "Well, if we're going to protect you two, we should probably get out of the city. But how do we do that?"

Armin looked thoughtful. "I have an idea…"

* * *

Eren slammed his fist against the wall. "Damn it!"

It was evening, and they were at the Military Police headquarters. Erwin, Hange, and Levi were in the same room, also looking disheartened.

They had thought the plan was almost perfect. After investigating Annie and Bertolt, they had discovered that the squad they were in was trying to fight against the rampant corruption of the Military Police. After learning this, they decided to take advantage of the situation.

Erwin had convinced his old friend Niles to give the squad of new recruits the idea that they were in danger, and that if something happened they should flee to the Military Police headquarters, a defensible building that was relatively isolated from the nearby streets.

The following day, they had sent squad Levi after the two shifters, with Petra and Oluo attacking Annie, while Eld and Gunther attacked Bertolt. They would use blades instead of guns, as that would reduce the chances of any collateral, and also make it less likely that the shifters would panic and transform. They had also used blades that were meant for killing humans, rather than the blades they normally used against Titans, as that could give them away.

Levi knew that the best bluff is to not bluff, and so had instructed his squad to actually try to kill the shifters, so that they would have good reason to feel in danger. Erwin and the others had concluded that between the training the two shifters had had before and after they invaded the walls, they should be able to hold off and evade the attackers.

After that, with Niles promise of sanctuary, they would hopefully flee to the Military Police headquarters. Once they were there, the building and surrounding area would be quarantined.

Several squads of veteran Scouts would be stationed near where the attacks would occur, just in case one or both of them transformed, and Eren would be on standby, just in case something went wrong.

If all went according to plan, the two shifters would be inside the Military Police headquarters, the surrounding area would be surrounded, and a fake story about terrorists would be used by the Scouts to evacuate nearby civilians. Meanwhile, the Scouts would place cannons on the nearby buildings, seal off all streets and possible escape routes using steel cables, and have Eren on standby should the enemy shifters transform. As an extra precaution, they had several units stationed inside the sewers beneath the building in case they tried to escape through there.

Once the building was surrounded, and every precaution taken, some sleeping gas would be flung into the building, which would hopefully knock out the shifters and allow them to be taken into custody.

It wasn't a perfect plan, and Erwin knew that he was overstepping the boundaries of his authority, which would draw the attention of the central government. But they couldn't afford to wait too long, as it was only a matter of time before Annie and Bertolt began to be suspicious of Reiner's absence. They also couldn't risk telling Niles the whole truth yet, or their true plan, as they weren't sure how he would react.

But while the first part of the plan had worked, the second part had not. It was past sunset, and neither of the shifters had shown up, and they were nowhere to be found within the city. In addition, squad Levi had returned and reported that when last sighted, Annie and Bertolt were being assisted by Armin, Jean, and Marco, who had also vanished.

Erwin looked out the window grimly. "It would seem that they figured out, or at least suspected, what was really going on. The good news is that neither of them transformed, so the city and its citizens are okay. But we've let them escape. And on top of that, they're being helped by other soldiers who have no idea of their true nature."

Eren slammed his fist into the wall again. "Damn it! I should have been there! I should have…"

Levi placed a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down. It was a good plan, but no plan is perfect. Sometimes you have to gamble and live with the result. There's no use pondering what ifs."

Eren looked like he was holding back tears. "I know...but now my friends are in danger, and I put them there."

Levi looked at Eren curiously. While Eren had been incredibly stoic throughout their meetings for the past few weeks, here he had finally broken down. Levi sympathized with him, but also found something reassuring about Eren's frantic worrying over his friends, as it showed that for all his knowledge and power, he was still human.

Levi glanced away. He knew what it was like to lose friends and comrades, and hoped that Eren would not have to go through that same pain.

Erwin turned around. "If they deduced our plan, then they've probably fled the city and are somewhere within Wall Rose. We cannot allow them to escape. Hange, summon all the squad leaders. We have work to do."


	11. It All Comes Out

It was morning, and the sun had not yet risen on the city of Stohess. But a large number of people were already awake and getting ready for the long day ahead.

Gathered in one of the military owned courtyards not too far from the outer gate of the city was the Scouts. A mixture of new recruits and veterans were lined up, most of them confused about what was going on.

Erwin looked over them all seriously. "Listen up. Yesterday, some of the newest members of the Military Police were almost killed by several unknown assassins. One of our own, Armin Arlert, also got caught up in it. Armin Arlert, Jean Kirstein, Marco Bott, Bertolt Hoover, and Annie Leonhart have not been seen since the attacks. We believe that they have fled the city and are somewhere within Wall Rose. Our mission is simple. We must search through the lands between Stohess and Karanes and try to find them before the assassins do."

He glanced to his right, where several of his officers were standing. "As for why we are doing this, that is on a strictly need to know basis. However, I will admit that there are unknown variables at play here. But no matter what happens, I want you to trust your squad leaders and obey their orders. That is all. We depart in an hour. Be ready."

All the Scouts saluted. "Sir!"

With that, they all dispersed and began to prepare for the expedition, gathering supplies and organizing horses and squads.

Connie grimaced. "Damn. Why the hell would assassins be after them?"

Sasha responded seriously. "I heard that they were trying to fight back against the rampant corruption in the Military Police."

She absently ran her fingers through her horse's mane. "Maybe they pissed off the wrong person."

Mina frowned. "But still, what could they have done that someone would want them dead?"

A few yards away, Mikasa was looking at Eren in concern. He hadn't touched his breakfast, and he looked like he was trying to not throw up.

Mikasa gently touched his shoulder. "Eren, are you okay?"

Eren bowed his head. "No. I...I just hope Armin's okay."

Mikasa lowered her gaze. "Me too."

Mikasa looked up as she heard a commotion near the edge of the courtyard.

Hange raised her voice. "Excuse me! You two aren't supposed to be here!"

Erwin walked over. "What's going on?"

Two members of the Military Police had entered the courtyard. One of them looked determined, while the other just looked bored.

Marlowe looked at the Scouts eagerly. "Commander Erwin. Please, allow us to join the search party. The ones missing are friends of ours, and we'd like to help."

Erwin considered this. "Are you sure? We don't know the full extent of what's going on, and it could be dangerous."

Marlowe grimaced. "I'm aware of that. But we're willing to face those dangers if it means protecting our comrades."

He elbowed his partner. "Right Hitch?"

Hitch nodded unenthusiastically. "Yeah…"

Erwin nodded. "Very well. But only for this mission. And you are to obey your squad leader's orders without question, understood?"

Marlowe saluted. "Understood."

After Marlowe and Hitch were allowed in, Erwin began interrogating the newest recruits about where they were from, and which areas of Wall Rose they were most familiar with. After taking this into account, Erwin started sorting them into groups.

Erwin looked them over. "Alright. Eren and Krista, you are the leaders of squad 7 and 8 respectively. Mikasa, Connie, Sasha, and Marlowe will make up squad 7. Ymir, Mylieus, Mina, and Hitch will make up squad 8."

After being assigned into squads, the young soldiers began readying their horses and gear for the upcoming mission.

Connie looked at the two newcomers curiously. "So you guys are Military Police, huh?"

Marlowe nodded. "Yeah."

Hitch also looked mildly curious. "Weren't some of you in the top ten for the Southern division?"

Connie nodded. "Yeah."

Hitch tilted her head. "How come you guys didn't join the Military Police?"

Connie chuckled nervously. "Believe me, I was definitely thinking about it, but in the end I changed my mind."

Sasha smiled. "A lot of us did, thanks to this guy."

She gestured at Eren.

Marlowe looked interested. "Are you Eren Yeager?"

Eren's eyes widened slightly, but he quickly nodded. "Yes."

Marlowe smiled. "Annie and Jean spoke highly of you."

Eren glanced away. "Did they."

Marlowe's smile faded. "You okay? You look like you just saw a ghost."

Eren forced a smile. "I'm fine."

Without another word Eren walked away.

Marlowe frowned. "What's with him?"

Mina shrugged. "I don't know. Normally he's pretty friendly, but there are times where he gets all quiet like that."

She lowered her gaze. "Though it's understandable. One of the people who got caught up in the assassination attempts was his best friend, Armin, so I'm sure he's worried sick."

Marlowe nodded. "Ah. Still, it's strange. Why are the Scouts getting involved in this?"

Mikasa shook her head. "No idea. Commander Erwin said that it was on a need to know basis. But based on what he implied, it sounds like all of the squad leaders have a better idea of what's going on, and have been entrusted with information he's not yet willing to share with the normal soldiers."

Hitch frowned. "But since Eren and Krista are squad leaders, doesn't that mean that they know what's going on?"

They glanced over, and could see Erwin speaking quietly with Eren and Krista, all three of them looking grim.

Marlowe looked slightly suspicious. "But why are they allowed in on this when everyone else is being kept in the dark?"

Mikasa watched Eren uncertainly. "I don't know. For now we have no choice but to trust them, and hope that we get the answers we want soon."

Connie nodded. "I hope those answers come soon."

Ymir shook her head. "Be careful what you wish for. Something tells me that we may not like the answers."

Sasha glanced at Ymir. "What do you mean?"

Ymir sighed. "Let's just say I've got a bad feeling. They're making it sound like this is a simple search and rescue mission, but given all the effort that's being put into preparation, I think it's safe to assume that there's something more going on."

Marlowe frowned. "Like what?"

Ymir grimaced. "I don't know. As Mikasa said, for now we need to trust our commanding officers. At the same time, though, be on guard. Things aren't what they seem."

Connie smiled uncertainly. "They're probably just using this as a chance to give us some practice before we have to actually go out into Titan territory."

Ymir looked like she was going to make a disdainful remark, but refrained from doing so, opting to get back to work instead.

As Mikasa got her gear ready, she found her thoughts turning from Eren to their missing friend.

_Armin, please be safe._

* * *

Annie rubbed her neck, feeling a little sore after an uncomfortable night of sleep.

Thanks to Armin's quick thinking they'd managed to sneak onto a supply cart that was leaving Stohess, and by good luck it also happened to be headed for Trost. After taking them most of the way there, and putting a comfortable distance between them and Stohess, the five deserters had discreetly left the cart in the evening, and tried to get some rest in a nearby patch of woods.

After 'borrowing' some clothes from a nearby village, they'd abandoned their uniforms, as they would make them stand out too much, and had changed into more casual clothing.

It was the following morning, and now they had to decide what they were going to do next.

Jean looked at Annie and Bertolt. "So, where to now?"

Annie glanced down. "For now, we need to lay low, as far away from the interior as we can get."

Marco looked thoughtful. "Then how about we head West? I've heard there's an abandoned castle a little ways past Ragako village that's right near the wall. You can't get any farther from the interior than that. Unless you're planning to go into Titan territory."

Bertolt laughed nervously. "No. Of course not."

Jean shook his head. "That would be downright stupid."

He looked around. "Alright, does that sound like a plan?"

Annie frowned. "It'll be slow going just on foot."

Armin spoke up. "Yes. But that cart managed to save us a lot of time, and if we try to steal some horses we'll probably just draw more attention to ourselves."

Jean grimaced. "Annie's right though. Having some horses would greatly increase how far we could travel in a day, which should outweigh the risks of being noticed."

Armin looked uncomfortable. "Yeah...but…"

Marco looked at Armin sympathetically. "What? Do you not like the idea of stealing?"

Armin sighed. "Well, no. But...I understand that it's necessary."

Annie stepped forward. "Let's go."

It was still early in the morning, and not many people were up yet, so it wasn't too difficult for them to acquire three horses, and before long they were on the move again. Annie and Bertolt were on one horse, Marco and Armin were on another, and Jean was on a third one alone, leading the way.

Annie quickly filled Bertolt in on everything she knew, and everything she suspected, as she wasn't sure when they would next get a chance to talk without risking the others overhearing them.

With that done, the two of them fell into a grim silence, pondering whether they should try to rescue Reiner, or if they should just cut their losses and leave the Walls while they still could.

Annie glanced at their three companions, feeling slightly guilty for deceiving them and accepting their help.

* * *

The day was long, traveling on lesser known roads and avoiding major villages and settlements. But by the evening they had finally arrived at the castle Marco had described.

It was an impressive sight, Annie had to admit, even though it was clearly in ruins.

Jean eyed it. "So, this is the place, huh? Definitely looks abandoned, but we'd better check it out first."

After checking the area around the castle, they led the horses into a long abandoned stable.

Jean climbed off his horse. "Marco, you watch the horses. The rest of us will investigate the interior."

Marco nodded. "Right."

The four of them approached the base of the main tower, and slowly pushed the door open. As with the outside, the interior was mildly impressive, but had clearly been abandoned long ago.

Armin coughed. "This place is dusty."

Jean nodded. "I'll say. But it'll do as a hideout."

Jean pulled out a torch, and after verifying there was no one there on the ground floor they began ascending the stairs.

Annie glanced around. "We can't stay here for too long, though. Maybe a night or two at the most."

Bertolt nodded absently, then abruptly froze.

A second later, the others also froze as they heard a series of steps echoing down from above them.

Before long a figure emerged from the doorway that was at the top of the stairs. It was a man, who looked to be in his 20s, with a pair of glasses and a full beard.

He looked at them in astonishment. "Annie?"

Jean looked at the man suspiciously. "Who are you?"

Annie's eyes were wide. "Zeke?"

Armin looked at her in shock. "You guys know each other?"

Annie glanced at him. "Y-yes, we were from the same village."

Armin frowned. "You were? But I thought you said-"

Annie cut him off. "Would you excuse us for a moment?"

Annie ran up to Zeke, grabbed him by the ear, and pulled him up through the doorway he had come through and around the corner, where they couldn't be seen by the others.

Zeke looked at her in bewilderment. "What is-?"

Annie whispered harshly. "Listen to me carefully. Play along, and play dumb. They don't know anything about the outside world, they think the rest of humanity has fallen to the Titans. We've infiltrated their military, but were forced to go on the run, and these guys are helping us. They don't know who we really are. We can talk in front of them, but not frankly. Do you understand?"

After processing everything she had said, Zeke nodded. "Yes."

The two of them stepped back through the doorway, where Bertolt was looking fearful, and Armin and Jean's expressions were a mixture of curious and cautious.

Annie forced a smile. "Um, this is my uncle Zeke. I thought he'd perished along with the rest of our village, but he actually managed to survive. Isn't that wonderful Bertolt?"

Bertolt also forced a smile. "Y-yeah. That's great."

Annie gestured down the stairs. "These are our fellow graduates. That's Jean Kirstein, and that's Armin Arlert. We have another friend outside named Marco Bott."

Zeke slowly descended the stairs, and extended his hand. "It's nice to meet you."

Armin accepted the hand, visibly more relaxed. "Likewise."

Jean still looked suspicious. "Are you the only one here?"

Zeke chuckled. "Yes. I've... I've been surveying the nearby lands, and as far as I can tell I'm the only one who's been staying inside this castle."

Jean still appeared cautious, but decided to let it go for the moment, and left to retrieve Marco.

Zeke looked at Bertolt and Annie softly. "It's good to see you two again. But where are Reiner and Marcel? They were with you when you left, weren't they?"

Annie felt the familiar drop in her stomach whenever Marcel was mentioned, but tried not to show it.

She found herself unable to meet Zeke's eyes, though. "Yes. You see…"

Armin piped up. "Reiner's at a Scouting base. As for Marcel…"

Annie glanced away. "He...didn't make it. He was attacked by an abnormal."

Zeke frowned. "Ah. I'm sorry to hear it."

Bertolt looked at Annie sharply. "Wait a minute. You told him about it?"

Annie shook her head. "I didn't go into detail, but yes. I told him...how Marcel died."

Bertolt scowled. "He didn't need to know that."

Annie glared at him. "Well it's not like it matters if he does know."

They stared at each other for a few moments, to the confusion of Zeke and Armin.

Fortunately, the unpleasantness came to an end as Jean returned with Marco in tow.

Marco smiled. "Hello! You must be Zeke?"

Zeke returned the smile. "Yes. Marco, right?"

Marco nodded. "Yes, that's me."

Zeke cleared his throat. "Well, I wasn't expecting any guests, but luckily I have enough supplies for everyone. Annie, Bertolt, could you give me a hand with dinner?"

* * *

Most of the afternoon was gone, and Eren was becoming more and more anxious.

The various scout squads had spread out far and wide to try to cover as much ground as possible, and to locate the lost soldiers as quickly as possible. After hearing some reports of a supply cart that appeared to have several suspicious looking people on it, they had begun shifting their search toward the southern sector.

But the cart had been tracked down in Trost, and no trace of the suspicious persons had been found, nor had anyone seen when or where they might have abandoned the cart.

With the trail going cold, Eren began to despair.

_No sign of them. Where could they be?_

After searching through the lands directly north of Trost, however, his squad managed to find another possible clue.

Eren looked at the farmer urgently. "What seems to be the problem?"

The farmer scowled angrily. "Some thieves made off with three of my horses this morning!"

Mikasa spoke up. "Which way did they go?"

The farmer pointed. "They were heading west last I saw. But by the time I saw them they were already too far away for me to do anything."

Eren looked at him carefully. "How many thieves were there?"

The farmer frowned thoughtfully. "I'm not sure. I think...maybe four or five? I'm not sure. Do you think you could get the horses back?"

Eren nodded. "We'll see what we can do."

He looked at the others sharply. "This way!"

The others seemed surprised, but followed his orders.

As they began to head west, Eren glanced back to see how everyone was doing. Mikasa appeared to be the only one who was remaining calm. Connie, Sasha, and Marlowe all looked slightly confused and anxious, desperately wanting to know what was really going on.

Eren faced forward again. _You'll find out soon enough. I just hope we're not too late._

* * *

Jean eyed Zeke warily from across the fire they'd made on the ground level.

Zeke, Annie, and Bertolt had put together dinner for the six of them, Zeke apparently having enough canned food for all of them. But they'd been very careful with the cans, making sure to keep them well away from Armin, Marco, and Jean, as if there was something the trio didn't want them to know about the cans.

In addition, when Jean asked Zeke what he was doing at the castle, he had given only vague answers before quickly changing the subject. All in all, Jean felt something was off, and he was sure there was something Zeke was hiding.

He knew that Annie and Bertolt trusted Zeke, which reassured him somewhat. He trusted them, and whatever secrets Zeke might have, he was confident that he could depend on them. But their interactions with Zeke, coupled with their demeanor after they had gone on the run, made Jean certain that Annie and Bertolt also had something to hide.

What it was, he didn't know, and it bothered him not knowing. He'd tried to see if there was some sort of hidden message or meaning within the words Annie and Bertolt said to Zeke or vice versa, but so far he hadn't been able to find anything. Or at least, not anything definitive.

Still, he supposed, everyone had secrets, and perhaps he was worrying himself over nothing. Armin and Marco seemed to trust Zeke immediately after seeing that he was a friend of Annie and Bertolt, and he didn't want to cause any unnecessary conflict. But he would keep his eyes open.

Toward the end of dinner, the conversation had shifted to them describing their training years to Zeke.

Zeke looked intrigued. "So you've spent the last three years in training, eh?"

Armin nodded. "Yeah. It was tough, but we made it."

Zeke set his plate to the ground. "And what was the ranking?"

Jean spoke softly. "I placed sixth."

Marco piped up. "I was seventh."

"I made fourth." Annie muttered.

"Fifth." Bertolt said.

Zeke turned to Armin. "And what about you?"

Armin smiled sheepishly. "Oh, I didn't actually make it into the top ten. But my best friends did. Mikasa ranked at number one, while Eren ranked at number two."

Zeke tilted his head. "What about Reiner?"

Annie spoke. "He was third."

Zeke nodded. "Well, that's quite impressive. And you graduated about two months ago?"

Jean grimaced. "Yeah. And the day after…"

Armin lowered his gaze. "That's when it happened."

Zeke looked puzzled. "It?"

Annie interjected. "The Colossal Titan attacked Trost, the Southern outer district."

Zeke nodded quickly. "Oh, right."

Jean eyed Zeke again. _Something's off. Was he not sure what we were talking about? Or did he legitimately not know about the attack on Trost? It's been over a month, surely even the most remote region inside the walls should have heard something by now._

Marco sighed. "That thing was the stuff of nightmares. It kicked down the outer gate like it was nothing. But just when it seemed like Trost was doomed, that's when the Rogue Titan showed up."

Zeke blinked. "Rogue Titan?"

Armin smiled sadly. "I wish I could have seen it. It's incredible, a Titan actually helping humanity instead of destroying it."

Marco nodded. "That boulder it carried must have weighed as much as it did, and yet it effortlessly carried it over and sealed the breach."

Annie frowned. "I think calling it the Rogue Titan sounds a little silly. A better name might be the Attack Titan."

Zeke shifted slightly.

Jean looked at her sharply. "Attack Titan? Why?"

Annie shook her head. "I don't know, I just think it sounds cooler."

Jean glanced between her and Zeke.

_That...was she trying to tell him something? It looked like it...but what could it be?_

Marco spoke up. "Well, Commander Erwin made a big deal about how they were trying to track down the Rogue Titan at the speech he gave during the graduation ceremony. Hey Armin, have they made any progress with that?"

Armin shook his head. "No. At least, none that they've shared with the rest of us."

Annie glanced at him. "Although didn't you say that they were having a lot of secret meetings, and that Eren was attending them?"

Armin nodded slowly. "Well, yeah. I only know that because I noticed Eren was sometimes mysteriously absent, and he fessed up to me about the meetings, though he hasn't told me what the meetings are about."

Zeke rubbed his chin. "Eren. That name sounds vaguely familiar…"

Armin looked at him. "Eren. Eren Yeager. Have you heard of the Yeager family?"

Zeke frowned. "Yes, I have. Tell me, what was the name of his father?"

Armin responded. "Grisha Yeager."

Zeke's eyes widened for a second before quickly fading again.

Armin looked at him uncertainly. "Did you know him?"

Zeke glanced away. "...no...I'd heard of him, though."

Jean eyed him suspiciously. _Okay, he's definitely hiding something._

After some more small talk, Annie filled Zeke in on the details of what was going on, why they were on the run, and why they were there. Throughout Jean got the distinct impression that there was indeed some hidden meaning behind her words for Zeke to find, but what that hidden meaning was he wasn't sure.

Armin looked at Zeke anxiously. "So, will you help us?"

Zeke nodded. "Of course. After all, if they're after Annie and Bertolt, they could very well come after me too."

Annie hesitated. "So...how is Aunt Pieck doing?"

Zeke smiled. "She's doing well, doing well. She's not too far away, she's somewhere over there."

He gestured toward the wall.

Jean raised an eyebrow. "What, are you saying she's in Titan territory?"

Zeke laughed. "No, of course not. Sorry, it's getting dark, it's hard to tell directions."

He looked at Annie and Bertolt. "But anyways, I'm sure she'll be pleased to see you both again. We'll head out tomorrow."

Annie nodded. "Right."

Bertolt nodded silently.

Jean glanced at her sharply. "Head out where?"

Annie hesitated. "...it's nothing. We'll explain tomorrow."

Jean frowned. "Okay…"

After putting the fire out and dispersing for the night, trying to find relatively comfortable places to sleep in the castle, Jean couldn't help but feel that something bad was coming the following morning.

* * *

The moon and stars shone over the lands of Wall Rose, and looked down upon a group of five soldiers.

Three of them had turned in for the night, trying to get some sleep before the early morning ahead of them. Two, however, were still awake.

Mikasa looked at Eren in concern as he stared off into the distance. His expression was terribly solemn, a look she hadn't seen on his face since the first few weeks after his mother had died. After that he had buried his sadness under a veil of anger and hatred toward the Titans, until it was replaced with the more composed, maturer attitude he'd acquired during the three years they'd spent training.

Around the others, both she and Eren were fairly serious, keeping their emotions in check. It was only when they were alone that they let their guard down, and allowed their true feelings to reveal themselves unchecked.

But lately Eren had begun keeping his walls up more and more, and though he tried to keep it from showing, Mikasa could tell that there was something he wasn't sharing.

She approached him, sat down next to him, and gently touched his shoulder.

"Eren…"

Eren glanced at her sadly before returning his gaze to the stars.

Mikasa gently rubbed his shoulder. "I'm sure Armin's fine. He's smart, and he's not alone. And we managed to pick up their trail thanks to your intuition. We should find them before the assassins do."

Eren bowed his head. "...I hope you're right."

Mikasa looked at him sadly. "Eren, what's going on? There's something you're not telling me and Armin. I don't know what it is exactly, and I'm sure you have your reasons for not confiding in us just yet. But...you do trust us...don't you?"

Eren nodded. "Yes. I'd trust you with my life."

"So…"

Eren sighed. "You're right. There is something I haven't shared. It's...it's about my father."

Mikasa frowned. "Dr. Yeager?"

Eren grimaced. "Before he died, he...gave me a task. A mission that he needed me to carry out."

She looked at him in concern. "And what mission was that?"

Eren closed his eyes. "To take back Wall Maria."

Mikasa frowned. "That's a lot to ask of someone."

Eren shrugged. "Maybe. But...he gave me the tools I need to make that happen."

Mikasa looked confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"It's hard to explain."

Eren looked at her seriously. "But when we find Armin, I promise you, I will tell you everything."

Mikasa nodded. "Okay."

She gazed at him tenderly. "But you don't have to do this all by yourself you know. You can't expect to protect everyone alone."

Eren lowered his gaze. "I know. But sometimes, it feels like I should. I know how ridiculous that sounds, thinking I should be able to protect everyone, but I can't help it. I don't want anyone else to die."

Mikasa placed both her hands on his shoulders with a smile. "If we work together, hopefully no one else will."

Eren returned the smile, and the next second closed the distance between them so that their lips met.

Mikasa felt a familiar warmth coiling within her as their kisses grew more and more heated, and before long she was laying on the ground on her back, with Eren pressing down on her.

They had moved past the awkward stages of not really knowing what they were doing, and now enjoyed a new sense of intimacy and closeness that Mikasa felt she would never get enough of. Normally she took control, but for tonight Eren seemed to want to be in control, and she allowed it, just happy to be with him once more.

Eventually their passion came to an end, and Mikasa just held him, both of them breathing slightly heavier than normal.

Eren shifted so that he was gazing into her eyes again.

Mikasa breathed. "Eren…"

Eren gently cupped her cheek. "Mikasa. I will cherish you until the day I die."

He then nuzzled his cheek against hers. His words should have sounded sweet, but Mikasa got the sinking feeling that Eren thought that day was coming before long.

She let out an involuntary tear, which slid down the side of her face and onto the ground beneath them.

* * *

Armin looked at Annie sadly.

Something was bothering her. He'd known that for years, but it had become even clearer after they'd run into Zeke. The others had settled in for the night, but Annie had walked away from the Castle and was standing near the trees just outside the Castle's boundaries, alone with her troubled thoughts.

Armin approached her. "Hey."

Annie didn't look at him. "Hi."

Armin smiled softly. "So, seeing Zeke again must be nice, huh?"

Annie didn't respond.

Armin looked at her carefully. "Does...does he know…"

"About my past?" Annie finished. "Yes, he does."

Armin stayed silent, giving her a moment to gather her thoughts.

Annie slowly turned around, though she still didn't make eye contact.

"Look...I've told you part of why the assassins are after us. But...there's something else."

Armin's eyes widened. "What? What is it?"

Annie swallowed. "Five years ago...Reiner, Bertolt, and I...we did something, something we're not proud of."

Armin frowned. "If you're talking about Marcel-"

Annie shook her head sharply. "No. It's...it's something else."

She closed her eyes. "It...we thought we were doing the right thing at the time. But…looking back...it obviously wasn't...and…"

Armin looked at her sadly. "What happened?"

Annie hesitated. "...tomorrow. I promise I'll tell you tomorrow."

Armin looked slightly disappointed, but nodded. "Okay."

Annie looked away. "I've tried to put it out of my mind...during training, it was easy to get caught up in the flow of things, and to forget the sins I bear."

Armin was shocked to see that she was crying.

She trembled slightly. "But now...it's only a matter of time before it all comes out...and I'll have to face the ramifications of what we've done. What I've done…"

Armin gently laid his hand on her shoulder. "Annie. I can tell that you're a good person at heart. I see the way you interact with others, and while you hide it, you do care about them and try to help them as best you can. No matter how bad the thing you did was, if you're genuinely sorry, if you're willing to learn from your mistakes and move past them, then ultimately they don't really matter."

Annie pulled him into a hug, tears still flowing. "You naive little idiot. If only it were that simple. Some things are too big to be solved with a simple apology."

Armin embraced her. "Maybe. But as long as you try, as far as I'm concerned, you're a good person."

Annie pulled back, still not meeting his eyes. "I wish I could believe that. I wish it were true. Maybe, in another life, it could be true. But, I can't think of myself as a good person. These past three years I've pretended to be a good person. Tomorrow, I won't be able to keep up the facade any longer."

She finally made eye contact with him, and he felt his heart begin to beat faster.

She looked at him sadly. "But you...Armin, you are a good person. The fact that you can see the good in me when I can't see it myself any more…"

Armin whispered. "Annie…"

Annie gently caressed his cheek. "Just for tonight...for one last time...I'd like to pretend to be a good person."

She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. For a while they remained that way, simply enjoying the sensation and warmth of the other person's presence.

After a moment or two, however, Annie stepped back, and began to pull her clothes off.

Armin eyes widened. In all the time they'd spent together, Annie had never hinted that she was ever interested in anything beyond a kiss. And yet now…

Armin swallowed nervously. "Annie...are you sure?"

Annie looked slightly nervous herself, but nodded. "Yes."

After a moment of hesitation, Armin began to emulate her, and before long the both of them were bare.

Armin felt strange seeing Annie this way. It was embarrassing, yet also touching, that she trusted him enough to show him this side of her, and that she in turn wanted to see this side of him.

After admiring each other's forms for a little while, they kissed again, starting off slowly, savoring each moment. Before long, though, their desire for each other grew, and they could not hold back any longer.

Armin felt himself being gently pushed down onto his back, and Annie slowly lowered herself onto him until they had become one for the first time.

It was even better than he had ever imagined, and for a second Armin simply felt euphoric. But then he noticed the slightly pained expression on Annie's face, and he looked at her in concern.

"Does it hurt?"

Annie whispered. "A little."

Armin gently touched her side. "I can stop…"

Annie shook her head sharply. "No. Please...keep going."

After some hesitation, Armin nodded. They began to move together, with Annie taking the lead. They began slowly, and gradually picked up speed, until a soft moan escaped from each of them, first from Annie, and then, a few moments later, from Armin.

Their love making done, Annie wrapped her arms around Armin's body, and whispered into his ear.

"I can't ask for forgiveness. But...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Armin frowned. "For what?"

But Annie didn't answer, and Armin felt her tears touching his cheek once again. Remembering her promise to tell the truth the following morning, Armin decided to let it go and held her close.

_It'll be okay Annie. I love you, no matter what you've done._

* * *

The following morning the castle's inhabitants woke up to a smell that three of them had never smelled before and that two of them had not smelled in over five years.

Zeke called to them cheerily as they descended the stairs. "Morning!"

Jean grunted sleepily. "What's that smell?"

Zeke blinked. "What, you've never seen coffee before?"

Jean frowned. "What's coffee?"

Annie interjected. "Uh, it's kind of like tea, only slightly rarer. It's normally only found in Wall Maria."

"Hmm."

Jean tried a cup, only to immediately spit it back out.

"Ugh! It's bitter."

Zeke chuckled. "It does take some getting used to. I'd offer you some sugar or cream, but I'm afraid I don't have any."

Armin and Marco also tried the coffee, and tried to be more polite about it then Jean. Zeke, Annie, and Bertolt all had some, savoring the effects of the caffeinated beverage.

After they had finished breakfast, Zeke gathered his supplies and looked at them all seriously.

"Right. We're moving out."

A few minutes later, they began walking toward the forest around the castle and headed straight for the wall. Zeke was calm, Annie and Bertolt looked solemn, Jean looked suspicious, while Armin and Marco simply looked confused.

Jean raised his voice. "Why are we heading toward the wall?"

Zeke called back. "You'll find out soon."

After they had made it most of the way to the wall, Zeke abruptly stopped and turned around.

He spoke quietly to Annie and Bertolt. "I'll give you a minute to say goodbye to your friends."

Bertolt responded sharply. "They're not our friends."

Annie remained silent.

Zeke gave a knowing smirk. "Of course."

He continued walking through the trees and toward the wall, while Annie and Bertolt faced the others, who by now were looking very puzzled.

Annie looked at them carefully. "Listen, you guys, we really appreciate everything you've done for us, but...the time has come for us to part ways."

Jean said nothing, but Marco and Armin expressed utter shock.

Armin exclaimed. "What? What are you talking about? Annie, what's really going on?"

Annie let out a shaky breath. "You see, Bertolt and I are…"

But before she could get another word out, several horses emerged behind them, their approach having been masked by the trees.

Eren leaped off his horse. "Armin! Are you alright?"

Armin's eyes widened. "Eren! Mikasa! How did you find us?"

Mikasa carefully stepped off her horse. "We've been tracking you guys."

Connie looked relieved. "Glad to see you're all still in one piece."

Sasha smiled. "Yeah, looks like we found you guys before the assassins did."

Marlowe looked at them fondly. "I'm relieved that you all are safe. Come on, the Scouts should be able to protect you guys now, you don't have to run away anymore."

Marco nodded. "That sounds great. Come on, let's go."

Marco, Jean, and Armin started to walk toward Eren's group, but Annie and Bertolt didn't move.

"No."

Everyone froze.

Jean looked at Annie incredulously. "What?"

Annie eyed him coldly. "I'm sorry, but we can't go back."

Connie looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

Sasha exclaimed. "Of course you can!"

Armin touched Annie's arm. "Annie, come on! Look, I know you're scared. I'm pretty scared too after what happened. But you can trust the Scouts. You don't have to run away."

Annie shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I can't go with you guys."

Marlowe shouted. "What the hell are you talking about? Bertolt, talk some sense into her!"

But Bertolt said nothing. Unlike Annie, whose expression had become cold and stoic, he looked fretful and worried.

Armin looked at Annie anxiously. "Annie!"

Eren said flatly. "Armin, get away from her."

Armin glanced at Eren in shock. "Why should I? Why are you looking at her like that? Annie and Bertolt are our friends, we can't just leave them here."

Eren stepped forward, his expression almost as blank as Annie's. "You're right. We can't. The two of you are coming back with us, by force if necessary."

Connie's eyes widened. "Whoa, hold on, isn't that a little excessive?"

Marco looked at Eren in shock. "What's gotten into you Eren?"

Armin looked at Eren angrily. "Why are you looking at them like they're criminals or something? Sure, maybe they've made some mistakes in the past, but I can tell that at heart they're good people."

Eren looked at Armin coldly. "And how do you know that?"

"Because...look, Annie has had no reason to lie to me. She may act cold and stoic most of the time, but there's more to her than that. You don't know anything about her!"

Eren shook his head. "I'm afraid you're wrong Armin. I know quite a lot about her. I know a number of things that I'm pretty sure you don't know."

Eren's eyes narrowed. "For example, I know that she's the one who broke your leg."

A moment of stunned silence followed this pronouncement.

Armin was the first to recover. "What? That's ridiculous! Annie would never do anything like that!"

He glanced at her with a smile. "Right Annie?"

Annie didn't say anything, and refused to make eye contact with Armin.

As her silence continued, Armin's smile faded. "Annie…"

Mikasa's face abruptly darkened. "It was you?"

"What?" Marco exclaimed.

"But…" Connie sputtered.

Eren interjected. "Now why would she do something like that? The way I see it, there are only two possibilities. Either she did it to hurt you, Armin, or she did it to protect you."

Everyone looked at Eren in shock, unsure of what he meant.

Eren continued. "After all, the timing of that injury was very curious. Very curious indeed. It happened a few months before graduation. By the time graduation came around, Armin's leg was most of the way healed, but not quite back to normal. The day after graduation, the Colossal Titan attacked, and the tragedies of five years ago could have very likely repeated themselves. If it hadn't been for the Rogue Titan's interference, many of the newest graduates would likely have been forced to fight, and many would have died facing the Titan onslaught. But because Armin's leg was broken, he wouldn't have been required to be on the frontlines. And since his leg was most of the way healed, he would have been able to defend himself to some extent if things went truly wrong. All in all, considering the circumstances, a broken leg was about the greatest gift someone could have given him. Isn't that right, Annie?"

Annie's fist was clenched, the nails digging so hard into her flesh that a small amount of blood was beginning to trickle down her hand.

Eren looked at Annie. "But then, how could you possibly have known about the Titan attack in advance? Unless…"

An uncomfortable silence followed as each person processed what Eren had just revealed, and the implications.

Armin was looking at Annie uncertainly, and had started shaking slightly. Marco looked confused, while Jean was tense, and looked ready to pull Armin and Marco back any second. Mikasa was staring at Annie and Bertolt cautiously, waiting to see what they would do. Connie and Sasha looked anxious and confused, while Marlowe's face was filled with disbelief. Meanwhile, Eren, Annie, and Bertolt eyed each other with new understanding.

Annie was the first to speak. "I see. So that's how it is."

Bertolt breathed. "It was you...that day…"

Eren nodded coldly. "Yes. We were very busy that day, weren't we Bertolt?"

Annie grimaced. "How long have you known?"

Eren returned her gaze. "More than a year. But I suspected you three from the very beginning. And here we are now. We kept our true intentions and natures behind carefully crafted masks during those three years, but the game is over, and the time has come for the real battle to begin."

Eren held his right hand up, where he had already left a deep cut. To the surprise of Annie and Bertolt, and to the shock of everyone else, a small amount of steam was rising from his palm.

Eren held his hand before him. "In many ways, you and I aren't so different. In some ways we're both soldiers determined to fulfill our mission to the bitter end, in other ways we're nothing but frightened children who just want to make it back home alive."

He closed his hand into a fist and his face became furious. "But there's one key difference between us. Annie. Bertolt. My home was taken from me, and I can never forgive those who trampled on it. You may have been naive children, but that doesn't matter to the people who lost their lives. Nor does it change what must be done now. I am going to take back Wall Maria, and I will destroy anyone who gets in my way, no matter who they are!"

He stepped forward, and screamed. "EVERYONE! GET BACK!"

Annie yelled. "BERTOLT!"

Then, yellow light engulfed Eren, Annie, and Bertolt. The last thing the others saw was Eren's face full of anger, Annie's face full of cold indifference, and Bertolt's face full of terror.

Then, out of nowhere, a cloud of wind and steam erupted, throwing everyone off balance and obscuring the visibility of the nearby area as dirt and debris was thrown up into the air.

Jean yanked Armin and Marco back, while the others took several paces away from the trees. A few seconds later, the cloud of steam cleared enough for them to see what had just happened.

Eren, Annie, and Bertolt were gone. In their place stood the Attack Titan, the Female Titan, and behind her the Colossal Titan, towering above the trees, standing even higher than the wall itself.

The Attack Titan let out a roar that made their ears throb, while the Female and Colossal Titan remained still, waiting for their opponent to make the first move.

Mikasa stared at the Attack Titan in astonishment, and her mind leapt back to the previous night.

_I know how ridiculous that sounds, thinking I should be able to protect everyone, but I can't help it. I don't want anyone else to die._

While that was happening, Armin was staring at the Female Titan in utter disbelief. And unbidden, memories of the previous night came back to him.

_I can't ask for forgiveness. But...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry._

"Eren…" Mikasa whispered.

"Annie…" Armin whispered.

The Attack Titan rushed forward just as another eruption of light occurred directly behind the Colossal Titan.


	12. Clash

The sun was slightly above the horizon, the day having just begun for the inhabitants of Wall Rose.

Through the countryside a group of Scouts were surveying the lands, riding north on their horses. To their left the outline of Wall Rose was just barely visible in the distance.

One of the Scouts was alone at the head of the group, until one of the other Scouts pulled ahead so that they were beside them.

Ymir looked at Historia carefully. "You okay?"

Historia grimaced. "Yeah. I just...I'm nervous about being a squad leader."

Ymir smirked. "Well that's not the right attitude. You need to be confident and assertive."

Historia glanced away. "That's not what I'm worried about."

Ymir frowned. "Then what's the problem?"

"I...I just don't want to get anyone killed."

Ymir glanced behind them, where the other three members of their squad, Hitch, Mylieus, and Mina were riding a little ways back.

Ymir faced forward again. "...this isn't just a simple rescue mission, is it?"

"...no."

Ymir looked at Historia seriously. "Something else is going on. I know you've been having secret meetings with Commander Erwin and the other higher ups, and you won't tell me what that's about."

Historia's face flushed slightly, but she remained silent.

Ymir sighed. "Of course, I can't fault you, as I still have some secrets of my own. But I also know, or at least suspect, a little of what's going on here."

Historia looked at her sharply. "Like what?"

Ymir hesitated. "...don't tell anyone else, but...I know Eren's a Titan."

Historia's eyes widened. "What? How could you possibly know that?"

"...I figured it out. And while Eren's never straight up admitted it, some of the things he's said have strongly hinted that was the case. Plus, his absence while the Rogue Titan plugged up the breach was rather suspicious."

Historia looked at her friend uncertainly. "Ymir…"

Ymir continued. "Of course, if Eren's a Titan, then he can't be the only one. The Colossal and Armored must also be like Eren, humans who have the power to turn into Titans."

Ymir frowned grimly. "And they might even be people we know."

Historia was silent for a moment.

"...yes. But how did you figure all of that out?"

For the first time, Ymir looked slightly flustered. "...I'm...I'm not…"

Historia looked at the ground thoughtfully. "You once told me that true friends shouldn't keep secrets. I told you about my past, and I've been waiting patiently for you to tell me about yours."

Ymir looked away uncomfortably.

Historia looked at Ymir seriously. "I know I still have secrets. But...let's make a promise. After this mission, no more secrets. From either of us. Promise?"

Ymir met her gaze, and after a moment nodded. "Yes. I promise."

Further back, the other three Scouts were talking as well.

Hitch watched Ymir and Historia uncertainly. "What do you think they're talking about up there?"

Myleius shook his head. "Not sure. It's probably none of our business though.

Mina grinned. "Maybe they're planning to sneak off again like they did last night."

Hitch looked at her in confusion. "Huh?"

Mina raised an eyebrow. "You mean you didn't notice their absence last night?"

Hitch frowned. "I did, but I just figured they were going somewhere to be alone as friends."

Myleius snickered. "I think they're more than just friends."

Hitch looked puzzled for a moment, then suddenly gasped.

"Wait...you mean...WHAT?!"

Mina giggled at Hitch's expression. "What, you've never heard of two girls being a thing?"

Hitch blushed. "N-no. I...I thought that was just...something a guy and a girl did, not…"

Mina smiled. "Well, I guess you learned something new today."

Myleius shook his head. "Stop teasing her, Mina."

Mina sighed. "Fine, fine."

Hitch looked thoughtful. "Huh. I wonder if Annie's into girls…"

Mina shook her head. "I don't think she is. Then again, she normally keeps to herself, so I'm not sure."

Hitch frowned. "So even during training she was pretty reclusive?"

Mina nodded. "Yeah. She and Armin seemed to hit it off, but aside from that she didn't really try to make friends. She seems nice enough though. I hope she's okay."

Hitch looked ahead grimly. "Yeah. I hope we're not too late. The thought of assassins going after her...of going after any of my friends...I can't imagine anything worse."

Myleius let out a sharp gasp. "Holy shit."

He tugged on the reigns and stopped his horse. Puzzled by his behavior, Hitch and Mina made their horses halt as well.

Hitch looked back at him. "What? What is…"

She trailed off as she saw what had caught his attention.

The faint outline of Wall Rose was still visible in the distance. And standing right in front of it was a massive humanoid shape, its skin red and emanating a small cloud of steam off of its head and upper back.

Mina's eyes widened. "Is that…"

"It is."

Hitch, Mina, and Mylieus looked around to see that Historia and Ymir had turned around and were now right in front of them.

Historia looked at the wall grimly. "The Colossal Titan. We need to move! The other squads need our help!"

Hitch and the others looked shocked, and a little apprehensive, but they obeyed her orders.

As they rode toward the Colossal Titan, Ymir found her thoughts buzzing.

_So, it's someone we know. But who?_

* * *

The flash of light behind the Colossal Titan distracted Annie and Eren, but Eren managed to stay focused, and before Annie could recover he gave her a hard punch that sent her sprawling to the ground.

Eren retreated in order to see who the other Titan was, while Annie hastily got back to her feet.

From around the Colossal Titan's left leg a massive, shaggy form appeared.

Eren grimaced. _Damn it. It's the Beast Titan._

The Beast Titan spoke. " **So, you must be Eren Yeager, the holder of the long lost Attack Titan.** "

Mikasa looked up in shock, and she could see similar reactions from the others.

" **I'm guessing it was a parting gift from your late father, am I right?** "

Eren didn't respond, unable to speak in Titan form, and merely glared at his half-brother.

Mikasa's eyes widened. _So that's what Eren meant last night. Eren…_

She looked back at her fellow squad mates. "Listen, you guys get those three to safety. I'll back Eren up."

Sasha exclaimed. "Are you crazy? You can't take them all on alone!"

Mikasa pulled out her blades. "I'm not alone...Eren is here."

Connie stammered. "But…"

Mikasa looked at them fiercely. "There's no time! Just do it!"

Seeing the fire in her eyes, they obeyed. Connie, Sasha, and Marlowe readied their ODM gear, and pulled Jean, Marco, and Armin off the ground and into the air. They then began to make their way back to the abandoned Castle. Meanwhile, Mikasa moved forward toward the enemy Titans, using the nearby trees to mask her approach.

The Colossal Titan hadn't moved, but the Female and Beast Titan had changed positions so that they were surrounding the Attack Titan in a semicircle, still keeping their backs facing the wall.

Eren watched his opponents carefully, knowing he was outnumbered and that he would have to be careful.

The Beast Titan spoke again. " **Now, then, are you going to make this more difficult then this needs to be? Regardless of how skilled you are, there are three of us, and only one of you. It also appears that your friends are running away. And even if they stayed, I doubt that they would be able to-** "

Without warning, a blur shot by the Beast Titan's left knee, and the next second he let out a bellow of pain as his left leg collapsed, and he was forced to press his left hand to the ground in order to prevent himself from falling over completely.

The blur zoomed up across the Beast Titan's chest, and then sliced off the Beast Titan's right arm, causing him to let out another roar of pain.

Eren's eyes widened as he realized what the blur was.

_Mikasa!_

Mikasa then pivoted in the air, and swooped in front of the Beast Titan's face, cutting out his eyes as she did so. She then pivoted once more, and zoomed in on the nape for the kill.

But before she could cut out the nape, a massive cloud of steam erupted from the Colossal Titan, blowing her away and forcing her to retreat back into the trees.

Eren raised his hands in front of his face to mitigate the worst effects of the steam. Annie, meanwhile, had hastily shifted around so that she was between Eren and the Beast Titan.

After regaining her bearings, Mikasa flew over to a tree near the Attack Titan and perched on one of its branches.

She looked at Eren's Titan form uncertainly, then gasped in shock when she saw steam emanating from the nape. And poking out from the nape…

"Eren!" Mikasa cried.

She could tell that it was definitely Eren, but parts of his flesh were fused to the Titan body, including several long strands just beneath his eyes.

Eren called out to her. "The Colossal Titan will be visible for miles, and so reinforcements should be here before long. But with all this steam, they won't be able to use their gear effectively, which means they'll have a hard time fighting the other Titans."

While Mikasa had a million questions, she knew that they would have to wait. "So what do we do?"

Eren's gaze hardened. "I'll force the Colossal Titan back. You distract the Female Titan. The damage you inflicted on the Beast Titan should put him out of commission for at least a few minutes."

Mikasa looked at him in shock. "How are you going to get the Colossal Titan to move?"

Eren began to disappear into the nape once more. "I have a plan. Don't worry about me, just be careful!"

Mikasa nodded. "Right!"

Further away from the wall, the six young soldiers had managed to make it to the castle, where they would hopefully be safe from the unexpected Titan attack.

Connie looked at the others anxiously. "Are you guys okay?"

Marco frowned. "Physically, yes. Emotionally, though…"

"Not so much." Jean looked at the Colossal Titan grimly. "This is so fucked up."

Marlowe stared at the Titans in the distance, his face still full of disbelief. "I know. How...how could they just...how could…"

Sasha gently touched her friend's shoulder. "Armin, you okay?"

Armin didn't respond, his whole body trembling slightly. His eyes were wide, with tears leaking out from the sides, and he didn't seem to be fully aware of his surroundings.

Marlowe looked at him in concern. "What's wrong with him?"

Marco grimaced. "He and Annie had a thing going. I don't know how serious it was, but...well, this is probably hitting him hardest of all."

Jean scowled. "Damn it. What the hell were they playing at? Why did they do it? And why didn't Eren say anything sooner?"

His face darkened, and he abruptly held out his hand.

"Connie, give me your gear."

Connie was startled. "What?"

Jean watched the battle in the distance carefully. "Mikasa may be strong, and Eren may be...a Titan, but they could still use help before the reinforcements arrive. And I want to try to get some answers."

Connie reluctantly nodded. "Okay…"

Back at the forest, Mikasa was darting around the trees near the Female Titan, being careful to stay away from the protective cloud of steam that was surrounding the Female and Beast Titans.

Annie eyed the flying Ackerman cautiously. _Are you trying to lure me out? Sorry, but I'm not moving until Zeke has healed. Besides, Eren is still our priority, though you're proving yourself to be quite the nuisance as well._

She squinted. _I appreciate Bertolt's help, but all this steam is making it hard to see._

Meanwhile, Bertolt's thoughts were more anxious as he stared down at them all.

_Damn it. My Titan is great for pure destruction, but when it comes to combat, especially direct combat, it's too slow. There's not much I can do to help. Any attack I tried, Eren would either see coming a mile away, or it would risk hitting Annie or Zeke as well. What should I…_

Suddenly Eren ran back into the fray, and to the shock of Annie and Bertolt he leaped high into the air and grabbed Bertolt's right leg. He then began climbing upwards, digging his fingers into the Colossal Titan's flesh.

Annie and Mikasa stared at Eren in shock.

_What the hell?_

_Eren, be careful!_

Bertolt quickly recovered from his surprise, reached down and crushed Eren's Titan body against his leg using his right palm.

Eren let out a roar of pain, and Mikasa almost lost her composure and began flinging herself toward the Colossal Titan as fast as she could.

But she managed to keep herself in check, and stayed where she was.

_Eren said he had a plan. I need to trust him._

Bertolt wrapped his fingers around Eren's form, and slowly lifted it up. As it neared his face, he opened his jaws, intending to bite off the upper half of Eren's Titan and capture Eren inside his mouth.

Bertolt felt calmer. _Well, looks like you aren't as tough as I thought Eren. You may have fooled us all those years, but it seems you underestimated…_

He froze just before he put Eren's Titan in his mouth, because he realized something was off.

For one, Eren hadn't struggled or fought against his grip at all. In fact, the Attack Titan's body was completely limp.

And now that it was near his face, Bertolt could see that there was a large, empty hole in the Titan's nape, from which steam was rising.

Bertolt's eyes widened. _What…_

The next second, Eren emerged from under his Titan's head, equipped with his ODM gear, and zoomed straight towards the Colossal Titan's face. Bertolt didn't have any time to react before an explosion of light blinded him.

Mikasa and Annie watched in amazement as Eren's Titan appeared for a second time right in front of the Colossal Titan's face.

The others back at the castle were also dumbfounded.

Connie sputtered. "What?!"

Sasha gasped. "How did he do that?"

Eren threw his arm forward, and punched Bertolt in the face hard enough to break his nose. The combined force of the explosion and Eren's punch caused the Colossal Titan to stumble back until it hit the wall, which prevented it from falling over.

The protective layer of steam surrounding the Female and Beast Titans disappeared, and Mikasa took advantage of the opening. She swooped in and tried to slice through Annie's knee.

But Annie was ready for her, and turned her skin into crystal. Mikasa's blades shattered upon impact, and Mikasa quickly retreated before Annie could counter.

Annie glanced at Bertolt. _Damn him. That was a clever trick. Of course, he's had years to plan for this moment._

She smirked a little. _But still, his plan had one little flaw._

Eren's attempt to push Bertolt back had been more successful than even he had anticipated. He'd planned to grab onto Bertolt's body in order to slow down his descent, but Bertolt was now too far away for him to grasp, which meant there was nothing to stop him from plummeting to the ground at a terrifying speed. Both of his legs broke upon impact, and he collapsed to the ground, uttering a loud groan of pain.

Annie ran over, intending to finish Eren while he was vulnerable. She knew that this would leave Zeke open to attack, but she calculated that Mikasa would be more concerned about Eren.

And she was right.

Mikasa immediately gave chase, and prevented Annie from running straight toward Eren, leaving several cuts on her legs as she flew by.

Mikasa glared at the Female Titan. "YOU WON'T TOUCH HIM!"

Mikasa glanced back at Eren, who was now sitting up, but still couldn't move because of his legs.

Mikasa tightened her grip on her blades. _I have to buy him enough time to heal._

Mikasa and Annie then began an elaborate dance, swooping in, dodging, each trying to kill the other female soldier.

But Annie's experience eventually gave her the upper hand, and during one pass swung her hand right in front of Mikasa's path.

Mikasa's eyes widened, as she realized there was no way she would be able to dodge it in time.

She whispered. "No…"

Then, miraculously, the fingers on the hand fell off, and the hand hit nothing but empty air, blood spraying out of the stumps where the fingers used to be.

Mikasa winced as some of the hot blood hit her, but gasped as she saw who had sliced off the Female Titan's fingers.

"Jean!"

Jean looked slightly appreciative of Mikasa acknowledging that he had just saved her life, before his expression darkened once more and he glared up at Annie's Titan.

He yelled. "Annie! What the hell are you doing?!"

" **I thought that was obvious.** "

Jean and Mikasa froze as they heard the voice echo from behind the Female Titan.

A moment later, the Beast Titan stepped into view. His leg and eyes were completely healed, though his right arm wasn't yet, as everything beneath the elbow was still gone.

" **She's showing her true colors. So, you must be Mikasa. I see the number 1 spot was well earned.** "

The Beast Titan pulled back his left arm, and Mikasa and Jean realized that he was holding something in his left hand. The next second, the Beast Titan had flung a series of projectiles directly at them at high speeds.

But before it could hit them, Eren suddenly leaped in front of them and took the blows, his Titan body being crushed and dented by the objects before he crashed to the ground again.

Mikasa cried. "Eren!"

Eren winced after crashing to the ground, but found himself feeling confused.

_That's strange. What did he throw at me? Was it just crushed up earth? Whatever it was, it didn't do very much damage at all. Is he holding back for some reason?_

Without warning, the Colossal Titan roared.

The Beast Titan glanced up at him. " **Reinforcements must be on their way. We need to end this quickly.** "

The next second he bellowed in pain as something jabbed into his right eye with enough force to poke out through the back of his head. After stumbling back, he returned his gaze to Eren's Titan, and realized that the Attack Titan must have flung a large branch at him like a spear.

He grunted as he tried and failed to pull the branch out.

He sighed. " **Hold them off for a minute or two Annie.** "

He then retreated back toward the Colossal Titan, while Mikasa and Jean worked together to protect Eren from Annie while he healed.

Back at the castle, the others were beginning to worry.

"What do we do?" Sasha cried.

"I can hardly see anything through the trees." Connie remarked. "Except for the big guy obviously."

Marlowe swallowed nervously. "Well, perhaps we should-"

He was cut off as he heard the sound of hooves echoing through the air. He glanced down and saw a dozen or so members of the Survey Corp arrive at the castle. After taking a closer look, he recognized them as Squads Mike, Nanaba, and Krista.

Before long the horses had come to a halt, and the squad leaders reeled themselves up the castle walls until they were standing in front of the other young soldiers.

Mike stepped forward. "What's the situation?"

Everyone looked slightly flustered, but Marlowe steeled himself and answered, trying to be as quick to the point as possible.

"Sir! Our squad had picked up the trail of the missing soldiers, and we followed them to this castle. Shortly after we arrived...Eren, Annie, Bertolt, and an unknown party transformed into Titans. Eren appears to be on our side, but the rest seem to be enemies. Currently Eren, Mikasa, and Jean are fighting the enemy Titans somewhere in that forest."

Mike, Nanaba, and Krista appeared unsurprised.

Mike frowned. "I see. Is there anything else we should know?"

Marlowe briefly explained the physical appearance of each of the Titans, but after that didn't have anything else he could think of.

Marlowe grimaced. "Frankly, sir, I don't understand what's going on."

Mike nodded. "I see. The time will come when answers will be given, but now is obviously not that time."

Mike looked at Marlowe and Sasha carefully. "I see you two still have your gear. Are you injured?"

Sasha shook her head. "No, we're fine."

"Very good. You two will join Squad Nanaba."

He turned to Marco. "The rest of you stay here, and keep an eye out for any other squads that may arrive."

Marco nodded. "Yes sir."

Mike then turned around and raised his voice so that all the Survey Corp members who were still on the ground below the castle could hear them.

"Listen up! The Rogue Titan is our ally. The rest are enemies. Unlike normal Titans, they are intelligent, so take no unnecessary risks. Our first goal is to prevent them from escaping into Wall Maria. Our second goal is to capture them if possible, but kill them if necessary. Inside the nape is a human. If they are cut out from the nape and have their limbs removed, they will be rendered helpless. But as I said, take no unnecessary risks. If killing them is more feasible, then so be it."

There was some shocked murmuring among the Scouts gathered, though the veterans hid their surprise better than the newer recruits.

Hitch glanced at her squad mates. "What the hell is going on?"

Mina shook her head. "Your guess is as good as mine."

Mike continued. "Squad Krista! You will approach the wall from the left. Your first priority is to protect the Rogue Titan, while your secondary task is to take down the Female Titan. Squad Nanaba, head to the top of the wall and keep an eye on the Colossal Titan. Do not engage unless he emerges from the nape, or if one of the other Titans begins to climb the wall. My squad will approach the wall from the right and attempt to take down the Beast Titan."

His expression hardened. "The future of humanity rests on our actions here today! Dedicate your hearts! Fight with everything you've got!"

Squad Nanaba got back on their horses, and rushed around the forest toward the Wall. Meanwhile, Squad Mike and Squad Krista got their ODM gear ready, and began flying through the forest toward the Titans.

Back in the forest, Jean and Mikasa had successfully kept Annie away from Eren, who was most of the way healed.

But then, one of Jean's triggers malfunctioned, and he crashed against a tree, not hard, but enough to temporarily daze him, leaving him vulnerable to Annie's deadly attacks.

Mikasa shrieked. "JEAN!"

As Annie's fist hurtled toward him, Jean, in his terror, let out an angry yell.

"YOU BITCH! IF I WAS ARMIN, WOULD YOU STILL DO IT?!"

Annie's fist stopped moving, and she hesitated.

That split second of hesitation was all it took. Mikasa swooped in and cut out Annie's eyes, while Jean took the opening to regain his bearings and zoomed out of harm's way.

Annie let out a screech of pain, and hastily backed away.

Jean and Mikasa landed on two separate branches near Eren, whose legs were most of the way healed.

Mikasa panted. "I guess we're even."

Jean nodded. "Yeah."

He glared at the Attack Titan. "Eren, what the hell is going on?"

Mikasa shook her head. "Look, I know you must have a lot of questions. I've got quite a few myself. But now's not the time. We need to-"

Mikasa glanced around when she heard the sound of hooves thundering nearby, and her eyes widened.

Jean let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god. Reinforcements."

Nanaba's team reached the wall, half of the squad to the left of the Colossal Titan, half of the squad to the right. They quickly scaled up the wall until they were at the top, getting relatively near the Colossal Titan, but still giving him a wide berth.

Meanwhile, Mike's Squad was zooming straight toward the Beast Titan, who was at last completely healed, while Krista's squad was heading toward the blinded Female Titan.

Eren felt satisfied as he saw the Survey Corp flying amongst the trees.

_Yes! We can do this!_

He slowly got back up, his legs finally mended.

The Beast Titan drew back it's arm, and hurled more crushed up pieces of earth at Mike's incoming squad. The projectiles hit all of them except for Mike, causing them all to stumble or fall to the ground. But curiously, while the Scouts had major bruises and a few broken bones from the attack, none of them were killed.

Mike zoomed in on the Beast Titan, and attempted to lop off his right arm. But the Beast Titan was ready this time, and as Mike slashed, his massive arm became covered in a crystal like substance, shattering Mike's blades. The Beast Titan tried to grab Mike with his left hand, but Mike was too fast, and retreated to a nearby tree, where he sat for a moment, analyzing his opponent.

The Beast Titan looked at him, appearing slightly intrigued. " **So, you must be a member of the Survey Corp. I must say, that gear you have is quite a clever idea. What's your name?** "

If Mike was surprised to hear a Titan talking, he didn't show it. "The name's Mike. And I'm guessing you're Zeke."

Zeke's eyes widened in shock.

Mike's face darkened. "Tell your masters back in Marley that I said Fuck You."

On top of the wall, Marlowe looked down at the battle below.

He tried to reassure himself. _They'll be fine. Annie...the Female Titan...is injured. And Eren's there to help. They've got this._

Nanaba shouted. "WATCH OUT!"

The next second, Marlowe saw why. The Colossal Titan was raising its right arm up as if to swipe them off the wall.

Marlowe swore. "Shit!"

The other members of Nanaba's squad hastily ran further down the wall, trying to get out of the Colossal Titan's reach.

But then, the hand suddenly stopped before it went over the wall.

Marlowe frowned. _What? Why did it stop? What is…_

He paused when he realized that the hand was grasping part of the wall, digging its fingers in.

Marlowe felt bewildered. _What? Why is he grabbing the wall? What could he possibly..._

But all at once, a large chunk of the wall broke off in the Colossal Titan's hand, and Marlowe realized too late what Bertolt's intentions were.

The Colossal Titan tossed down the chunk of wall toward the area where the Female and Attack Titans were. As it descended it broke apart into several smaller but still massive chunks of debris.

Marlowe screamed at the top of his lungs. "LOOK OUT! ABOVE YOU!"

Everyone looked up, but it was too late for them to dodge. Annie and Eren raised their hands over their heads, trying to protect their napes. Annie hardened her hands, covering them completely with the crystal like substance. Eren tried to do the same, but couldn't.

Eren's eyes widened. _Shit! That's right, I can't harden yet! I'm-_

The next second, the pieces of the wall slammed to the ground.

One piece lopped off Eren's left arm and a chunk of his left leg, smacking him down into the ground. Another hit Annie dead on, but was deflected by her hardened fists.

Mikasa and Jean managed to avoid getting hit. But Krista's squad was less lucky.

Mina and Mylieus were instantly crushed by one piece of debris, their bloody and mangled corpses flattened against the unforgiving forest floor. Ymir had her right arm torn off by another falling piece of debris, which sent her falling to the ground. Krista was not hit directly, but one of the pieces snagged her wires, causing her to lose balance and tumble to the ground.

The only one unaffected was Hitch, who glanced back at her squad mates in horror.

Jean's eyes were wide. "Bertolt...you bastard…"

Annie lunged forward, one of her eyes mended and the other not far behind, and took advantage of Hitch's distraction.

As she swung her leg forward, Annie's expression hardened.

_I'm a Warrior. Last night was the last time I got to pretend otherwise. It doesn't matter how painful it is, it doesn't matter if it's wrong, I just need to do what's necessary!_

Hitch looked up at the Female Titan in terror, knowing she wouldn't be able to get out of the way in time. And as she locked eyes with the Titan, she realized the truth.

_Annie...why?_

Annie's foot smashed Hitch aside effortlessly, killing her instantly, and sending her body flying into a nearby tree.

Mikasa and Jean were frozen in horror, while Eren let out an angry growl.

Marlowe's eyes were wide in disbelief.

_That didn't just happen. That can't have. Hitch…_

Annie took several more paces forward, and swung her right palm down, intending to flatten Krista before she could get back up.

But before she could, Ymir got to her feet, absently clutching the stump where her right arm used to be.

Ymir smiled softly. _Well...Eren said this day would come sooner or later. Looks like that day has arrived. No more secrets...Historia…_

She ran forward, and an explosion of light engulfed her body, which caught the attention of everyone in the vicinity.

Annie froze in shock, and Ymir, now a Titan, leaped forward and bit off Annie's right hand. Annie quickly hardened her left hand and swung it at Ymir, but Ymir caught the fist in her jaws, and bit the left hand off as well, crushing the crystal with her powerful teeth.

Annie let out a shriek of pain, and hastily backed away.

Mikasa and Jean were struck dumb, while Eren felt appreciative.

_About time, Ymir._

Mike and Zeke looked at Ymir with surprise.

Mike stammered. "So that's…"

" **The Jaws Titan.** " Zeke finished. " **I'm guessing from your facial expressions that this is news to you as well. Still, it seems staying here any longer would be unwise.** "

Zeke raised his voice. " **ANNIE! WE'RE PULLING BACK!** "

Ymir looked at Historia. " **You...alright?** "

Historia nodded shakily. "Y-yes. Ymir?"

Annie and Zeke climbed their way up Bertolt's body, and Bertolt's steam prevented anyone from getting too close with their ODM gear.

As they reached the top, the Colossal Titan flung his arms onto the wall, forcing the Survey Corp members on the wall to pull back.

Once Zeke and Annie were on the wall, Bertolt and Zeke emerged from their Titans and climbed onto Annie's shoulders. After making sure they were on tight, she walked to the edge of the wall.

Sasha, acting on impulse, rushed forward. "WAIT!"

Annie hesitated.

Sasha yelled again. "ANNIE! BERTOLT! WHY?!"

Bertolt looked at her anxiously, part of his face peeled away from his time inside his Titan.

After hesitating, he called back. "BECAUSE WE'RE SOLDIERS!"

With that, Annie leaped off the wall. As she descended, she hardened the bottom of her feet and parts of her legs, so that when she landed on the ground the damage to her legs was minimal.

The Female Titan began jogging south, with Bertolt and Zeke still on her shoulders. A handful of mindless Titans were roaming around, but she was much too fast for them, and before long she was out of sight.


	13. Licking Wounds

Erwin's group was one of the last to reach Utgard castle, and by the time he arrived, the battle was over, and the Colossal Titan's body had been reduced to an enormous skeleton slumped against the wall, steam still pouring out of it.

Erwin frowned. "So they got away."

Mike nodded grimly. "Yes. We also incurred a few casualties. Four dead, and another seven wounded."

Levi's gaze was neutral. "Still, considering the circumstances it could have been a lot worse."

Erwin nodded. "Yes. And we managed to uncover the Jaws Titan."

Mike glanced at Erwin. "Do you think we can trust her?"

"I'd like to speak to her. Where is she?"

Mike jerked his head toward the wall. "I think she and some of the others are still back in the forest."

Within the cluster of trees, Eren's Titan was lying on the ground. Mikasa and Jean were standing nearby, looking at it uncertainly, when a burst of steam emanated from the nape, and Eren stepped out.

Mikasa rushed forward. "Eren! Are you okay?"

He looked okay, except for some strange markings around his eyes, and he was hot to the touch.

Eren gave a small smile. "Yes. What about you? Are you hurt at all?"

Mikasa shook her head. "No, I'm fine."

Jean stepped forward, his expression cross. "Eren, explain. What the hell is going on?"

Eren sighed wearily. "Short answer, the notion that we're the last of humanity is a complete lie. There are other humans out there, many of whom fear the people of the walls. Their attack against us began five years ago. My father came from outside the walls in order to help, and before he died he passed on his Titan powers to me."

Mikasa looked at him in concern. "Eren…"

Jean's eyes widened. "What? But that means…"

Eren shook his head. "There's a lot more to it then that, obviously, but I think we should head back and rejoin the others."

Eren began walking back toward the castle, with Mikasa close behind, and Jean following soon after once he'd snapped himself out of his daze.

In another part of the forest, Ymir and Historia were walking back toward the castle as well. Ymir's right arm was back, and aside from the strange burn marks around her eyes she also looked fine.

For a few moments, neither of them spoke.

Ymir glanced at Historia nervously. "...so, I'm sure you have a lot of questions."

Historia looked at her sadly. "...yes. But for now, I just have one. Are you okay?"

Ymir forced a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Historia teared up, and abruptly hugged her friend.

Ymir looked at her in surprise. "What? What's wrong?"

Historia pulled back. "You mean, you don't know?"

"Know what?"

Historia swallowed. "How your powers work."

Ymir glanced away. "Well, I know self injury is the trigger to turning into a Titan. And...I know that eating someone who had the power is how it gets passed on."

Historia lowered her gaze. "But...you don't know the cost."

Ymir looked at her sharply. "Cost?"

Historia nodded. "Eren explained to me that there's...a side effect of the Titan powers. Anyone who inherits the power of the Titans will die thirteen years after they gain the power."

Ymir's eyes widened. "Thirteen years? But...that means…"

Historia nodded sadly. "Eren has about eight years left. And since you got your power around the same time as him, that means you have about eight years left as well."

Ymir was silent for a moment.

_Eight years. Damn. I guess fate really is a fickle little whore. She gave me back my life, only to take it away again. Still…_

Historia sniffed. "I'm...I'm sorry."

Ymir forced another smile. "Well...at least I get to spend my last years as a human."

Historia looked up at her. "How long were you…"

Ymir grimaced. "A mindless Titan? About 60 years."

Historia's eyes widened. "Ymir…"

Their conversation was interrupted by several of the veteran scouts surrounding them, looking at Ymir with a mixture of suspicion and caution.

A moment later, Erwin came up to them, looking at Ymir curiously. "Ymir, was it? I'm grateful for your help, but I would like to know why you didn't tell us about your power."

Ymir looked at him cooly. "I don't know. Why didn't you tell us that you were working with the Rogue Titan?"

Erwin smiled softly. "...fair enough. But we'll need to discuss some things later."

Ymir shrugged. "Fine."

Ymir and Historia then began walking back, with Erwin and the other veterans keeping a close eye on them.

Further away, several more Scouts were retrieving the bodies of the deceased. Mina and Myliues's corpses were so thoroughly crushed that there wasn't much left to retrieve, but they did their best.

A few yards away, Hitch's mangled body lay just in front of a tree, her face still reflecting the mixture of surprise and terror she'd felt during her final moments.

Marlowe looked down at her with a haunted expression. "It's all my fault. I made her come with us. And now…"

Sasha put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't be so hard on yourself. You weren't the one who killed her. It was…"

Sasha trailed off as she realized what she was saying.

Marlowe whispered. "Why? Why did they do it?"

Sasha didn't have an answer for him.

Back at the castle, the Scouts were busy moving the wounded inside and organizing the supplies they'd brought with them. Connie and Marco watched the proceedings uncertainly, while Armin was still trapped inside his own head.

_She said she wasn't a good person. She kept saying that over and over. But...I never really believed that. I always thought, she must have done something bad, sure, but...I always figured it would be something I could forgive. But this…_

More tears leaked out of his eyes. _Why? Why did they do it? What could possibly be worth all of this destruction? And why did she accept my friendship, and later reciprocate my feelings? Did she really mean what she said? Did she regret what she had done? Was she trying to make up for it? Did she just feel sorry for me? Or was it all a game to her? I don't know what would be worse. If it was all lies, that would make her just about the worst person in the world. But if she was telling the truth about how she felt...even just a little bit...that...what am I even supposed to think now?_

Armin was dimly aware of some nearby footsteps, but didn't really pay attention.

Connie spoke. "Hey! You guys are okay?"

Mikasa nodded. "Yes. We're fine."

Connie looked uncertain. "So, Eren. What exactly…"

Armin stiffened. "Eren."

Without really planning to, Armin quickly stood up and turned around. Sure enough, Eren was standing right there, looking at Armin with pity in his eyes.

Armin felt anger rising up inside him, and the next second he had pinned Eren to a nearby wall, his hands clasped around the collar of Eren's jacket.

Armin yelled. "Why?! You said you knew for more than a year! So why? Why didn't you…"

Eren looked away uncomfortably. "I could see that, on some level, she did care about you. I had hoped that perhaps her bond with you might make her rethink her loyalties. But it looks like I was wrong."

Armin's grip tightened. "That still doesn't explain why you didn't say anything!"

Eren still didn't meet his eyes. "I knew I would have to tell you all the truth eventually. But...I didn't want to burden you with it any sooner than necessary."

"So what?! You just let me go on thinking that Annie was just a normal if slightly troubled girl, all the while knowing what she really…"

Armin's knees buckled, and the next second he had collapsed to the ground, sobbing.

Eren reached down, his voice gentle. "Armin…"

Armin violently smacked Eren's hand away. "Don't fucking touch me!"

Eren recoiled, looking slightly hurt, but respected Armin's request.

Armin glared at the others. "Mikasa! Did you know?"

Mikasa shook her head. "No, I didn't."

Armin looked surprised. "But…"

"What's going on over here?"

The others turned around to see who had spoken.

Connie gasped. "Captain Levi."

Eren quickly spoke up. "It's nothing, sir."

Jean's eyes widened in alarm. "Whoa, wait, what the hell are they doing here?!"

Standing right behind Levi were Petra, Oluo, Gunther, and Eld.

Jean, Marco, and Armin hastily backed away, Jean and Marco looking slightly alarmed, while Armin looked frightened.

Marco exclaimed. "The assassins?! What's going on?"

Levi held up a hand. "Relax soldier. This is the Levi squad. I apologize if they frightened you while they were going after Leonhart and Hoover."

Jean stiffened. "Wait...so you guys knew?"

Eld smiled apologetically. "Yeah. Sorry about that."

Petra looked at Armin in concern. "Is your leg okay?"

Armin nodded shortly. "It's fine."

Jean scowled. "Captain. With all due respect, what the hell is going on?"

Levi looked at him evenly. "That's a more complicated question then you may think. I need to speak to Commander Erwin."

Levi then walked away without another word, his squad following close behind, leaving the young recruits feeling more confused than ever.

A few minutes later, Erwin was speaking with his subordinates.

Erwin looked at the wall grimly. "After what happened here, I think we owe our soldiers an explanation. But there's a few things we need to take care of first."

He glanced back. "Mike, Nanaba, I want your squads to keep watch along the wall for the next few hours. I doubt that the enemy Titans are coming back, at least not today, but better safe than sorry."

Nanaba nodded. "Understood."

"Hange, have your squad go to the nearby villages and give some kind of cover story. We can't give too much information out yet, but the Colossal Titan will have been visible for miles, so we need to offer some sort of explanation."

Hange nodded. "On it."

"Levi, make sure the injured are settled and out of danger, then meet me in the top of the tower. Bring Eren, Historia, and Ymir. We have some things we need to discuss."

* * *

It was late in the afternoon, and Pieck was feeling bored.

She was sitting on top of Wall Maria in Titan form with two other warriors, though they did not have the power of the Titans. Most of their supplies were still on her back, but a few had been removed and were placed on the wall near their campsite.

Zeke had gone on ahead to scout out the walls, and until he returned there wasn't much for them to do.

They tried to pass the time as best they could. One of the warriors, George, was busy reading a book, while the other, Walter, was playing chess with Pieck. The chess board was the size of a picnic blanket, and the pieces were large enough for Pieck to be able to pick up and move around with care and accuracy even in Titan form.

Pieck set down her remaining bishop. " **Checkmate.** "

Walter groaned. "God damn it."

Pieck smirked. " **Don't despair. You are getting better.** "

Walter sighed. "Maybe, but I still haven't beaten you."

" **Want to try again?** "

Walter shrugged half heartedly. "Sure. Might as-"

"Hold it."

Pieck and Walter looked over to see that George had abandoned his book, and was staring out into the interior of Wall Maria.

Walter frowned. "What is it?"

Walter and Pieck glanced in the direction George was looking, and some distance away they could see a black, hairy figure walking toward them.

Walter squinted. "Is that…?"

" **Zeke. Huh. He's back sooner than expected. I wonder if that's a good sign or a bad sign.** "

George shrugged. "I suppose we'll find out."

About half an hour later, Zeke had reached the base of the wall, and began to climb up. As he got close, the warriors saw that he was not alone.

On his right shoulder there were two people. One was an anxious looking young man. The other was an exhausted looking unconscious young woman in his arms.

Walter looked perplexed. "Who…?"

Pieck's eyes widened. " **Annie! Bertolt!** "

As soon as Zeke reached the top, Bertolt leapt off of him and onto the wall.

He looked at them anxiously. "Do you guys have any water?"

George nodded. "Yes, right over here."

George walked over to one of the supply crates, while Bertolt quickly followed him, still carrying Annie.

Pieck looked up at Zeke. " **What happened?** "

Zeke looked down at her gravely. " **A great deal. We should abort the recon mission**."

Walter exclaimed. "What? Why?"

" **For one, Annie and Bertolt collected a great deal of intel about this island over the past five years, so it's no longer necessary. But also, I think interfering inside the walls right now would be too dangerous.** "

Pieck frowned. " **Where are Marcel and Reiner?** "

Zeke sighed. " **Well…** "

* * *

It was late in the evening, and Jean was feeling slightly impatient.

Apart from the Levi squad, which was keeping watch around the castle, most of the Scouts had been gathered in front of the castle. All of them were puzzled and curious about the days events, though the veterans were better at hiding it than the newer recruits.

Jean glanced to the side, and could see that Armin, Mikasa, Connie, Sasha, Marco, and Marlowe also looked anxious, waiting for Erwin to return and tell them what was going on.

Before long his wish was granted, and Erwin emerged from inside the castle in front of them. Hange stood to his right, while Eren stood to his left.

Erwin surveyed them for a moment before speaking.

He raised his voice. "I'm sure all of you are wondering what is going on. Why the Colossal Titan and the Rogue Titan appeared again today, why several new Titans also emerged. I had hoped to keep this quiet for a little while longer, but that is no longer an option, and it wouldn't be fair to you all after what happened today."

His expression became grave. "All of you here have pledged your hearts to defend humanity, volunteered to give life and limb so that one day we may break free of this cage. I now must ask even more of you, because after tonight, everything you think you know will change forever. I must also ask you to keep this information a secret for the immediate future. Are you still willing?"

The Scouts glanced at each other, but before long all of them agreed.

Erwin nodded. "Very well. The first major truth. Our true enemy is not the Titans. Our true enemy is other humans. The idea that we are the last of humanity is a lie that has been perpetrated by the central government for the past century in order to keep us in line. The fact of the matter is, even if everyone inside the walls perished, there would still be millions of humans left in this world."

A series of shocked murmuring erupted at this announcement.

Jean grimaced. _Definitely shocking news, but Eren already told us about that part._

Erwin continued. "The second major truth. There are humans who have the power to turn into Titans. Three of them were responsible for the attack on Wall Maria five years ago. They were Bertolt Hoover, the Colossal Titan, Reiner Braun, the Armored Titan, and Annie Leonhart, the Female Titan."

The new recruits were stunned at this information.

Connie gasped. "What?"

Jean's eyes widened. "He was one of them?"

"No!" Sasha cried. "That's just not…"

But she trailed off as she realized what she was saying. She never would have thought that Annie or Bertolt were traitors either, and yet they were.

Armin frowned. _I remember that Reiner, Annie, and Bertolt were from the same village, so it makes sense._

Armin's eyes darkened. _Annie..._

Erwin continued. "However, not all of those with the power of the Titans are our enemies. One of them, the Rogue Titan, also known as the Attack Titan, was in the possession of a man called Grisha Yeager. He came from outside the walls almost twenty years ago in order to help the people of the walls. Before he died, he entrusted his Titan and his mission to his son, Eren Yeager, the young soldier you see before you right now."

Erwin gestured at Eren, who saluted upon hearing his name being mentioned.

The Scouts began murmuring once more, many of them peering curiously at the young shifter.

Jean scowled. _We already knew that too. But what else is there?_

Erwin resumed once the murmuring had subsided. "In addition to inheriting his father's Titan, Eren also inherited his father's memories. On the night of choosing, he told me what he knew about this world, and now, I will share it with you."

Erwin gazed at Wall Rose seriously. "Hundreds of years ago, there was a powerful nation known as the Eldian empire. The source of their strength came from the power of the Titans. There were a total of nine Titan powers that were passed down through the Eldian noble houses, and they used their Titan abilities in order to win wars, conquer territory, and exterminate groups of people they deemed inferior."

The Scouts remained silent, eager to learn about the history of the world which they had known nothing about.

"At the top of the Eldian empire was the Fritz family, who controlled the power of the Founding Titan. The Founding Titan was by far the most powerful and the most dangerous of the nine. It gave the wielder the power to create and control Titans at will, and this ability kept the Fritz family in charge until about 100 years ago. A century ago, several things changed. The various Eldian noble houses, armed with their respective Titans, began fighting amongst themselves. Around the same time, a group of Marleyan rebels began to move. The Marleyans were one of many groups of people the Eldian empire had oppressed, and so naturally had come to hate the Eldians. With the help of a sympathetic Eldian family, the Marleyans took advantage of the infighting of the Eldian nobles, and in a fairly short time the Eldian empire collapsed. The Marleyans seized control of seven of the Titan powers, while the Fritz family fled to an island just off the main continent, taking as many Eldians with them as they could."

The Scouts remained silent. Some looked puzzled, wondering where this was going, while the more alert were already putting the pieces together.

"Now, what I've just told you is common knowledge to the rest of the world. But this next part is not well known at all, yet it is the key to what is happening now. It wasn't just the Marleyans and their Eldian allies that had come to hate the Eldian Empire. Another person who hated the Eldian empire was the man in control of it, King Fritz. Before he inherited the Founding Titan, he lamented the cruel history of the Eldian empire, and all the lives that had been lost to the Titans. After gaining the Founding Titan, he set in motion the sequence of events that led to the collapse of the Eldian empire. With this done, he moved as many Eldians as he could to the neighboring island, Paradis. He then used his Titan powers to create millions of Colossal Titans, and used them to build three enormous walls, Maria, Rose, and Sina."

A rush of murmurs occurred once more at this revelation.

Mikasa gasped. "What?"

Marco exclaimed. "But that's..."

Jean looked back at Wall Rose. _Does that mean..._

"He then turned this island into a hermit kingdom, cut off from the rest of the world. In order to prevent anyone from attacking him, he left behind a warning. He claimed that if his peace was ever disturbed, he would unleash the Wall Titans, and use them to trample the earth."

Jean's eyes widened, and now several other Scouts were peering back at Wall Rose nervously. Others remained facing forward, though they did look more apprehensive.

Erwin frowned darkly. "But this was never his true intention. It was merely an empty threat to buy himself some time. He made a vow of pacifism, and his will has been carried down by every King of the walls since then. In order to ensure peace within the walls, he used the power of the Founding Titan to steal the memories of the people, leading them to believe that they were the last of humanity in a world overrun by Titans. He knew that sooner or later the walls would be attacked, and he intended to allow everyone inside to die in order to atone for the sins of the Eldian empire. And five years ago, we saw the consequences of his actions."

Everyone was stunned at this news.

Mikasa whispered. "How…"

Armin was in shock. _All of them...Eren's mother...my grandfather...all of them died...all of them died...because of something our ancestors did? Something we didn't even remember? What kind of person…_

Erwin's face softened. "But the situation is not hopeless. During his years of training, Eren was able to uncover the identities of the Titans who had attacked Wall Maria, and with his help we were able to capture one of them, namely Reiner Braun, the Armored Titan. We had hoped to do the same with the Colossal and Female Titans, but unfortunately they escaped."

A few more whispers erupted, but most of the Scouts remained stunned into silence.

Marco realized. "So that's what was going on."

Jean nodded. "Now it makes sense."

Erwin continued. "However, now that they are gone, our next task going forward is clear. We must overthrow the central government. I wish this was not so, but we cannot afford to let the royal family remain in power, when their ruinous philosophy of pacifism would surely lead to our destruction. For the sake of our survival, we must end the status quo that has controlled the Walls for the past 100 years. I ask that you put your trust in me, and in Eren, to see this through to the end."

Erwin spoke for a little while longer before ending his speech and walking away. When he was done, all of the gathered Scouts remained quiet, processing everything they had just been told.

Jean eyed Erwin uncertainly. While the Commander had revealed a lot, Jean got the feeling that there were still several pieces of information he was holding back.

Hange spoke softly. "Well, that went fairly well."

Mike frowned. "Is there anyone we should be worried about?"

Erwin shook his head. "Of the veterans here, I think they can all be counted on. As for the newer recruits, Eren's vouched for them, and I think we can trust his judgment. The only ones I'm a little concerned about are those three young MPs. I think we should keep watch over them until after the coup."

Before long everyone dispersed for the evening, still processing everything they had been told.

Eren approached his friends, who were still gathered near the castle.

Eren looked at them carefully. "So, does that answer your questions?"

Jean frowned. "Some of them. But…"

Armin stepped in front of Eren, a tinge of anger in his eyes. "Eren, why didn't you tell us?"

Eren glanced away. "There were a few reasons. For one, the knowledge would have put you in danger. For another, it's taken me a while to understand and come to terms with everything. And…"

"And?" Armin probed.

"I...didn't want to burden you guys with the truth any sooner then I had to."

Armin scowled. "What do you mean?"

Eren hesitated. "There's...something Erwin didn't mention."

Marco tilted his head. "What?"

Eren sighed. "The power of the Titans...there's…a side effect. Whoever inherits a Titan power will die thirteen years after they inherit it. That was why my father had to pass his Titan on to me. His thirteen years were almost up."

The others reacted with alarm and concern.

Connie exclaimed. "But that means…!"

Eren nodded. "Yeah. I only have about eight years left."

Mikasa's face paled. "No...no, that can't be...it can't…"

Armin's eyes widened. "That joke...during training, when you kept saying you would be eaten by a Titan in ten years, then nine, then eight...you were…"

Eren nodded. "Yes. I was joking around, but unfortunately it's true."

Mikasa walked up, and pressed her forehead to Eren's chest, her hands resting on his shoulders. Eren could tell that she was holding back tears.

She whispered. "No...why...why…"

Sasha looked at them sympathetically. "Eren...I'm so sorry."

Eren tried to think of something to say to comfort Mikasa, but before he could, everyone's attention was diverted by two familiar faces approaching.

Jean eyed the newcomers warily. "And what's your story Ymir?"

Ymir looked uncharacteristically nervous. "I…"

Historia interjected. "While three people with Titan powers were behind the attack on Wall Maria, there were originally four. But, Ymir, as a mindless Titan, happened to kill the fourth one."

Connie exclaimed. "Wait, what?!"

Sasha looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Ymir grimaced. "The way to pass the Titan powers on is to turn someone into a Titan, and have them eat the power holder. Every Titan was once human."

Marco's eyes widened. "What? But how?"

Eren explained. "Some were turned into Titans by King Fritz. But most of them are Eldian 'criminals' that Marley turned into Titans and set loose on this island, in order to serve as an example for the Eldians on the continent, and to cage in the Eldians within the walls."

Sasha looked stunned. "Holy shit."

Connie shuddered. "That's messed up."

Armin looked at Eren sharply. "But wait, doesn't that mean that your father…?"

Eren nodded slowly. "Yeah."

Mikasa looked up at him sadly. "Eren."

Eren smiled softly. "Hey, it's okay. I'm still here."

Mikasa closed her eyes. "For now. But…"

Jean looked up sharply. "Wait, doesn't that mean that you only have eight years left too Ymir?"

Ymir shrugged, trying to appear indifferent. "Yes. But, I'll take it."

Historia nodded, forcing a smile. "Yes. It's not about how much time you have, it's what you do with the time."

Marco glanced back at Marlowe. "You okay? You've been awfully quiet."

Marlowe glanced back. "Sorry. I just...Commander Erwin's speech earlier gave me a lot to think about. And then there's Hitch…"

Eren frowned. "I'm sorry I couldn't save her."

Marlowe shook his head. "It's not your fault. But Annie…"

Armin visibly flinched at her name.

Marlowe looked at Eren anxiously. "Do...do you know what they did it?"

Eren sighed. "I won't pretend to know the exact reasons. But the Eldians on the continent are fed propaganda from the time they're born. They're taught to think that their ancestors were evil, and that they must atone for the sins of the past, and they are brought up believing that we, the islanders, are filthy devils. I'm guessing Reiner, Annie, and Bertolt believed these lies, which is why they became soldiers, and why they were selected to inherit the Titan powers under Marley's control. And even if during their time here they realized that those beliefs were wrong, they still had no choice but to complete their mission, as it was their only way back home."

The others were silent for a moment as they considered this.

Jean looked thoughtful. "Erwin said you inherited your father's memories. Is that how you know all of this?"

Eren nodded. "Yes."

Armin abruptly walked away, looking slightly lost and upset.

Jean watched him go. "Yeah, he's going to need some time."

Marco lowered his eyes. "I think we all are.

Connie, Sasha, Marlowe, and Mikasa said nothing, though the former three gave small nods.

Eren gently held Mikasa, and looked at them all seriously. "I'm sorry I couldn't save Hitch, Mina, or Mylieus. But I will do everything I can to protect all of you during the time I have left."

Ymir let out a small smile, while Historia's expression softened. No matter what happened going forward, they knew they could count on Eren.


	14. Regrets

It was mid morning in Stohess, and the streets were fairly busy, bustling with people going about their day.

Boris leaned against a nearby wall, feeling slightly lonely. It wasn't a feeling that he was used to, but having all of your squadmates vanish without warning will do that to you.

It had been a few days, and there was still no sign of Jean, Marco, Bertolt, Annie, Marlowe, or Hitch. With the unexpected disappearance of four new recruits, and another two helping another branch of the military on a rescue mission, the veteran MPs suddenly were forced to actually do their jobs for once. Boris didn't like them very much, but they were fairly polite to him, most likely grateful that he at least hadn't run off.

As to what had happened to the other recruits, Boris hadn't been able to get any answers. Every question he asked his superiors was met with stony silence, and he wasn't sure if it was because they didn't want to tell him, or that they didn't know either.

Boris noticed a discarded newspaper lying a few yards away. Mildly curious, Boris walked over and picked it up. He started skimming the front page, and froze as he realized what it was talking about.

'Yesterday morning, residents in the southwest region of Wall Rose were woken up by a strange and alarming sight. The Colossal Titan had reappeared, just a little distance away from the abandoned Utgard castle.'

Boris's eyes widened. _The Colossal Titan appeared again?!_

'The Survey Corp had been conducting a practice run for their next mission outside the walls when several of the newer squads were ambushed by the Colossal Titan. Fortunately several veteran squads showed up shortly thereafter, and were able to fight the Colossal Titan off. However, the Titan once again disappeared, and there were a few casualties.'

_Well, that's good news I suppose, but it sounds...pretty vague._

'This was the story given by the Survey Corp, but some believe they may be hiding something, as witnesses from nearby villages stated that they had seen several flashes of light occur around the Colossal Titan, and the Survey Corp didn't offer any insight or explanation for them.'

Boris frowned. _So, there's something more going on. But what is it? The Survey Corp were looking for Jean, Marco and the others...I wonder, did they get caught up in it? It did mention that there were few casualties..._

Boris looked around, and noticed several other people throughout the street holding the newspaper, many of them talking amongst themselves nervously about the news.

Boris sighed. _What the hell is going on?_

* * *

Reiner's eyes shot open, and he noticed at once that something was different.

After being captured, Reiner had swiftly lost track of time. He figured it must have been a few weeks, but he had no way of verifying that, and the isolation, coupled with his complete powerlessness, were really starting to get to him.

After their initial interrogation, Erwin and the others had left him all alone, apart from a few guards who kept watch over him. The guards were relentless, and they had taken no chances. They never removed the iron bands that covered his four stumps, which prevented his limbs from regrowing, and any attempt by him to ask for even just one of his limbs back was always met with either mocking laughter or cold silence.

As a result, Reiner wasn't able to anything. He had to be spoon fed, which he found humiliating, but learned to just accept it, as his attempts to refuse food had led to several beatings; They occasionally dumped a bucket of cold water over him, which was the closest he got to bathing; And he couldn't even relieve himself with dignity anymore, as they refused to let him out of the cell, and had simply dug a small hole underneath him where he could relieve bodily waste.

On the whole, Reiner was scared, tired, and miserable. Part of him was angry that he'd given the island devils any information during those few moments of weakness, but his attempts at righteous anger always faded when he remembered Eren's face.

And he slowly had come to realize just how thoroughly he had been defeated. Eren had known, possibly for years, that he was the one who was responsible for his mother's death. And yet he had betrayed no sign of anger, no sign of hatred, no sign of seeking revenge. Instead, he'd simply bided his time, waiting for the right moment to strike.

Reiner knew it was over for him. All he could hope for was that the others, Annie and Bertolt, were okay.

And so his thoughts had rotated between his friends, his enemies, and back to his friends again, round and round, never really going anywhere, the patterns of his thoughts soon as stale as the patterns on the walls that surrounded him on all sides…

But today, something was different. He could tell at once that he was in a different location, as at first he couldn't see any walls, and the light was very very dim.

Reiner swallowed nervously. "Where...where am I?"

His voice was hoarse from lack of use.

A moment later, Erwin stepped out of the shadows and stood in front of the defeated warrior.

Erwin looked down at Reiner, his expression solemn. "This is the basement of one of our older strongholds. Even if you transformed, you wouldn't be able to escape. Although I doubt you can transform in your current condition."

Reiner eyed him apprehensively. "What do you want?"

It was then that he realized they were not alone. The chamber they were in was quite large, and along the back wall on the far side Reiner could see several people lined up, watching him. He didn't recognize all of them, but one face stood out among them all.

Reiner whispered. "Eren…"

Erwin grimaced. "It may please you to hear that your comrades, Annie and Bertolt, got away. We were unable to capture them, and they fled into the territory of Wall Maria."

Reiner's eyes widened. "They're safe."

Erwin nodded curtly. "For now."

His expression became grave. "Reiner Braun. You are guilty of crimes against humanity, and of crimes against the people of the walls. Your actions have led to the deaths of hundreds of thousands, and the suffering of hundreds of thousands more. For this, you will atone, in the only way possible."

Erwin pulled a small case out of his pocket, and opened it up, revealing it to contain a syringe.

Reiner eyed it warily. _What is that?_

Erwin answered. "This contains some of Eren's spinal fluid. When injected into an Eldian, it will turn them into a Titan. We have already selected the person who will inherit your Titan."

Reiner heard several footsteps echoing throughout the chamber, and as he looked back to see who was walking forward, his jaw dropped.

"Krista?! What-"

"Why she was chosen is none of your concern." Erwin interjected. "It seems fitting, that you tried to destroy the people of the walls. And yet now, you will play a key role in their salvation."

Reiner fell silent, his eyes wide, beads of sweat dripping down what was left of his body, trying to contain the terror he suddenly felt now that he knew their plans for him.

During the weeks he'd been imprisoned, he had figured they were hoping to get more information out of him at some point, and he'd been mentally preparing himself to stay silent and not give in to their manipulations again. Only now did he realize that the only reason they'd kept him alive this long was so they could pass on his power.

Erwin looked down at him. "Do you have any last words?"

It took Reiner a minute to find his voice.

"...no."

Erwin turned around. "Very well."

Erwin began to walk toward the back of the room, while Krista walked forward to take his place. As they passed each other, Erwin handed the syringe to Krista. Her face looked fearless, though her hands were shaking slightly.

As she stepped in front of him, Reiner noticed that she had tears in her eyes.

She looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry...Reiner."

And after only a brief moment of hesitation, she injected herself with the syringe.

Reiner winced at the explosion of light, but tried to remain calm. There was nothing he could do, but at least his friends were safe. He had to think about that. Don't think about anything else, don't think about anything else…

As the light faded, Reiner could see that Krista had turned into a seven meter Titan. Its body was painfully thin, but its face was adorned by the same ghoulish grin that most Titans had. It slowly lumbered forward.

Don't think, don't think, don't think…

But as the Titan opened its mouth, Reiner's calm facade broke, and he began to scream.

"NO! PLEASE STOP! OH GOD! STAY AWAY! NO! PLEASE! SAVE ME! ANNIE! BERTOLT!"

But his cries did no good, and the Titan's jaws came down and bit off his upper torso, swallowing his upper half first.

He was dead. He knew it. And yet his brain hadn't run out of oxygen just yet, so for a few seconds he was still aware of himself inside the stomach of a Titan. His last thoughts were of regret.

_I'm sorry...I'm so sorry…_

And just before everything went dark, Reiner realized he had no idea who he was apologizing to.

* * *

Historia woke up with a gasp.

She looked down, and saw the dissolving Titan body around her, and realized that the transfer had been successful.

She was now the Armored Titan.

But what disturbed her was that she had seen Reiner's final moments through his eyes, as clearly as if they had been her own memories. Feeling what he had felt, both physically and emotionally, had hurt. And seeing herself as a Titan...

She shuddered, and realized she was crying.

Eren stepped forward, his expression sympathetic. "Are you okay?"

Historia rubbed her eyes. "I...I'll be fine."

She shook herself, and stood up.

Erwin looked back and forth between Eren and Historia. "Now. We have work to do."

* * *

Wind whistled through the abandoned district of Shiganshina. The houses showed signs of wear and tear from years of neglect, but most of them were still standing.

One, however, was not, for it had been completely demolished by the Titan lying on top of its remains.

The Female Titan lay there for several moments, motionless. The left side of its face had partly caved in, and its lower jaw was completely gone.

A few minutes later, someone ran toward the immobile Titan as fast as they could, their expression anxious.

"Annie!" Bertolt cried.

The Female Titan didn't respond. More worried now, Bertolt continued to run toward her.

Before long he was standing near the nape, and he gently pulled Annie out. She was only semi conscious, a few strands of flesh still attached to her Titan. Bertolt gently pulled them off.

A thunderous footstep punctuated the air, and Bertolt turned around, Annie still in his arms.

The Beast Titan looked down on them. " **I won. Which means rescuing Reiner will come later. Retrieving the Coordinate is our priority, as it should be.** "

Bertolt scowled angrily, but said nothing.


	15. Misgivings

The sun was setting on the lands of Wall Rose, but a few people were still up and about.

On the edges of the Reiss estate several cloaked figures hid among the trees, keeping a sharp eye on the main entrance.

At the main entrance a cart full of supplies had just arrived and was being unloaded by servants. They then carried them into the nearby chapel, straining from the weight of the load.

Once inside, they carefully opened up the boxes. As the first lid was lifted off, the form of a young woman awkwardly huddled inside was revealed.

Kenny Ackerman grinned down at her. "Hey there. How was the trip?"

Traute scowled. "Uncomfortable. What do you think?"

Kenny shrugged. "Sorry about that, but it's a necessary precaution."

Kenny helped her up while the servants unpacked the remaining boxes, several of which also had people hidden inside.

A few moments later, Kenny and the others descended down the stairs that led to the hidden underground chamber, with Traute following close behind him.

Inside the chamber several dozen members of the Anti-Personnel Control Squad were already gathered. Crates full of supplies and weapons were scattered about, with a large table of food next to the wall opposite the stairs. Nearby was another smaller table that had several bottles of wine, some of which dated all the way back to when the walls were first built. Or at least, that was what Rod had told him. Either way, it was delicious.

Kenny surveyed the chamber as he did a quick head count.

He nodded in satisfaction. "Right, I think everyone's here. Excellent."

He began to walk toward the back of the chamber. "I need to speak to Rod. Enjoy the refreshments."

Kenny found Rod at the very back, standing in front of the altar used for the inheritance ceremony.

Rod looked up as he heard Kenny's footsteps. "What's the situation?"

Kenny absently scratched his head. "The Scouts still seem to be monitoring this location. They're sneaky, but I've seen them keeping a close eye on the estate, in particular watching who comes and goes. However, as per your instructions, we have not engaged them directly."

"And when is the trial?"

"Tomorrow."

Rod nodded shortly. "Good. The Scouts will probably make their move during or after the trial. Soon, this will all be over...one way or another."

Kenny grinned. "Still, it's interesting. The Scouts claim to have captured one of the Titans responsible for the attack on Wall Maria, and have turned them over to the central government, where they will be tried for crimes against humanity. If that's true, that'll be one hell of a trial."

Rod frowned. "Perhaps. But I doubt that the Scouts intentions are so straightforward."

Kenny sighed. "You sure you might not be being paranoid? It certainly seems like they may know the truth about you, but there's no evidence linking them to the Rogue Titan. How can you be so sure that they are working together?"

Rod glanced away. "I'm not sure. But if there's even the slightest chance…"

Kenny smirked. "That certainly would make things more interesting. The Scouts are the smallest regiment, and normally they wouldn't dare to openly oppose the government. But if they had a Titan on their side, well, that would change things."

Rod nodded grimly. "Indeed. Tomorrow's trial would be an excellent opportunity to stage a coup, as all of the major nobles will be gathered in one place. And if they know that I'm the true ruler of the walls, taking me out will be next on their agenda."

Kenny grinned viciously. "But they won't be expecting my squad. The Scouts may have the guts to fight the Titans, but they aren't prepared to fight other humans. And even if they are prepared for some resistance, they certainly won't be expecting us. They won't know what hit em."

Rod grimaced. "It's not the Scouts I'm worried about."

Kenny raised an eyebrow. "What, you think the Rogue Titan will show up here? Surely he'll be in Sina if there's a coup going down."

"Probably." Rod admitted. "But it depends on how much they know. I'm confident your squad can handle the Scouts. But if the Rogue shows up…"

Kenny shook his head. "We'll be fine. If he does turn up, I'll think of something. A Titan caught me by surprise only once. I don't intend to let that happen again."

He turned around. "I'm headed back out. You coming?"

Rod shook his head. "No, not yet."

Kenny began walking away. "Suit yourself."

When Kenny left, Rod turned back toward the altar he had been staring at. Many memories of the place came back to him, though few of them were pleasant. Watching his brother becoming a Titan...then his daughter...sacrificing themselves for the family, and for the people.

Only for that bastard Grisha to come and kill them all.

Now the only ones left were himself and his illegitimate daughter, Historia. But they'd been unable to contact her or track her ever since she joined the Scouts, and so Rod knew that, for the moment, he couldn't rely on anyone but himself.

He sighed. _I don't understand what my father was thinking. Or why his ideology was passed on to Uri and Frieda. But there must be some greater purpose at play. Our family was tasked with guarding the Founding Titan. We must get it back, at any cost._

* * *

The following day, an unusually large number of people were gathered in a courthouse In Wall Sina. Near the front was the king along with several important nobles. To the sides of the room were members of the Scouts, the Garrison, and the Military Police. In the back was a large number of civilians who would witness the trial.

In the very center of the room was a large metal pole, which held in place the handcuffs of the person being restrained, Ymir.

Historia and Armin looked at her anxiously, while Erwin's expression was blank.

After some uncertain muttering from the civilians, who had not been told exactly what the trial was for, one of the nobles stepped forward.

"Erwin, you may begin."

Erwin nodded, and faced the civilians. "Now, for those of you not aware, the Scouts made a recent discovery. We learned that there are humans who have the power to transform into Titans, and it was humans like these that were responsible for the attack on Wall Maria five years ago."

Shocked murmurs met this announcement, and the courtroom erupted into furious whispers, mostly from the civilians, but a few from the soldiers in the room as well.

After the whispers had subsided, Erwin continued. "You may recall the appearance of the Colossal Titan a few weeks ago. One thing that was not made public at the time was that the Scouts tried, and ultimately failed, to capture the human with the power of the Colossal Titan."

More murmurs followed, though others remained silent, waiting eagerly for the Commander to elaborate.

"The reason these facts were not disclosed until now was because the Colossal Titan had infiltrated our military, and we had reason to believe he was not the only one. Consequently, we wanted to remain discreet until we had found all of the hidden Titans."

Erwin straightened up. "Fortunately, I believe this is the case. While three of these humans escaped over Wall Rose into Titan territory, we did uncover their identities, which enabled us to capture the last of them."

Erwin gestured at Ymir, who looked back at him nervously.

Angry muttering swept through the room as they realized what this meant, and began looking at Ymir with a mixture of disgust and fear.

One of the nobles raised their voice. "Silence!"

He looked at Erwin carefully. "Tell me, have you been able to get any useful information out of her?"

Erwin shook his head. "No, or at least nothing that we didn't already know. We would like to interrogate her further, but given her crimes against everyone in the walls, it's not up to us to decide her fate. Or at least, not on our own."

The noble let out a relieved smile. "Well said. You've done humanity a great service. Now, she should be executed for her atrocities. Today."

Several arguments erupted, with many of the civilians, some of whom were survivors from Wall Maria, yelling angry obscenities at Ymir.

Ymir trembled slightly, but tried to keep her face blank.

Historia looked anxious, but Armin had placed a calming hand on her shoulder.

Erwin interjected after things had quieted down. "While I agree that she deserves to die for what she's done, killing her immediately would be unwise. There may still be useful information we could get from her."

The first noble frowned. "But as you said earlier, the other human Titans have all fled, and their identities were exposed."

Erwin nodded. "Yes. But they may return. And besides, we still don't know how many of these Titan shifters are out there, nor do we know what they are capable of. Killing a potential source of information would be a waste."

Erwin narrowed his eyes. "Unless you would prefer that we remain ignorant about the Titans?"

A second noble bristled. "Just what are you insinuating?"

Several more arguments ensued, this time between the varying military factions. Unnoticed by most, Ymir had bitten her lower lip hard enough to draw blood, and was watching the unfolding scene carefully.

Without warning, the back doors were flung open, drawing everyone's attention.

A member of the Garrison ran forward, their expression anxious.

"Wall Rose has been breached!"

Everyone in the room was stunned into silence, alarm spreading through them.

"The Colossal and Armored Titans appeared again at Karanes district, and broke through the inner and outer gates. Countless refugees are fleeing from the east as we speak."

Erwin flung out his hand. "Find Commander Pixis! Hange, get the Scouts ready! Our top priority is to hold off the Titans as long as we can while the refugees evacuate behind Wall Sina!"

Hange nodded. "Yes sir!"

Hange, along with several members of the Scouts and the Garrison, began to run out of the room, but were halted as one of the nobles yelled.

"Stop! Seal off the gates! Don't let anyone into Wall Sina!"

The soldiers froze in shock, while the civilians looked at the noble in astonishment, as if they couldn't believe what they were hearing.

Hange turned around. "Excuse me? You're asking us to stand back and let half of humanity die?"

The civilians started murmuring uncertainly, beginning to wonder if the noble was serious.

The noble cried. "We have no choice! There aren't enough resources in Wall Sina to support the whole population! If we allow them in, the walls will fall into utter chaos and disarray! We can't let that happen!"

Hange looked at him coldly. "How can you be so sure of that? Will you not at least allow some in before sealing the gates?"

The noble shouted. "No! Now obey! Or it's treason!"

The civilians and soldiers present were stunned into silence.

Erwin stepped forward, his arms clasped behind his back. "In that case...we choose treason."

The back doors burst open once more, with Niles, Pixis, and Zackely entering with several dozen soldiers from the Garrison and Military Police. They filed in and pointed their guns at the nobles who were gathered at the front of the room.

Zackley looked at the nobles with contempt. Pixis's expression was blank, while Niles appeared anxious.

The first noble looked at them incredulously. "What is this?"

Erwin paced across the room, keeping his gaze on the nobles. "After demonstrating your lack of care for humanity, we have no choice but to relieve you of your power. Though frankly there was plenty of evidence to suggest that you only care about yourselves."

"What are you…"

"That report just now was a false alarm. The truth is, this whole trial was a farce designed to get you to show your true colors."

One of the Scouts walked to the center of the room, and used a pair of keys to unlock the cuffs that were keeping Ymir bound. She stood up, gingerly rubbing her wrists.

The civilians watched this in shock, before turning their attention back to the nobles.

Erwin glanced at Ymir. "In reality, she is not an enemy of humanity. But you are, you who would place your power and status over the well-being of the people."

One of the fatter nobles waved his fists. "This is an outrage! What are you playing at?"

Erwin looked at him coldly. "The truth is, I've been planning how to overthrow the old regime for weeks. Your withholding of vital information is directly responsible for the deaths of those who perished five years ago."

"How dare you!"

"What are you talking about?"

Erwin gestured at the throne behind them. "For one, you have hidden the true royal family behind that figurehead."

The nobles eyes widened, while the civilians and many of the soldiers were stunned by this news, and began peering at the false king curiously, who for some reason had not reacted at all to the unfolding scene.

Erwin continued. "For another, you've blatantly lied to everyone for the past century, making us believe that we are the last of humanity, when nothing could be further from the truth."

One of the nobles sputtered, while the others watched Erwin with a mixture of confusion and fear.

Zackley stepped forward. "Enough. Gentlemen, you are under arrest for treason. Take them away."

As the nobles were taken away by the soldiers, the citizens began to murmur in confusion.

Hange tried to placate them. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions, and they will be answered in due time."

Niles watched the proceedings gravely, and looked at Erwin nervously.

_That...went better than I had feared. Still, this is all very sudden. To think this all began just a week ago..._

* * *

ONE WEEK AGO

Niles entered the conference room, and saw that Erwin, Pixis, and Zackley had already arrived.

He frowned. He had known that there wouldn't be very many people at the meeting, but he didn't think there were only going to be four of them there.

Niles took his seat, looking at Erwin uncertainly.

Zackley cleared his throat. "So let's get down to business. Erwin, you're the one who requested this meeting, but you never specified the purpose of this meeting."

Erwin nodded. "Yes. I wanted to be as discreet as possible, given the sensitive nature of what we'll be discussing."

Pixis stroked his mustache. "And that would be…?"

"The future of the people of the walls." Erwin stated.

Without warning, someone who had been hiding in one of the room's corners stepped forward.

Erwin gestured at him. "I'd like you to meet one of the Survey Corps newest recruits. This is Eren Yeager. You may also know him as the Rogue Titan."

The other three commanders were startled by this revelation.

Niles gasped. "What?"

Eren brought out a knife, and dragged it across his palm. A small cut appeared, but within seconds the flesh knitted itself back together as steam rose up into the air.

Pixis's eyes widened. "Steam. Just like…"

"A Titan." Niles concluded.

Zackley looked at Erwin seriously. "Explain."

Erwin nodded. "The full story is rather complicated, but to summarize, I believe the central government cannot be trusted, because they have withheld several key bits of information from the rest of us. Firstly, there are humans who have the power to turn into Titans, and secondly, we are not the last of humanity. Far from it."

Niles was stunned. "What?"

Pixis looked thoughtful. "So, looks like our hunch was right."

Erwin continued. "Four humans with the power of the Titans were the ones responsible for the attack on Wall Maria. You remember the most recent appearance of the Colossal Titan?"

Zackley nodded. "Yes. I read the report, but I had the sneaking suspicion that there was some information you were holding back."

"Yes. In truth, we were trying to capture the holders of the Colossal Titan and the Female Titan. We ultimately failed, but we did manage to drive them off."

"Wait a minute." Niles interjected. "What do you mean we're not the last of humanity?"

Erwin grimaced. "The central government has lied to us for the past century in order to keep the people in line. We are not the last of humanity, we are merely a hermit kingdom cut off from the rest of the world by both the Titans and the ocean."

Pixis frowned. "Ocean...that term sounds familiar...isn't that supposed to be a large body of water that covers most of the world?"

Erwin nodded. "Yes."

"Interesting. So, the Titans keep us within the walls, and the ocean keeps the Titans enclosed in this part of the world."

Niles stammered. "But...how did this happen? And why?"

Erwin explained. "The true royal family possesses the Founding Titan, which gives them the power to create and control Titans at will. 100 years ago the King used this power in order to move as many of his people onto the island as he could. He then constructed the three great walls, each of which is comprised of hundreds of thousands of Colossal Titans."

Pixis froze. "What?"

"The King then left behind a warning, that if he was ever disturbed, he would unleash these Titans and use them to flatten the earth."

Pixis, Niles, and Zackley were stunned into silence by this information. Knowing that all this time, the walls that had kept them safe were in fact…

Erwin took advantage of their silence and continued. "Naturally, the rest of the world perceives us as a threat because of this, and the King knew that it was only a matter of time before someone attacked the walls. He made a vow renouncing war, which was passed on to his descendents, and he intended to allow everyone inside the walls to die in order to atone for the sins of the past. And five years ago, we saw the consequences of his actions firsthand."

Niles looked aghast. "But why...why would he desire such a thing?"

Erwin shook his head. "As I said, the full story is rather complicated. For now, the important thing is that the current regime is helmed by self destructive pacifists who will bring about our ruin if they are allowed to remain in charge. While we failed to capture the Female and Colossal Titans, with Eren's help we were able to capture the Armored and Jaws Titans, and transfer their power from the enemy soldiers that had them into the hands of more trustworthy individuals."

Zackley spoke up. "So, if I'm understanding you clearly, the Scouts have three Titans on their side now?"

Erwin nodded. "That is correct."

Zackley looked at Erwin carefully. "So I'm assuming you intend to overthrow the central government by any means necessary."

The tension in the room rose slightly as Pixis and Niles understood what Zackley was implying.

Erwin nodded. "That is also correct. However, we would like to shed as little blood as possible. To that end, the Scouts have come up with a plan, one designed to get the corrupt nobles to show their true colors, and make our subsequent takeover acceptable for the people. But I need your cooperation to pull it off."

The others were silent for a moment as they processed everything Erwin had told them.

Pixis folded his arms. "Well, this is all rather sudden. Can we at least inspect the walls to see if your claims about them being made up of Titans are true?"

Erwin nodded. "Of course."

Niles shook his head in disbelief. "And if it's all true...well, what is this plan of yours?"

* * *

The trial had ended several hours ago, and despite the sudden change of power, things were still fairly calm, even if the civilians were a bit restless, and many of the soldiers were also a little stunned by the days events.

Armin let out a relieved sigh. "Well, that went fairly smoothly. At least, as smoothly as a rebellion can."

Ymir clapped him on the shoulder. "It's thanks to your ideas that it worked. Staging a trial like this in order to get countless soldiers and civilians to witness the nobles corruption first hand was rather clever."

Armin smiled nervously. "Th-thanks."

Historia fretted. "I was kind of worried about you Ymir."

Ymir shook her head. "Really, you get worked up too easily. Worst case scenario, I could have transformed and run away. And my Titan is small enough that I wouldn't even have done that much damage."

Historia sighed. "I'm just glad it didn't come to that."

Armin glanced out a nearby window. "Well, stage one is over."

Ymir noticed his expression. "You worried about the others?"

"...yeah. I mean, even if things had gone completely wrong here, we could still have won through sheer brute force with your Titans. But Eren and the others...they're about to fight the Founding Titan, as well as the Anti-Personnel Control Squad, which we still don't know much about. I just...I can't help but worry."

Historia tried to reassure him. "I'm sure they'll be fine."

Armin smiled at her uncertainly. "Yeah…"

He glanced back out at the window. _It's probably happening right now..._

* * *

Mikasa handed Eren another pair of blades. "Here, Eren, that should be enough."

Eren nodded at her gratefully as he finished assembling his ODM gear.

The Scouts were preparing to attack the chamber beneath the Reiss chapel, and all around the edges of the Reiss estate they were bustling with activity.

Eren had told them about the Anti-Personnel Control Squad, and as such he was fairly confident that they would be able to defeat the enemy with ease, since the Scouts would be going all out for this operation.

The newer recruits such as Sasha and Connie would remain at the perimeter of the estate in order to prevent anyone from entering or leaving. Meanwhile, several veteran squads would lead the attack.

As Eren glanced around, he felt a slight jolt as he recognized the various faces of people who, at one time, had been dead.

There was of course the Levi squad, with Petra, Oluo, Eld, and Gunther getting ready nearby. He knew the images of their mangles corpses in the forest of giant trees would never stop haunting him, but seeing them alive and well again did much to put his mind at ease.

Then there were others such as Mike, Gelgar, Lynne, Henning, and Nanaba. He hadn't seen their deaths the first time around, but had gotten to know them a little bit, and hoped that they would not have to die again, seeing how they had been unknowingly granted a second lease on life.

He recognized a few other Scout members, such as Keiji, Nifa, and Thomas, but many of them he did not.

He glanced back at Mikasa, as well as Dita and Luke, who were a part of his squad.

They all looked up as Levi approached.

Levi looked at them carefully. "Looks like you're all ready. Good. All right, remember the plan. The veteran squads will engage the enemy squads head on. Since their specialty is guns, we'll use the gunpowder, flares, and smoke bombs to obscure the visibility of the chamber, then move in for the kill."

Levi looked at Mikasa, Dita, and Luke. "Your job is to keep Eren safe. Meanwhile, Eren will move on ahead and try to find Rod Reiss. Now, things may get chaotic, but our goal is simple. Eren must find and kill Rod Reiss. That's our primary objective."

Levi glanced at Eren. "To that end, Eren, do not transform until you find him, no matter what happens. We'll need the element of surprise in order to ensure nothing goes wrong. Understood?"

Eren nodded. "Yes."

Levi turned around. "Right. Now, let's move out."

A moment later, the Scouts broke into the chapel, and then broke down the door leading to the underground chamber.

Traute and the other members of the Anti-Personnel Control Squad looked up as they heard the crash.

 _Here they come._ She thought grimly.

She peaked around the pillar she was perched on, and got ready to swoop in with her guns to shoot down any person who emerged through the doorway.

Instead, three barrels were tossed in and fell down the stairs.

She looked at them in surprise. _What?_

The barrels came to a halt at the bottom of the stairs, and Traute noticed a burning fuse attached to one of them.

She barely had time to notice a rush of people pouring in through the doorway before the barrels exploded, sending a large cloud of black smoke up into the air.

She coughed. "Gunpowder?"

_Shit. We'll never hit anything with all of this smoke._

She and her squad used their gear to maneuver up toward the ceiling where there wasn't as much smoke.

As soon as they did, however, several signal flares were fired at them, once more obscuring their surroundings.

As she heard several screams and gunshots that had clearly missed their targets, her eyes widened in alarm.

_What? They were expecting us? How is this possible?!_

With all of the smoke, guns were of no use, and the Scouts were able to cut down the enemy with ruthless efficiency.

While most of the Scouts were directly engaged with the enemy, Eren and his squad ignored them and headed toward the back of the cavern.

Eren kept his eyes peeled. _Everything seems to be going smoothly so far. The only real obstacle will be…_

Eren paused as he noticed a lone enemy coming up on their flank.

_What, is he going to attack us by himself? Is he stupid, or…_

His eyes widened. "MIKASA!"

Kenny pulled out his gun and fired at Mikasa. He barely missed her, but his shot did hit one of her wires, detaching it from the cavern wall and causing her to crash against a pillar.

She shrieked in pain, while Kenny swooped in for the kill.

Luke and Dita looked down in shock, as it had all happened too fast for them to be able to interfere.

Eren screamed. "NO!"

He bit his hand, and transformed.

Kenny turned sharply, and just barely avoided being smashed against a nearby pillar by the gigantic fist that had appeared out of nowhere.

Everyone in the chamber noticed the light from Eren's transformation.

Levi grimaced. _Eren, what are you doing?_

Kenny grinned. "Oho! Looks like the Rogue did come to play after all!"

He then fired and shot out one of Eren's eyes, causing him to roar in pain.

In the back of the chamber, Rod saw the light from the transformation and heard the Attack Titan's roar.

Rod bowed his head. "So, he's here. Then there's only one option. Sorry Kenny."

He took a deep breath, and then screamed.

All of the surviving members of the Anti-Personnel Control Squad froze, before their bodies began to glow.

The next second, a rush of light and heat escaped from their bodies as a series of enormous explosions erupted throughout the chamber.

Kenny, Mikasa, and Levi were able to get out of the way in time, but most of the Scouts were not. Many were caught up in the explosions, the heat and pressure killing them instantly, while others were crushed by falling debris as the pillars and ceiling began to collapse.

The Scouts outside felt the ground shaking, and could see parts of the Reiss estate disappearing into the ground.

Connie and Sasha looked around in alarm, while several flocks of birds that had been roosting in nearby trees took to the air at the sudden disturbance.

In the chamber, the area was suddenly filled with steam, obscuring the visibility even worse then the gunpowder.

Kenny shouted. "What the hell?!"

Mikasa cried. "What's happening?!"

The steam began to clear, and then they came into view.

Titans. Several dozen Titans, each one almost fifty meters tall, their flesh tinged red.

But something was wrong. Almost all of them were deformed in some way. Some had missing arms or legs. Others had almost no flesh on their torso, being literal skin and bones. One was missing its head.

But all of them were moving, and closing in on Eren.

Eren looked at them in horror. _No way...how did Rod Reiss do this?! I knew some things would be different, but this...what did he do?_

Mikasa swooped down and sliced out the nape of the Titan that was closest to Eren.

Seeing her snapped Eren out of his shock, and he began to move.

Despite their size and numbers, Eren was able to keep away from the Titans because of how slow they were. He quickly began scooping up the bodies of the fallen Scouts, not checking to see which were still alive or dead. After gathering as many as he could, he placed them behind him, and straightened up.

_Last time that serum awakened my hardening abilities, but I should be able to use them even without that shortcut. I need to…_

After a moment of concentration, Eren was able to harden his body, and also managed to created a tough dome that completely encased the Scouts he had rescued, which would protect them from the Titans and any falling debris. His work finished, he emerged from the naped.

Mikasa looked at his hardened Titan in shock. "How did you do that?"

Eren pulled out his blades. "I'll explain later. Right now we need to help Captain Levi take care of these Titans."

Near the back, Rod looked down at the syringe in his hand, which was mostly empty but still had some liquid in it.

He sighed. "It will all be over soon. And then…"

"Rod!"

Rod looked up and was shocked to see Kenny zooming into the chamber.

Rod's eyes widened. "Kenny!"

Kenny tackled Rod, sending him crashing to the ground, and stabbed him in the leg.

"AAAA!"

Kenny snarled. "What the fuck did you do?! My squad all turned into Titans! I was nearly roasted alive! Explain you bastard!"

Rod gasped. "I...I mixed my blood...with the Titan serum...and...put it in the refined wine."

Kenny froze. "What?"

Rod coughed. "From...what I read...doing so would allow a member of the royal family...related to the Titan from whom the Titan serum came from...to turn those who have ingested the serum into Titans."

Kenny frowned. "But I drank the wine and nothing happened. Don't tell me…"

Rod glanced away. "I'm sorry. I don't know much about the Ackerman family line, but I do know that they can't be turned into Titans, or inherit the power of the Titans."

Kenny's face curled into a snarl again. "You bastard! You knew this whole time what I was after, and you knew I would never be able to get it! You were just leading me on!"

"I'm so-AAA!"

"And what the hell were you even playing at, turning them all into Titans?"

Rod took a deep breath. "Well, I assume it did a lot of damage to the Scouts, correct?"

Kenny hesitated. "...yes."

Rod spoke softly. "I only planned to do it if the Rogue Titan turned up. I'm all but certain the Rogue Titan is the same one that stole the Titan power from Frieda five years ago. If suddenly cornered by a horde of powerful Titans, I'm sure the Rogue would be eaten. Then, the person who ate him would turn back into human, only to be eaten by another Titan. And the process would repeat until there was only one person left."

Rod held up the syringe. "And I then planned to use this to turn myself into a Titan, and reclaim the power that belongs to our family."

Kenny scowled. "So you were willing to let me die in order to see your plan through?"

Rod nodded. "Yes. To be fair, you wouldn't have any problem killing me if it suited your goals."

"...fair enough."

Kenny slowly got off of Rod. "Well, when I left the Scouts weren't quite dead yet. I'd better check and see how things are progressing."

Rod shakily got to his feet. "You...you'll help me?"

Kenny shrugged. "Well, I've stuck with you this long. Might as well see if your little plan is going to work. But I don't know if…"

They froze as they heard the familiar sound of ODM gear swooping through the air. They turned around and saw Eren, Mikasa, and Levi sail into the room.

Rod looked at them in alarm. "What?! That's impossible! What happened to the Titans? Don't tell me you killed them all?!"

Kenny grinned. "Yo, Levi. It's been a long time."

Levi's eyes widened. "Kenny!"

Eren frowned grimly. "Sorry Rod Reiss. But for the future of the people of the walls, you have to die."

Light then engulfed Eren's body, and he transformed back into the Attack Titan, which landed on the chamber floor with a thunderous boom."

Rod screamed in terror. "AAA!"

He hastily fumbled for the syringe and tried to inject himself, but the next second he heard a gunshot, and the syringe was destroyed along with his arms by a single shotgun blast.

Rod turned around, trembling. "Kenny...what are you…"

Kenny holstered his gun. "Sorry Rod, but it's clear you've lost."

Kenny then zipped away, using his ODM gear to escape.

Levi considered giving chase, but ultimately decided against it.

_Kenny...what were you doing here?_

Eren then grabbed Rod, and swallowed him whole.

A moment later, Eren hardened his Titan again, this time creating an intricate web of crystals to prevent the ceiling above them from collapsing.

Levi looked at the crystals in astonishment. _Since when could he do that?_

The battle was over. They had won.

And yet Levi couldn't help but feel uneasy, and unsatisfied. After retrieving all the Scouts that Eren had placed under the crystal dome, they found that most of them were deceased. Of the several dozen veteran Scouts that had been a part of the attack, the only survivors apart from himself, Eren, and Mikasa were Petra, Eld, Mike, Gelgar, Nanaba, and Nifa.

As they cleaned up after the battle, Levi couldn't help but watch Eren warily, unsure of what to make of him.

* * *

Several days had passed, and despite some unrest, the people of the Walls had largely accepted the overthrow of the old king, especially after it came to light that the true king had been hiding in the shadows.

When it came to the issue of succession, they'd concluded that they'd had enough of monarchs, especially since Historia would be playing an active role in reclaiming Wall Maria. And so it had been decided that Zackley would be appointed the president, with Erwin, Niles, and Pixis sharing the rest of the authority.

Zackley was preparing for a speech he would give to the people where they would reveal the true state of affairs of the world, both inside and outside of the walls. Meanwhile, the Scouts were having another meeting.

The Scouts at the meeting included Erwin, Hange, Mikasa, Historia, Ymir, Armin, as well as Mike and Nanaba, who were still injured but recovering. At the front of the room was Levi, who had called for the meeting.

Hange looked at Levi uncertainly. "So, what's this about Levi?"

Nanaba frowned. "And why isn't Eren here?"

Levi surveyed them all. "He isn't here because what we're going to discuss I don't want him to know about."

Erwin looked surprised. "And what's that?"

Levi grimaced. "Frankly...I have some misgivings about Eren."

Mikasa looked at Levi suspiciously. "What do you mean?"

Levi sighed. "He's been a great help, and I think he's been mostly honest with us thus far. But I have a feeling that there are certain facts he's still withholding."

Mikasa protested. "What? He would never do that!"

Levi looked at her carefully. "How can you be so sure? He hid his mission and his powers from you for years."

Mikasa looked like she wanted to object, but her voice died as she realized she didn't have a response to that.

Mike rubbed his shoulder gingerly. "What brought about these concerns?"

Levi brought out a folder. "There are certain discrepancies between what he told us, and what the facts are. For one, he claims that he knew about the Anti-Personnel Control Squad from the memories he inherited from his father. Memories which he inherited around the same time that Wall Maria fell."

Levi set the folder onto the table and jabbed it with his finger. "But looking at the records, the Anti-Personnel Control Squad wasn't formed until more than a year _after_ Wall Maria fell."

Hange looked at him sharply. "What?"

Levi folded his arms. "Furthermore, he blatantly disobeyed my orders and transformed prematurely in order to protect Mikasa from one of the enemy squad members, who turned out to be Kenny."

Erwin frowned thoughtfully. "You briefly mentioned him in your report. Did you know him?"

Levi's expression darkened. "...once. He taught me how to survive in the underground, and then disappeared without warning. But from my time with him, I know how dangerous he is. He's just as skilled, if not more, then me. And it seems Eren recognized the threat that Kenny posed, which is why he transformed. But if he knew about Kenny, why did he fail to mention it to us?"

"...that is strange." Nanaba admitted.

Levi continued. "Plus, Rod never tried to transform into a Titan, even when his life was clearly in danger. It's possible he used up his power turning the Anti-Personnel Control Squad into Titans, but still, it seemed rather strange."

Levi glanced at Mikasa. "There's also the matter of his hardening abilities, which he displayed during the attack. Tell me, did he ever mention them to you?"

Mikasa shook her head slowly. "No, he didn't."

Levi nodded grimly. "I thought not. He has mentioned Titan hardening in passing, but he neglected to tell us the full of extent of his abilities. Why?"

The others didn't have an answer for him.

Levi turned to Ymir. "Also, I did a little digging. Ymir. Eren knew about your secret for at least a year before the attack on Trost, right?"

Ymir winced. "...yes."

"And yet he didn't tell the rest of us. Why?"

Ymir shrugged uncertainly. "...he said I had to make a choice, and he wanted me to make it freely."

Levi looked at her carefully. "I see. And it seems he was able to determine that you were indeed trustworthy. Still, why would he take such a gamble? How could he be so sure you weren't with Reiner and the others?"

Ymir shook her head. "I don't know."

Erwin frowned. "Are you saying that you don't think we can trust Eren?"

Levi hesitated. "...not necessarily. But he hasn't been completely straight with us. And he now possesses the Founding Titan. I just can't help but wonder if he has some ulterior motives."

Erwin stepped forward. "Perhaps he does. But I think Eren has our best interests at heart. If he didn't, why would he move the boulder at Trost? Why would he reveal his identity to us given how risky that could have been? And why would he have helped us all this time? Honestly, Levi, you may be overthinking things."

Levi scowled, but Erwin interjected before he could speak.

"However, you have raised some good points, and perhaps we should keep a closer eye on him. Still, I don't think we should be too worried. He may possess the Founding Titan, but he can't use it without you Historia."

Historia nodded shortly.

"In any case, we need to be planning our next move, namely reclaiming Wall Maria, and we can't do it without Eren."

After some more discussion, they all dispersed.

Armin and Mikasa walked back in relative silence.

Mikasa glanced at Armin. "What do you think? Is Captain Levi right?"

Armin sighed. "I don't know. On the one hand, Eren has done a lot for us, and as Erwin pointed out, I do think he has our best interests at heart. After all, he did save your life from Kenny. Still, it's hard to ignore the things that Captain Levi pointed out. And there's other things about Eren that make me a little uneasy."

Mikasa frowned. "Like what?"

Armin hesitated. "Well, after the Titans destroyed our home, he swore to kill all of the Titans, and it was his anger and his desire for revenge that drove him for the first two years after Wall Maria fell. Then, when we joined the Cadets, he suddenly changed, becoming more mature and focused, and dropped his obsession with the Titans almost overnight. At the time I didn't think about it much, but looking back, his change was rather abrupt. I suppose inheriting his father's memories would alter his personality to some extent. But if that's the case, why did he not change until two years after he inherited the memories?"

Mikasa glanced away, troubled by Armin's words.

She absently fiddle with her scarf. _Eren...what are you planning?_


	16. Feelings of Home

A little over a week had gone by since the regime change, and things had already settled down within the walls. For most of the people, the king was only a nebulous entity that they didn't interact with directly, so him being removed from power and replaced didn't concern them as much so long as their daily lives remained unaffected.

But while their daily lives were unaltered by the coup, their perspective of the world was beginning to shift in response to things that the new government had revealed about the world. Secrets long kept were suddenly out in the open, such as the true nature of the Titans, and the fate of humanity outside of the walls, and it would take time to adjust to these revelations.

In Stohess, four young MPs were once again on patrol. Three of them had witnessed some of the more dramatic events of the past few weeks, and were filling in their friend who had missed all of the excitement.

Boris frowned thoughtfully. "Damn. To think, this whole time, there were Titans right under our nose."

Marco nodded. "Yeah. At least some of them are on our side."

Jean grimaced. "Maybe. Still, I find it a little baffling. Annie and the others were only about ten years old when they attacked Wall Maria. What kind of military sends children off to war?"

Boris glanced away. "That's messed up. No wonder Annie and Bertolt were so quiet. Well, at least we have the Founding Titan on our side. You said it can control normal Titans, right?"

Jean nodded slowly. "Yeah."

Boris smiled softly. "If that's true, reclaiming Wall Maria will not only be possible, but easy."

Marlowe frowned. "Maybe. But we can't let our guard down."

Marco looked at him in concern. "You okay?"

Marlowe lowered his eyes. "I'm fine. Just…"

Jean turned toward him. "Still thinking about Hitch?"

Marlowe hesitated. "...yeah"

Jean shook his head. "What happened wasn't your fault."

Marlowe winced. "I know...but…it's hard…"

Jean looked up at the sky grimly. "Yeah. It used to be simple. Titans were bad, humans were good. Now, though…"

"Hey!"

Jean and the others turned around to see two young women walking toward them.

Marco gasped in surprise. "Historia. Ymir. What are you doing here?"

Ymir shrugged. "Eh, we're just enjoying our last day off before we have to head north."

Jean blinked. "North?"

Historia nodded. "We're heading north to test and experiment with our Titan powers. Top secret stuff, though, so we can't give away any details."

Boris looked at them curiously. "So, you guys are the Jaws and Armored Titans, right?"

Ymir smirked. "That's right."

Boris asked. "Why were you guys chosen?"

Ymir's smirk faded. "That's also top secret."

Jean frowned. He knew from what they had said that Ymir hadn't really been chosen as the Jaws Titan, as it was pure chance that the power had ended up in her hands. As for Historia, he had no clue as to why she had been chosen to inherit the Armored Titan. It didn't make any sense to him, given that there were many other Scouts that were more qualified then her. Granted the thirteen year limit would have scared off many candidates, but even so...

Historia spoke up. "Listen, I was wondering if I would be able to ask you guys a favor."

Marco looked at her curiously. "What kind of favor?"

Historia glanced away. "Well, my Titan is...special. And the government has placed great importance on keeping me safe."

Jean frowned. Special? What did that mean?

"Out in the field, Ymir will be able to protect me. But while in the walls, especially within the cities, transforming into a Titan won't be practical, and could cause more problems than it solves. And the government thinks that other branches besides the Scouts should have more involvement with the Titan powers. So…"

Ymir interjected. "She wants to know if you guys would be interested in being her bodyguards."

Marlowe gasped in shock. "What?"

Marco looked stunned. "Huh?"

Jean frowned. "Why us?"

Historia dithered. "Because...well, I know you guys, and I trust you. And you've already had some experience in battle. I'd feel more comfortable with you guys guarding me then a bunch of strangers."

Marco smiled shyly. "But...surely there's others more qualified…"

Ymir snorted. "Not really. After what you guys went through after Annie and Bertolt revealed themselves, you guys have more experience then most of the other MPs."

Boris shifted uncomfortably.

Historia's gaze softened. "You don't need to answer now, I just thought I'd let you guys know."

Jean looked at the others, and could tell that they were thinking the same thing as him.

He stepped forward. "Well, if you really want us to, we'd be more than happy to oblige you."

* * *

While the Scouts were busy preparing for the operation to retake Wall Maria, Connie and Sasha had been granted a few days of leave, and took advantage of it.

Connie and Sasha dismounted from their horses and left them in the villages stable. Connie felt a wave of nostalgia as he knocked on the door of his old home.

He smiled as the door opened. "Mom, I'm home!"

Mrs. Springer smiled warmly. "Oh, welcome home Connie! And who is this?"

Connie gestured at his friend. "This is Sasha. She's a fellow soldier."

Sasha bowed politely.

Connie's younger brother Martin looked at her in amazement. "Wow, she's pretty!"

Sunny, his younger sister, piped up. "Is she your girlfriend?"

Connie blushed slightly. "N-no! We're just friends, okay?"

Mrs. Springer turned toward her daughter. "Sunny, can you help me in the kitchen?"

Sunny whined. "Do I have to?"

Mrs. Springer gently nudged her. "Come along now."

A short while later, after Mr. Springer came downstairs, the six of them sat down to dinner. Between seeing his family again, and watching the slightly disturbing but also amusing sight of Sasha eating, he felt truly calm and relaxed for the first time in weeks.

The others, who were not used to Sasha's manners, or lack thereof, were a little shocked at her enthusiasm for food, but did their best to politely ignore it.

When the meal was over, Sasha let out a contented sigh. "That was delicious!"

Mrs. Springer smiled uncertainly. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Mr. Springer leaned forward. "So, I've been keeping up with the news. Lot of shocking changes have been happening lately."

Martin looked at Connie with big eyes. "Big brother, is it true? Are there Titans on our side?"

Connie nodded, a slight frown on his face. "...yeah, it's true."

Sunny piped up. "And are there really other humans out there?"

Sasha fiddled with her silverware. "...we don't know yet for sure, but it looks that way."

Mrs. Springer shook her head. "Well, that's certainly a shock. For the last 100 years we thought humanity was on the brink of extinction, when in fact it was all lies perpetuated by the royal family."

Mr. Springer turned toward his eldest son. "From what I read in the paper, it said that the royal family was the one that built the walls, but it never explained how they built the walls. Do you know?"

Connie and Sasha looked at each other for a moment before looking back at him.

Connie grimaced. "We don't know all the details, and what details we do know, well, we're not allowed to share right now."

Martin pouted. "But why not?"

Sunny exclaimed. "Yeah, tell us!"

Connie shook his head. "Sorry, but I really can't say."

Mr. Springer looked at Connie carefully. "I'll confess, I wasn't too thrilled when I heard that you had joined the Scouts. But looks like that was a wise decision, given recent events."

Mrs. Springer frowned. "Although, won't you two be participating in the operation to reclaim Wall Maria?"

Sasha ducked her head. "Yeah, we are."

Mrs. Springer's face became worried. "Well, be careful out there."

Connie tried to smile reassuringly. "Yes mom. Don't worry too much. With Eren there, I'm sure we'll be fine."

Mrs. Springer blinked. "Eren?"

Mr. Springer stroked his chin. "Isn't he the Founding Titan?"

Connie nodded. "Yeah, he was in our class."

Martin gasped loudly. "What, you're friends with a Titan? But isn't he super big?"

Connie chuckled. "He's not actually a Titan. He's a human, he just has the power to turn into a Titan."

Sunny tilted her head. "But doesn't that make him a Titan?"

Connie smiled softly at her. "I guess, but he spends most of his time as a human."

Mr. Springer looked curious. "What kind of person is he?"

Connie's smile faded. "He's really strong and brave. With him around I'm sure we'll be fine."

While he trusted Eren, he did have his doubts, and as he glanced at Sasha he could tell that she did as well. After all, he had kept his powers a secret during those three years of training, even from his best friends. But he kept his doubts to himself, as he didn't want his family to worry.

As the conversation moved onto less serious topics, Connie did his best to enjoy the moment. He knew that he and Sasha would soon be facing a world even bigger and more dangerous than he could have ever imagined. But for now, things were going well, and he was here with his family, who were safe and happy. Life was good, and he would try to enjoy it for as long as it lasted.

* * *

The experiments with Eren, Historia, and Ymir's Titans had been going on for about a week, and were going well. They had been conducting the experiments near Utopia district, with most of them taking place within the walls, while a few had taken place just outside of them. Erwin had chosen Utopia district because it was the northernmost area of the walls, and was the least likely to be watched by the enemy shifters, and so they would be able to keep the results of the experiments a secret.

There was one day where Hange had decided to focus more on Ymir and Historia's Titans, and so Eren was allowed to take the day off. Eren had chosen to spend his day off visiting the Scouts that had been injured during the attack on the Reiss estate, which included the two surviving members of the Levi squad, Petra and Eld.

Armin and Mikasa had accompanied him, and while on the surface the three were getting along just like they always had, underneath Armin and Mikasa both felt unsure about Eren.

When they arrived, Eren made his way through the hospital and first stopped by Petra's room.

She was lying down on a bed, her arm in a sling. While she was recovering well, her injuries would take time to heal, and so she would not be able to participate in the operation to reclaim Wall Maria.

Petra looked up as she saw that she had visitors. "Oh. Hello Eren."

Eren looked at her anxiously. "Hey. How are you feeling?"

Petra shrugged. "Still sore, but getting better."

Eren knelt down next to her, and took her uninjured hand in his. "I'm so sorry."

Petra blinked. "About what?"

Eren seemed unable to make eye contact with her. "Gunther and Oluo. It's my fault that they…"

Petra shook her head. "Oh, Eren, it wasn't your fault. None of us knew exactly what was waiting for us down there."

Eren grimaced. "But it was my responsibility. They shouldn't have died again. They deserved a chance at living a good long life. I can't let anyone else die because of me."

Petra leaned back, touched by his concern. "Eren…"

As Eren sat next to Petra, Mikasa and Armin's minds were buzzing.

Mikasa felt uneasy. She had thought that she knew Eren, and understood him perfectly. That idea had been shaken after learning about all the things he had been keeping secret from her, and it had been further shaken after Captain Levi and Armin had told her about the discrepancies and contradictions in Eren's story.

She still loved him, and would follow him into hell itself if he asked her to. But she wished she knew what was going on in his head, because now she had no idea, and not knowing frightened her.

While Eren apologized to Petra, Mikasa frowned. _Why does he think it's his fault? Could it really be…_

Meanwhile, Armin's thoughts were more focused, and he stiffened as he noticed something odd that Petra and Mikasa seemed to have overlooked.

_What did he mean by 'died again'?_

* * *

It was the night before the operation to retake Wall Maria, and Armin and Mikasa were leaning against the wall near the inner gate of Trost. The sun was close to setting, and it wouldn't be long before it was obscured by the walls.

They looked up as a member of the garrison approached them.

He raised a hand in greeting. "Hey! It's been a while."

Armin gasped. "Mr. Hannes! It's good to see you again."

Hannes glanced at their uniforms. "So, you guys joined the Scouts?"

Armin nodded. "Yeah."

Hannes looked around. "Where's Eren by the way?"

Armin shook his head. "I'm not sure. Not here."

Hannes frowned thoughtfully. "So, he's a Titan. Still having a hard time wrapping my head around it. I read in the papers that he got his powers from his old man. Is that true?"

Armin nodded reluctantly. "Yeah, it's true."

Hannes put his hands on his hips. "Damn. I always thought Grisha was hiding something, but I would never have guessed that he came from outside the walls."

Armin shrugged, and he and Mikasa remained fairly quiet.

Hannes looked at them uncertainly. "What's the matter? You two look kind of down."

Armin dithered. "Well...it's just...Eren never told us about his powers or his mission. During those three years of training he kept it all to himself. The first person he told the truth was Commander Erwin. Not us."

Mikasa fiddled with her scarf. "I know he still cares about us. He's saved our lives multiple times. But…"

Armin sighed. "He's kept so much of himself hidden, and now...he's almost a stranger. I thought I understood him, but now... I don't know anymore."

Hannes smiled. "Maybe you don't understand him. But maybe that's okay."

Armin and Mikasa looked at him in surprise.

Hannes looked up at the sky. "As long as I've known him he's always run off and done his own thing. It's gotten him into plenty of trouble. A lot of the stuff he did back in the good old days was just plain dumb. But when push comes to shove, he always stood up for his friends. And he might not always do the right thing, but he always tries to do the right thing."

Hannes glanced at them. "He may not have told you everything, but he's been there for you guys. And I'm sure that when he's ready to talk, you'll be there for him."

Mikasa smiled softly. "Yes. Thank you, Hannes."

Armin looked at the sky thoughtfully. His doubts weren't gone, but he did feel slightly better then he had before.


	17. Total Defeat

The sky was still dark over the abandoned district of Shiganshina, with the only visible light being from the campfire on top of the wall just above the inner gate.

A short distance away from the campfire were a series of tents and boxes, with supplies scattered haphazardly along the surface of the wall.

Directly next to the campfire sat three people; Zeke Yeager, Annie Leonhart, and Bertolt Hoover.

Zeke's expression was neutral, as he was busy going through his plans in his head.

Meanwhile, Bertolt and Annie's thoughts were more troubled.

Bertolt had been having a reoccuring nightmare for the past few nights. It wasn't anything new; after their attack on Wall Maria, he'd suffered from periodic nightmares, haunted by the knowledge of what he'd done, and the suffering it had caused. In the end, though, he'd always shoved these feelings aside, and tried to be like Reiner, focused solely on the mission.

But these nightmares were different. They felt so much more vivid and real then normal dreams, and it took longer than usual for him to convince himself that they were just dreams once he woke up.

Because in the dreams, over and over again, he kept seeing Marco being eaten alive. The young soldier had overheard their plans, and Reiner had ordered them to leave him to be devoured by a Titan. He didn't want to do it, and he could tell that Annie didn't either, but as always, they had no choice.

And each time, Bertolt could clearly see the tears running down Marco's face, hear the anguished screams of pain and horror as he was bitten in half by the Titan, and watch as Annie openly sobbed and Reiner seemed to lose his mind a little at the sight of their friend dying.

He tried to ignore the dreams. He knew they weren't real. After all, he had seen Marco before they'd fled from Wall Rose, fleeing through the forest toward that abandoned castle. He was most likely still alive, and even if he wasn't, nothing like the horrifying scenario in the dream had occurred. It was nothing.

And yet something about the dreams bugged Bertolt, as if he had forgotten something important.

Meanwhile, Annie's thoughts were more self deprecating, as she once again felt guilt over Reiner. She'd seen signs that Eren could be the Attack Titan, and yet she'd ignored them. If she'd only said something, things might have turned out differently. Because as it was, Reiner was at best captured, and at worst…

Noticing Annie's troubled expression, Bertolt broke the silence in an attempt to distract them both from their grim thoughts.

He gestured out into Wall Maria. "When do you think they'll come?"

Zeke absently scratched his ear. "It's hard to say. But if Eren finds out about Titans hardening abilities, it could be quite soon."

Bertolt grimaced. "How dangerous do you think Eren is?"

Zeke's face became blank. "It's hard to say. His father seems to have come from outside the walls using the Attack Titan. Given their blood relation, it will be easier for Eren to see his father's memories. So he probably knows at least a little about the outside world, and will likely share it with the other Scouts. But I wouldn't worry too much. His knowledge of the world is incomplete, and he hasn't had the training we've had."

Bertolt frowned grimly. "Even so, he still ranked higher than us in our class."

Zeke shrugged. "Perhaps. But that doesn't necessarily mean he's the best out in the real world. Are you having doubts?"

"...no."

Zeke nodded. "Good. Let's end this here. Our primary objective is to retrieve the coordinate. There's a few more obstacles in our way, but once those are taken care of we can complete our mission."

Bertolt swallowed. "You don't think Eren or the Scouts will reach it first?"

Zeke shook his head. "I highly doubt it. And even if they did, they wouldn't be able to use it. Based on the information we have from the Tybur family, only a member of the royal family can use the power of the Founding Titan. But because of the 145th King's vow renouncing war, any member of the royal family in possession of the Founding Titan will be unable to use it to its full potential."

Annie glanced at Zeke, and could tell that there was something he was holding back, something he wasn't telling them. She considered asking him about it.

But before she could, they were interrupted by a noise issuing from the bottom of the wall.

Zeke, Annie, and Bertolt peered over the edge to see the Cart Titan staring up at them.

Pieck spoke. " _ **Warchief, the enemy is approaching in large numbers. They're near the base of the mountain.**_ "

Zeke nodded. "Very well. Let's do this, my warriors."

After clearing out their campsite, Zeke left with Pieck, as he didn't have ODM gear, while Annie and Bertolt ran further along the wall.

As they reached the point where they would have to separate, Annie glanced at her fellow warrior.

"Bertolt."

Bertolt looked at her. "Yes?"

Annie looked at him slightly anxiously. "Be careful."

Bertolt nodded. "You too."

They clapped each other on the shoulder, before jumping off the wall, Annie jumping into Shiganshina, while Bertolt jumped into Wall Maria, each bracing themselves for the battle to come.

* * *

The sun was still hidden by the walls, but its light was becoming more visible every minute. After a night of carefully sneaking through the lost territory, the Scouts now rode hard toward their destination.

Eren was near the middle of the formation, while Ymir and Historia were off to another side.

Eren knew he should be feeling calm. After all, he already knew the worst case scenarios that could happen, and thanks to their extensive preparations and practice, he was all but certain that they would not happen again.

But there was still a small chance that something could go wrong. Worse still, he'd noticed that the others were becoming wary of him.

He'd shared as much information as he could that would help them in the upcoming battle without admitting that he was from the future and had already seen the battle happen once, as he wasn't sure how he would explain that. But he could tell that some of them were beginning to question how he knew so much, and didn't quite believe the explanations he'd given them. Captain Levi in particular seemed skeptical about him, and while the others did a better job of hiding it, he knew they also felt unsure about him.

As Shiganshina came into view, however, Eren pushed these thoughts aside. He'd worry about whether they fully trusted him later. For now, his mission was clear: recapture Shiganshina and seal the wall. Everything else could wait.

* * *

Annie squinted through the tiny cracks in the wall, looking out into Shiganshina from her concealed location. For a long while, nothing seemed to happen.

Then, without warning, she noticed dozens and dozens of hooded Scouts soaring along the wall toward the outer gate.

She frowned. _Ah, I see. They're all wearing hoods so that we won't be able to tell which ones are Eren and Ymir until the last minute. So, is one of them going to seal the wall?_

A few minutes later, her question was answered as a bright light flashed near the outer gate, and a moment later the hole was completely sealed.

Annie grimaced. _So, they do know about the Titan hardening ability. Looks like Zeke was right._

She looked up, imagining the Scouts on top of the wall even though she couldn't see them from her vantage point. _Well, as soon as they seal both gates, Zeke will unleash his Titans, and then it'll be time for my part._

Before long all the Scouts had soared away from the outer gate and back toward the wall connecting Shiganshina and Wall Maria, moving out of her line of sight.

But more time passed, and the inner gate remained unsealed.

Annie shifted restlessly. _What are they doing? Did something happen? I know that nobody has transformed into a Titan yet, I would have seen or heard something._

Then, she began to hear a faint clinking sound from the left side of the wall.

_What the hell?_

As the clinking continued, it gradually grew louder and louder, and Annie eventually realized it was getting closer and closer.

Her eyes widened. _Don't tell me...they know, or at least suspect, that we're in the walls? If that's the case…_

Sure enough, before long she heard a metallic clang directly in front of her.

"Here!" She heard an unfamiliar male voice call out. "There's a hollow spot here!"

Annie pulled out her blades. _Damn it. Guess I have no choice but to come out now._

She pulled the cover away and quick as a flash stabbed the unlucky Scout who had discovered her hiding place.

She kicked his body away before turning around, readying her ODM gear and preparing to attack any other Scouts that were too close.

As she turned, though, she froze, as she found herself looking into the eyes of the very last person she had ever expected or wanted to see on the battlefield.

"Annie!" Armin cried.

His eyes were wide, and contained a mixture of emotions that Annie couldn't quite identify.

Her own mind was suddenly in a turmoil.

_He's right there...I have to kill him...but I can't...I...what do I do, what do I-_

She saw a flicker of motion directly above her, and quickly turned to face the new threat.

The next second, Levi zoomed down on her, his blade outstretched and lunging forward to stab her in the neck. Annie just barely managed to use her own blades to deflect the blow so that it sliced a deep cut in the side of her neck but missed any vital regions.

Levi then swiped his second blade forward, attempting to impale her heart, but she raised her right arm to take the blow instead. The sword cut clean through her arm and managed to pierce her chest, but was stopped after getting caught on one of her ribs.

Levi grunted in frustration as he was forced to pull back, and Annie fell.

As she fell, she briefly made eye contact once more with Armin.

_Armin...I'm glad...you're safe…_

Her body began to glow, and before she hit the ground she transformed.

Armin stared down at the newly transformed Female Titan, unsure of what he was feeling.

Captain Levi, of course, had no such trouble.

He scowled. "Damn it! I was so close, but the little bitch managed to slip away."

Armin winced, feeling a little bad about the harsh words directed at Annie, deserved though they might be.

Up on top of the wall, Erwin called out. "All Scouts, keep an eye out for the enemy! They could be anywh-"

Without warning, the land behind them began to glow as dozens of Titans appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

The Scouts turned around in alarm as they saw the enemy materialize in front of them.

And in the midst of it all stood the Beast Titan. As soon as he appeared, he grabbed a nearby boulder, hoisted it into the air, and hurled it as hard as he could toward the Scouts.

As it sailed toward them, Erwin bellowed. "INCOMING! TAKE COVER!"

The boulder didn't hit any of the Scouts, instead landing in the inner gate.

Nanaba looked at the boulder, confused. "What, did he miss?"

Erwin shook his head. "No, it has good aim. Now our horses can't get through. They're planning to cut us off and annihilate us here. Like us, they want to decide things here and now for good."

Erwin grinned. "Perfect."

He held out his arm. "Everybody listen up! Here's what we're going to do…"

As his Titans encircled the district, Zeke stood in his Titan form on the edge of the half circle, watching things unfold.

It was a fairly simple plan, all things told. Their primary goal of this battle was to recapture at least one of the other Titan powers, and their secondary goal was to wipe out the Survey Corp. With their strongest military division severely weakened and their Titan powers taken away, the people of the walls would be unable to stop the Warriors from rescuing Reiner and retrieving the Founding Titan.

To that end, once the district was encircled, Annie would emerge and lure the Scouts toward the center of Shiganshina. They'd destroyed part of the district ahead of time so that there were no buildings in the area, and ODM gear would be of limited use. The only way to effectively fight her would be to use one of their own Titans.

As soon as one of the other Titans appeared to confront Annie, she would then roar, which would signal him to throw a barrel holding Bertolt in her direction. The resulting explosion that Bertolt's transformation would unleash would severely stun or weaken any unprepared Titan, as well as kill any nearby humans. With the enemy Titan vulnerable, Annie would capture them in her mouth, and then protect Bertolt from any potential attackers.

Then, the noose would close, as he would begin throwing a deadly barrage of rocks at the Scouts, using his own Titans as decoys to lure them into more open and vulnerable positions. The Scouts would then be trapped between the Colossal Titan and the Beast Titan, with no way to escape.

It appeared that Annie had been discovered and thus had been forced to transform early, but aside from that everything was going according to plan.

Zeke sighed. _If only there was another way. Eren...brother...you and I are both victims of your father. In another time, perhaps we could have been on the same side. Alas, we have no choice but to fight. No matter how strong you are, you cannot win with just the Attack and Jaws Titans._

Close by, Pieck and Bertolt watched the mindless Titans march toward the district in silence.

On the other side of the wall, Annie was still standing near the inner gate, but was slowly moving toward the center of the district, watching as the Scouts began to move.

She eyed them warily. _A few of them are gathering near me, though they're keeping a wide berth. Meanwhile, most of them seem to be spreading themselves all along the outer wall. Hmm. There must be some strategy they have in mind, though I'm not sure what it could be._

She frowned. _I wonder, though. How did they figure out that we were hiding in the walls? Was it you Armin? Or was it Eren? Well, I suppose it doesn't really matter. I just have to-_

All of the warriors froze as they saw a massive flash of light appear on the wall. The flash soon faded to reveal a Titan standing on the wall directly above the inner gate.

Zeke looked at the Titan carefully. _It's back is facing me. Is that the Attack Titan? It must be, although...wait…_

Annie stared up at the Titan in horror.

Standing there, looking down at her, was the Armored Titan.

But it was clearly not Reiner's Titan. Where Reiner's Titan was about 15 meters tall, this one was only about 14 meters tall. Its chest was larger, and the armored plates surrounding it bulged out more than normal. The hair was now a yellow gold color, and fell almost to the Titan's shoulders.

Annie was frozen in horror. _No...that can only mean...Reiner…_

Zeke frowned. _So, that must be the Armored Titan. That isn't good...but why is it on top of the wall?_

While the Warriors were still stunned by Historia's Titan, Eren walked up next to her, and gently placed his hand on her ankle.

Instantly Historia, Ymir, Annie, Zeke, Bertolt, and Pieck felt like a bolt of electricity had run through them.

_Ugh, that still feels weird._

_Here it comes…_

_What the hell?!_

_Impossible…_

_Huh?!_

_Don't tell me..._

All of Zeke's Titans froze, and their eyes began to glow.

Eren stared down at his half brother's Titan, and in his mind uttered one sentence.

_**Kill the Beast Titan.** _

Instantly, all of the Titans turned around and began to run toward the Beast Titan.

Zeke stared at them all in shock. _What...how…_

Pieck yelled. " ** _WARCHIEF!_** "

Her yell brought him back to his senses. He quickly grabbed some nearby rocks, crushed them, and hurled them at the Titans closest to him. Some of them were killed, and the rest were staggered back by the projectiles, but the army of Titans kept coming.

He bellowed at her. " ** _GET ME MORE ROCKS NOW!_** "

Pieck nodded and hastily dashed off to get more as Zeke continued to kill the Titans that would no longer obey him.

As soon as the Titans began to run, Historia leaned forward and leapt off of the wall, sliding down into Shiganshina, coming to a stop only a few hundred yards away from Annie.

Annie stared at the other female Titan in alarm. _No way...that shock I just felt...and those footsteps on the other side of the wall...don't tell me...they DID recover the Founding Titan? And they can use it? HOW?!_

Eren walked back over to Erwin's side, who was watching the battle grimly.

During their experiments with Eren, Historia, and Ymir, they'd learned many things about their respective Titan powers. The most important fact was that Eren was indeed able to use the Founding Titan if he made physical contact with Historia's Titan form. This allowed him to control any mindless Titans and make them do whatever he wished. They had stuck to testing this on the normal Titans, and had left the Colossal Titans within the walls alone, as the consequences of something going wrong would be far greater.

They'd also found that after the initial contact with Historia's Titan, Eren could still use the power of the Founding Titan even if he was not touching her Titan. He also did not need to be in Titan form to use the Founding Titan's power. The effect lasted for up to four hours after being separated from Historia, after which the Titans would no longer obey Eren's orders.

As they expected, Historia's Armored Titan was particularly good at hardening, and so it was decided that she would be the one to seal the wall. Ymir's Titan was the smallest, but also the fastest, and far more agile than either the Armored or Attack Titans. Her main job was to protect Historia.

Before embarking on their mission to Shiganshina, they'd had Historia transform into a Titan inside of Trost, and had Eren use the Founding Titan to make all the Titans near Wall Rose ignore them. They didn't want to give away that they had the Founding Titan or the Armored Titan, but they did want to reduce their casualties, and felt that it was an acceptable risk.

Once they arrived in Shiganshina, the plan was that they would seal the wall, and wait for the enemy to make their move. Erwin was fairly certain that the enemy would make use of the mindless Titans in some way, and when they did, the Scouts would pull out their trump card, and turn their enemies weapons against them.

And that was exactly what had happened. The Beast Titan had appeared with an army of Titans, and tried to cut them off. A clever strategy that might have worked in other circumstances, but with Eren controlling the Titans and relaying Erwin's orders, it was a futile gesture.

With her job of activating the Founding Titan done, Historia then went down into Shiganshina to confront the Female Titan. Ymir and a few other Scouts were nearby in case something went wrong and Historia needed help.

As for the Beast Titan, Erwin knew that even with the Founding Titan they shouldn't underestimate their enemies. Based on the information they had collected from Reiner, they knew that the Beast Titan had a very powerful and deadly throwing capability. With this ability at his disposal, it was possible, however unlikely, that the Beast Titan would be able to kill any normal Titans they sent at him.

So in addition to turning his Titan army against him, Erwin also had several squads of Scouts on horseback who would go after the Beast Titan. They would stay well away from the Titans and appear to be heading back into the interior before circling back around and coming at the Beast Titan from the rear. The Beast Titan would then be trapped between the Titans and the Scouts. By this point the other enemy Titans would be forced to show themselves, and from there Erwin, through Eren, could modify the normal Titans behavior accordingly depending on the situation.

Erwin stared down at the Beast Titan. _So, Zeke Yeager...what will you do under these hopeless circumstances?_

Within Shiganshina, Annie and Historia were battling it out. Annie was still in shock from the unbelievably bad situation they were in, and as such wasn't as focused as she should have been. Even so, she still held her ground, and Historia was having trouble finding any openings or weaknesses to exploit.

On the other side of the wall, Zeke hurled barrage after barrage of rocks at the Titans sprinting toward him, but for every one that fell, another took its place, a little closer then the one before. Despite Pieck's help, he knew it was only a matter of time before he was overwhelmed.

He grimaced. _Damn it. I guess I underestimated Father. It seems he not only somehow acquired the Attack Titan, snuck into the walls, and raised a new son to brainwash, but it also appears that he stole the Founding Titan, and somehow discovered the secret to unlocking its power, and passed that knowledge on to his son._

He picked up some more rocks. _Although...perhaps not all is lost. If I play my cards right, I may be able to take advantage of the circumstances. After all, I'm sure Eren will be as shocked as I was to discover that he has a brother. And if we could come to some sort of agreement…_

He glanced at Pieck. _Still...for all I know they might just kill me...and in that case…_

He hurled another barrage of stones before speaking. " _ **Pieck!**_ "

She looked up at him. " _ **Yes warchief?**_ "

" _ **It's clear we've lost this battle. We cannot win under these conditions. Our only chance is to try to get as many of us out of this alive as possible. In order to do that, there is only one way…**_ "

Erwin watched as the Beast and Cart Titans appeared to be having a heated discussion while trying to slow the horde of Titans descending upon them.

He smirked. _For too long we have been the ones in desperate, hopeless situations. It's about time the tables were turned. It's not so nice on the other side, is it Zeke?_

Then, without warning, the Cart Titan collapsed to the ground. A second later, Zeke picked up one of the barrels that was on her back.

Erwin frowned. _What is he doing?_

Zeke then hurled the barrel as hard as he could, and it soared through the air.

Erwin's eyes widened in shock as he realized what was happening. "SOLDIERS! GET READY! THE COLOSSAL TITAN IS ABOUT TO COME DOWN ON US FROM ABOVE!"

The Scouts along the wall quickly descended down, moving to get out of the way.

But the barrel flew well over their heads, and continued into Shiganshina.

Erwin watched it in confusion. _Huh? Did he miss? But that doesn't make any sense. Why would he-_

Then, a second barrel flew through the air just a little ways behind the first, this one also clearly having been hurled by Zeke.

Both barrels slowly began to descend down toward the outer gate, and as they neared it, both of them exploded in a flash of light.

The first barrel was obliterated in an instant by an enormous explosion, and the next second the Colossal Titan was standing next to the outer gate, its hands resting on the wall, its back facing the inner gate.

The second barrel exploded in a smaller but still large flash of light, and a quadrupedal Titan appeared out of nowhere. It flew through the air before landing roughly on the Colossal Titan's back, where it quickly grabbed on, digging its fingers into the Colossal's skin in order to get a good grip.

After securing itself, the Cart Titan bellowed at the top of its lungs.

" _ **ANNIE! RETREAT!**_ "

Annie and all the Scouts looked up in shock at the words.

Hange frowned. _So, they're cutting their losses and trying to escape while they still can._

Ymir yelled. "Request permission to transform!"

"Granted!" Hange replied.

While Historia continued to brawl with Annie, Ymir circled around the buildings with her ODM gear until she was behind Annie. She then bit her hand and transformed.

As soon as her Titan appeared, Ymir tried to go straight for Annie's nape.

Annie almost seemed to expect her to do this, however, and immediately turned around to face the Jaws Titan head on. Before Ymir could react, Annie grabbed her face, swung her around, and hurled her directly into the Armored Titan.

The impact caused Historia to stumble back and fall, destroying a nearby house. Ymir found herself unable to move, as her teeth had been embedded in Historia's armored chest plates.

As the two other female Titans tried to disentangle themselves, Annie ran as fast as she could toward the Colossal Titan, her mind racing.

_If we're retreating...then the situation really is hopeless...and not only is Reiner dead, Zeke is…_

Eren watched as Annie ran toward the other Warriors. "They're about to get away. Should I try waking up some of the Wall Titans?"

Erwin glanced behind them, and saw that the Beast Titan was only seconds away from being overwhelmed by the horde of Titans.

He shook his head. "No. We've won this battle decisively, there's no need for us to risk it. Until we know for sure that we can control them, it would be unwise to use the Wall Titans in battle."

Eren nodded. "Very well."

And so the Scouts were unable to prevent Annie from reaching Bertolt, and the Colossal Titan's steam kept them from getting too close.

After Annie and Pieck climbed up onto the wall, Annie and Bertolt emerged from their Titans and climbed onto Pieck's back. Before they retreated, all three of them took one last look into Shiganshina.

Annie's eyes watered. _Reiner...I'm so sorry…_

Bertolt closed his eyes. _We're finished…_

Pieck bowed her head. _Zeke...farewell…_

On the other side of the wall, the Beast Titan was being savagely torn apart as the Titan horde ate it alive, ripping off chunks of flesh in a primal display of carnage.

Zeke felt none of it, however, as he had vacated his Titan and was now jogging away on foot.

He smirked. _Looks like I was right. They told the Titans to kill the Beast Titan, not kill the Beast Titan possessor._

He looked around, his smirk fading. _Still, I doubt I'll get far._

Sure enough, before long he was surrounded by the Scouts on horseback, with Levi at the head of the group.

Levi pointed his sword at the shifter. "Stop! Don't move!"

Zeke sighed before raising his hands in the air. "There's no need for that. I know when I've been beaten. I surrender."


	18. New Allies

Dina shivered as she walked off the boat. With her eyes covered, she couldn't see where she was going, and had to rely on the Marleyan soldier prodding her back to move forward.

Not that she needed to see to know where she was going. Like all Eldians who dared to oppose Marley, there was only one place she could be. Paradis Island, the penal colony for Eldian traitors, where she would spend the rest of her life as a Titan wandering outside of the walls.

She had various cuts and bruises from where the Marleyan soldiers had beaten her, and yet none of the pain really registered to her as she ascended a flight of stairs she couldn't see.

All she could think about was how Zeke had looked at her before handing them over to the authorities.

Dina shuddered. _Zeke...why?_

As she reached the top of the stairs, she could hear thunderous footsteps somewhere nearby, and the sound of several people yelling and talking.

Before long she was escorted across the wall and forced to her knees.

"Oh? A woman? What a waste. If only she wasn't a devil."

At last, the blindfold was removed, revealing a sight she wasn't quite prepared for.

She was on top of a massive wall, right at the edge. Starting at the base of the wall and stretching into the distance were a series of sand dunes.

And throughout the sand dunes were several dozen Titans, some walking, some crawling, some running, all of them moving away from the wall and heading further inland.

She stared at them in horror. _Those must be...our comrades…_

Even now, she was able to recognize some of them, though their faces were now twisted into a horrible nightmarish facade of their once human selves.

"Dina…"

She looked to her right, and saw Grisha staring back at her.

She breathed. "Darling…"

_Grisha...at least...I got to see you one last time..._

Grisha looked at their captors in alarm. "Why is she here? I told you everything! She ought to be valuable to you Marleyans! She has royal-"

Without warning, the Marleyan soldier behind him slammed him to the ground and covered his mouth.

"Shut up!" He growled as Grisha struggled.

The Marleyan officer behind her looked at his peer in confusion. "Eh? What's the matter?"

The Marleyan soldier shook his head. "I couldn't stand listening to his nonsense. Continue your work."

The Marleyan officer sighed. "Geez, just turn him into a Titan already."

Dina smiled softly. _Thank you for trying to protect me...but…_

She felt a sudden pain in the back of her neck, and looked at her husband one last time.

She smiled, tears streaming down her face. "Grisha...no matter what form I take...I promise I'll find you…"

Grisha looked horrified, but Dina knew there was no escaping their fate. And so she kept smiling, trying to reassure him in their last moments.

"Ha ha, how lovely. You'll make a great Titan couple."

With that tasteless joke, the Marleyan officer kicked her off the wall.

As she fell, the last thing she heard before everything went dark was Grisha's scream.

"DINA!"

* * *

Her body felt very heavy and sluggish, like she'd been asleep for a very, very long time. She wasn't quite awake yet, and at the moment just wanted to go back to sleep.

But there seemed to be some voices nearby that had other ideas.

"I think she's waking up."

"Does she look okay?"

"Let me see."

Wondering what the other voices were, Dina reluctantly forced her eyes open.

The first thing she saw was the clear blue sky, a few clouds dotted around it here and there.

The second thing she saw was a young man with short black hair, wearing some sort of uniform.

He knelt down next to her and extended a hand. "Hello. Are you okay?"

Dina blinked, and slowly took his hand. "Yes."

As her hand touched his, she suddenly realized that apart from a cloak that had been draped around her, she was naked.

She also noticed the enormous wall that towered over them just a few yards away, and her memories suddenly came flooding back.

She scooted away, looking at the young man in alarm. "What? Where am I? What's going on?"

He smiled gently. "Take it easy. You're safe now. You're in Wall Maria. Come this way."

He extended his hand once more, and this time she accepted it and allowed herself to be pulled to her feet.

As she stood up, she got a better look at her surroundings. A few yards away was a fifty meter high wall that extended as far as she could see in either direction. While most of the wall looked fairly old, there was a large gate nearby that looked much newer. It appeared to be made of some sort of crystalline substance, and didn't look nearly as neat as the rest of the wall. At the moment it was closed, and she wondered where it led.

She also noticed several tents set up near the gate, and realized that there were many soldiers moving around the camp, several of them staring at her curiously. As she was wearing nothing but the large cloak that had been provided for her, she felt a bit self conscious, and was relieved when she was given a set of actual clothes she could change into in one of the private tents.

Once she was dressed, the young man then escorted her to a more official looking tent. There were two women waiting for them inside, one of them wearing glasses, the other having more oriental features. Both were wearing the same type of uniform as the young man.

The young man gestured at her to sit down, and she reluctantly complied, still wondering what was going on, but being too nervous to ask just yet.

The young man passed her a water flask. "Would you like some water?"

Dina accepted it gratefully. "Yes, thank you."

She took a long drink, and then looked at him expectantly.

He leaned forward. "You're probably wondering what's going on."

She nodded silently.

"Tell me, what's the last thing you remember?"

Dina lowered her eyes. "I...I was brought to Paradis island. I...they injected something into my neck, and then...nothing. But before that...I saw...others...turned into Titans."

She looked up at him. "Did...is that what happened to me?"

He slowly nodded. "It would seem so."

She stiffened. "I see. How long was I a Titan?"

"What year was it when you were brought to Paradis?"

She tilted her head. "Let's see...it was 832."

The young man looked at her gravely. "In that case, you have been a Titan for 18 years."

Her eyes widened in shock.

She leaned back in the chair, feeling utterly astonished. "18 years. But...it feels like no time passed at all."

She looked at him uncertainly. "How...how did I become human again?"

He glanced away. "That was my doing. I'm the Founding Titan."

Her eyes widened. "You're...the Founding Titan? Are you...the King of the walls?"

_But he's so young...and why did he help me..._

He shook his head. "No. I killed the King of the walls, and took his power."

"Oh."

Dina wasn't sure what else to say.

"I thought you would be glad to hear that. After all, I know that the Eldians on the continent feel as though the King abandoned them."

He smiled bitterly. "Although he abandoned us as well."

Dina frowned. "What do you mean?"

He sighed. "It's a rather complicated story. But before I tell you, I think some proper introductions are in order."

He smiled and gave a small wave. "My name is Eren. This is Mikasa, and Section Commander Hange."

Dina nodded. "I see. It's...nice to meet you. My name is Dina."

Hange leaned forward, looking at Dina curiously. "We would appreciate it if you could tell us what's been going on in the outside world. We've been trapped inside these walls for the past 100 years, so we could use an outside perspective."

"…very well."

Dina then told them her story. She told them how she had been a member of the Eldian restorationists in the Liberio internment zone, how she had married their leader, Grisha, and how they had had a son named Zeke who later betrayed them. She also mentioned their plan to steal away the Founding Titan and free the Eldians from the internment zones.

One thing she omitted from her story, though, was the fact that she was descended from the royal family. After learning that the previous King of the walls had been killed, she wasn't entirely sure how they would react to finding out she was a distant relative, and felt it was safer to keep quiet about that detail, at least for the moment.

Near the end of her story, she began to tear up.

She shuddered. "I was so foolish...I always thought Grisha was a little hard on Zeke, but I never said anything, and I often put too much pressure on him as well. We were terrible parents. If only we could have seen that…"

She began to cry, and Eren thoughtfully handed over a handkerchief.

Mikasa and Hange watched her carefully, and Hange's gaze flickered back and forth between her and Eren.

After getting her emotions under control, Dina looked back at Eren.

"I've told you my story. You said you would tell me what's going on."

Eren nodded. "Very well. First of all, after creating the walls and leaving behind his threat to the rest of the world, the 145th king erased our memories of the outside world, and led us to believe that we were the last of humanity in a world overrun by Titans…"

* * *

Outside, Sasha and Connie were stationed near the perimeter of the camp, and were staring at the new gate that Historia had constructed to seal the hole that Reiner had made five years ago.

Shortly after their victory at Shiganshina, Eren had used the power of the Founding Titan to control all the Titans still within Wall Maria. He had then ordered them to come to Shiganshina.

A few days later, and it appeared that all of the Titans had arrived, and were then sealed inside the district. Most of the Scouts then left to survey the land and verify that Wall Maria was indeed Titan free, while a few remained just outside of Shiganshina to keep an eye on the gate, and to oversee further experiments of the Founding Titans power.

Connie shook his head. "This is so weird. We used to live in fear of the Titans, and just like that they've all been contained here."

Sasha frowned. "But why? Couldn't Eren have just killed all of them?"

Connie shrugged. "He could have, but I think they're planning to turn them back to humans at some point."

"Ah, so that's what they were doing earlier with that grinning Titan. Eren must have been testing to see if he could turn Titans back into people."

Connie glanced at her. "Did it work?"

Sasha nodded. "I think so. I saw someone emerge from the nape. It was a woman. They escorted her into one of the nearby tents."

"Hmm. I wonder what they're doing with her."

On top of the wall just above the new gate, several Scouts looked down into the district, which was now packed with thousands upon thousands of Titans. It hadn't been too long ago that Eren had once more used his power to control them, and so for the moment all of them were standing perfectly still.

Erwin, Historia, and Ymir stood near the edge, looking over a row of Titans just below them.

Historia looked at her friend uncertainly. "You okay?"

Ymir grimaced. "I'm fine. It's just...all of them down there. They're just like me. Normal people...forced to become monsters, and wander the lands outside the walls forever. Spending years...decades...in this state."

Erwin stepped forward. "Yes. But that will soon come to an end."

Historia looked at him. "So, you are planning on turning them all back into humans?"

Erwin nodded. "Yes. But not all at once. We'll need to carefully plan the logistics. As Titans, they'll do whatever Eren tells them to do, and the only sustenance they need is sunlight. But as soon as they become human again, they'll need actual food and water again, and they may not be as cooperative."

Historia narrowed her eyes slightly. "Are you going to tell Eren to erase their memories?"

Erwin dithered. "With Dina I had Eren keep her memories intact, apart from the years she spent as a Titan."

He glanced at Ymir. "From what you said, those are times best forgotten."

She nodded grimly. "Yes."

Erwin returned his gaze to the Titans below. "And if we manage to find any more of the Eldian restorationists among the Titans here, we will probably also let them retain their memories. But for the rest, I think it's best if they start off with a fresh slate. After all, for many of them their families back on the continent will have died long ago, and their chances of getting back are slim to none. Plus, there are probably some here who actually were dangerous criminals. Best to leave their memories of their old lives behind."

Historia frowned. "But isn't that what the 145th king did 100 years ago? Take away the people's memories so that he could get them to do and believe whatever he wanted them to?"

Erwin shook his head. "No. We'll tell them the truth, both about where they came from, and where they are. We'll just let them think that the memory loss was a side effect of becoming human again. But we won't force them to do anything, they'll be free to do with their lives what they want to."

Historia didn't look entirely satisfied, but decided not to comment further, at least for the moment.

Ymir glanced behind them. "Dina. She has royal blood, right?"

Erwin followed Ymir's gaze. "Yes."

"Are you planning to have her inherit Historia's Titan once her...tenure is up?"

"Possibly. But we need to verify that we can trust her first."

* * *

Dina's mind was reeling as she took in everything Eren had told her, and all that occurred within the walls for the past century, and the chain of events that had led them to this moment.

She'd always thought that the King of the walls had been a coward, but she had never expected him to be a self destructive pacifist. If it hadn't been for the interference of the Attack Titan, the people of the walls, and the Eldian people as a whole, would have been finished.

It took her a minute to find her voice. "I see. This is...a lot to take in."

Eren nodded solemnly. "Yes, I'm sure it is."

She looked at him anxiously. "...you said that you have all the Titans locked up in Shiganshina, the district behind us, right?"

"Yes."

She leaned forward. "Please, do you know if my husband is there? Because if he is…"

Eren winced and looked away. "I'm afraid he's not."

She frowned. "How do you know?"

Eren looked back at her. "I haven't told you quite everything. I told you how the possessor of the Attack Titan came from outside the walls, and passed his power on to me. But I didn't tell you who the Attack Titan before me was."

Dina felt puzzled. _What was Eren talking about?_

He let out a heavy sigh. "The man...was Grisha Yeager."

She froze, and looked at Eren in astonishment.

"What? But...that means…"

Eren nodded slowly. "Grisha was my father."

Dina looked at Eren in shock, the reality of her situation slowly sinking in. For her, time had seemed to stand still for 18 years. And yet the world had continued to move on without her, with Grisha apparently having continued their mission, meeting another woman, and having another son grow up into a young man, all while she hadn't aged a day.

She felt a flare of jealousy at the thought of this other woman, but she supposed she couldn't really blame Grisha, seeing how she had become a mindless Titan.

_And yet...how did Grisha avoid the same fate?_

She looked at Eren uncertainly. "...but...how did that happen?"

Eren grimaced. "One of the Marleyan soldiers who was on the wall that day was the Owl. He had the Attack Titan, and after killing the other Marleyans, he entrusted Grisha with his Titan and his final mission."

Dina leaned back. "I see. And he passed his Titan on to you."

Eren nodded. "Yes."

Dina frowned. "But...is he still alive?"

Eren averted his gaze. "No. The method of transferring the Titan powers makes that impossible."

Dina felt a trickle of dread running through her. "What?"

Hange bowed her head, while Mikasa fiddled with a scarf she had wrapped around her. Dina looked at the scarf curiously for a moment, as it looked strangely out of place given the military uniform.

Eren sighed. "In order to inherit the power of the Titans, one must be turned into a normal Titan, and then eat the person who holds the Titan power."

Dina looked at him sharply. "That means...you…"

Eren looked at her sadly. "Yes. My father...turned me into a Titan, and I...devoured him."

Dina gasped in horror. "But...why?"

Eren looked down at his hands. "Because anyone who inherits a Titan power will die thirteen years after they inherit it. And his thirteen years were almost up."

Dina slowly nodded. "I see...but wait...doesn't that mean that you only have about eight years left?"

Eren silently nodded, while Mikasa's grip on her scarf tightened. Hange simply continued to observe Dina, her eyes occasionally glancing back at Eren.

Dina looked at Eren sympathetically.

_And we were going to try to force the same fate on Zeke. We really were terrible parents...if only I could find Zeke, and make it up to him somehow…_

She smiled sadly. "I'm...sorry. But why didn't you tell me before?"

Eren coughed, and tried to keep his expression neutral. "I wasn't sure how you would react. And I wanted to make sure that your story matched up with Grisha's memories. As you've probably guessed, you weren't chosen at random to be turned back to human. I knew about your history, your royal blood, and your loyalty to Eldia. Given all of that, I was hoping you would be able to help us."

Dina gasped. "...yes...yes, of course. I'll do whatever I can to help."

Eren smiled softly. "Thank you."

Dina returned the smile. "I should be thanking you. If it weren't for you, I'd still be…"

Eren's smile faded. "Yeah…"

Dina frowned. "There's something you're holding back. What's wrong?"

Eren's face contained a mixture of emotions, despite his best attempts to hide them. Kindness, pity, empathy...but there was something else there as well, something she couldn't quite identify...

Eren forced a smile. "It's nothing. It-"

Mikasa elbowed him. "Eren. Tell her. She'll find out sooner or later."

Eren looked at her slightly annoyed, before returning his gaze to Dina.

He let out a long sigh. "Fine. Just to be clear, I don't hold anything against you. As a Titan, you had no control over yourself, and you shouldn't feel guilty."

He hesitated. "But...while you were a Titan...you killed my mother."

Dina's eyes widened in horror.

_No...I...I did feel some jealousy but...I would never have...but...if I was a mindless Titan…_

She clutched her head. "Oh god...I…"

She looked at him in alarm as another horrifying thought occurred to her. "Was it just her...or did I…"

Eren shifted uncomfortably. "I don't know."

She felt tears welling up in her eyes. "I'm so sor-"

Eren waved a hand. "Like I said, you had no control over yourself. It's okay."

Seeing that she still looked miserably, Eren pulled her into a gentle hug, trying to comfort her.

As he did so, his ear brushed against her cheek, and without warning Dina felt a crackle of electricity running through her body, and suddenly she was in a very different place.

She was in the middle of a large, grassy field. Standing in front of her were Eren and Mikasa. They looked strangely small, with Eren standing between her and Mikasa.

Eren looked back at Mikasa, his voice choked with emotion.

"Mikasa, I will always wrap your scarf around you. Now and forever. That's a promise."

Eren then looked up at her, screamed, and threw his fist forward as if to punch her.

Everything went black, and suddenly she was back in the tent with Eren hugging her as if nothing had happened.

She froze in shock. _What was that?_

Eren pulled back. "Is something wrong?"

Dina hesitated, before quickly trying to reassure him she was fine.

He frowned. "Well, if you're sure…"

Dina nodded, still feeling shaken by the day's strange events, but trying to appear calm.

_Still...what was that...was it a vision? A dream?_

Hange leaned forward and whispered into Mikasa's ear.

"Well, her story seems to match up with Eren's. And she seems trustworthy, though she's clearly not the soldier type."

Mikasa nodded, and whispered back. "Do you think we should tell her about Zeke?"

* * *

The city of Trost had been the first to receive the good news of reclaiming Wall Maria, and before long the news had spread throughout the walls, and people were eagerly anticipating the day they would finally be allowed to return to their lost homes.

But while the people celebrated, the Scouts were still busy at work. Some were still at Shiganshina. Most were surveying the lands of Wall Maria.

And a few veteran squads, which included the Levi and Mike squads, were stationed inside Wall Rose just outside of Trost, looking after a special prisoner.

Their camp was set up in the middle of a forest, where their ODM gear could be used to its full potential without endangering civilians. Some of the Scouts were perched up in the trees, while others were patrolling on the ground.

And sitting in the center of the camp were two people, Captain Levi, and Zeke Yeager, the Beast Titan.

Zeke seemed oddly relaxed for someone who was ostensibly a prisoner, and Levi wasn't sure what to make of him. He had orders from Erwin to both keep an eye on him, and to try to find out what kind of person he was.

Levi looked at Zeke carefully. "So, you say you're willing to cooperate with us. You'll forgive me if I don't take your word for it. Who are you? I know you're Eren's half brother, and of course I know you're the Beast Titan, but outside of that we know pretty much nothing about you. So start talking."

Zeke nodded. "Very well. Did Eren tell you about Grisha and the Eldian restorationists?"

Levi frowned. "Yes, he did. He also mentioned how you were the one who betrayed them."

Zeke nodded. "I see. That's good, you already know some of the context."

Zeke took a sip of his cup of coffee. After being captured, Zeke had shared the supplies that Pieck had been forced to leave behind, which happened to include the ingredients for a caffeinated beverage that the people of the walls had never seen before. Some of the Scouts hadn't cared for it, but others had taken a liking to it, and Zeke had helped brew some for the others earlier in the day.

Levi wasn't sure if Zeke was trying to be nice, or if it had been a calculated gesture to help earn their trust. Either way, though, he wasn't letting his guard down. Not yet anyway.

Zeke let out a sigh. "Yes, I did betray them. But not for the reasons you're thinking."

Zeke leaned forward. "You see, I was fully on board with my father's plans. I could see the suffering and injustice of the Eldian people, and like my father, I was motivated to do something about it, to liberate Eldia once and for all. But, while I was training to become one of Marley's warriors, I overheard a conversation between several officers. It turns out that they had found out about the Eldian restorationists, and were one step away from exposing them. It was only a matter of time before they uncovered enough evidence to discover who was in the group, and who was leading it. If that were to happen, all of us would be sent to Paradis and turned into Titans for our treachery."

Levi frowned thoughtfully.

"Realizing that Marley would catch us no matter what, I did what I could in order to save myself and my grandparents, and to keep my father's mission alive. I turned my parents in to the authorities. By doing so, I was able to show my loyalty to Marley."

Zeke spread his hands. "After all, who would doubt the one who had turned on his parents for the good of the motherland? And indeed, doing so helped secure my position as a warrior and eventually inherit the Beast Titan."

Zeke took another sip of his coffee. "But while I was seemingly loyal to Marley, in secret I've tried to continue my father's mission. To that end, I was doing what I could to ensure that Marley's plan to capture the Founding Titan succeeded. And once it succeeded, I was going to take it away from them, and use it to save Eldia."

Levi nodded slowly. "I see."

_Interesting. That...actually makes a lot of sense. And it was quite a clever plan. Although, it's hard to believe that a seven year old would be able to come up with that kind of scheme. Then again, Reiner did say that Zeke was a prodigy, so I guess it's possible._

Zeke grimaced. "I'll be perfectly honest, at first I didn't really give a damn about the Eldians behind the walls. I was mainly concerned about helping the Eldians on the continent."

He smiled apologetically. "I guess on some level I did buy into the Marleyan propaganda about you guys being devils. But after retrieving Annie and Bertolt, and learning about what they had seen during the past five years, I realized that the people here are no different from people elsewhere in the world."

His smile faded. "And of course I found out about Eren, my half brother."

Levi tilted his head thoughtfully.

_He seems to be telling the truth. Still, there are some things that aren't adding up._

"If your loyalty is to Eldia, and not to Marley, why did you set up the ambush in Shiganshina?"

Zeke frowned. "While my loyalty is to Eldia, the other Warriors are still loyal to Marley. I couldn't risk them learning of my true allegiance, so I continued to go along with Marley's plan to recapture the Founding Titan. I didn't realize that Eren and the Survey Corp had already overthrown the corrupt and pacifistic King of the walls. If I had known that, I probably would have done things differently."

Levi looked at him carefully. "If we hadn't defeated you, would you have killed us?"

Zeke slowly nodded. "Yes. I was willing to do whatever it took to retrieve the Founding Titan. I can understand why you don't trust me, but…"

Levi shook his head. "It's fine. It didn't come to that, so there's no need to worry about what might have been. I've been around enough criminals and con artists to know a liar when I see one, and while I'm sure you've got secrets you haven't shared yet, I have a feeling you are telling the truth when you say that you are loyal to Eldia."

Zeke smiled softly. "I'm glad to hear that."

Levi continued to question him, and Zeke told more about his life, the various war crimes he had committed while serving under Marley, and the secret resistance against Marley he'd been gathering behind the scenes. Levi got the sense that while Zeke didn't feel guilt for anything he'd done, he did feel regret for the instances where innocent blood had to be spilled in order to continue his mission.

Levi looked at Zeke thoughtfully. _The man who had the Attack Titan before Grisha Yeager, the Owl, committed countless atrocities against Eldians, his own people. But it was his full dedication to it that kept his identity a secret from Marley until he was ready to make his move. I get the sense that Zeke has been in a similar situation. Obviously it's too early to say for sure that we can trust him, but I'll tell Erwin that it may be a possibility down the road._

Zeke looked at Levi curiously. "And what about you? I've heard you referred to as Humanity's strongest soldier."

Levi scowled. "Tch. I've never liked that title. And after finding out that there are other humans out there beyond the walls, it's probably not even true."

Zeke shrugged. "Perhaps. But going up against the Titans like you've been doing must take some courage and skill."

Levi grimaced. "Maybe. But...I do feel a little foolish. For years I thought I was fighting for mankind's survival, only for it to turn out to all be a lie, a farce made up 100 years ago."

Zeke shook his head. "It wasn't a complete lie though. While you may not have been fighting to save all of humanity, you were fighting to save humanity within the walls. And the sacrifices you and the other Scouts have made will help to build a better future for those who call this place home."

Levi smiled softly. "Thanks."

Zeke's eyes glowed. "And with Eren to help, Eldia's liberation is now possible."

Levi's smile faded. "Yes…"

Before long Levi turned in for the night, and someone else took over the job of watching Zeke. As he drifted off to sleep, Levi found himself thinking about both Yeager brothers, and feeling uncertain about what they had planned, and whether he should trust them.


	19. Paths

Zeke could only watch in disbelief.

He had been sure that his last attack would be enough to finish off the last of the Scouts. But somehow, a tiny handful were still alive, and despite seeing their comrades cut down right in front of them they were still charging directly at him.

They fired more of the smoke signals, which passed harmlessly by his head, but nonetheless made him slightly angry.

" **Fools.** " He growled. " **You really think those little toy guns are going to help?** "

He bent down to pick up one last boulder to finish off the stragglers.

" **And all that screaming, what good could that possibly do?!** "

He then hurled the crushed up rocks at the remaining Scouts, killing all of them. At last the battlefield was silent.

He sighed. " **How sad. Poor pathetic things.** "

He was about to call for Pieck when he noticed something peculiar to his right.

_Hmm? What's this? My Titans have fallen?_

And then, through the smoke fired by the now dead Scouts, a man soared right in front of him, his face twisted with rage.

Realizing the battle wasn't quite over, Zeke let out a challenging roar and swiped his left hand at the man.

But the man easily avoided the attack, and with astonishing speed he zoomed up the Titanic arm, shredding it to pieces.

As his arm fell apart into a bloody mess, a memory suddenly hit Zeke.

_Huh? A single soldier might pose a threat to me?_

_Yes. Captain Levi is dangerous._

Zeke looked at what was left of his left arm in shock.

_Is this Levi?_

His eyes widened in alarm. _My nape!_

He quickly covered his nape with his remaining hand, but the next second the world went black.

_What the...I can't see! Did he take out my eyes?_

The next second, he felt a deep gash being cut into each of his feet.

_My legs!_

No longer able to support his weight, his legs folded beneath him and his body collapsed to the ground with an almighty crash.

"What's wrong, not enjoying yourself so much anymore?!"

In desperation, Zeke tried to focus.

_Harden...I won't make it in time!_

"Come on, let's have some fun!"

The man then sliced up the Beast Titan's arm and back, and before long Zeke was forced out into the open. Before he could move, the man had thrust his sword into his mouth, forcing him onto his back.

The man, who was drenched in Titan blood, gazed at him intensely. "After transforming, if your body is severely damaged, it's too busy healing to let you resume your Titan form. Isn't that right?"

As he had a sword in his mouth, Zeke couldn't have answered even if he wanted to. The next second, the sword had been pushed forward so that it sliced through his cheek, adding to the already not inconsiderable amount of pain he was in.

"Hey, I asked you a question. It's only polite to answer."

Zeke jolted upright, his eyes wide in fear.

Levi, who was leaning next to a nearby tree, glanced at him uncertainly. "What's wrong?"

Zeke slowly relaxed as he took in his surroundings. He was back in the forest, being guarded by the Scouts, and it was the middle of the night.

He shook his head. "Nothing."

Levi frowned. "Bad dream?"

Zeke nodded. "Yeah."

"Hmm."

Levi then walked away, leaving Zeke alone with his thoughts.

Zeke rubbed his chin. _Strange. Bertolt said that he had been having unusually vivid nightmares, and now this. Based on what they said, Bertolt's nightmares must have begun around the time that Eren started using the Founding Titan. Perhaps this is what they call Paths. Visions of what might have been, or what will be. Hmm. Based on what I saw, this must have been a vision of what would have happened if the Scouts had tried to recapture Shiganshina without the Founding Titan._

He glanced at the nearby sleeping Scouts warily. _So, it seems that Levi's skills weren't exaggerated. I'll have to be careful._

* * *

Mikasa felt unbelievably tense, and she wasn't sure why. She was at a round table with Armin and Eren, the two people she cared about most in the world.

But she wasn't sure how she had gotten there, and there seemed to be something very wrong with Eren.

Eren's gaze was cold. "It turns out that Marleyan scholars still barely know a thing about the Titans. But what came about by accident from the Eldian Empire's fiddling around with the Subjects of Ymir during its long history was the Ackerman clan, who maintain a human form, but in some cases can manifest the power of the titans. The Ackerman clan was designed in order to protect Eldia's King. As a result, the instincts in their blood will still activate once they recognize someone as a host."

Mikasa frowned in confusion. "Huh?"

Eren's eyes narrowed. "In other words, you only cling to me because of your instincts as an Ackerman."

Mikasa froze as her thoughts went back to that day.

"You obeyed my order in that moment when you were facing death. _Fight._ Apparently, when all of those conditions are met, the instincts hidden inside the Ackerman clan's blood will awaken. Not only did this heighten your physical abilities to an extreme, you were given the experience in battle accumulated by every past Ackerman by way of a path. All because you happened by chance to trick yourself into believing I was the host you had to protect."

Mikasa had started to shake slightly, but forced herself to speak.

"You're wrong."

Eren eyed her coldly. "I am? How?"

She looked at him anxiously. "It wasn't...by chance. It's because it was you...I was able to become strong...all because of you, Eren."

Eren tilted his head slightly. "Apparently once an Ackerman awakens, they often find themselves suffering from sudden headaches. They say this happens out of the true self trying to resist being forced to protect its host. Sound familiar?"

Mikasa's eyes widened. "No…"

"What I'm saying is that the real Mikasa disappeared in that mountain hut at nine years old, leaving only you behind, ever faithful to your Ackerman instincts."

She felt like there was a hole in her stomach, and that it was sinking deeper and deeper with every word Eren spoke.

"No...I…"

"A clan who lost their true selves, created only to follow orders. In other words, slaves."

"Stop it Eren!" Armin cried.

Eren ignored him and kept his gaze focused on Mikasa. "Do you know what I hate most in this world? Anyone who isn't free, who behaves like cattle."

"Eren!" Armin shouted.

"Just looking at them made me so angry. Now I finally understand why. I couldn't stand to look at an undoubting slave who only ever followed orders."

Eren's eyes grew even colder.

"Ever since I was a kid, Mikasa, I've always hated you."

Her trembling stopped, but it was replaced with the worst feeling she'd ever experienced. To see the person she cared about the most looking at her that way, saying those words…

Her eyes quickly filled up with tears as she felt something inside of her breaking. She wanted to run away, far away, from those cold eyes and those horrifying words…

Mikasa lurched up in her bed, her breathing frantic.

As she took in her surroundings, she realized that she was in one of the Survey Corp tents, and that the conversation she'd just seen had only been a dream.

Eren, who had been sleeping beside her, quickly sat up as well, looking at her in alarm.

"Mikasa! What's wrong?"

He touched her shoulder, but with the hurtful conversation still fresh in her mind, she flinched and jerked away from him.

Eren looked at her in shock. "Mikasa?"

Mikasa didn't look at him. "Sorry...just...just a bad dream."

Eren leaned forward. "It looks like it must have been pretty bad. Want to talk about it?"

Mikasa shook her head. "No...I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Okay…"

She finally forced herself to look at Eren, and as she did she made eye contact with him. The warmth and concern in his eyes melted her heart a little, as it was such a stark contrast with the cold, hateful gaze Eren had given her in the nightmare.

She leaned forward and kissed him. "Sorry for worrying you."

The two of them settled back down for the night, with Eren gently stroking her hair in an attempt to comfort her. Before long though he fell back asleep.

Mikasa stayed awake for a few more minutes. While being in Eren's embrace was comforting, that nightmare had been unusually vivid, almost life like. Thinking about the Eren in the nightmare made her feel rather sick.

But as she gazed at the real Eren, her worries soon faded. It was just a dream, and there was no sense in worrying about it.

She rested her head against his chest and before long fell asleep.

* * *

Armin stood silently in the empty alleyway, waiting for her to round the corner.

A moment later, she appeared.

"Hello. So, you're a full fledged MP now."

Annie looked at him in surprise. "Armin. What's with the outfit?"

"Why I'm in the rain gear you mean? It's a makeshift disguise. I need it to conceal my ODM gear."

He briefly lifted up his coat to show the ODM gear hidden beneath.

"What's this about?"

Armin looked at her grimly. "Annie, we have a plan for Eren to escape and we're hoping that you'll help us."

Annie frowned. "Wait. Escape to where? Stuck behind these walls, where can you possibly hide that they won't find you?"

"We'll only need to hide him for a short while. This isn't a mutiny, we have every intention of returning. View this as a few loyal Scouts staging a small act of protest. It's a stall tactic. We need time to gather enough evidence to overturn the council's ruling about Eren. That's all we want."

"You're serious about this? How can you be sure the evidence exists? And what is it?"

Armin grimaced. "...I can't say. I'm sorry."

Annie turned around. "Sorry Armin, I'm going to have to decline. My lips are sealed though. Best of luck."

She started to walk away.

"Hold on! Annie please, they're going to kill Eren."

She stopped.

Armin continued. "They'll kill him for no better reason then they fear what they don't understand. They don't see that their fear is pushing humanity to the brink of extinction. Maybe it's too late to change their minds, but what if we can? We have no choice but to bet everything on that chance."

He glanced to the side. "I'm sorry, the last thing I want is to cause you grief, but the only way to sneak him through the walls and hidden checkpoints is with the help of someone in the military police. It's our only hope."

Annie glanced back at him. "Then why me? Do I really look like a good person to you?"

"I don't know. I've never placed much value on those sorts of labels. The way I see it, good is merely a word applied to people who are convenient to our needs in some way, it's purely subjective."

Armin's gaze hardened. "Regardless, if you still choose to say no to this request, then at least in my eyes that makes you a bad person."

Annie was silent for a moment before letting out a small sigh.

"Alright. Let's go."

Armin frowned. Part of him was glad that she was cooperating with them, part of him was worried.

_It could mean that she's a good person. But unfortunately, her desire to protect Eren only adds to the evidence indicating that she is the Female Titan. An innocent albeit more selfish person would have refused to help and left it at that. But Eren being killed would be counterproductive to the mission the Female Titan was trying to carry out. And if Annie is in fact the Female Titan…_

As he lead her to where the others were waiting, Armin felt a mixture of nervousness and dread, hoping he was wrong while deep down knowing he was right.

As he walked down the alley, his head began to grow heavy, and his surroundings slowly faded into darkness.

A moment later, he opened his eyes and found himself back in his bed.

_Huh?_

He slowly sat up.

_What...what was that?_

Ever since her departure, Armin had had several dreams about Annie. Some were pleasant, revisiting good memories he had of her, a few even recreating the night of passion they'd shared together. Others were more horrific, as he saw visions of her Titan trudging through the burning streets of Shiganshina, with the corpses of his friends at her feet. Both kinds of dreams gave him anguish upon waking up, though for different reasons.

But this dream was different.

He rubbed his forehead. _This dream...it was unusually vivid...even more vivid than the dreams that revisited that night when Annie and I…_

His face flushed for a moment before becoming serious.

_It's almost like...it felt like a memory...but that situation, that conversation, it never happened. It couldn't have happened._

He shook himself. _Must have just been a strangely realistic dream._

Still, he had a feeling that there was something more to it, and he didn't get any more sleep that night.

* * *

The sun shone over the outer district of Shiganshina, where the Scouts were already busy with the days work.

Several Scouts had already returned from surveying the lands of Wall Maria, and said that there had been no signs of any Titans anywhere, which seemed to confirm that Eren had successfully used the Founding Titan's power to corral all of them within Shiganshina. Only the teams surveying the northern territories had yet to report back, though most were confident that Wall Maria was now Titan free, and resettlement could begin before long.

Right after breakfast, Eren and Historia began to conduct more experiments with their Titan powers.

They started off by sorting through the Titans gathered in Shiganshina. Using Eren and Dina's memories, they were trying to see if they could find any more of the Eldian Restorationists who had been turned into Titans.

After several hours of searching, they managed to find ten Titans that matched with what Eren and Dina had seen, and separated them from the others. They concluded that the rest must have been killed by the Scouts or the Garrison at some point or another, and so couldn't be helped. Eren had then turned them back into human, and Dina, along with a few other Scouts, was there to greet them when they awoke and explain to them what was going on.

Later in the day, Eren began practicing controlling the Wall Titans, carefully testing to see what he could do, how precise his control was, and what the Wall Titans were capable of doing. They'd started off by waking up only three of the Wall Titans, and keeping a close eye on the others.

While these experiments were going on, Mikasa and Armin had decided to enter Shiganshina in order to see what had become of their old homes. Despite the district being full of Titans, all of them were as motionless as statues, as they were still under Eren's influence, and would remain that way for the rest of the day.

As they made their way through the abandoned town, they were accompanied by an unlikely guest.

Armin glanced at her. "I'm surprised you're not over there, seeing how they're experimenting with the Wall Titans now."

Hange sighed. "Yes, I'm dying to see them up close. But you guys mentioned yesterday that you were going to try to check out what was left of your house, and since Grisha Yeager lived there, it's possible we might find something of interest."

Mikasa glanced at her. "So you're curious?"

Hange chuckled. "Yes. To be perfectly honest with you, I had a weird dream last night about visiting the basement, and I figured who am I to say no to the whims of fate?"

Mikasa and Armin both felt uneasy upon hearing this, though they said nothing.

They made their way down the streets, doing their best to ignore the Titans that were standing all over the place. They also tried to ignore the pangs they felt upon seeing places they remembered from long ago, and observing how they had changed in the intervening years.

Eventually they came to what was left of the Yeager's house. The sight of it made Mikasa feel slightly sick, as she still remembered that day.

Armin stared at it sadly. "Looks like most of it is gone."

Hange peered at it closely. "The basement looks intact though."

After moving a few boulders out of the way, they descended down the staircase.

Hange laughed nervously. "Ha, it looks almost exactly how it looked in my dream. That's a strange coincidence."

When they reached the door, it wouldn't budge.

Mikasa frowned. "It's locked."

Armin stepped forward. "Here."

He pulled out a small tool, and used it to pick the lock. After a few moments, there was a click and the door swung open.

Mikasa looked at him in surprise. "Where'd you learn that?"

Armin grimaced. "...Annie taught me."

Mikasa looked away.

The three of them walked through the door and into the room.

Hange looked around, her smile fading.

"Huh. Okay, this is really weird."

Armin glanced at her. "What is it?"

Hange took a step forward. "This room...it looks pretty much identical to my dream. And yet I'm sure I've never set foot here before…"

Armin and Mikasa looked at her in shock.

After a brief pause, Armin asked. "What happened in this dream?"

Hange walked toward the desk. "Well, it was me, Levi, Mikasa, and Eren investigating the basement. After searching for a while we found a hidden keyhole under the desk, right...here."

She'd leaned down, and spotted a small keyhole.

The three of them were silent for a moment. Eventually Armin stepped forward and tried picking the lock. It took considerably longer then the door had, but eventually his efforts paid off, and the drawer opened.

Armin frowned. "Empty?"

Hange reached forward. "In my dream there was a false bottom, and…"

She quickly found the false bottom, and the three books underneath. She then pulled one of them out, and took out a photo that had been on the inside of one.

After examining it closely, she set it down with a grim expression. "Okay, this is getting creepy."

Armin looked at her carefully. "You saw this in your dream as well?"

"Yes...but how…"

The three of them began to read the three books that Grisha Yeager had left behind. Most of the contents of the books were things that they had already known about, and the majority of things Eren had left out were gruesome details that they didn't really need or want to know.

But there were several interesting facts that Eren had not mentioned.

Hange rubbed her chin. "Hmm...so, the Titans come through something called Paths, invisible connections that bind all Eldians together. How does that work?"

Armin let out a sudden gasp.

Mikasa looked at him sharply. "What is it?"

Armin's eyes were wide as he faced Hange. "The Owl said...he said that even memories can be transmitted through these paths. And you said that your dream matched up perfectly with what we found here. But what if it wasn't a dream? What if it was a memory?"

Hange frowned. "A memory of what though? While a lot of it was similar, things didn't happen exactly the same here as it did in the dream."

Armin nodded. "True. But maybe it's not a memory from this time."

Mikasa blinked. "What do you mean?"

Armin flipped through a few pages. "Here, Grisha says that the Owl told him that he had to save Mikasa and Armin. He then asked the Owl who they were, and the Owl said he didn't know, and he wasn't sure whose memories they were from."

Mikasa peered at the writing closely. "But...neither of us had been born yet."

Armin nodded. "Which means that the Owl must have seen either Grisha or Eren's memories. In other words, he saw the future. And if it's possible to see the future, then it may be possible to change it. From what you said, Hange, it sounds like the memory you saw was from an alternate timeline where we reached this basement in a different way."

Armin stepped back, looking thoughtful. "And the other night, I had a strange dream about Annie. We had figured out that Annie was the Female Titan and I was luring her into a trap. That situation never happened, but it was extremely vivid for a dream. Maybe it was a memory from another path, another time, where things had played out differently."

Hange tilted her head. "Hmm. Now that you mention it, Ymir and Historia both reported having unusually vivid dreams after we started the experiments with their Titans and Eren's Titan."

Armin looked at her eagerly. "Really? What did they see?"

"Historia said she had a few dreams where she was the queen. As for Ymir, she said she had one dream where she and a few of the other members of the 104th, including Historia, were trapped on a tower surrounded by Titans, and that the dream ended when she decided to use her power to save them."

"What about Eren? Did he have any of these dreams?"

"No. Or at least, he says he didn't."

Armin frowned. "Hmm."

Hange's face became puzzled. "But if you're right, and these are memories from a different time, why have we suddenly start seeing them?"

Armin glanced at three books. "The Owl said all the paths intersect at the Coordinate, which is the Founding Titan. These memories started appearing after we began using the Founding Titan's power. So…"

Mikasa's voice was deathly quiet. "So...these memories...they actually happened?"

Armin nodded. "Yes. Not in this time, the one we're living through, but in other times, yes, these memories did happen."

Hange frowned. "But why would we see memories from this other time?"

"I don't know, but I think maybe...what's wrong Mikasa?"

Armin and Hange looked at Mikasa in concern. Her face had grown unusually pale, and several beads of sweat had formed on her face.

She swallowed nervously. "I…"

Armin looked at her carefully. "You saw something too, didn't you?"

Mikasa silently nodded.

"What was it?"

She stepped away from them, her gaze resting on one of the corners of the room.

"It...we...we were older. Eren was telling us about the Ackerman clan. It...it was a bloodline created to protect Eldia's king. He said that when an Ackerman recognizes someone as a host, their instincts awaken and they become irrationally attached and loyal to that host. He said that was the only reason I cared about him, that I was no better than a slave, and he…"

Her voice had started to tremble. "...he said he'd always hated me because of it."

A stunned silence followed.

Mikasa slowly turned back toward them, though her eyes were still on the ground.

"I... I thought it was just a dream. But if what you're saying is true...then…"

Armin stepped forward. "Hold on. Even if I'm right, and there was a timeline where Eren said...that...that doesn't mean that Eren hates you now."

Mikasa closed her eyes, which were threatening to tear up.

"I know. But...even so...what he said about the Ackerman clan...if it's true…"

"Do we have any proof other then what Eren said?"

Mikasa hesitated. "Well...no…"

Armin glanced at the scientist. "Hange, has Levi exhibited any of these traits? Does he have a host?"

Hange shook her head. "As far as I can tell, no. I mean, he is loyal to Commander Erwin, but he's not devoted to him the way you are to Eren."

Mikasa looked at Armin anxiously. "But if it's not true, then why would he say it?"

Armin folded his arms. "Without context, it's impossible to say for sure. But if I had to guess, I would say that it's partly true, and that Eren didn't like the idea of you being unquestionably loyal to him like that. So he tried to push you into not being so dependent on him, and he did that by being a tactless asshole."

He looked at Mikasa seriously. "Still, it wasn't our Eren who did this, and it wouldn't be fair to hold it against him."

Mikasa shook her head. "No, you're right, I understand that."

Hange interjected. "So, let's go over what we know so far. There are paths that connect all Eldians together. These paths all intersect at the Coordinate, the Founding Titan. It's through these paths that the Titan bodies are somehow transferred. In addition, memories from the past, future, and alternate timelines can be seen through these paths. Using the power of the Founding Titan seems to have opened up some of these paths, making various, seemingly random memories available to several different people, including us.

She frowned. "This raises many questions, but there's one in particular that concerns me. Why didn't Eren tell us about these paths?"

Armin winced. "I don't know. He may have just forgotten to mention it, but…"

Hange put a hand to her chin. "If he has seen memories through these paths, that could explain how he knows things he shouldn't. But if the Founding Titan is what opened these paths, why was Eren able to see them before he obtained the Founding Titan?"

The three of them were silent for a moment, none of them able to come up with an answer to Hange's question.

Hange picked up the three books. "Well, we'd better take these to Commander Erwin. As for Eren, keep your eyes open. He's done a lot for us, and I think overall we can trust him. Even so, it's clear he's hiding something."

Armin nodded. "Maybe. But we could be overthinking things. There was a lot in Grisha's past that Eren didn't tell us about, but most of these details were gruesome or depressing, and weren't necessary in order to understand the important parts of his life."

As the three of them headed back to the Scout's campsite, Mikasa felt her mind buzzing with anxiety. Armin had reassured her to some extent, but the idea that Eren was still hiding something from them troubled her, and knowing that it was at least possible someday down the line for Eren to look at her with those cold, hateful eyes shook her to her core.

_Eren...please...don't leave me..._

* * *

About a week had passed since Zeke's arrival at the forest, and during that time the atmosphere of the camp had gone from extremely tense to rather relaxed, as the Scouts became more and more convinced that Zeke was not an enemy.

While he still kept a close eye on him, Levi also felt more comfortable around the Titan shifter, as his story was believable, and the known facts and the contents of Grisha's books also seemed to corroborate Zeke's story. After dealing with years of the Scouts suffering and making little to no progress, it felt nice for things to be going so well for a change.

One morning, while Zeke was brewing a fresh pot of coffee for everyone, several new Scouts arrived.

One of them approached Levi. "Captain, we've brought a visitor."

Levi frowned. "Who is it?"

They stepped aside, revealing the young woman they had been escorting.

Zeke froze, his eyes wide.

"...mother?"

Dina slowly walked toward him, tears in her eyes.

"Zeke. You've grown so much…"

She then threw her arms around him and began sobbing.

Zeke was utterly shocked, and, unsure of what else to do, awkwardly wrapped his arms around her, completing the hug.

"Your father and I...we put too much pressure on you. We treated you terribly. I'm so sorry."

Zeke felt his eyes watering. "I should be apologizing. It's because of me that you were…"

Dina shook her head. "I know you didn't have a choice. You did it to save yourself and your grandparents."

Feeling slightly awkward, the Scouts stepped away to give the two some privacy while they made up.

A few minutes later, Zeke had returned to the campfire, and Dina walked up to Levi.

She smiled warmly. "Thank you for letting me see him. I know he has the Beast Titan, but he's still my son, and I never thought I would get the chance to see him again."

Levi glanced away uncomfortably. "It's no problem."

She peered at him curiously. "Your name is Levi, yes?"

He nodded shortly. "Yes."

She frowned uneasily. "Did I do something wrong?"

Levi shook his head. "No, you did nothing wrong. It's just…"

He let out a heavy sigh. "I know you were the first Titan Eren turned back to human."

Dina winced. "I see."

Levi rested his arm against a nearby tree. "I've spent years in the Scouts, killing countless Titans, firmly believing I was doing good for humanity by ridding the world of these monsters. But then, it turns out that I've been killing people this whole time. People like you. I used to make fun of Hange for trying to study and understand the Titans, but it turns out she had the right idea all along. And now...all I can think about is all the blood on my hands."

She gently touched his shoulder. "You shouldn't blame yourself, you couldn't have known. They may have been people once, but when they became Titans they lost themselves. They were suffering, and you ended that suffering. I know that I would rather have died then continue to exist like that. Especially since…"

She choked up.

Levi looked at her in concern. "What is it?"

Several tears fell from her eyes. "It's just...from what they told me... I killed at least one person while I was a Titan...Eren's mother…"

Levi looked at her sadly. "You weren't in control, you shouldn't feel guilty for that."

As he watched Levi converse with his mother, Zeke found his thoughts wandering.

_Mother...I never thought I would see you again._

He glanced away. _What...what should I do now?_


	20. Rebuilding

DAY ONE OF RECONSTRUCTION

As the morning sun rose into the sky above the walls, the air was heavy with tension. Everyone had been warned about this day ahead of time, but even so people were still nervous. City streets that would have normally been bustling with activity were empty, with a few stray cats and dogs being the only signs of life. Fields where farmers would have been out working were likewise deserted, and roads connecting the various towns and cities of the walls were devoid of any travelers.

Connie swallowed nervously as he looked out the window of his home, his gaze fixed on Wall Rose, which was not too far away. About a month had passed since they had retaken Wall Maria, and after extensive experimentation with the Titan powers, the government was now going ahead with their plans to use the Founding Titan to rebuild the island's infrastructure.

Connie didn't know all the details, but one thing was clear; for the first time in a century, the Wall Titans were about to wake up.

In order to avoid a panic and minimize the damage caused by the walls being broken down, the government had warned the population a full two weeks in advance. Those living right next to the walls had been moved and had been offered compensation if their homes were destroyed by the walls collapsing. There had been some protests, but luckily no violent incidents had occurred.

As for the rest of the population, many were skeptical about the idea of Titans dwelling within the walls, but after the many warnings and notifications that had been distributed by the military, most reluctantly obeyed the government, and were prepared to keep their heads down on the day the Titans were awakened.

As he had seen the Wall Titans at Shiganshina, Connie knew full well that the government was not joking, and he wondered how the people would react when they saw the Titans with their own eyes. He was grateful to have been stationed back in his hometown, though he knew it was mostly to ensure that the people there didn't panic.

He slowly descended the stairs and found the rest of his family gathered in the living room. His younger siblings Martin and Sunny were in their usual high spirits, because while they had been warned about the Titans like everyone else, they were too young to really understand what was going on. His father and mother, though, were noticeably more tense and quiet than usual.

Connie couldn't blame them. Even though he had seen the Titans beforehand, even though he knew they would be under Eren and Historia's control, he still felt rather nervous about hundreds of Titans waking up practically in his backyard.

Martin protested. "Sunny, give it back!"

Sunny giggled as she held one of his toys just out of reach. "You'll have to catch me if you want it that bad!"

She ran out the door with Martin following close behind.

Mrs. Springer called after them. "Make sure you stay inside the village! Stay well away from the walls!"

"We know!"

She sighed, trying to keep the worry off her face.

Mr. Springer looked over at his eldest son. "Morning Connie. The rest of us already ate, but there's still some eggs left for you."

Connie got himself a plate and ate without saying much.

Mr. Springer glanced at the newspaper, a forced smile on his face. "So, today's the big day, huh? If I remember correctly, the military said that it would begin at 9 o'clock."

Connie nodded. He glanced at the clock on the wall, which read 8:06. As he observed the hands, the ticking sounded louder than usual.

* * *

Sasha breathed in the morning air as she walked through the woods. Feelings of nostalgia welled up inside of her as she stepped among the trees, as it had been years since the last time she had been there.

 _Such simple times._ She thought as she recalled her father teaching her how to hunt with just a simple bow. Now, though, much of the forest was gone, and the world had become much bigger and more dangerous.

She heard the rustling of leaves behind her and turned around to see that she had been followed.

Her father smiled softly. "I figured I'd find you here. Brings back old memories, doesn't it?"

Sasha averted her gaze. "Yeah. I…I never really apologized. For what I said back then. And…"

He chuckled. "It's alright. You were just a dumb kid. Still are in some ways. But you've done a lot of growing up since then."

Sasha looked up at the trees sadly. "Yeah. I know…we must leave the forest eventually."

The two of them admired the trees for a few moments, listening to the birds calling to one another, and enjoying each other's company.

"So, it's supposed to begin today, right?"

Sasha nodded slowly. "Yeah. Given the sheer scale of it all, they said it could take several days before it's all done."

He peered through the trees. "It's too bad we're way out here. We might not get to see any of the Titans given how far away from the walls we are."

Sasha let out an involuntary shiver. "You're not really missing out."

"Heh, well if there are any fools lurking around on the edges of this island, they'll be in for a major surprise if they stick around for too long."

He looked at her seriously. "I know the Survey Corp's job is to explore the world out there. But don't wander too far, you hear?"

Sasha let out a small smile. "I won't."

* * *

While most of the walls were about to be broken down, the walls surrounding the outer districts would be left untouched. Consequently, many civilians had sought temporary refuge within these districts, as the more credulous members of the population were understandably terrified of the idea of countless Titans being woken up simultaneously.

But while some were terrified, others were curious, and so had traveled to the outer districts for a different reason.

At Karanes district, Petra and Eld were still recovering from the injuries they'd sustained during the operation to take down Rod Reiss and his men. But on this fateful day, they had been permitted to join some of the more daring civilians and soldiers on top of the district's wall to watch and see when the Titans woke up.

Petra peered at Wall Rose, her gaze starting at the point where it connected with the district, and following it as it faded into the distance. A mixture of nervousness and excitement coursed through her.

She glanced at Eld. "The view is nice up here. We'll be able to see everything."

Eld nodded. "Yeah. I just wish they could be here to see it."

Petra's gaze lowered, as she knew he was referring to their deceased squad mates Gunther and Oluo.

A woman walked up behind them, looking anxious. "Eld, don't get so close to the edge!"

Eld raised an eyebrow. "This isn't close, there's plenty of room in front of us."

Her face paled slightly. "You think this is plenty? You crazy Scout."

Eld smirked. "Well, Catherine, you agreed to marry me, so who's the real crazy one?"

Petra eyed her with new interest. "Oh, is this your fiancé?"

Eld nodded, looking at Catherine fondly. "Yep, this is the future Mrs. Jinn. Not really sure what she sees in me, but I'm lucky to have her."

Catherine silently nodded, still looking pale.

Petra frowned. "Something wrong? Are you afraid of heights?"

"…yes, actually."

"Then why did you come up here?"

Catherine placed her hand over Eld's. "Because…I wanted to be with Eld today. I mean…we are safe here, right?"

Eld nodded. "Yep. The Scouts have everything under control."

While the Titans would be under Eren and Historia's control, as a precaution several squads of the Garrison had been stationed throughout the territory of Wall Rose, and several squads of the Scouts had been stationed throughout the territory of Wall Maria, and would quickly report if the Titans displayed any abnormal behavior or disobedience. Given that Eren had been able to successfully control the Titans without fail whenever he and Historia activated the Founding Titan's power, though, it seemed unlikely anything would go wrong with time.

Petra tried to push down the feelings of jealousy she felt as she watched Eld and Catherine, and returned her gaze to Wall Rose. While she still felt grief over the Scouts who had died, at the moment she was just happy to be alive. And with everything that had been happening lately, she was hopeful that the high mortality rate of the Survey Corps would soon come to an end.

* * *

While most of the walls were quieter then normal, there was one place that was much busier than normal, and that place was Trost.

The military had temporarily taken complete control of the town, and almost all of the important high ranking officers were present. This included Erwin, Pixis, Niles, and the Commander in Chief Zackley.

At present they were standing on the section of the wall directly above the outer gate, and they were not alone. Off to one side stood Jean, Marco, Marlowe, and Boris, who had escorted Historia through the city, and were now on standby. While their assistance hadn't been strictly necessary, Niles had wanted the Military Police to at least look like it was doing something today, since most of the important events that had been going on lately had been accomplished by the Scouts.

Off to another side, Zeke and Dina stood together, and were being closely watched by Mike's squad.

And standing in the center directly above the gate were Eren and Historia. Ymir was standing near Historia, while Mikasa and Levi were standing near Eren.

Behind Erwin and the other commanders stood several other members of the different military branches, one of which was Armin.

As he took everything in, Armin let out the breath he'd been holding.

_This is it. The moment we've been planning for._

While he tried to savor the moment, he felt his heart sink as he noticed Levi. While Mikasa was simply watching Eren, Levi was noticeably on edge, with his hand hovering over one of his pockets and his fingers twitching every few seconds.

Armin grimaced. _I understand your concern, Captain, but there's no need for that. Eren is on our side. He has to be…_

He glanced away, his thoughts returning to the meeting they'd had two weeks ago.

* * *

TWO WEEKS AGO

Armin was rather nervous as he looked up at Commander Erwin, and he was very conscious of the other two veteran Scouts who were also in the room.

After reclaiming Wall Maria and doing extensive experiments with the Founding Titan's power, all of the key government officials would soon gather to finalize their plans for the Walls going forward. But before that, there was a matter that needed to be addressed. Namely, if they could still trust Eren.

Erwin frowned. "I see. So, you've uncovered more information about these Paths, as well as the very real possibility that Eren has deliberately withheld information from us."

Hange nodded. "Yes. But Armin has a possible theory about Eren's behavior."

Armin did his best to fight down his nerves as he presented his theory.

"Well, as you know, after we began to experiment with the Founding Titan's power, several of us experienced extremely vivid dreams about events that didn't actually happen. From what we uncovered in the Yeager's basement, we concluded that these were not actually dreams, but memories. Specifically memories from another time, where things played out very differently. We also deduced that Eren had seen some of these memories before obtaining the Founding Titan, which would explain how he knew things that he shouldn't. But we still didn't know how he saw these memories, nor why the rest of us began to see them after he started using the Founding Titan. However, after reading over Grisha's books, I think I have an idea. From what the Owl said, there are invisible paths that connect all Eldians together, and that memories can be sent through these paths. With this in mind, it could be possible to use these paths to alter the past, and, consequently, the future."

Armin swallowed nervously. "When he was visiting Petra and Eld, the surviving members of the Levi squad, he seemed to blame himself for the others deaths, and said that they shouldn't have died again. _Again._ At the time I was confused about what he meant, but in light of everything we've uncovered, it's starting to make sense. I think Eren lived through this other timeline, a timeline in which things didn't go as well for us. At some point during this timeline, he came into contact with the Founding Titan. He then used its power in order to send his memories through these paths, transferring his knowledge of the future to his past self, essentially traveling back in time."

He smiled weakly. "I realize this sounds a little crazy, but it would explain a lot. Eren claims that when his father gave him the Attack Titan, he inherited all of his memories, and his mission. Naturally gaining someone else's memories should have a significant impact on someone's outlook and personality. But Eren didn't exhibit any major changes until we started training, about two years after he supposedly inherited his father's memories, which makes no sense. However, it's possible that when we started training happened to be the point in time that his future self sent his memories back to. That would explain why he changed at that time instead of after he inherited his father's Titan."

Levi scowled. "Hmm. It sounds like a solid theory, given the facts. But it raises the question, why didn't he just tell us the truth?"

Armin shook his head. "I don't know. My guess is that he was worried we wouldn't believe him. Saying he just inherited his father's memories is much simpler then trying to explain about paths, especially since even he might not fully understand it. He would also have to tell us at least some of what occurred in the previous timeline. And if things went much worse for us in that timeline, talking about it could bring back thoroughly unpleasant memories that he would rather not recall."

Erwin looked thoughtful. "It seems like a plausible theory. Of course, whether it's true or not, the government would probably confront Eren over this if we were to reveal this information. But, at least for the moment, I think we can keep this information to ourselves."

Armin, Hange, and Levi looked at him in surprise.

"What?" Levi asked incredulously. "You don't think we should confront Eren about what he's hiding?"

Erwin looked at him calmly. "Eren has done a lot for us, and I think he's earned the benefit of doubt. And in any case, we do have some contingencies. While Eren is the one in control of the Founding Titan, his control isn't absolute. For one, he cannot activate it by himself, he needs Historia nearby. And as long as he and Historia maintain physical contact, Historia can also use the Founding Titan, though admittedly only if Eren allows her to. Furthermore, as long as they maintain physical contact, Historia will always be able to tell exactly what Eren is doing with the Founding Titan's power. And if, for whatever reason, Eren is rendered unconscious, Historia would be able to take control of the Founding Titan and override anything Eren may have done. Therefore, I think we can go ahead with our reconstruction plans. Eren has been cooperating with us so far, and I think it's unlikely that will change. But if he does go rogue, or has some ulterior motive, Historia will be able to tell us immediately. "

He nodded at Levi. "If that happens you can then use a tranquilizer to knock Eren out, and Historia can take over from there. Hopefully it won't come to that, but we're prepared if it does."

"Okay, hold on a damn second." Levi looked at Erwin impatiently. "This isn't like you. Why are you trusting Eren so much even after knowing he's lying to us?"

Armin and Hange glanced at Levi before returning their gaze to Erwin to see what his answer would be.

"Well...if I'm perfectly honest, it's mostly because he was the one who finally revealed the truth about this world to me. He was the one who gave me the answers I'd been so desperately seeking, the answers my father died trying to pursue. I feel indebted to him for that."

He glanced at the floor. "And besides, I know I have secrets of my own, secrets I'm not comfortable sharing with others. Unless it's truly necessary, I don't want Eren to be forced to reveal his secrets, especially since if Armin's right they aren't tactically useful."

Levi let out a resigned sigh. "All right, I'll follow your lead on this one for now. But if Eren shows any signs of going rogue I'm telling the others."

Erwin nodded. "Fair enough. And in any case, after the reconstruction process is over we should keep the use of the Founding Titan to a minimum."

The discussion moved on to the reconstruction plans they would be discussing with Zackley, Pixis, and the others later in the day, and Armin felt extremely relieved about how things had gone. While Levi was still wary of Eren, he had agreed to keep their secret, and as long as Eren didn't do anything suspicious they would never need to tell the rest of the government about what they had uncovered.

_Eren...please don't do anything dangerous…_

* * *

Back in the present, Armin was interrupted from his thoughts as Eren and Historia stepped forward, and the atmosphere noticeably shifted.

Armin's eyes widened. _So, it's time._

Historia looked slightly nervous, while Eren appeared calm. Slowly, they raised their arms and clasped their hands together.

Instantly, countless loud splitting sounds penetrated the air, forcing everyone to cover their ears.

Along all the walls apart from the outer districts, cracks began to form, traveling up and down the wall, releasing more and more debris until it all came crumbling down, revealing the Titans that had been slumbering underneath for the past century.

Connie's eyes were wide as he took in the long line of Titans that had emerged from the Wall he'd seen every day growing up. The sight was alien, terrifying, and if he hadn't been told about it ahead of time he was sure he would have panicked.

He could see many of his neighbors were looking nervous, and so after pushing down his feelings of apprehension he walked over to ensure nobody else panicked.

But before he could, he was interrupted by a loud boom that echoed throughout the village. It didn't take long for him to figure out the cause.

The Titans had begun to move.

It was surreal what she was seeing. All her life, Petra had feared and hated Titans, and when she'd joined the Survey Corp she'd been given the chance to take back what humanity had lost at the hands of these inhuman monsters.

Yet now, the Colossal Titans that had made up the Walls were not only not attacking humans, they were obeying their orders.

In single file the Titans circled around Karanes district before continuing East in a straight line.

She'd initially tried to talk to Eld some more, but the loud booming footsteps of the Titans meant she had to yell in order for him to even hear her, and after a while she gave up.

She winced when she considered how long Wall Rose was. And when she factored in Wall Sina, she let out a weary sigh.

_This is going to take awhile, isn't it._

* * *

The process took several days, and by the end the island was almost unrecognizable.

After breaking down the three walls, the Wall Titans then began to move outward, rebuilding the walls as they went, but with several key differences.

Firstly, the Titans got down on their hands and knees, so that when they rehardened their skin the Walls wouldn't be as tall, and fewer Titans would be required to rebuild Sina, Rose, and Maria, leaving more Titans leftover for other areas.

Secondly, new walls were built directly connecting the outer districts of Sina, Rose, and Maria, once again with the Titans on their hands and knees. The purpose of these walls, and of most of the new walls in general, was not to keep Titans out, since that would no longer be a problem, but to build new roads connecting the various regions of the island. Initially they would primarily be used by horses and carts, but they had also taken into account the intel they had received from Zeke, Dina, and the Eldian Restorationists about railways. When the Titans rehardened their skin, they would also create two sets of tracks along the top of all the walls, with the intention being that once they got their hands on some engineers from outside of the island, they would be able to use these new roads to create their own railways, and thus dramatically improve the efficiency with which they could transport people and resources from one region of the island to another.

In addition to rebuilding the original three walls, they were also building a fourth wall about 80 kilometers out from Wall Maria. It was built in the same manner as the others, complete with it's own outer districts and new walls connecting these new districts with the outer districts of Wall Maria. After some debate the government decided to name this new wall Wall Historia, much to her chagrin.

Once Wall Historia was complete, the Wall Titans would then begin to march outward toward the very edges of the island, building four roads connecting back to the fourth wall's outer districts as they went.

When they reached the edge of the island, they would then build four final districts, one along the south coast, one along the north coast, one along the west coast, and one along the east coast. These coastal districts would be used for both defense and exploration, as they would make it easier to guard against any future invaders, and they would serve as a gateway to the outside world as soon as they were able to build their own harbors and ships.

They weren't sure how many Colossal Titans would be leftover at this point, so once the districts were built, twenty thousand Titans would be set aside for each district. They would harden into a single mass relatively near the coastal districts, ready to be awakened if the island was ever attacked again. If after this there were still any Colossal Titans leftover, they would be turned into Pure Titans, and then confined within the newly built outer districts for the time being.

While the Scouts were not able to witness it directly, the Colossal Titans did exactly as they were told, and once the remaining ones had been turned into normal Titans and had placed themselves inside one of the four rings of Titans that would become the new coastal outer districts, as one the Titans rehardened their skin.

Starting from Wall Sina and moving outwards, the long lines of Titans on their hands and knees were suddenly encased in a layer of hardened skin. This new layer spiralled outward at phenomenal speeds, erasing the Titans from sight in an instant as it traveled from Wall Sina, to Wall Rose, to Wall Maria, to Wall Historia, and finally to the coastal districts.

In a matter of minutes the new walls were completed, and the island was once more silent.

* * *

DAY FOUR OF RECONSTRUCTION

While the biggest part of the reconstruction was now finished, the work was far from over.

The walls had been rebuilt to improve how quickly and efficiently people could travel from one part of the island to another, but there was still a significant problem that the government needed to address. Namely, the issue that they didn't have enough manpower to properly utilize and defend all of these new walls.

After Wall Maria had fallen the old government had sent approximately 250,000 people to be killed by the Titans in order to improve the food shortage crisis. The people of the walls still had not recovered from this disaster, and defending and maintaining even just Wall Maria would be difficult given the current population.

Fortunately, they happened to have an easy way to rebuild their population and to settle and defend the new walls and outer districts that had just been constructed: the pure Titans currently being held within Shiganshina.

They didn't have an exact figure, but based on several observations and calculations, there were somewhere between 500,000 and 600,000 Titans, plus however many of the Wall Titans were leftover from the initial reconstruction. All of these Titans could be turned back into humans, and they would be more than enough to repopulate and rebuild the island.

While being controlled by the Founding Titan, the Titans would be used to build and construct the towns and cities in and around each of the new outer districts. They would then be turned back into humans, with the towns and cities they'd just built becoming their new homes.

After some deliberation it was decided that these people would have their memories wiped when they were turned back into human. They would still be told the truth about where they came from, but starting with a clean slate would make the transition smoother and less painful, at least in theory.

While the Founding Titan was being used to rebuild, the bulk of the Scouts would explore the island in order to fill the gaps in their knowledge about the lands outside of Wall Maria. A handful of squads would also follow the new roads all the way to the coastal districts in order to keep an eye out for any outsiders. It was believed that the presence of the Wall Titans would scare anyone who happened to be around away, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

* * *

It sounded so simple, but Eren was keenly aware that it would be a gradual and tiring process.

As he and the Scouts rode back toward Shiganshina, he felt a headache coming on as he thought about what was coming next.

Just commanding the Wall Titans had been rather exhausting. It wasn't so bad at first, but given that the whole process had taken several days, it quickly became both tiring and boring. He and Historia needed to stay nearby and keep touching in order to make absolutely sure that the Wall Titans continued to do what they were supposed to. As such, even sleeping was difficult, as they had to take turns, with one of them always awake and maintaining control of the Founding power.

And Eren knew it would only get more headache inducing once they started building the new towns and cities. At least with the Wall Titans the orders he'd given had been fairly simple, basically just build a wall in these places, and don't step on anyone. But constructing the new settlements would require more specific and complicated orders. Worse still, he wouldn't get a break until all of the reconstruction was finished, since he had the Founder and therefore would be needed every step of the way. Whereas Historia might be allowed to take breaks if Zeke behaved himself, since he was also a Titan with royal blood.

_Speaking of which…_

Eren turned to his left and saw that Zeke had pulled up next to him on his own horse. A short distance away Levi was keeping an eye on the Beast Titan shifter, but otherwise didn't move to stop Zeke from speaking with his half brother.

Zeke looked at Eren curiously. "So, Eren. We haven't really had a chance to talk yet. Shiganshina is your hometown, yes?"

Eren nodded slowly. "Yes, it is."

Zeke smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

Eren shrugged halfheartedly. "It wasn't your fault."

Zeke glanced ahead before returning his gaze to Eren. "Before that day...what was your childhood like?"

Eren's eyes softened. "It was fairly normal. It was less restricted than yours I suppose, given what you had to go through in the internment zone. But growing up I did hate living behind the walls, and being cut off from the outside. I've always strode for freedom, and I'm glad I have been able to help our people regain their freedom after it was taken away five years ago. Plus, I want to help fulfill Armin's dream of seeing the outside world."

Zeke frowned thoughtfully.

For a while they talked about fairly neutral topics, comparing their experiences growing up, reminiscing about the fun times and lamenting the bad, and discussing what they hoped to see and do during the remaining years of their respective tenures. Eren tried to avoid talking about their father as much as possible, as he assumed it would be a sore topic for his brother based on what he had read in his father's books, and what he had seen in his father's memories.

"Did you have any other siblings?"

Eren shook his head. "No. But my parents did take Mikasa in when I was nine."

Zeke looked at him sharply. "Mikasa? Isn't she your girlfriend?"

Eren winced slightly, as "girlfriend" was insufficient to describe what Mikasa meant to him, but nodded.

"Yes."

"But why did your parents take her in?"

Eren averted his gaze. "Well...one day when my father and I were supposed to visit Mikasa's family...her parents were murdered by a trio of sex traffickers. They tried to kidnap Mikasa, but I wasn't going to let that happen, so... I killed them."

Zeke's eyes widened. "What?"

"Well, Mikasa killed one of them."

Eren's eyes hardened. "There are many things in my life I've regretted, but this wasn't one of them. They were scum, animals in human form, and they got what was coming to them."

Zeke was visibly disturbed, and Eren smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, I know that was rather dark."

Zeke slowly shook his head. "Oh, no, I understand it was self defense. You did what you had to do."

Eren nodded. "Yeah. I'm sure you know all about doing what needs to be done. Turning your parents into Marley must have been hard, but it was a very clever idea. I certainly wouldn't have thought of it."

Zeke glanced away. "Yes…"

Outwardly Zeke tried to remain calm and continued to converse with Eren, but inside his thoughts were very troubled.

_So, it's just as I feared. Once again, Grisha pushed his ideology onto his child. Only this time it appears he was more receptive, and doesn't understand that he's been brainwashed. To the point that he was able to kill several people in cold blood at such a young age. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if it was some kind of twisted test that Grisha devised to see how dedicated Eren was to the cause. And now he has the power of the Founding Titan. Brother...what are you planning? What did Grisha tell you?_

* * *

DAY SIX OF RECONSTRUCTION

A week had passed since the Wall Titans had torn down and rebuilt the walls. While for many people life carried on as it had before, for others things were quite different.

After Eren and the other Scouts returned to Shiganshina, they had once more taken control of the Pure Titans contained within the district and moved them, ordering most of them to relocate to the eastern outer district of Wall Historia, while a smaller number were directed toward the southern outer district, which was the first set of towns and cities that would be built.

With Shiganshina now empty, and all of the pure Titans now within Wall Historia's territory, Wall Maria was officially declared safe to resettle, and a mass migration of people had occurred, consisting of people returning to their old homes, or residents of Wall Rose or Wall Sina seeking out new lands and opportunities in the newly available territory.

Meanwhile, at the southern outer district of Wall Historia, which had yet to be given a proper name, several engineers, architects, and designers were overseeing the process of building the new settlements. Like the outer districts of the Maria, Rose, and Sina, the outer districts of Wall Historia were surrounded by fifty meter high walls, in contrast to the rest of the walls which were now fifteen meters high, and would be the foundation for the resettlement process.

While the Titans were extremely useful, as they were essentially an enormous supply of workers who never got tired and would do whatever they were told, making sure they worked as efficiently as possible, stayed out of each other's way, and didn't accidentally ruin what they had just built was proving to be rather tricky.

Fortunately, they had found a fairly simple solution. Zeke had a fair amount of experience directing Titans while in his Beast Titan form, and so had been enlisted to help. After Eren had instructed the Titans to do whatever Zeke told them to do (within reason) things began to go much more smoothly, and already the first town was beginning to take shape.

Near sunset the team called it quits, and the Titans were confined inside the outer district for the night, while the Scouts and handful of human workers headed for bed inside some of the newly constructed houses.

As Zeke exited his Titan form, Levi was waiting for him, looking over the newly built town with a slightly impressed expression.

"Shit, this is a lot more complicated than I thought it would be."

Zeke smiled tiredly. "Well, be grateful you're not the one having to do the bulk of the work. It seems that the Founding Titan is great for bigger feats, such as _build a wall_ , or, _kill everyone in this country_. But when it comes to smaller, more complicated things such as constructing a city, well, it requires more time and care."

Levi shook his head. "It is pretty damn weird to watch, though. I'm so used to Titans destroying everything they touch, seeing them actually building stuff is so strange."

Zeke wiped his glasses off before putting them back on. "Though they're only building stuff because of Eren's influence. If the Founder's power wears off, they'll go right back to being mindless monsters."

Levi nodded, glancing at the nearby outer district warily. "Yes, which is why we're keeping a close eye on things."

Zeke looked at Levi hopefully. "So, given that I was put in charge of this project, I take it this means you guys trust me?"

"Not exactly. It's something of a test. I mean, I think you're trustworthy, but the higher ups aren't completely convinced yet. If you help us throughout the reconstruction process without incident, hopefully that should win them over."

While the government was still wary of the Beast Titan shifter, Levi knew that Zeke's familial ties with Eren and the Eldian restorationists had convinced them to give him the benefit of the doubt for now. It also helped that the contents of Grisha's books had corroborated his story.

Zeke shrugged. "Well, I suppose it would be foolish of you to trust an outsider too quickly. But I hope I can prove to you all that I am not an enemy."

* * *

DAY TEN OF RECONSTRUCTION

Dina tried to swallow her nerves as she stood near the entrance of the newly constructed outer district.

Zeke looked at her sympathetically. "You okay?"

Dina smiled softly. "I'll be fine. I just...I just hope things go okay."

Zeke patted her on the shoulder. "You'll be fine."

Zeke returned his gaze to the massive town that was just inside the inner gate, still marveling at how quickly it had been built.

With the settlements in and around the outer district completed, the time had come to return the Titans that had built them to their original human forms.

There had been several preparations made. The first was that a name had finally been decided upon for the southern district. After taking into account the invaluable contributions the family had made to the people of the walls, the area had been christened District Yeager. Eren and Dina had felt slightly self conscious about this decision, but ultimately went along with it, while Zeke said nothing either way.

They'd also calculated the approximate number of people that the new district could support, with the final estimate being around 80,000. Consequently that was about how many of the Titans they would turn back into humans.

When it came to their memories, it had been agreed upon that all of their memories of their old lives would be wiped except for their names. On top of this, some things would be added.

In preparation for this day, Dina had been practicing a speech she would give to the former Titans, explaining about who they were, where they came from, and where they were now, and reassure them that they were now safe. As she had been a source of comfort and stability for the Eldian restorationists when they were still operational, she was deemed to be a good choice to help the Titanized Eldians transition back to a normal life. But while she had been doing well, she admitted that she was nervous about speaking in front of so many people.

That was when Hange had come up with an idea to help things go a little smoother. Rather than forcing Dina to give a speech to thousands of people who would still be disoriented after being Titans for so long, she proposed using Eren's Founding Titan abilities to transplant the memories of Dina's speech into the Eldians as soon as they awoke. That way they would still get the necessary information they needed, it would be faster and more efficient, and Dina wouldn't have to speak in front of thousands of people.

After some discussion this idea was agreed upon, and at last the moment of truth had arrived.

Thousands of Titans stood along the main road of the town just within the inner gate, standing stock still next to the houses and buildings they'd spent the past week building.

As Eren and Zeke approached one another under the watchful eye of Hange and the other Scouts, Dina knew that how today went would determine their plans for the other districts. If all went smoothly, they could continue the reconstruction process without delay. But if something went wrong…

Eren and Zeke clasped hands and reactivated the Founding Titan.

The next second, as one all of the Titans slowly laid down on the ground before their bodies began to dissolve in a cloud of steam. Initially they had planned to just let the Titans collapse, but one of the architects had pointed out that if all the Titans collapsed at once, they would destroy many of the nearby buildings, which would mean more work later.

As the steam rose into the air, the Titan bodies began to vanish one by one, replaced by the naked form of an Eldian. As Dina surveyed them all, she saw a large number of men and women of all ages, including a heartbreaking number of children.

She felt her hands trembling, though she couldn't tell if it was out of anger or sadness.

_How could they..._

Dina glanced at Eren, who gave her a slight nod, telling her he had already passed on the memory to all of the Eldians present.

The Eldians slowly started to stand up, and began to look at Dina with various expressions of curiosity, trepidation, and awe.

Once the steam cleared, several dozen members of the Garrison began walking among the Eldians, passing out food and clothing for everyone. The Garrison, along with some civilians from the other walls, would remain in the District to help guide the resettlement process.

As the day went on, Dina was relieved that things seemed to be going smoothly, as the Eldians were so trusting and cooperative. She felt slightly guilty about manipulating them, but reasoned that it was moral because they were looking out for the Eldians best interests, unlike Marley or the former rulers of the walls.

By the end of the day the resettlement of District Yeager was well on its way, and with the process declared a success, Hange and the rest of the Scouts under her command, including Eren and the other Titan shifters, were authorized to head for the eastern outer district of Wall Historia the following morning.

* * *

DAY TWELVE OF RECONSTRUCTION

With Hange left in charge of the resettlement and reconstruction, Erwin and the rest of the Scouts were tasked with exploring the rest of the island and charting the unexplored lands beyond Wall Maria and Wall Historia.

After mapping out the regions near District Yeager, several of the squads headed south, following the southern road all the way until the coast, making note of the terrain and environment as they went.

As they followed the road, riding on top of the newly made fifteen meter high wall in single file, both Sasha and Connie were in awe as they looked to the right and left. So many new and unfamiliar sights greeted them, as well as the bizarre knowledge that they were perfectly safe. After three years of training to fight the Titans, of constantly being warned of how dangerous the outside world was because of the Titans, it was surreal to know that this danger no longer existed. There were no more wild Titans on the island anymore, and even if there were, the new wall they were on ensured they would be safe from all but the tallest ones.

After many long hours of riding, occasionally stopping in order to get a bite to eat and give the horses a chance to rest, they reached the end of the road, and saw with their own eyes the southern coastal district.

Unlike the outer districts of the four walls, which were in the shape of a half oval, this district was circular, and just a short distance away from the shore.

In order to accommodate the anticipated railways, the fifteen meter high walls did not directly connect with the fifty meter high districts, instead circling around them before descending to the ground.

Leaving the horses at the base of the wall, the Scouts switched to their ODM gear to scale up the fifty meter high walls of the coastal district.

Once at the top, Connie and Sasha found themselves blown away by two views.

The first was the view inside of the district. Like with Shiganshina, the district was temporarily acting as a cage for a large number of pure Titans, which were originally the Wall Titans that had been leftover once the new walls had been built. At present these Titans were not under the control of the Founding Titan, and were already clustered at the base of the wall directly below the Scouts, gazing up at them with their creepy and hungry expressions.

Connie felt an involuntary shiver run through him as he watched the mindless Titans, though he knew that as long as they stayed up there the Titans couldn't hurt them.

Sasha nudged Connie and pointed toward the east. Connie turned away from the Titans and looked out at the land to the east of the district, and quickly spotted what Sasha was pointing at. A few kilometers away, an enormous plateau rose out of the ground. It was very large and very wide, and had an unnaturally flat surface. It also appeared to be made of the same substance as the walls.

From what they had been told, Connie knew that there was another plateau to the west of the district, and that these two plateaus housed the 20,000 Colossal Titans that were on standby should the island ever be attacked again.

"Attention soldiers! If we follow the wall of the district, we should be able to get a good view of the ocean! But remember, we are not here to sightsee! While it is unlikely we will encounter them, keep your eyes peeled for any stray Titans or enemy forces!"

Connie and Sasha affirmed their squad leader's orders before following them along the top of the wall.

After about twenty minutes of jogging, the Scouts stopped at a sight none of them were quite prepared for.

Connie breathed. "Wow."

Sasha's eyes widened. "It's so...beautiful."

A short distance away, waves of water were slowly moving in and out, passing over the sand before retreating back from where they had come. And stretching out to the horizon was the clear, shimmering mass of the sea. With the sun setting to their right, the light it cast upon the water was captivating.

Connie blinked. "Armin was right. It is real."

Sasha inhaled. "The air...it smells different here."

Connie sniffed. "You're right...it is different. I wonder why that is?"

Sasha's gaze softened. "Well...I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to figure it out."

For a long while the Scouts simply stared out at the sea, savoring the sight that no one within the walls had been able to see for a hundred years.

After a few moments of silence, Connie gently grabbed Sasha's hand, and their fingers interlaced. They remained like that for some time as they watched the waters ebb and flow upon the shore.

* * *

DAY NINETEEN OF RECONSTRUCTION

Throughout the reconstruction process, Zeke and Historia alternated being the royal Titan that was used to activate the Founding Titan. While poor Eren was stuck working until the resettlement was completed, whichever royal Titan was not being used was periodically given some time off to rest and recuperate.

During one of her times off, Historia and her bodyguards went to Shiganshina in order to help the residents rebuild, since the district had been somewhat overlooked in the reconstruction plans.

They'd settled near the edge of Shiganshina and were doing repairs on an abandoned house that had fallen into disrepair during the five years of Titan occupation.

On the ground level Boris and Marlowe were carrying several wooden boards into the house.

Boris panted, looking slightly annoyed. "So...remind me...why are we here again?"

Marlowe scowled at him. "I already told you...Historia wants to do her bit to help...so she's pitching in and helping rebuild this place, since it was hit hardest by the Titan onslaught."

Boris rolled his eyes. "But we're soldiers, not construction workers. We should leave this sort of thing to people who know what they're doing."

Marlowe sighed. "Look, you're not wrong, but it's what Historia wants, and while she's within the walls it's our job to protect her. And since we're here, we might as well help too."

"Whatever." Boris muttered. "Still seems rather stupid."

On the other side of the house a ladder was resting against it, reaching all the way to the roof. At the moment Marco was on the roof nailing down some boards, while Jean was monitoring him and handing him supplies as needed.

Marco called over. "Hey Jean, could you pass me some nails?"

Jean passed him a small bucket containing the nails without saying anything.

Marco looked at him in concern. "Something wrong?"

Jean shook his head as he gathered his thoughts. "Oh... I... I was just wondering...how things might have changed if we had joined the Scouts instead."

Marco was silent, as he also remembered the night of choosing when they had both joined the Military Police. At the time he had been confident in his choice, but he did wonder sometimes what would have happened if he had chosen differently.

Jean's face darkened. "I mean...the whole reason I joined the Military Police was to get away from the Titans, but because of...Bertolt...and Annie...we ended up getting roped into that whole mess anyways."

Marco grimaced, once again recalling that fateful day.

Jean lowered his eyes. "Since Eren got the Founding Titan, the regular Titans are no longer a threat, and the Scouts high mortality rate is officially a thing of the past. And now, we're the bodyguards of Kris-I mean Historia. Not a bad position, but it could get really dangerous down the line, since the Armored Titan will be a high priority target for the enemy."

Marco frowned. "Would you rather some random and most likely inept MPs be her bodyguards instead?"

Jean shook his head sharply. "Of course not. It's...I just can't help but wonder how things would have turned out if I had chosen differently."

Marco shrugged. "It's natural to ponder the what if's, but there's no sense dwelling on what you can't change."

Marco smiled softly. "All in all I'd say I'm pretty happy with where we've ended up."

Jean nodded. "Yeah, I can't really complain."

He let out a small smirk. "Looking after two beautiful girls isn't half bad. It's kind of nice actually."

It was also a nice distraction from his unrequited feelings for Mikasa. While it was pretty obvious from the beginning that the half asian girl would end up with Eren, it still stung.

_Although, Eren does only have about eight more years to live, so after that, just maybe…_

Jean stopped himself. It still probably wouldn't happen, and regardless that kind of thinking was horrible.

"Problem?"

Jean forced a smile. "Oh, nothing. Let's get back to work."

Inside the house on the second floor, Historia and Ymir were busy fixing several holes in the wall and floor.

Ymir held up a water canteen. "Historia, here."

Historia accepted it gratefully. "Thanks."

After she had her drink, Ymir placed her hands on her hips. "Babe, why are you doing this?"

Historia looked at her uncertainly. "Huh?"

Ymir gestured out the window. "There are plenty of other people who are more qualified to do this work. Why did you insist on coming here?"

To an outsider Ymir's tone would come across as rude and condescending, but Historia knew her well enough to know that she was simply curious.

Historia glanced out the window. "Well...out there, I'm mostly important because of my Titan and my royal blood. It's just kind of a nice change of pace to be able to do something useful that doesn't involve either of those things."

Ymir's expression became serious. "Do you regret agreeing to inherit the Armored Titan?"

"...sometimes." Historia admitted. "The curse of Ymir...it's rather frightening…"

She looked at Ymir, her gaze softening. "But...after learning that it would happen to you...I didn't want you to be alone."

Ymir's eyes widened, visibly touched.

After hesitating for a moment Ymir pulled Historia into a slightly clumsy hug, which Historia eagerly reciprocated.

They held each other for a few minutes, before the sound of Boris dropping something heavy on his foot and the resulting imprecations brought them back to reality.

* * *

DAY THIRTY TWO OF RECONSTRUCTION

Several weeks had passed since the reconstruction process had begun. At the beginning the southern coastal district stood still and silent, a solemn reminder of the Founding Titan's power that had yet to be visited by any humans.

But over time, more and more people began to arrive near the district, until eventually the number had grown to include most of the Scouts and a large number of other military personnel, including the Commanders of each of the branches. There were also some civilians who had come as well.

The reason for their presence was clear. All the outer districts of Wall Historia had been built and settled by the newly restored Eldians, and all of the other coastal districts had likewise been completed. Only the southern district remained, and so many had come to witness the completion of the reconstruction.

Eren, Historia, and the other workers were already directing the remaining Titans to work, and while they mostly seemed bored, since they had done this seven times already, those who had not seen the construction of the other districts were in awe, and even the more reserved soldiers couldn't keep their looks of curiosity and amazement hidden.

A short distance away from the other civilians Zeke and Dina stood side by side, watching the construction unfold.

Dina smiled softly. "Well, this is it. The last one."

Zeke nodded. "Yes. The end is in sight. I'll be glad when this is all over."

Dina turned toward him. "What will you do then?"

Zeke folded his arms. "I'm sure there will still be work to do when it comes to securing Eldia's future. But it would be nice to take a little break. From the reports, there hasn't been a single sighting of any ships along the Southern coast, indicating that Marley was indeed scared away by the presence of the Wall Titans so close to the ocean. And since the Titans didn't go beyond the island, Marley will have a hard time convincing the other nations that the Founding Titan actually is a threat now, and so should leave us alone for the moment."

His eyes darkened. "I just hope we never have to make good on that threat."

Dina frowned. "Indeed. War is an ugly thing. But I can't say I have much sympathy for Marley after everything they've done."

Zeke grimaced. "But Marley's actions are somewhat understandable given the Eldian Empire's bloody history."

Dina looked at him sharply. "But that doesn't justify the atrocities they've perpetuated against the Eldian people for the past 100 years."

Zeke sighed. "I know. The point is that, as long as both sides continue to hold a grudge, the cycle of hatred will continue. Someone has to end it, and I intend to do what I can during the few years I have left."

Dina's eyes widened for a moment before closing. "I'm proud of you."

They stood in silence for a few moments before Zeke spoke again. This time his voice was full of concern.

"Erwin...what did he talk to you about the other day?"

Dina blinked. "Oh...well...he wanted to let me know about the government's plans for the royal bloodline."

Zeke scowled. "They're planning on having you inherit the Beast Titan, aren't they?"

Dina looked at him sharply, shocked at his intuition.

"And not only that, they probably want you to start having more kids as soon as possible in order to maintain the royal bloodline into the future, since it's necessary to activate the Founding Titan."

Zeke looked at his mother anxiously. "Did you agree to their plans?"

Dina's silence was a clear answer.

Zeke looked away with a sigh. "I can understand their reasoning, but it's a lot to ask of someone."

"Yes." Dina spoke quietly. "But...if it's not me, they would probably place that burden on Historia, and she's still so young."

She looked at Zeke calmly. "It may not be fair, but if it's necessary to protect our people I am willing to do what is necessary. Besides, we still have time, so I don't plan to rush into anything. If I marry again, I'll do it for love."

Zeke shook his head. "How idealistic."

He held back some of his other thoughts. While he could see where they were coming from, he still wasn't happy about the idea of Dina being used, in essence, as a breeding animal.

He looked at her softly. "Though I suppose that's to be expected."

He grinned. "I've seen the way you've been staring at Levi."

She blushed, looking mortified. "What?! Was I that obvious?"

Zeke laughed at her expression.

_Strange...even though she's my mother, because she hasn't aged during all this time, she feels more like my sister now. Either way, I'll have to keep an eye on Levi just in case. Though he seems like a good man, and if it does happen I'm sure he would treat her right._

His smile faded after Dina returned her gaze toward the district.

_Dina...I can't promise that I will never hurt you...but I can promise that I will do what is best for our people._

* * *

DAY THIRTY THREE OF RECONSTRUCTION

Mikasa gazed out at the ocean, watching the waves as the light from the setting sun slowly faded away.

As night began to take hold of the sky, Mikasa shifted her gaze toward the massive wall that surrounded the southern Coastal District, the newly christened Port Dina.

At long last, it was over. The resettlement process had officially ended that morning, with the last of the pure Titans being returned to their human form and settled into their new homes.

There was still work to be done, of course. Much of the island was still uncharted, and there were still some logistical details that would take time to sort out.

But none of those required the use of the Founding Titan, and so Eren at long last would be allowed to rest.

She smiled softly and began to head back to their tent.

While she and Eren had been sharing the same tent over the past few weeks, most nights Eren was too tired to do anything other than sleep. She'd respected this and did her best not to bother him too much, but she was hopeful that now that his power was no longer needed, they would have more time to spend together.

She lifted up the flap of the tent and stepped inside.

She'd expected to find Eren asleep, so was surprised to see that he was still awake, and appeared as though he had been waiting for her.

She sat down next to him. "You okay?"

Eren nodded. "Yeah. I'm glad we're finished."

Mikasa hummed in approval.

Eren leaned forward. "Mikasa...I...I have something I want to say."

Mikasa blinked. "Oh?"

As she looked at him up close, she noticed that he looked extremely nervous, which made her slightly worried.

Eren lowered his eyes. "I...I want to apologize for the fact that I'll be leaving you in about eight years. I don't want to, but…"

Mikasa rested her hand on his shoulder. "I know. It's not something you can control."

Despite her assurance, Mikasa couldn't deny that it hurt. She understood why Grisha did what he did, and why it was necessary. But she couldn't help but feel distraught. Eren was the one who had saved her, who had given her a second lease on life. He and Armin had been the only ones she had left after the fall, and both of them meant the world to her. Knowing that she would lose him…

Eren looked at her solemnly. "But even so...I want to make the most of the time I have left. You and Armin are the most important people in my life. That's always been true and always will be true. And I'll do whatever I can to protect you...and to make you happy…"

Eren reached into his pocket and pulled out a small package. As he opened it, Mikasa's eyes widened.

Eren swallowed thickly. "I don't know what these next eight years will bring. But I want to spend them with you. So…"

"Yes." Mikasa whispered.

Inside the package was a small but beautifully ornate ring. On closer examination, Mikasa could tell that the ring was made of hardened Titan crystal, and when she tried it on she found that it fit her perfectly.

She didn't know how he had made it, but in that moment she didn't care. Tears in her eyes, she threw her arms around him, embracing him tightly.

_Eren…_

While it wouldn't last forever, knowing that he would remain by her side for as long as he could helped soothe her aching heart.

* * *

THREE DAYS AFTER RECONSTRUCTION

Hannes looked out at the ocean, genuinely impressed. For his first trip outside of the walls he'd hoped to see something grand, and it didn't get much grander than this.

All along the shore countless civilians were enjoying the sunshine and the waves, basking in the new and enthralling environment. A number of soldiers were also present, officially to keep an eye out for any enemy ships, but mainly also there for recreation.

Getting to Port Dina had been surprisingly easy, if a bit time consuming. As he had been stationed in Trost, all Hannes had to do was keep following the new southern road, passing right by Shiganshina district and later the new Yeager District before finally making it all the way to the coast. While he had been content to live his life behind the walls, he couldn't deny that being able to freely travel beyond them was quite the liberating experience.

As Hannes made his way along the shore, it didn't take long for him to spot the ones he was looking for.

With their feet immersed in the water and bright smiles on their faces stood Eren, Armin, and Mikasa. Once three frightened children, they had grown into fine young adults.

Hannes grinned and called over. "Well, it's been a while since I've seen the three of you."

They turned around and were pleasantly surprised to see him.

"Mr. Hannes!" Armin cried. "What are you doing here?"

Hannes chuckled. "I requested some time off to come and see the newest districts for myself."

He looked out at the sea thoughtfully. "It's so strange. Once upon a time Shiganshina was the furthest south you could go, and look at us now."

For a moment the four of them gazed out at sea, enjoying the peaceful moment.

Eren reminisced over everything he had done since he had returned.

_I wasn't perfect. I made some mistakes, and there were still sacrifices that had to be made._

He glanced back at Hannes, his eyes softening. _But...in the end...it was worth it..._

A moment later, Hannes' expression became more serious.

"There's a war coming, isn't there."

Eren nodded grimly. "...yes."

Hannes sighed. "Those troublemakers from Marley were driven off, but they'll be back at some point, won't they."

Armin frowned. "Probably yes. But at least we're in a position of strength now instead of being helpless and ignorant like we were five years ago."

Hannes folded his arms. "True. But that's no reason to let your guard down. Whatever happens, make sure you three watch out for each other, okay?"

Mikasa gently grabbed Eren's hand and let out a small smile.

"We will." She said softly.

Hannes smiled when he noticed the ring on her finger, though he said nothing.

After a bit Eren, Mikasa, and Armin headed back toward the city.

As they passed, Eren turned toward him.

"Mr. Hannes. I just wanted to say...thank you. For what you did back then."

Hannes nodded silently. A moment later he was by himself in front of the endless expanse of blue that stretched all the way to the horizon.

_I don't know what the future holds. But given how far we've come in such a short time, I doubt there's any challenge we can't overcome._

He reached into his jacket and pulled out a flask, and for the first time in five years enjoyed the taste of alcohol passing his lips.


	21. Repercussions

Pieck surveyed the landscape below her, carefully perched on the edge of the cliff overlooking the enemy fort. Dust thrown up by the various explosions and gunfire obscured the visibility of the battlefield somewhat, but the keen eyes of her Titan still picked up the enemy movements.

" **Carlo, there's an enemy unit trying to flank Annie!** " She called out to her gunner.

"Right!" He replied, quickly shifting the barrel of the modified cannon that was strapped to Pieck's back and taking aim at the enemy.

A second later, the cannon roared, firing a shot that screamed across the battlefield before obliterating the distant enemy.

Pieck temporarily hardened part of her Titan in order to protect both her real ears and the ears of her Titan, but the other soldiers in the gunner's nest had no option but to cover their ears, which didn't help much.

With the threat eliminated, Pieck focused her gaze once more on Annie's progress. The other Female Titan was rampaging directly in front of the fort, slaughtering the enemy soldiers and taking out the cannons one by one, either destroying them outright, or smashing parts of the fort to block them and ensure they could no longer be used.

Before long Annie had damaged or destroyed most of the key targets, with Pieck and her crew taking care of the rest.

Pieck looked over the fort carefully before nodding in satisfaction. " **Carlo, inform the General Magath that we can proceed with the final operation.** "

Carlo nodded before reaching for a nearby radio.

Pieck shifted her gaze away from the fort and down to the harbor that lay below. Derya was its name, Pieck recalled, and it was the last refuge for the Mid East Allies fleet.

But not anymore. A moment later, after their submarine unit had gotten into position and released a specially modified one person capsule, the harbor was obliterated by an enormous explosion.

A second later, as the smoke cleared, all that was left was a mess of wreckage and debris, with the Colossal Titan standing in the center. And with the fort's long range guns damaged or destroyed, they would be unable to shoot at the enormous target.

Carlo called down to her. "Pieck, we've just received confirmation. The remaining enemy forces are surrendering. I repeat, they're surrendering."

Pieck let out a long sigh. " **At last.** "

The war was finally over.

Three years had passed since the failure of the operation on Paradis. After learning that the islanders had managed to obtain the full power of the Founding Titan, Marley had tried to rally the rest of the world to attack Paradis, as they could now release the Wall Titans and destroy the world if they wanted to.

But many of the other nations, including the ones that would become the Mid East Alliance, were unconvinced of this immediate threat. To them it appeared as though Marley was simply trying to distract them from its failure, and force other nations to waste their time and resources on this foolish endeavor. They also believed that if Marley continued to antagonize Paradis, it would spell the end for them all, and that it would be wiser to leave the island alone.

The final straw came when Marley warned the world that the Wall Titans had been spotted moving on the island and that they needed to act soon or they would all perish. This got many nations to mobilize their respective militaries, but when the Wall Titans failed to show up and begin destroying the world, many of these nations lost all trust in Marley. And after it became clear that Marley still intended to return to Paradis island despite their previous failures, the Mid East Alliance was formed and declared war upon Marley to prevent them from making the same mistake and potentially dooming the world.

Three years later, the Mid East Allies had finally been defeated, and the war brought to an end. One of the key factors that had helped ensure their victory was Bertolt's Titan, as it had been extremely effective at destroying the enemy harbors. And of course the Cart and Female Titans had contributed as well.

But as Pieck made her way down the cliff and headed for the defeated fort, she knew that their work was far from over.

* * *

Several hours later, a meeting was held in one of the conference rooms of the fort, with all the high ranking military officers attending. Pieck, as the warchief of the Warriors, was also present, and was sitting right next to her commanding officer, General Magath.

Admiral Calvi sat at the head of the table, and looked over the diagrams he had placed in front of him.

He frowned. "So, we won. But it doesn't feel like much of a victory, does it?"

Magath grimaced. "Indeed. The fact that it took us this long to win the war is frankly an embarrassment."

The Navy Commander glared at him. "Are you blaming us?"

Magath gazed at him coldly. "Your incompetence is partly to blame, yes. But it isn't the key issue."

He leaned back with a sigh. "The truth is we vastly overestimated the power of the Titans, and became too dependent on it. This arrogance caused us to lose the Armored, Jaws, and Beast Titans to Paradis island, and also encouraged the other nations to invest in developing weapons that can counter the Titans. The result is that our Titans are no longer the overwhelming force they once were, and the rest of our military has not kept up in terms of technology compared to other nations."

He glanced at Calvi. "The only reason we won this war was our superior numbers and resources. The Colossal Titan was and still is a fantastic asset to us, as I'm sure you're all aware, but unfortunately he can't be everywhere at once. And as for our other Titans, well, I'm afraid the time will soon arrive when human ingenuity surpasses even the power of the Titans."

Calvi nodded. "Yes, I'm afraid you're right."

He shifted his gaze to the only Eldian present. "Pieck, what are your thoughts?"

Pieck cleared her throat. "While it is true that the power of the Titans may be on it's way out, a large part of this is because the Pure Titans are so hard to control, and thus are not very reliable as weapons, since they could just as easily turn on us as on the enemy."

Her gaze darkened. "But there is a power that can control Titans, and unfortunately it is in control of our enemies on Paradis."

Calvi nodded grimly. "The Founding Titan. As long as it is in the hands of those devils, the world is in danger. Now that the war is over, we must deal with Paradis."

Magath leaned forward. "I agree. But we need to be careful. If we rush in like last time we'll only end up biting our own head off again. And if possible, we must rally at least some of the other nations to our cause."

Calvi shook his head. "Hmm. Well, we'll discuss this more another time. I'm sure our troops are eager to go home."

* * *

The following day, the Eldian soldiers were on a train heading back to Liberio.

The high ranking officers were in the front car, and this included Magath and Pieck. The second car was where the rest of the Warrior unit was seated. The unit consisted of three Warriors, three future Warriors, and three Warrior cadets.

Gabi stared out the window with glee. "We're finally heading back home!"

Zofia smiled softly. "It's been a while. It will be nice to see everyone again."

Udo sighed. "I'm just glad we're all still alive."

Gabi clapped him on the shoulder. "Don't be such a downer! There's no way us virtuous Eldians would be defeated so easily."

She smirked. "Now that the war is over, all we have to do is take care of those island devils. Once I inherit the Female Titan, I'll finish them off once and for all."

Porco chuckled. "You're getting a bit ahead of yourself, aren't you? Annie, Bertolt, and Pieck still have two years of tenure left, so it will be a while before you inherit the Female Titan. It might all be over by then, and then there won't be anything left for you to do."

"No way!" Gabi protested. "There'll definitely still be something that has to be done!"

Colt held up his hands nervously. "Take it easy, Gabi, he's just teasing you."

Bertolt and Annie remained silent at the rear of the car.

Falco meanwhile watched their banter quietly, lost in thought, and tried to push down the feeling of disappointment he felt.

He'd known that he probably wouldn't be picked to inherit one of the Titan powers just yet. Porco was in line to inherit the Colossal Titan, while Colt was selected to inherit the Cart Titan. That only left the Female Titan, which meant that they would most likely choose either Gabi or Zofia. And a few weeks ago, Magath had decided on Gabi.

With the successors chosen, Falco knew that it would be many years before he would be eligible to inherit a Titan, and that he, Udo, and Zofia were only still around just in case something happened to Porco, Colt, or Gabi.

Which, given everything that had been happening, was certainly possible. Though the war with the Mid East Allies was over, it wouldn't be long before Marley once again resumed its operation on Paradis.

Throughout the train ride, Porco, Colt, Gabi, Udo, and Zofia remained fairly upbeat and carried on various conversations, some of which Falco participated in. Annie and Bertolt, though, remained very quiet throughout, only speaking when asked a question or actively drawn into the conversation.

Falco eyed them carefully.

_They're the only ones here who've been to that island. They know firsthand how dangerous those island devils are. Despite what Gabi and the others might think, this won't be easy. I wonder...what happened to them during those five years?_

* * *

The following morning the train arrived at its final stop, Liberio.

While Gabi and the other cadets cheered at finally being home, Bertolt could only manage a reluctant smile.

The war had not been fun, far from it. But it had provided him with a nice distraction, something else to focus on, which kept him from dwelling on the five years he had spent on that island. At least, it did some of the time. Other times, though, there were indirect reminders at every turn.

After being told that the Wall Titans had been seen moving on the island, and that they could come and destroy Marley at any time, many of the Eldian soldiers had spent the last three years living in fear, terrified of that threat becoming a reality. And whenever Bertolt was around, they looked to him as a source of inspiration and reassurance. He was the keeper of the Colossal Titan, the Warrior who had fought the island devils and survived. If anyone could protect them from the island devils, it was him.

But while Bertolt did what he could to reassure his fellow soldiers and boost their morale, he felt like a fraud every time he did. He knew damn well if the Wall Titans invaded Marley, there was nothing he could do. At best he might be able to kill a few of them, but their sheer numbers would soon render such trifling victories meaningless.

On top of that, however, their fears reminded him a bit too much of the fears the Eldians behind the walls had exhibited after the fall of Wall Maria. Many of them had lived in fear, terrified that one day the Colossal Titan would come and finish them all off once and for all. Though nobody knew he was the Colossal Titan during most of those five years, he felt uncomfortable and at times disturbed when listening to how people perceived what he had done.

Perhaps it was only fitting that Bertolt and his fellow soldiers should live in the same fear that he had inflicted upon the islanders.

He shook his head. He was home now, and he needed to put on a brave face for his father.

A short while later, the Warrior unit and the rest of the Eldian soldiers made it to the entrance of the internment zone, where countless friends and family stood to welcome them home.

As Bertolt searched for his dad, he noticed Falco and Colt rushing forward to greet their parents. Porco's family stepped forward and embraced their son, while Udo and Zofia found their way to their respective parents as well, who were very relieved to have their children home once more.

Pieck stepped forward and hugged her dad, while Gabi was embraced by her mother and father. Close by, Bertolt spotted Gabi's aunt, remembering sadly that she had also been Reiner's mother.

Before long, Bertolt managed to find his own father, and forced a smile.

"Dad! It's good to see you!"

His aging father held out his arms. "Son! I'm glad you made it back."

Bertolt embraced his father, struggling to hold back tears.

His father patted him on the back. "I heard all about your heroic deeds. I'm very proud of you."

Bertolt's smile faded. "Yeah…"

He looked up, and saw Annie disappearing around a corner walking next to her father.

* * *

As they headed back to their home, Annie and her father didn't say anything, but the silence wasn't uncomfortable. Instead they simply took the time to enjoy each other's company, and to savor the peaceful moment while it lasted.

This closeness was something relatively new to them. When she was growing up, he had only seen her as a means to obtaining a better status and lifestyle, while she had viewed him with a mixture of fear and contempt, only doing what he told her to because she didn't have any other choice, and ultimately didn't care what happened to her one way or the other.

But then, all of that changed.

THREE YEARS AGO

Annie felt herself trembling slightly as she stepped through the gate, and froze when she saw her father standing there waiting for her.

After the loss at Shiganshina, the remaining Warriors had been allowed to return to Liberio while the Marleyan higher ups planned their next move. But none of that mattered to her at the moment.

She let out a small smile, tears spilling from her eyes. "Well...I came back."

His eyes widened, and he ran forward, not even noticing that he had dropped his cane.

"Annie!"

"Papa!"

After closing the distance between them, Annie embraced her father, not even noticing the slightly shocked expressions from Bertolt and Pieck at this unusual display of emotion from her.

He sobbed. "I'm so sorry…"

* * *

Over the next few days, they repeatedly visited the one area inside the internment zone that had a few trees, which was tucked off to one side. Despite the trees it was a rather bare and dreary area, and there were rumors that it was haunted, which kept the more credulous Eldians and Marleyans well away. But for the more skeptical Eldians it provided a little privacy.

While they were alone in the wooded area, Annie ended up telling her father everything that had happened to her while she was on the island.

She told him about how Marcel had died. She told him how Marcel had sacrificed himself for Reiner. She told him how Reiner had died, how it was her fault for not seeing the warning signs, and how Marcel's sacrifice was in vain because of her.

She told him about reaching the wall, and how Bertolt and Reiner had broken it down. She told him about the thousands of island devils that had perished in the Titan onslaught. She told him about how she had come to realize that they weren't devils, but people, no different than any others. People they had slaughtered mercilessly.

She told him about enrolling in the cadets in order to eventually join the Military Police and discreetly search for the Founding Titan. She told him about Eren, the holder of the Attack Titan, and his own mission.

And she told him about Armin.

As they walked amongst the trees, Annie struggled to stop herself from crying as she thought about him.

"He...he was...without a doubt...the single most kindest, purest, and thoughtful person I've ever met."

She closed her eyes. "And I...I think...no...I know I loved him. And I know he loved me. Somehow, he saw something good in me. Despite all the blood on my hands, all the sins, all the deception...he still liked me for me. God knows why, but…"

She shuddered. "When he found out...what I truly was...the look on his face…"

At this she couldn't keep it in any longer, and she began to sob.

Her father pulled her in for a hug, shedding his own silent tears, trying to comfort her while she confessed her darkest secrets, the secrets no one else could know.

After all, Marley wouldn't be too thrilled if they found out that the holder of the Female Titan was displaying sympathy for the island devils.

 _To hell with what they think._ He thought angrily.

After she had calmed down, he pulled back and placed his hands on her shoulders. She had grown quite a bit taller over those five years, and while most parents would be pleased by this fact, it only reminded him of his sins, and what his beloved daughter had been through the past five years.

His voice trembled. "Annie. I'm so sorry for putting you through this hell. It was my selfishness that led you to suffer. I can't ask for forgiveness, nor would I deserve it even if you could give it. But...know that I will always be by your side. And the one thing I want more than anything is for you to be happy. Even if that means throwing away the honor of being a Warrior, even if that means making an enemy of the whole world. Do what makes you happy. If there is anyone who deserves happiness in this world...it's you...my daughter."

* * *

Three years had passed since then. Life had moved on, and the war with the Mid East Allies had kept her fairly busy. Fortunately her Titan wasn't as vital to the war as Bertolt's was, so she had been allowed a few more occasions when she could visit her father.

They both loved each other, and at last were living like a normal father and daughter. But it still felt like something was off.

It was truly ironic, Annie reflected as she stared out the second story window of their home.

While she had been on the island, the thought of her father, and keeping her promise to him, had sustained her, and kept her focused on completing her mission.

But now that she had returned and was back with her father, she found her thoughts continuously returning to the naive boy from Shiganshina, either reminiscing on fond memories or wondering how he was doing.

* * *

Magath walked down the street cautiously, his hand resting on his pistol. He probably wouldn't need it, but he wasn't taking any chances.

A few minutes later he had reached his destination, an abandoned warehouse. Not the cleanest or most comfortable meeting place, but it had served him well in the past. After looking around to make sure he hadn't been followed, he discreetly entered the warehouse.

Once inside, he noticed several large bloodstains on the floor, one of which was fresh.

Magath scowled. He really wished the bastard had less violent hobbies.

He raised his voice. "I know you're here. Come out. We need to talk."

"Yo. It's been a while, hasn't it General Magath?"

A tall man stepped out of the shadows, and Magath found himself looking into the grinning face of Kenny Ackerman.


	22. Secret Maneuvers

TWO YEARS AGO

The gulls cried out to each other as they flew overhead. Aside from the sound of the waves ebbing and flowing along the shore, the area was calm and quiet.

The wall Marley had used for so long to turn Eldian criminals into Titans now acted as an unofficial outpost for the islanders to keep an eye on the coast.

A pair of horses were tethered near the base of the wall, while two young Scouts sat on top of the wall facing out toward the sea.

Sasha fanned herself with a sheet of paper in a vain attempt to ward off the heat, feeling bored. While she was grateful that her life as a Scout was much less dangerous then she had initially expected, it was still a little jarring how quiet life outside of the walls had become. After all those years of training to kill and avoid Titans, of having it repeatedly drilled into their heads how dangerous it was out there beyond the walls, it had come as a surprise when she found that they no longer had to worry about Titans, and that it was other humans who were the enemy now.

So far, however, there had been no sign of these other humans at all. No ships had been sighted along the coasts at all, and it was commonly believed that the movement and subsequent new placements of the Wall Titans had scared any outsiders off. Still, it was only a matter of time before they returned, and so they had eyes all along the coast in order to prepare for that inevitability.

In the meantime, though, life continued to move along.

Sasha glanced at her partner with a smirk. "So, the big day is in a little over a month."

Connie set down the pair of binoculars he'd been gazing through before nodding.

"Yeah. You remembered to request time off then, right?"

Sasha rolled her eyes. "I'm not that stupid. Of course I remembered. I wouldn't want to miss Eren and Mikasa's wedding."

Connie smiled softly. "Good. Though I'm not sure how much we'll get to see them, given how many people are going to be there. Apparently the Founding Titan getting married is a big deal."

"Well, it is." Sasha glanced at him. "Say, did you ever hear back from your folks?"

Connie nodded. "I did, and fortunately they will be there. It'll be nice to see them in person, since I haven't been able to since we were stationed at Port Dina."

As the Southernmost district and the biggest settlement along the coast, most of the Scouts were now stationed at Port Dina in preparation for any future invasions, since any attacks would most likely come from the South. The rest of the Scouts were based in the eastern, western, and northern coastal districts, with the Garrison looking after the four districts of Wall Historia.

With the large number of restored Eldians living in Wall Historia and the Coastal districts, the total population of the island had increased greatly, and the Scouts and Garrison had seen a large influx of new recruits from among the former Titans.

The only regiment that had not seen a large increase was the Military Police, which was still mostly content to remain behind Wall Rose and Wall Sina, and leave the more dangerous and uncharted work to the other two branches of the military. As a plethora of new opportunities and territories now lay beyond Wall Rose, the laziness and cowardice of the MPs went mostly unchallenged.

Sasha smiled. "That's good. My parents will be there as well. I haven't seen them since...gosh, when the reconstruction first began.

Her face turned slightly red as a sly grin came onto her face. "If they approve, maybe we can tie the knot before long too."

Connie looked away, his face turning red as well. "Maybe. Though I'd want it to be a smaller celebration then what Eren is getting."

He looked through the binoculars again in an attempt to hide his embarrassment.

Sasha snorted. "I think that's a guarantee, since you're not that important."

Connie smirked. "I'm hurt. I…"

He froze, before abruptly standing up.

Sasha frowned as she also stood up. "Connie? What is-"

He passed her the binoculars, and as she looked through them her expression became grim.

The line of smoke on the horizon could only mean one thing.

Marley was on the move.

* * *

The Marleyan ship crept along the coast, looking for a good spot to land and send out their scouting parties. The captain had waited until night had fallen before getting close to the shore in an attempt to remain undetected by the island's inhabitants. Now the crew was readying the smaller lifeboats and preparing to go ashore.

Yelena observed all of this with a passive air, barely listening to the captain's orders as the crew moved across the deck of the ship. It's not like any of it really mattered.

Nothing mattered anymore. Years ago she'd become disillusioned with Marley, finally seeing her home nation for what it truly was, a self righteous, violent imperial power that was no better than the Eldian empire they had defeated long ago.

Between everything she knew about the internment zones the Eldians were kept in, and the horror stories she'd heard from the conscripted soldiers whose home countries had been forcefully annexed by Marley, she'd been overcome with loathing for what her country had become.

At first she'd been overcome with a sense of hopelessness, because while she had finally woken up to the truth about what Marley had become, there wasn't much she could do about it. After all, she was just one person within the vast machine of society. What could she possibly do against the social and political systems of Marley that had become entrenched for almost a century?

Fortunately for her, life had provided her the answer on the day she met Zeke. Here was a powerful man, both in terms of physical abilities and social status. A man who also recognized the sins of Marley, and the need for something to be done.

And just like that, her life suddenly had a purpose, a reason for her to be. For all his power and influence, Zeke was still closely watched by the Marleyan government, and so could not move freely. But she could. She could carry out the tasks he needed her to complete, she could gather allies he would have been unable to contact on his own, and she could bring his dream of liberating Eldia and bringing down Marley ever closer to completion. She was needed, she was important.

Yelena let out a long sigh as she stared out at the dark waters surrounding the ship. Alas, it was not meant to last, as Zeke had tragically perished at the hands of the island devils. She'd thought him to be nigh indestructible, but it seemed that the islanders had recovered the power of the Founding Titan, and not even Zeke was able to stand up against it.

Now Marley was embroiled in yet another war, while also faced with the disturbing possibility of the island devils making good on the threat they had left behind one hundred years ago. Despite these larger threats, all Yelena could think of was Zeke's untimely death, and the emptiness she now felt as a result. He had given her life meaning, something greater than herself to strive for. He had been her rock, her anchor. But with him gone, it felt as though the ground had collapsed beneath her, like an earthquake-

For a split second, Yelena wondered why her thoughts had turned to earthquakes, when without warning the smaller vibrations that had been permeating through the ship were abruptly replaced with a more violent shaking as the entire ship began to tilt.

Yelena hastily grabbed the nearby railing, trying and failing to stay on her feet, while hearing the panicked yells and shouts of the rest of the crew.

Yelena tightened her grip on the railing, which was the only thing that prevented her from sliding toward the back of the ship as the deck was tilted downward.

_How is this...wait...no...the only thing that could be causing this...it must be a Titan…_

Sure enough, before long the ship was lifted out of the water and carried a short distance before being set down on the shore.

While the ship was placed on the ground as gently as possible for a Titan, the impact nonetheless still managed to shake the whole ship and send a tremor that Yelena could feel throbbing through her whole body.

She craned her neck around to get a look at the Titan that had captured their ship, and abruptly froze in shock.

The Beast Titan looked down at the terrified Marleyan soldiers and spoke.

" _ **Soldiers of Marley, welcome to Paradis island.**_ "

Yelena gaped in amazement. Long ago, on that fateful day, the Beast Titan had saved her life and held up the boat she had been in as easily as if it were a toy. And now…

It took her a moment to find her voice.

"Zeke? Zeke, is that you?!"

The Beast Titan sharply turned its head in her direction before its face broke out into a relieved smile.

" _ **Yelena, I'm glad to see you're alive.**_ "

"Same to you! We thought you were dead! What's going on?"

The Beast Titan shrugged. " _ **When life gives you an unexpected opportunity, it is often wise to seize it. I am now loyal to Paradis island.**_ "

While the other Marleyan soldiers began to scream and shout insults, calling him a traitor, Yelena fell silent as she let this new information sink in. Shocking as it was, she was nonetheless elated to see that he was still alive, and figured he must have a good reason for his actions.

Before long the Marleyan soldiers were taken prisoner and rounded up by the Scouts, and Yelena was escorted off the ship by Zeke, who had exited his Titan, and a man named Levi.

Levi looked at her curiously. "So, this is Yelena?"

Zeke nodded, looking at her fondly. "Yes. She was one of the volunteer soldiers I recruited to help bring down Marley. She's been a loyal comrade and a good friend."

Yelena blushed at the praise, while Levi glanced at her curiously.

A short while later, Yelena found herself in front of Erwin Smith, the commander of the Survey Corp, and the man who Zeke now answered to.

Erwin looked at her carefully. "Tell me, why did it take so long for Marley to begin sending ships to investigate the island more closely?"

"Marley is currently at war with the Mid East Allies. For the past six months they've been too occupied to think about anything else. It's only recently that the war has cooled off a little to allow them to check up on this island."

She jerked her head in the vague direction of the captured ship. "Or at least, try to check up on it."

After asking a few more questions, Erwin let her go.

"I'm sure we'll have more questions for you in the morning, but for now get some rest."

Yelena nodded. "Very well. It's been a pleasure to meet you all."

* * *

The next few days were rather surreal for Yelena. After months of gloom and despair brought about by Zeke's apparent death, all at once her world had been turned on its head. Not only was Zeke still alive, but now she was living on the island she had been taught all her life to fear. An island that, contrary to what she had been told, was a downright lovely place.

In addition to the natural beauty of the coast and the nearby forests and sand dunes, which were still mostly untouched by human activity, the city of Port Dina was certainly a sight to see. Its most notable feature was the fifty meter high wall that encompassed it on all sides, which would shield its inhabitants in case of an attack. But it also had four gates which allowed people to come and go as they pleased, and there was already a small harbor along the shore a short distance away from the city walls.

The city itself was already home to tens of thousands of people, and was the main headquarters of the Survey Corp. As Yelena walked down its streets, she could only stare in awe at its size. Such a city should have taken years if not decades to build and grow, but with the power of the Founding Titan it had been completed in just a few days.

And the smaller track of the wall just north of the city that provided a road back into the interior of the island showed that this was just a small piece of the island's impressive new infrastructure.

In addition to being shown around the island, Yelena and the handful of volunteer soldiers that had been on the Marleyan ship assisted the Scouts by providing them intel about the outside world, and what had been going on between Marley and the Mid East Allies.

While Zeke was still a member of a military, and Yelena followed his lead, she could already sense the difference between Marley and Paradis when it came to the power dynamics.

In Marley, all Eldians were treated at best as second class citizens, and at worst as subhuman. Even high ranking and well respected individuals such as Zeke were still subject to this kind of discrimination.

On Paradis, though, there was no such discrimination. Everyone was treated as equals, and people were judged by their merits, not their race. It was a refreshing change that Yelena found she quite liked.

* * *

About a week after arriving on Paradis, Yelena found herself alone with Zeke for the first time in months. All the other times she'd seen Zeke he'd been with someone else.

She briefly glanced around his apartment before returning her gaze to him.

"So, are we just going to help Paradis from now on?"

Zeke was silent for a moment before letting out a sigh.

"No."

Yelena frowned. "Zeke?"

Zeke leaned forward. "I've done a lot of thinking over the past few months, and while Marley still needs to be dealt with, I've decided we can't just leave things as they are on Paradis either."

Yelena remained silent, waiting for Zeke to explain his reasoning.

"The root of the problem is the power of the Titans, and how easy it is to be corrupted by it. For centuries this power was in the control of the Eldian empire, who used it to brutally oppress their enemies. For the past 100 years this power was in the control of Marley, who also used it for their own selfish and destructive ends. And now it is in the hands of Paradis island. The people in charge of this island seem reasonable, and since they are still recovering from the damage that was inflicted upon them by Marley six years ago, it's highly unlikely that they will have the means or ambition to declare war on other nations right now. But sooner or later, someone will."

Zeke's face darkened. "And unfortunately that someone may already be at hand."

Yelena blinked. "What?"

"My half brother, Eren, is the one in control of the Founding Titan. But the reason he obtained it was because he was raised by our father. Our father who had the Attack Titan, and who held an intense sense of nationalism for the old Eldian empire and a visceral hatred for Marley. All of these he has now passed on to Eren. Eren is cooperating with the government for now, but if given the chance he may very well try to get revenge on Marley and reignite the fire that fueled the Eldian empire, and once again turn this world to hell. And even if Eren doesn't, it's inevitable that someone else will."

Yelena was silent for a few minutes before speaking again.

"What should we do?"

Zeke looked at her seriously. "We need to do something about the Eldian race as a whole. As long as Eldians exist, Titans will exist. It's inescapable. The only way to get rid of the Titans for good, is to eliminate the Eldian race."

Yelena's eyes widened. "You mean...a genocide?"

Zeke held up his hands. "You can rest easy. I'm not planning on slaughtering my own people."

He glanced away. "Rather...we must set this world on the right path so that our descendants can inherit a better world then the one we currently live in. The Founding Titan has the power to control and affect all subjects of Ymir. Using this power, we can simply take away from Ymir's subjects their ability to reproduce. If no new Eldians are born, then it's only a matter of time before they all die of old age, gradually, peacefully. And so the power of the Titans will slowly cease to exist, without the need for any unnecessary bloodshed. And the suffering of the Eldian people will at last come to an end."

Yelena slowly nodded. "I see...but I'm assuming the government of Paradis would never agree to this plan?"

Zeke shook his head. "Of course not. And so we will need to work behind their back to obtain the Founding Titan. Unfortunately, Eren is closely guarded in Shiganshina. Getting our hands on him will not be easy. Our best chance of success is to wait until Marley or some other nation attacks Paradis again, when the focus will be on this external threat. But we cannot simply wait around for this to happen, especially since my tenure is drawing to an end. We'll need allies to get things moving."

Yelena glanced out the window. _Well, I've stuck by him this long, and it sounds like a good plan. I'll do everything I can to help._

"There's still some volunteer soldiers who are back on the continent. I can try to get in contact with them, and start setting things up."

Zeke smiled softly. "That's a good start, but we'll also need allies within the walls. And I already have an idea of at least one person we can turn to."

* * *

A few weeks later, Yelena found herself prowling the streets of Stopnisce, Wall Maria's eastern district.

Unlike Shiganshina, Stopnisce had not received nearly as much attention after Wall Maria was reclaimed, and so it was still recovering from the years of neglect that it had suffered after the people withdrew behind Wall Rose. As such, it was not the nicest place to live.

Yelena was trying to keep up with her target, which was proving to be rather difficult, as he moved very quickly and the sun had long since set, making it harder to see.

Eventually she rounded a corner, only to find the street completely empty.

_What? I know I saw him go this way…where did he..._

Without warning, she heard someone land right behind her.

He straightened up and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey there. I can't help but notice that you've been following me. I must say, you've got good taste in men."

Yelena glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

_He matches the description Zeke gave me. There's no doubt about it…_

Swallowing down her fear, she spoke.

"You must be Kenny."

He grinned. "And you even know my name, how nice."

His grip on her shoulder tightened. "Maybe you'd like to slip into one of these nearby alleys for a little fun. What do you say?"

Yelena tried to keep her voice even. "As tempting as that offer is, I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline."

Kenny sighed. "That's a real shame. A pretty lady goes to all the trouble of finding me and then turns me down? That's cold. Of course, I can be cold too."

He slowly pulled out a knife, twirling it around in his hand.

"And I can't say I particularly like being hunted down by strangers."

Yelena averted her gaze. "I wouldn't do that."

"Oh yeah? And why not? Give me one good reason not to slit your throat right now."

Yelena tried to keep her face blank.

"Because you're curious. You'll never know why I came all this way to see you."

A moment of silence followed her statement.

"...I'm listening."

Mentally letting out a sigh of relief, Yelena spoke.

"I know you used to work for the old government. And after the regime change, you've been stuck down here in the dumps. It must be awfully dull down here, and that's the one thing you can't stand. Being bored. There's someone who wants to meet you. If you agree, I can guarantee that you won't be bored again for a long, long time."

Kenny inclined his head. "And just who is this person?"

* * *

Zeke looked over the streets of Shiganshina, mildly impressed at the drastic change the district had undergone over less than a year. Not so long ago, he and the other warriors had been camping out in the abandoned city waiting for the Survey Corp to appear. Between the Titan activity and the absence of human inhabitants, the city had fallen into decay and disrepair, a mere shadow of its former self.

Now, however, it was once again a thriving center of human activity. Old buildings had been repaired, and new ones had risen up to take the place of the ones too old or damaged to be worth saving. People now lived their lives as normal, no longer under the fear of the Titans that had hung over them for so long.

As Zeke walked down the street, making sure to stay close to the four Scouts who were escorting him, he soon spotted what he was looking for.

While most of the city had been repaired, the Yeager family's old house still lay in ruin, with the chunk of wall that the Colossal Titan had kicked down on top of it still in place. The ruined home had been turned into a memorial for all those who had died during the initial Titan incursion, in order to make sure that no one ever forgot that fateful day.

About a block down the street from this grim reminder was a new house that had recently been built, and it was this house that was Zeke's destination.

Aware of the four pairs of cautious eyes on him, Zeke carefully knocked on the door before stepping back. Officially the Scouts were there to protect him, but Zeke knew that their true purpose was to ensure that he and Eren didn't make physical contact.

A moment later, the door was opened, revealing one of the house's two occupants.

Mikasa blinked in surprise. "Oh, Zeke. I wasn't expecting to see you before the wedding."

Zeke let out a small smile. "I just wanted to stop by for a quick visit. After all, it's not every day that one's younger brother gets married. Is Eren home?"

Mikasa nodded. "Yes, I'll let him know you're here."

She disappeared, and a few seconds later her fiance appeared.

Eren looked mildly surprised. "Oh. It's good to see you brother."

Zeke nodded. "Likewise. I just came to congratulate you on the good news, since I realized I forgot to when I first heard about it. The wedding is in a little less then a month, yes?"

"Yeah."

"Well, let me know if there's anything I can do to help. Do you need a best man?"

Eren smiled ruefully. "Sorry, I already asked Armin to be my best man."

Zeke laughed softly. "I figured as much. It's fine, I know you and Armin have known each other for years."

"Yeah…"

Eren glanced away.

Zeke frowned. "Something wrong?"

Eren rubbed the back of his head before letting out a long sigh.

"Well..I feel rather bad for Armin. He's been very supportive of me and Mikasa, but I think he's a bit lonely, since he doesn't have anyone special in his life right now. There was Annie, but…"

Zeke nodded sympathetically. "Yes...a real shame."

Inwardly, Zeke had to admit he felt a bit of pity for Eren's blond friend.

_He was obviously infatuated with her, but Annie has proven to be loyal to Marley. Clearly she was just manipulating him. Not that I can really say anything, considering what I'm doing now. But it's not like I want to be doing this. If only Eren and I could come to an agreement, but regrettably, that doesn't seem possible._

With his escorts breathing down his neck, Zeke kept the conversation short, and before long he and the other Scouts had left.

Mikasa watched them leave from one of the second floor windows, an uncertain frown on her face.

_Did he really travel all this way just to say hello?_

Later that night, Zeke slipped out of the room he was staying in, being careful to avoid alerting the Scouts.

After meeting up with Yelena at their rendezvous point, the two of them made their way to one of the handful of houses in Shiganshina that were still abandoned, and quietly slipped inside.

Within the house was one other person.

Kenny looked moderately impressed. "Well shit, she wasn't kidding. I recognize you from the papers. So, what does the holder of the Beast Titan want with me? And for that matter, how did you even know where to find me?"

Zeke forced a smile. "Levi. He and I have become rather good friends, and he's let slip a number of things about you. Deducing your whereabouts given everything that has happened wasn't difficult."

Kenny tilted his head. "And you didn't come yourself because the government's keeping a rather close eye on you."

Zeke nodded grimly. "Indeed. Even this meeting is a bit risky. But I did want to talk with you face to face at least once."

Kenny grinned. "So, what's this about?"

* * *

Armin's eyes shot open, and suddenly he was wide awake. On normal days it usually took a while to convince himself to get up and going, but this was no ordinary day.

Today was the day his two childhood friends were getting married.

It was a surreal feeling. On some level he'd always known this day was coming, but it had arrived much sooner than he expected. While both Eren and Mikasa were old enough to marry, they were still fairly young. But Armin supposed that they both were sure of their feelings for each other, and so there was no reason to wait.

And of course there was the matter of Eren's limited lifespan that likely influenced their decision…

Armin shook his head. This was supposed to be a happy day, there was no sense in dwelling on something like that.

He got up and dressed, and went to check in on Eren.

The door to Eren's room was open, and so Armin let himself in.

Armin smiled. "Oh, good, you're awake. Feeling nervous?"

Eren shrugged. "A bit."

Eren was already dressed in the traditional outfit worn by grooms on their wedding day, and was presently inspecting himself in the mirror to make sure he hadn't missed anything.

Armin leaned against the door frame. "I can imagine. But I'm glad I got to finally see this day."

Eren's eyes softened. "Yeah, me too."

Eren glanced over his shoulder at his best man.

"I just hope you can find someone special before long. You deserve to be happy too."

Armin averted his gaze. "Hmm…"

Eren winced, realizing that reminding Armin about Annie probably wasn't the most tactful idea, and to Armin's relief he quickly steered the conversation to other more cheery subjects.

Before long, they had left the house and gone to the center of Shiganshina, where the wedding ceremony would take place.

While weddings in Wall Maria had always been joyful occasions, they were still relatively lowkey, focusing more on the couple and their closest friends and family, rather than putting on an enormous spectacle as Armin knew some of the weddings within Wall Sina tended to do.

This was still the case today, but it had managed to attract a greater number of guests than normal. For one, it was the first wedding that had taken place within Shiganshina after the fall, and so all the residents of Shiganshina who had finally been allowed to return and rebuild their old homes and lives were eager for a reason to celebrate.

And of course there was the fact that Eren was the Founding Titan, which also attracted some other more high profile guests.

While the commander in chief Zackley was not there, Erwin, Pixis, and Niles were present, as were several of their key officers. They were there partly to bear witness, and partly to ensure nothing went wrong.

Zeke was also there, and was being closely watched by several Scouts, including Captain Levi. Armin knew that this was to ensure that neither Eren nor Zeke tried to make an unauthorized use of the Founding Titan, and while he thought they were being a bit paranoid, Armin could understand their concern given just how powerful the Founding Titan's power was.

It was also for this reason that Historia had not been allowed to attend the wedding. She and Ymir had settled into their new home in District Yeager, the Southernmost district of Wall Historia, and while she had wanted to attend, the government had decided that they were only going to allow one royal blooded Titan to attend, and as Zeke was Eren's brother he took precedence.

Still, as Armin took his place next to Eren, he tried not to let this bother him, and indeed the happiness he could see emanating off of Eren and Mikasa as they stood side by side was enough to reassure him.

The ceremony itself was fairly short, and before long Eren and Mikasa leaned forward and kissed, sealing the deal as man and wife.

As the crowd began to clap and cheer, Armin found himself blinking back a few tears, beyond happy that he had been able to see this moment.

During the celebration afterwards, Armin managed to spot a few other familiar faces among the crowd.

Off to one side he spotted Connie and Sasha, as well as several people who looked like their respective families. Connie's two younger siblings appeared to be teasing him, as he looked flustered about something while Sasha laughed.

Further back he saw several members of the Scouts he personally knew, including Petra and Eld, as well as Eld's wife Catherine.

He also saw Hannes standing next to one of the drink tables, a red flush and a big smile on his face.

A few feet away he noticed Zeke, Levi, and Dina, the three of them appearing to be deep in conversation.

As he watched them, he was surprised to note that Yelena was nowhere to be seen. From what he had heard, ever since she had arrived on the island several weeks ago, she had been practically inseparable from Zeke, always by his side wherever he went. So it seemed odd for her to be absent from the wedding when Zeke was there.

_Where could she be? And what could she be doing?_

* * *

Magath let out an irritated sigh. His meeting with the Navy commander had not gone well, and it had taken all of his self control to stop himself from yelling at the man for his incompetence.

The war between Marley and the Mid East Allies had been going on for almost a year now, and to his immense frustration a good portion of the war was taking place at sea. Not only did this prevent Marley from deploying their Warriors (what was left of them) it also meant that Marley was at a distinct disadvantage, as the Mid East Allies had modern ships and decent leadership, two things Marley's navy sorely lacked. Consequently what should have been a simple conflict was proving to be a much more difficult problem for Marley.

As he cleaned off his desk, not being particularly careful about where he placed things, he spotted something that looked out of place in one of the drawers.

It was one of the Warrior's armbands.

He picked it up with a frown. _What is this doing here? Did one of them forget it, or drop it? Why would they put it..._

He trailed off and stiffened. As he looked at it more closely, it became clear something was off.

_How is this…it can't be…_

But as he looked at the design and texture, there was no mistaking it.

This armband had been Zeke's.

_How did this get here?_

A second later, he spotted a small piece of paper with an address on it attached to the inside of the armband. His eyes widened.

His curiosity getting the better of him, a short time later he was walking to the address inscribed on the piece of paper, which turned out to be an old abandoned warehouse.

As he stepped inside, he felt his hand twitching, unconsciously urging him to grab his hidden pistol, but he restrained himself.

"You're Magath, aren't ya?"

Magath whirled around, and saw a tall man leaning against one of the back walls, most of his silhouette hidden in the shadows.

Magath swallowed the apprehension he felt creeping up his back and held up Zeke's armband.

"I found your little memento. Who are you? And what do you want?"

The man grinned. "The name's Kenny Ackerman. As for what I want, well, that's a little more complicated."

He jerked his head at the armband. "You're probably wondering where I got that. The answer is quite simple. Zeke gave it to me. He figured you'd appreciate some proof that he was still alive.

Magath's eyes widened. "He's what? But I thought…"

"You thought he'd been eaten by some island devil, right? Well, the guy is quite the smooth talker, and actually managed to convince the islanders that he's on their side."

Magath's face filled with shock. "What?"

Kenny chuckled at his reaction.

"You know his parents were Eldian restorationists, right? Well, it just so happens that his father, Grisha Yeager, had the power of the Attack Titan passed to him by the restorationist's leader, the Owl. He then infiltrated the walls, had a new family, and passed his Titan and his mission on to Eren Yeager, Zeke's half brother."

Magath took a step back, his mind reeling.

"Eren…" He murmured. "We knew he was the one who interfered with our operation on Paradis, and we suspected that he was the one who helped the Survey Corp retrieve the Founding Titan, but we had no idea he and Zeke were related."

"Yeah. Small world, ain't it? Anyways, Zeke was able to spin a sob story, telling them all that he was loyal to his father's cause, and that he only betrayed them because they were about to be discovered anyway. He then claimed that he was secretly working as a spy for Marley's enemies, and that he longs for the day Eldia can be restored to its former glory. Ha! It's all a pack of bullshit, though, he just said all that stuff to win their trust, and they fell for it hook, line, and sinker. In reality, though, his loyalty remains to Marley."

Having gotten over the initial shock of the news, Magath forced himself to calm down. It wouldn't do to have his emotions get the best of him.

"I see." He said slowly. "This is welcome news. But who are you?"

Kenny shrugged. "Eh, I used to work for the old government on Paradis, but after Eren and the Scout's little coup I was forced to abandon my position. I've got nothing left to lose and plenty to gain, so when Zeke approached me I jumped at his offer, since I thought it would be interesting."

Magath frowned. "I see...well, perhaps you can illuminate me as to what has been happening on that island since we left."

"Can do. I'll cut to the bit you're probably most interested in. Right now they have 80,000 Colossal Titans on standby in case Marley or anyone else ever invades them again."

Magath looked at him sharply. "What? Only 80,000? But the warning left behind one hundred years ago said there were millions of Titans locked away on that island."

Kenny snorted. "Even that figure was inflated. But the truth is, most of the Titans are now being used as a part of the island's infrastructure, so they can't use them for war without disrupting that infrastructure."

Kenny then summarized the events of the reconstruction, and how approximately 600,000 Titans had been returned to their human forms.

"...so, from what I read in the papers, the population of the Walls was around one million after the government sent 250 thousandish people to be killed by the Titans in order to ease the food shortage issue. After the reconstruction, though, the population jumped to around 1.6 million."

Magath grimaced, his mind racing.

While the news of Zeke being alive and well was certainly a positive development, and the knowledge that there weren't millions of Colossal Titans on the island was definitely a relief, the rest of it was not good. From what Kenny had described, using the unrestrained power of the Founding Titan Paradis had transformed practically overnight from a backwards hermit kingdom to a powerful nation, one that now had access to all of the island's natural resources and a healthy starting population that had plenty of room to expand.

_We always knew the Founding Titan was strong, and after what the 145th King did with it 100 years ago this shouldn't be surprising, but still…_

Magath spoke. "Tell me, how have the restored Eldians adapted to their new situation? Has there been any unrest or are things stable?"

Kenny shook his head. "I've only seen a few of them, but they seem to be very trusting of the new government. I imagine it was the same way when the Founder wiped the people's memories 100 years ago. With no memories and a fresh start, the people were inclined to believe what they were told."

Magath frowned.

Kenny smirked. "Fortunately for you guys, the islanders have a weak spot. Namely, the Founding Titan itself. As long as they have it, they can repel any attack launched at them. But here's the kicker: Eren can't use the Founding Titan by himself. In order to activate it he needs to make physical contact with a Titan of royal blood. And right now on that island there is only one royal blooded Titan, some young brat named Historia Reiss."

Magath blinked. That was certainly a valuable piece of intel.

He looked at Kenny carefully. "So, if Eren and Historia were both dealt with, Paradis would no longer have access to the Founding Titan?"

Kenny nodded. "Exactly right. But both of them are pretty heavily guarded, and Zeke only has a couple allies within the walls, so he can't make a move against them just yet. He believes the best chance to retrieve the Founding Titan would be to wait until Paradis is occupied by an external threat, like, say, another invasion by Marley?"

Magath was silent for a moment before speaking again.

"I'll have to think this through carefully. For now, Paradis and the Founding Titan will have to wait, as we cannot do anything until the war with the Mid East Allies has ended. In the meantime, I have some tasks for which you could prove useful."


	23. Treachery

Willy Tybur stepped through the arch that led to the southern entrance. The building behind him stood tall at six stories, the windows all along its length surrounded with impressive architecture that was a blending of ancient style and modern substance. The building had only been completed the previous year, yet already was an important and key place for meetings of all kinds.

As Willy Tybur made his way to the car that was waiting for him just a few yards away, his faithful guards keeping a close eye on him, he spotted numerous other ambassadors and government officials from all over the world dispersing from the same entrance, all heading off to attend to other matters now that the conference he had been holding was over.

He stepped into the back seat of the car and one of his guards closed the door behind him. The only other occupant in the car besides himself and the driver was Commander Magath.

As someone who had worked closely with Eldians before, and knew more about the overall structure of Marley's military, Willy Tybur had approached Magath for his assistance in becoming a more public figure in the last few weeks. Magath had obliged him and done his best to help, though Willy could tell that the man was slightly intimidated by him, since he was technically the one who ran the country.

The car got started, and with several other cars nearby acting as an escort, the vehicle pulled away from the building and made its way onto the busy streets of the city.

After a few minutes of silence, Magath spoke.

"How did it go?"

Willy Tybur glanced out the window with a frown. "It went fairly well, but not as well as I would have liked. Too many of the other nations are dragging their feet when it comes to dealing with Paradis. We need as many countries on board as possible if we're to have a chance against the island devils."

Magath nodded grimly. "The problem is that many of them are scared, and I can't exactly blame them. Our mission on the island failed, and we're in a much weaker position now then we were before. The whole reason the Mid East Allies declared war on us was to stop us from provoking Paradis any further. It's not hard to see why the world views Marley's attempts to invade the island despite the risks as nothing more than a selfish power move recklessly endangering the safety of the rest of the world. It seems unlikely the islanders could or would make good on the 145th king's threat at the moment, but that possibility, however small, remains a strong reason for many of the nations to leave the island alone."

Willy Tybur turned his gaze toward Magath. "The problem with that is the island is no longer under the control of the royal family, which was bound by its vow of pacifism, but by a new regime with its roots in the Eldian Restorationists. This, given enough time, all but ensures that the Eldian empire will be revived in some form, and the world will once again be plunged into hell."

Magath glanced away, unable to maintain eye contact. "Indeed. But for the immediate future, the only way the various other countries will come together as one against this old enemy is if something big happens, some major incident or change that will serve as a unifier that everyone can rally behind."

Willy Tybur looked down at his clasped hands. "Which is why I'm doing what I'm doing now. The Tybur family has mostly kept to the shadows for the past century, but this generation we've tried to be more engaged and active in the world. Thanks to the actions of our ancestors, our word carries a great deal of weight, so hopefully my words will resonate with the representatives of other nations and rouse them to action."

Magath frowned. "I admire your courage, but I fear it alone won't be enough."

Suddenly, an audible boom traveled through the air, the car vibrating from the impact before the driver hastily slammed the breaks.

Willy Tybur peered out the windows nervously. "What happened?"

Magath opened the door. "Stay here."

He closed the door behind him, and walked away from the car to get a better idea of what was going on.

The convoy of cars escorting Willy Tybur had stopped about halfway across a bridge that went over a river that flowed through the heart of the city. From what he could see, some kind of explosion had been detonated on the far side of the bridge, leaving a flaming wreckage that blocked their path forward, though it appeared that very little damage had been done to the bridge itself.

Several other officers and officials had also gotten out of the cars ahead of them and were looking at the wreckage apprehensively.

"My god."

Magath turned around sharply to see Willy Tybur standing behind him, looking at the flames with a stunned expression.

"I thought I told you to stay where you were."

Willy Tybur smiled feebly. "Sorry. I just wanted to see-"

Whatever he was about to say was cut off as a gun shot rang out and the side of his head exploded in a shower of blood and gore.

Magath flinched, and out of the corner of his eye saw a man wearing a ghoulish mask and clad in black clothing peering up from the side of the bridge, a smoking gun clutched in his hand.

The assassin disappeared, then suddenly soared up into the air above the convoy. To the casual observer it looked like he was flying, but Magath was just able to make out the cables and the ODM gear the assassin was using to propel himself into the air.

With pinpoint accuracy, the man fired down at the stunned crowd of people below, killing many of them before they could react and filling the stationary cars with numerous holes.

A handful of the guards and soldiers with their wits about them realized they were under attack and quickly brought up their rifles to shoot down the assassin, but he was moving far too fast for them to get a clear shot. He dived down and disappeared underneath the bridge once again.

The soldiers rushed to the side of the bridge and peered over the edge, their guns in hand, ready to shoot down at the assassin in the river. But when they looked down, they saw that he was not in the river, but suspended by one of his cables which was still connected to the bridge. His eyes and guns were aimed straight up, and before the soldiers could even begin to attempt to aim at him he fired, shooting them all in the head or neck one after another. Most of the soldiers fell down dead on top of the bridge, while a few collapsed and pitched down into the river below.

His work done, the assassin fired his cables at one of the nearby buildings and soared away into the depths of the city, leaving the flaming wreckage and bloody corpses behind before the police and paramedics could arrive. The whole incident lasted less than two minutes.

As the other survivors of the attack were escorted away, Magath looked down at Willy Tybur's body with an unreadable expression on his face.

* * *

Two days later, Annie found herself making her way to the military HQ for an emergency meeting.

As she walked down the street, she saw numerous people looking over the morning newspaper, fury evident on their faces and talking animatedly with the people around them.

It wasn't hard to guess why. Willy Tybur's death had sparked a massive outrage from both Marley and the international community. While they didn't know exactly who was responsible for the attack, the lone assassin had used ODM gear, a technology that was unique to Paradis island. This indicated that the only ones who could have been behind the attack were the island devils, once more determined to cause trouble and bring suffering to the world.

For most people that explanation was enough, but Annie had her doubts.

_Why would Paradis want to assassinate Willy Tybur? What could they possibly gain from it? They are still recovering from the damage that had been inflicted on them, both by the pacifistic royal family that had kept them isolated and ignorant for the past century, and by Marley after they destroyed Wall Maria. They have no reason to want a war with the world. And even if they did want to go to war, this still makes no sense. The best strategy would be a preemptive strike, while the world is still divided and unsure of what to do. Instead they assassinate one man, an action that has actively unified the world against Paradis. Something doesn't feel right about this._

Annie grimaced. _In any case, it looks like we're going to have to go back to that island._

Her thoughts turned to Armin, and she was filled with dread at the idea of having to fight or even kill him.

_What should I do?_

Shaking her head, Annie made her way to HQ and headed for the meeting room to see what was going on.

Magath looked up as she entered the room. "Ah, there you are Annie. I was just starting to wonder if you were going to be late."

"Sorry." She muttered as she took her seat.

As she looked around the table, she recognized most of the people there. They included Bertolt, Pieck, Colt, Galliard, and several Marleyan officers she was familiar with.

But there were two people who she had not seen before.

Magath gestured at the two new arrivals. "As I'm sure you all have noticed, we have some guests. This is Ms. Tybur, she's the holder of the Warhammer Titan."

Ms. Tybur nodded curtly at the other shifters.

Annie's eyes widened. _So, she's the one with the power of the Warhammer Titan. She must have been pretty upset about her brother's death, which explains why she's here._

Magath glanced at the other new arrival. "And this is Kenny. He's the leader of a secret squad I formed in order to counter the Survey Corp, the most dangerous military unit of Paradis."

Kenny nodded, an unsettling grin on his face.

Magath looked at them all seriously. "I'd hoped that we would have more time, but with this recent attack and the unfortunate death of Mr. Tybur, it's clear we have no choice but to move quickly in order to confront Paradis island. We do have some things working in our favor. For one, Mr. Tybur's death has outraged much of the world, and many nations that were initially hesitant have agreed to join our coalition against Paradis."

Kenny looked at Magath casually, while Annie studied his face carefully.

She froze. _Wait a minute...that man...he's the same one as from back then…_

She thought back to when she'd infiltrated one of the inner cities during her time as a cadet, and her heart began to beat faster.

_He's from the walls. And the assassination of Willy Tybur to galvanize the world to action was incredibly convenient...too convenient. It must have been him. Magath and Kenny...they're all working together to frame Paradis._

Annie tried to keep her outward expression neutral, but internally her thoughts had become tumultuous, and she barely took in a word Magath was saying.

_Shit...what should I do?_

* * *

TWO MONTHS LATER

The military headquarters at Port Dina were bustling with activity as Paradis prepared itself for the imminent invasion. Most of the civilians had already been evacuated up north, while the Scouts and the Garrison were finalizing the city's defenses.

Erwin, Pixis, and Hange were in Erwin's office, looking over a map of the island that contained detailed information about the geography and environments of Paradis, as well as an outline of the four walls and the roads that connected them.

Pixis gently tapped his fingers against the table. "Our sources indicate that the invasion will happen in about two weeks. Most of the enemy forces will be coming over on ships, which should be easily dealt with using the Colossal Titans we have at our disposal. The only variable we really have to worry about is if they use airships as well. Airships would be able to avoid the Titans and strike directly at the city."

Hange nodded grimly. "Which is why it's important to make sure all our soldiers are ready even though we have the Founding Titan."

She turned toward Erwin. "Speaking of which, when is Eren arriving?"

Erwin stared out the window, his eyes on the front entrance of the city. "He and Levi's squad will be departing from Shiganshina district tomorrow morning, and should be here by tomorrow evening. Thanks to the volunteer soldiers and the Marleyan engineers we captured, we'll have trains running on the roads before long, but for the moment we're still dependent on horses."

He paused. "I'm also having Historia come here as well."

Pixis looked at him in surprise. "From Yeager district? But why? Zeke is already here."

Hange frowned. "You don't trust Zeke? I can understand being wary of him, but he's done a lot for us."

Erwin turned away from the window, trying to gather his thoughts.

"It is true that Zeke has helped us a great deal. He was incredibly useful when we were rebuilding the walls, and the information about the outside world he's provided us has been invaluable. And yet...something about him makes me uneasy. By his own admission he's an experienced liar and manipulator, since he was able to trick Marley for all those years. I can't help but wonder if he has a hidden agenda of his own."

Erwin shifted his gaze down to the map on the table. "And besides, even if my misgivings are incorrect, I think it would still be a good idea to have the Armored Titan here considering the invasion we're about to face."

Hange glanced at Pixis before returning her gaze to Erwin.

"Is that why you reassigned Levi's squad to Eren and are having Mike's squad looking after Zeke?"

"Yes. I know that Levi has become good friends with Zeke, and I'm afraid that could compromise his better judgement if Zeke were to do anything suspicious. Mike knows to be more careful."

Hange sighed. "Honestly, I think you're being a bit paranoid."

Pixis shrugged. "A little paranoia can save your life. And if his suspicions are wrong, there's no real harm done."

Pixis pointed at the map. "Now then, I have a question about the southwestern section of the wall…"

* * *

While the higher ups made their plans and discussed their strategies, the soldiers under their command carried out the orders they had been given and prepared the walled coastal city for the coming war.

On top of the wall countless soldiers carried supplies and moved the cannons to the proper places, trying to ignore the stress and fear they felt about the battle looming ahead of them.

Among these soldiers were two young scouts who were being much quieter than usual.

After setting down a crate, Sasha looked over at her partner.

"Connie? Are you...okay?"

Connie was silent for a moment, his face noticeably paler than normal.

"...I'm scared."

Sasha looked out at the sea, observing the water receding into the distance as far as the eye could see. Normally such a view would have been beautiful, something that made her feel calm and at peace. But now, it had the opposite effect, as she knew what lay on the other side and would be coming over the horizon before long.

"...me too."

Connie leaned against a nearby cannon, his hands shaking slightly.

"I knew we would be fighting other humans eventually, but I always figured it would be further into the future, something we wouldn't have to face until many years later. I never expected…"

He trailed off, clearly distraught.

Sasha tried to give a reassuring smile. "Hey, we made it through Trost, where the odds were against us. And this time, the odds are in our favor. We'll be fine."

"Of course you will."

Sasha and Connie turned around to see a woman in her mid twenties walking toward them. She was not wearing a soldiers uniform, and was instead dressed in civilian clothing.

Sasha gasped. "Miss Dina! What are you doing here?"

Dina smiled softly. "Many of the soldiers here were among the Eldians Eren and the others returned to human form, and they remember me from when I helped them to resettle and start a new life here in the walls. So I've been walking among them to give them some words of encouragement, and so far it does seem to be helping."

She looked at them knowingly. "Though I'm sure they're not the only ones who need some reassurance."

Connie rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry."

Dina let out a small laugh. "It's okay to be nervous. I would be if I were in your shoes. Just don't let that fear consume you, okay? We have the Founding Titan, so we'll be fine."

Sasha nodded. "True. Eren and Mikasa will be here by tomorrow night."

Dina fiddled with her hair. "And...um...will Levi be with them?"

Connie let out a wolfish grin. "Why? Are you wanting to see him?"

Dina blushed, suddenly looking more like a bashful schoolgirl then the grown woman she was.

Sasha laughed and began teasing her some more.

While Dina felt rather embarrassed, she was glad that she had been able to make them feel better and take their minds off of the stress and worry that had been plaguing them, even if for only a few moments.

* * *

Mike could already tell that something was off.

For the past few months he and the other members of his squad had been guarding Zeke, both to protect him from would-be assassins, lest they lose the power of the Beast Titan, and also to keep an eye on him.

While having an armed escort wherever you went would be a nuisance for anyone, Zeke had been remarkably patient and understanding about it, and had gotten along well with the other squad members, many of whom he had known ever since he first arrived in the walls after the battle of Shiganshina. He'd even treated them to meals at expensive restaurants during holidays, or paid for expensive bottles of wine to celebrate someone's birthday.

Most of the squad, Thomas, Gelgar, Lynne, and Henning, had all come to like and trust Zeke, and Mike had to admit that he would have as well...if it hadn't been for Erwin's warning to him to keep an eye on Zeke.

The commander's instincts were rarely wrong, so if he thought something might be off with Zeke, Mike was inclined to believe him.

And something certainly seemed suspicious about him tonight. Instead of his usual routine, Zeke had decided to leave the walled city of Dina and investigate something at the port which had been temporarily abandoned because of the imminent invasion.

He refused to say what exactly he was investigating, nor why he needed to investigate it so late in the evening. Even the other members of his squad who liked Zeke clearly found his behavior odd.

Mike tried to remain calm. It was possible that maybe Zeke just wanted to tell them something outside of the city so that no one else would overhear them. And even if he was up to something underhanded, there were five of them, all armed with ODM gear, so even if he turned into a Titan they could easily take him down.

And yet the uneasy feeling that Mike felt still remained.

After walking through the empty streets of the abandoned port for about twenty minutes, Zeke abruptly stopped.

The scouts looked at each other uncertainly, while Mike stepped forward with a scowl.

"So, are you going to tell us what's going on, and what was so important it couldn't wait until morning?"

Zeke looked at him with an unreadable expression.

"I suppose I can. You see, I don't actually need to investigate anything here. I just needed to bring you to a place where no one would be able to see or hear me escape."

That put the scouts on edge, their fingers immediately resting on their blades.

Mike looked at him in confusion. "You want to escape? Why? And how do you expect to escape now that you've openly told us about your intentions?"

Zeke looked at him sadly. "Like this."

He inhaled, then screamed.

At once four explosions happened right behind Mike, sending him hurtling forward into the ground, his body immediately wracked with pain from the sudden impact with the hard street.

He coughed and got back to his feet as quickly as he could, and turned around. He froze in shock.

Where his squad had been standing mere seconds ago were four Titans, each with a vague resemblance to the human they once were.

Zeke looked at him with pity. "It's a shame you didn't drink the wine I had gotten for Lynne's birthday. It would have spared you from a painful death."

Zeke then stepped away as the four Titans gathered around Mike. Still utterly shocked from what had just happened, Mike wasn't able to regain his senses fast enough to fight back and was quickly overwhelmed.

Zeke looked away. "It's a pity."

As brutal as Mike's death was, it was at least swift, and a few minutes later the Titans stood before Zeke, awaiting further orders.

Zeke stepped onto one of their hands, wincing slightly from the heat.

"We have work to do."

With that, Zeke and the four Titans left the abandoned port and disappeared into a nearby forest, and began to make their way north as fast as they could.

* * *

The first rays of the sun were beginning to poke through the window, streaming onto the bed where two lovers lay asleep.

Mikasa was the first to open her eyes, and slowly sat up with a yawn.

She glanced at Eren, her eyes softening as she took in his sleeping form.

She gently nudged his shoulder. "Wake up Eren. Today's the day we leave for Port Dina, remember?"

Eren mumbled sleepily before slowly opening his eyes. A warm smile crept onto his face as his gaze fell upon his lovely wife.

"Did I oversleep?"

Mikasa ran her fingers through his hair, a smile also lighting up her face. "No, it's just time to get up."

He sat up and kissed her. She enjoyed the sensation of his lips against hers for a moment before pulling away, and the two began to get ready for the long journey ahead of them.

When they stepped out of the front door of their house, Levi and the rest of his squad were already waiting for them.

Levi scowled. "Tch. Thought we were going to have to barge in there and drag you two out."

Petra laughed. "Oh come on, captain, it's still early. We've got plenty of time."

Eren got onto a horse, as did the other members of the Levi squad, which consisted of Petra and Eld, the two veterans who remained loyal to Levi even after the massive changes that had happened within the walls, Mikasa, who wanted to do everything she could to make sure Eren stayed safe and had been skilled enough to ensure a spot with Levi's squad, and Varis, a talented younger soldier who had graduated at the top of his class and had been taken under Levi's wing after Zeke had shown a fondness for the young soldier.

The six scouts made their way down the main road of Shiganshina that lead to the outer gate. Mikasa looked around with a nostalgic smile. Despite everything that had happened, and all the major changes that had occurred, their hometown still looked mostly the same.

Mikasa fiddled with her scarf. _If only Aunty Carla could be here to see this..._

As she thought about her deceased adoptive mother, her thoughts inevitably turned to how Eren would soon join his mother in just five short years.

She pushed the thought away. _He's here now, and that's what matters._

In an attempt to distract herself, she focused on the other scout's conversations.

Eld smiled at Petra happily. "My wife is expecting our second child. She thinks it will be another boy, but personally I'm hoping for a girl this time."

"That's wonderful news. I hope I can find love someday."

"I'm sure you will. You're young, you've got plenty of time."

Mikasa frowned, and decided to listen in on what Levi and Eren were saying instead.

"Erwin's having Historia moved to Port Dina for the invasion as well. Not really sure why, since Zeke is already there, and we only need one royal blooded Titan to activate the Founding Titan. But I'm sure he has his reasons."

"It'll be good to see my brother again, I haven't seen him in person since the wedding. I think he only has about two years left…"

Mikasa lowered her gaze, once again distraught by the reminder about the curse of Ymir.

She glanced at the remaining member of the squad who was being strangely quiet. His face was pale, and he looked like he was struggling to keep his breakfast down.

"You all right Varis?"

Varis jumped slightly, before swallowing. "J-just a bit nervous I guess."

Mikasa hummed in agreement. "Yeah. I suppose the idea of being invaded again is a bit nerve wracking, even if we do have the power of the Founding Titan this time."

Varis nodded before averting his gaze.

Before long the squad had made it to the outer gate, which was being manned by several members of the Garrison.

Hannes waved at them. "Hey, it's good to see you two lovebirds. About to head for the coast?"

Levi nodded curtly. "Yes, and we're in a bit of a hurry, so if you could open the gate."

Hannes laughed and rubbed the top of his head. "Sure thing, you guys are the first people of the day who will be leaving the city."

The Garrison got to work, and the gate slowly began to rise up.

"I heard your wife's pregnant. Congratulations!"

Eld smiled. "Thanks."

Hannes shifted his gaze back toward Eren and Mikasa. "I'm surprised you two haven't reached that stage yet."

His tone became teasing. "Though from the rumors I've heard, it's not from a lack of trying."

Mikasa and Eren blushed, while Petra, Eld, and the Garrison laughed. Levi's expression didn't waver.

Then, in the blink of an eye, everything changed.

Varis pulled out a dart gun, and fired it into the side of Eren's neck.

Before Eren could even process what had just happened, he slumped forward, his mind drifting into unconsciousness.

Varis leaped from his horse, grabbed Eren, and fired his cables inside the gate, which was only about half way open. He zoomed through the opening, and before he disappeared through the other side he tossed a small bomb into the inside of the gate.

Tears gathered at the corners of Varis's eyes as he carried Eren away.

"I'm sorry."

And before anyone could even begin to think about pursuing him, Varis's bomb exploded, unleashing a burst of flames that obstructed their path through the gate and injured the Garrison members who had the misfortune of standing too close.

Levi tugged on the reigns in an attempt to get his horse to settle down, his eyes wide in disbelief.

"What the hell?"

Petra gaped at the flames in astonishment. "He…"

"He took Eren." Mikasa whispered in shock.

_But why?_

Then, without warning, they were surrounded.

A dozen people equipped with advanced ODM gear soared into view above them, their guns trained on the stunned scouts and garrison members.

Their Ackerman instincts kicking in, Mikasa and Levi were both able to dive off of their horses and use their ODM gear to evade the deadly hail of gunfire.

The others were not so fortunate.

As Mikasa looked back, she saw everyone else who had been gathered near the gate shot down.

Petra fell to the ground with a look of surprise on her face, a massive hole in the middle of her forehead.

Eld had tried to evade the gunshots as well, but he hadn't been fast enough, and after two pierced his lower back he lost control of his ODM gear and crashed into the wall of a nearby building, killing him instantly.

Hannes had also fallen to the ground, a large hole in his chest, his face now permanently frozen in a look of fear and disbelief as he looked up at the sky with eyes that could no longer see.

The rest of the garrison had also been shot down, and lay collapsed in front of the gate.

Mikasa felt grief and rage swell up inside her, but she had no time to dwell on it, as she had to focus all her efforts on staying alive with the squad now pursuing her and Levi.

Civilians cried out in shock and alarm as the ODM gear users sped down the street, disrupting the peaceful day with the sounds of gunshots.

Her opponents were very skilled, but they were still no match for an Ackerman, and one by one she outmaneuvered them and cut them down.

After realizing there was at last nobody pursuing her, she began to search the city to try to find out what had happened with Levi.

It didn't take her long to find him.

Levi and a mysterious tall man were fighting along the roofs of the southwestern section of the city, both of them moving with inhuman speed and unnatural grace through the air.

Mikasa's eyes widened as she realized that Levi's face was filled with more rage than she had ever seen before in any human face. He was not just angry, he was livid, furious, every fiber of his being consumed with the desire to kill the person in front of him.

And yet evidently Levi's strength was still not enough to make that desire a reality, for the man he was fighting was laughing, and evading Levi's attacks with ease.

His laughing ceased when he noticed Mikasa approaching.

Kenny's smile faded. "Looks like those fucking idiots were worthless afterall. Oh well. As fun as it would be to fight you both, I'm afraid I've got somewhere I need to be. Toodles kids."

He then leaped off the building and began soaring toward the wall.

"You're not going anywhere!" Levi snarled.

Mikasa felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise at the sound of Levi's voice, before following Levi in an attempt to stop their enemy from fleeing.

But then Kenny tossed out another bomb, one much larger than the one Varis had thrown.

Mikasa's eyes widened as she saw it, and realizing that Levi was going to try to dash right past it instead of taking cover, she acted on instinct. She tackled Levi out of the air, and pulled him into a nearby building, crashing through a window and down a flight of stairs just before the bomb exploded.

The explosion severely damaged all the surrounding buildings, and sent rubble raining down into the streets and the lower floors. It also temporarily trapped Mikasa and Levi inside the building they had doven into.

Levi glared at her, his livid rage now aimed at her. "Why the fuck did you do that?!"

Mikasa flinched, but forced herself to answer. "If we had been out there when that thing exploded, we would be dead now."

Levi looked like he was about to yell at her before turning away and kicking a piece of debris out of anger.

Mikasa hesitated before speaking again. "Who was that?"

Levi froze, before the tension slowly drained out of his shoulders, his head drooping.

"...he was my mentor."

"...oh." Mikasa wasn't sure what to say to that.

"Why...why would he want to kidnap Eren?"

Levi slowly turned around, a pained expression on his face.

"He wouldn't. But the person he's taking orders from would."

Mikasa looked at him sharply. "What? He's following someone else's orders? Who?"

Levi let out a shaky breath, the memory of Kenny's taunts still fresh and raw in his mind.

"Zeke. He's betrayed us."

Mikasa felt her hand fall to her side, her insides suddenly feeling numb.

"What?"

Levi gritted his teeth. "Apparently he's been loyal to Marley this whole time. And the entire reason why he's been helping us is so that he could earn our trust, all for the express purpose of taking away the Founding Titan as soon as Marley was ready to invade again."

Mikasa gasped, her face lighting up in horror. "But...that means…"

She grabbed Levi's shoulders. "We have to go after them!"

Levi nodded. "I know. But we can't just rush after them blindly. We need to replenish our supplies, and while we appear to have wiped out all the soldiers he brought with him for this ambush, we're going to need reinforcements if we're going to stand a chance against Kenny and Zeke."

Levi's face tightened at the last word.

"We also need to warn the others about this. The invasion isn't supposed to happen for another two weeks, but with Eren being taken away something tells me the enemy will be making their move sooner than we expected."

As they set about clearing away the debris so they could get out of the building, Mikasa and Levi both felt a cold anger filling them.

_Zeke...you bastard..._

* * *

While Shiganshina district was still reeling from the unexpected attack, many kilometers south the inhabitants of Yeager district, the southernmost district of Wall Historia, were beginning to start their day.

Inside one of the houses two young shifters were getting ready for their journey to the coast.

Ymir scowled as she pulled on a shirt. "It's pretty rude of Erwin to just summon us with such little notice."

Historia shook her head slightly while tying her shoes. "He did let us know a few days in advance."

"That's still not very much." Ymir inspected herself in a nearby mirror, using a comb to try to fix her lingering bed head. "I mean, they've got Zeke already stationed there at Port Dina, why do they need you too?"

"I don't know. But we've been given orders, so we should follow them."

"Hmm."

Historia lightly punched Ymir's shoulder. "Cheer up. We'll get to see the ocean again, so that'll be nice."

"I suppose."

A short time later the two young ladies exited their house and found their escort squad waiting for them outside, with two spare horses ready for them.

Historia smiled at them. While there had been several offers from other squads to protect her, both from the MPs and the Garrison, she felt most comfortable with the one she already had. She'd known Jean, Marco, Marlowe, and Boris for years, and knew she could trust them.

Marco returned her smile. "Good morning ladies."

Ymir grunted as she got onto her horse. "The morning part I can get behind. Not so sure about the good part."

Marco's smile faded. "What, you didn't sleep well?"

"Sleeping is not the problem. Waking up...that's the problem."

Jean glanced at Historia before quickly looking away, not wanting to be accused of perving on her.

He still couldn't resist making one small comment. "Well, I'm sure waking up next to a beautiful girl must help at least a little."

A tiny smirk crept onto Ymir's face. "True."

Historia blushed while Ymir and Marco laughed.

Marlowe urged his horse to begin moving forward, and looked at them all seriously.

"We shouldn't chit chat too much, we have to stay on schedule."

Jean sighed, though he did urge his horse to begin moving forward as well. "Lighten up, will you? The invasion's not for a couple of weeks yet, we've got plenty of time."

"That's no reason to get complacent."

Marlowe turned around. "Right Boris? You agree with me right?"

Boris stiffened, and his eyes darted left and right as if hoping someone else would answer the question for him. When no one did, he croaked out a response.

"Y-yeah, sure."

Jean waved his hand absently. "Even he thinks you're being too serious, he's just too nice to say it."

While neither Jean nor Marlowe seemed to notice, Ymir couldn't help but sense that something was off with Boris. He was always the quietest member of the squad, but today he seemed much more anxious than normal.

But before she could comment on his odd behavior, they were distracted by a scout arriving in front of them.

Armin steered his horse toward them and raised his hand in greeting. "Hey!"

Jean looked mildly surprised. "Armin? What are you doing here?"

"I just came to see you off."

For the past few months Armin had been acting as a courier between Port Dina and District Yeager, passing along important messages for both the Scouts and the Garrison. While the discovery of technology from the outside world such as radios would eventually change how information was conveyed within the walls, it would take time before it became widespread, and so the role of messengers on horseback was still important.

Armin smiled at Ymir and Historia. "So, you're heading off to Port Dina, huh? I'll be joining you there soon. I'm going to meet up with Eren and the Levi squad when they arrive later today."

Marco nodded. "Be sure to say hi to Eren for us."

"Right."

Ymir rolled her eyes. "Why? We'll be seeing him before long and can say hi to him ourselves."

"Boris? Are you okay?"

Marlowe's words caused everyone to turn their gaze upon the young MP.

Boris looked like he was going to be physically sick, and the six pairs of eyes staring at him only seemed to make him feel worse.

"Shit." He whispered. "Shit."

Then, as if trying to get it over with before he lost his nerve, he pulled out a dart gun and fired it at Historia.

His aim was off, but the dart managed to hit her wrist. The drug did its work quickly, and Historia slumped forward and fell off her horse.

Boris then tried to move toward the unconscious girl, but before he could Ymir cut him off, pulling her horse in front of him and extracting a knife from her sleeve.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Ymir's furious glare and angry yell seemed to freeze Boris. After a second or two, he seemed to snap out of his daze, fired a smoke signal into the air, and sped away using his ODM gear.

While Ymir kept her eyes fixed on Boris's retreating form, Jean jumped down from his horse and approached the girl on the ground.

"Historia! Are you okay?"

He pulled out the needle, and was relieved to see that she seemed to be breathing normally.

Marlowe looked back and forth between the unconscious Historia and the fleeing Boris, a look of utter disbelief on his face.

"Why on earth did he-"

Armin stiffened. "Everyone, get out of here now!"

They all looked at him in surprise.

"What?"

"Just do it!" Armin yelled.

Jean pulled Historia onto his horse, and they all began to rush down the street, pushing their horses to go faster.

A few seconds later, an enemy squad appeared at the exact spot where Boris fired the smoke signal, and quickly gave chase after the fleeing soldiers using ODM gear.

Marco looked back at the unknown assailants in fear. "Who are they? What the hell is going on?"

Ymir looked at the enemy soldiers coldly.

"I don't know who these guys are, but if they're here to take Historia, they're going to have to go through me."

She leaped off of her horse, ran the knife across her palm, and transformed.

The light and explosion from her transformation caught the attention of people from all across the city, causing fear and dread to spread throughout the busy streets.

The Jaws Titan leaped onto a nearby building, climbed onto the roof, and leaped at the closest two enemy soldiers. Neither of them had the training or the experience to handle an intelligent Titan, and were slaughtered immediately, their bloody remains falling to the streets below.

A few seconds later, two more of the enemy soldiers also fell to her claws.

Ymir felt satisfied. _Yes, I just have to keep this up. If they can't get past me, they can't get to Historia._

It was at that moment that two more enemy soldiers soared through the air just above her.

One of them, a man, yelled out an order to the other.

"Annie, now!"

Ymir felt fear grip her.

_What?_

A second later, a massive ball of light erupted around Annie's body, and the resulting explosion pushed against Ymir and slammed her Titan into a nearby building, temporarily dazing her.

The next second, the Female Titan stood in the middle of the street, only a few yards away from the Jaws Titan.

"That's it! Now we've got them!"

Seeing that Annie was dealing with Ymir, the rest of the squad sped past her, heading straight for Historia and the young soldiers who were trying to protect her.

Annie's gaze remained on Ymir's immobile Titan for a few seconds. This was after all the reason she had been assigned to this squad. With Kenny directly involved it was believed that Eren's kidnapping would be pulled off without any problems. When it came to Historia, though, she wasn't just being guarded by regular soldiers, she was also being protected by another shifter. So when it came time to kidnap her, the Female Titan would be on standby in case something went wrong.

And as it turned out, something had gone wrong. Boris had failed to finish his part of the operation properly, and so Ymir had transformed. But in the end that didn't matter. Annie knew she was stronger then Ymir, and all she needed to do was step forward and finish off the other female shifter.

And yet…

Annie's gaze shifted toward the fleeing soldiers on horseback as they were surrounded by the squad that Kenny had spent months training up for this mission. And as she did, she spotted Armin among them.

For a brief instant, her eyes and Armin's eyes met.

Annie felt herself freeze at the look on his face.

There was no anger in that look, nor was there any hatred. There was only fear, and a great sadness, mixed with a tiny glimmer of...hope?

Annie forced herself to look away and return her gaze to Ymir. The Jaws Titan was beginning to stir. She needed to act quickly.

But why? Why was she doing this? Out of some misguided sense of duty?

And in that moment, three memories came rushing back to her in an instant.

_Honorary Marleyan?! Chosen Warrior?! Marley, Eldia, they can all go to hell! They're all liars, every one of them! They only ever think about themselves! And I'm the same!_

_Armin, you are a good person. The fact that you can see the good in me when I can't see it myself any more…_

_Annie. I'm so sorry for putting you through this hell. It was my selfishness that led you to suffer. I can't ask for forgiveness, nor would I deserve it even if you could give it. But...know that I will always be by your side. And the one thing I want more than anything is for you to be happy. Even if that means throwing away the honor of being a Warrior, even if that means making an enemy of the whole world. Do what makes you happy._

Annie's gaze hardened, and before Ymir could get up, Annie made her move.

Marco looked fearfully over his shoulder as the enemy soldiers came into range.

The enemy squad leader grinned as he brought up his gun. "There she is!"

"Jean!" Marco yelled in fear. "What should we-"

The rest of his words were drowned out by a series of loud thuds that echoed throughout the street. The next second, the Female Titan was looming behind the enemy squad.

And before they could react, she killed them all.

She smashed them with her fists, grasped their wires and yanked them into the sides of buildings, and kicked their bodies skyward, until there was only the squad leader remaining.

"You bitch! Why?! Wh-"

Her foot came down, and he stopped speaking forever.

There was a moment of silence, where the Female Titan and the young soldiers just stared at each other. Then, the Female Titan slowly descended to the ground, and Annie emerged from the nape.

She slowly walked toward them, her eyes on the ground.

Jean, Marco, and Marlowe just looked stunned as she approached them.

Armin slipped off his horse and stepped forward, his voice quivering.

"Annie…"

The unspoken question hung in the air.

Annie tried to look up at him but found she couldn't.

"I can't do this anymore. The bloodshed...the lies...I can't…"

Armin gently touched her arm.

"Annie…"

Behind him the others also began to dismount from their horses.

After getting over his initial shock, Jean stepped forward.

"What the hell is going on?"

Annie winced, and forced herself to meet his gaze.

"Zeke betrayed you. He's been a double agent for Marley this entire time. The squad I was a part of was supposed to kidnap Historia, and as we speak there's another squad that's in the process of kidnapping Eren."

Armin gasped. "What?"

But before he could ask any further questions, they were interrupted by Ymir's arrival.

"You piece of shit!"

She had evidently exited her Titan form, and was dragging a struggling Boris toward them, while also repeatedly punching and kicking him.

As soon as she reached the group she hurled him to the ground as hard as she could.

"All right, you said that if I let you live you'd talk. So start talking!"

Boris cowered on the ground, his hands over his head.

"I'm sorry! I'm really, really sorry! I didn't...I didn't want to do it...but...Zeke forced me to."

Ymir scoffed, while Armin knelt down next to him.

"How?"

"I...I drank some wine that was poisoned with his spinal fluid. If I don't do what he tells me to do...he'll turn me into a Titan!"

A stunned silence followed this revelation.

Marco stumbled back. "No way…"

Armin stood back up, his mind racing as he considered the implications of what Boris had revealed.

Ymir kicked Boris again. "Keep going."

Boris winced before cowering once more. "I'm sorry...I'll do whatever it takes to make up for it. I don't know where they were planning to take Eren and Historia, but I can tell you the rendezvous point we were supposed to head to after...after kidnapping Historia…"

Ymir and Jean began to interrogate Boris more thoroughly while Marlowe did his best to calm the unsettled civilians who had started to gather around and Marco kept an eye on Historia.

While this was going on, Armin shyly reached out and grasped Annie's hand.

She looked at him in surprise.

A tiny but warm smile was on his face.

"Annie...thank you…"

And for the first time in years, Annie felt a smile emerging on her own face as she gently squeezed Armin's hand.

She wasn't sure what would happen next, but she was certain that she had done the right thing.


	24. Dusk of Humanity

The old Reiss chapel stood silent in the middle of the countryside, appearing from the outside to still be abandoned and empty, just as it had been for several years.

Deep below the chapel in the underground crystal catacombs, however, there were many signs of human activity, as the site was not as abandoned as it appeared.

Kenny looked over his surroundings with a sly grin. The last time he'd been here he'd been in charge of the anti-personnel squad taking orders from Rod Reiss. Now he was in charge of a brand new squad taking orders from Zeke. Of course, it wasn't like either man had held any kind of real authority or power over him, he just followed their orders because he found their plans interesting, and he was curious to see where things would go.

And things had certainly gotten interesting. While Varis had successfully nabbed Eren like he was supposed to, and his squad had wiped out most of the Scouts and the Garrison that had been protecting Eren, the incompetent morons had gotten themselves killed by the Scouts' two resident Ackermans, Mikasa and Levi.

It was a setback, and potentially a serious problem, as it opened up the possibility that the Scouts might be able to track them down. But Kenny found that he didn't mind. An unexpected challenge like this was just the sort of thing he enjoyed, and he looked forward to clashing with his two fellow clan members once more.

In any case, while the squad members he'd brought to Shiganshina had all been wiped out, there were still many others left who were preparing for battle within the crystal caverns, and more would be joining them as soon as the second squad returned with Historia in tow. And if the Scouts somehow managed to find them and arrived with large numbers of reinforcements, Zeke had a special surprise prepared for them, as every member of Kenny's squad had unknowingly ingested some of Zeke's spinal fluid, and could be turned into a pack of powerful abnormal Titans at a moments notice.

Kenny's grin widened. He was going to enjoy this.

* * *

Varis had deposited Eren near the back of the crystal cavern, where the Reiss family had spent generations transferring the Founding Titan from one family member to another. Eren's body had been pumped full of sedatives to ensure that he would not wake up before they arrived at the chapel, and at the moment he was still unconscious.

His work done, Varis had left the room, his posture stiff and his face full of guilt.

Yelena had picked things up from there, chaining Eren down and putting a large metal gag in his mouth to prevent him from biting his tongue. Zeke watched her work silently, a twinge of regret on his face as he looked at his unconscious younger brother.

Yelena stepped back. "Everything's in place. Now we just need to wait for the other team to arrive with Historia."

Zeke shifted his gaze to her. "Yes. Thank you Yelena. It's thanks to all your hard work and planning that it's all come together."

A small blush crept onto her face. "Thank you."

Zeke stepped forward, his gaze returning to Eren. "If you don't mind, I'd like to be alone with my brother for a little while."

Yelena bowed. "As you wish."

She slowly left the room, leaving the two Yeager brothers alone together.

Zeke stared into Eren's sleeping face, his mind slowly going over the next steps in his plan as soon as Historia was confirmed to have been captured.

From what he'd learned through Levi and the other Scouts, Zeke knew that as long as a person with royal blood was physically touching the Founding Titan they would be able to use its power. And as long as the holder of the Founding Titan was unconscious, they would be unable to change or reverse anything that the person with royal blood chose to do with the Founding Titan's power. With this in mind, his plan was fairly straightforward.

He would keep Eren restrained, and when he was ready to use the Founding Titan's power he would once again pump Eren full of sedatives so that he would remain unconscious for at least six hours. He would then take control of the Founding Titan's power, and fulfill his euthanasia plan, taking away from all Eldians their ability to reproduce.

Once this was done, he would then take the steps necessary to ensure that his euthanasia plan couldn't be reversed. First, he would release the Wall Titans that were hidden near the coastal districts and use them to destroy all the major military installments around the world, preventing Marley or any other nation from interfering with Paradis for the foreseeable future and taking the Founding Titan for themselves. And second, he would alter the memories of everyone on Paradis in a way that would benefit him and prevent them from figuring out what he had done until it was too late. Of course, Mikasa, Levi, Dina, and Historia would not be affected by this memory alteration, and so would need to be killed.

Once his plans were completed and most of the loose ends had been tied up, all that would be left would be to make sure that everything worked out. To that end, Zeke would monitor Paradis for a full year after his euthanasia plan was put into motion, to make absolutely sure that no more Eldian children were being born. And if this was found to be the case, then Zeke would tie up the final loose end, and kill Eren. With Eren's death the Founding Titan power would be lost, and with no more Eldian children being born it would never again manifest itself in the world, making it impossible to stop the gradual extinction of the Eldian people.

Naturally Eren would never go along with any of this, and could pose a significant threat to his plans if he were allowed to live for a year after the euthanasia plan was put into effect. But Zeke had a means of dealing with this problem. After he'd used the Founding Titan power to do everything else he wanted, he would use it one last time to erase all of Eren's memories, and replace them with ones that would ensure Eren's submission and obedience.

If Zeke was honest with himself, he did feel a little bad about what he was going to do. He knew killing Levi, a man who considered him a friend, Mikasa, his sister in law, Historia, a young woman who had done nothing wrong, and even his own mother Dina would be extremely evil acts, especially since he had broken the trust they'd placed in him. And destroying Eren's identity and eventually killing him for his own ends made him rather uneasy, as it uncomfortably reminded him of how Grisha had treated himself.

But while it plagued his conscience somewhat, in the end it was all for the greater good, and so he had no choice but to see it through.

Zeke was roused from his thoughts as the chains binding Eren rattled slightly.

Eren shifted, his body suspended by the chains. His eyes slowly opened, his mind still clearly foggy from the sleep and the drugs.

He blinked a few times, then abruptly his eyes snapped wide open, and he began to tug on the chains holding him in place. He tried to speak but the gag prevented him from making any coherent sounds.

"Ah, you're awake. You're probably wondering what's going on."

Zeke began to pace back and forth in front of him. "Well, you see Eren, many years ago I came up with a plan, a plan that would free the Eldian people from their suffering and free the world from the terror of the Titans."

Eren had, for the moment, calmed down slightly to listen to what his older brother had to say, though he was still understandably alarmed from having woken up in chains.

"In order to make this plan a reality, I knew I would need to retrieve the power of the Founding Titan. I spent years working toward this goal, until eventually I found you."

Zeke paused and glanced down at Eren. "At first I thought that perhaps you and I could work together to make my plan happen."

He shook his head and resumed his pacing. "But alas, it's clear that while overall you are a good person, you've sadly been subjected to rigorous brainwashing by our father. He may have been more subtle about it with you then he was with me, but he nonetheless instilled his nationalistic ideology into you, making you place the good of Eldia over the good of humanity as a whole."

Eren was quiet, his mind racing as he remembered the words Zeke had said to him during his first life during their brief encounter at Shiganshina.

_Believe me Eren, I get it. I know how you feel. Both of us are just victims of your father. I'm sorry, but he's brainwashed you._

"Consequently you would never willingly go along with my plans. If we had time perhaps I could have eventually undone your brainwashing, but regrettably time is something that neither you nor I have much of left. And so I have been forced to resort to this."

Zeke looked at him apologetically. "I am truly sorry. If there was another way, I would have taken it, but…"

Eren's eyes widened, and he began to strain against his chains again, seeming to realize that Zeke intended to kill him.

Zeke ignored his outburst. "It might reassure you to know that Mikasa is still alive. From what I was told she's safe and unharmed, so you don't need to worry about her well-being."

Eren calmed down slightly, but was still looking at his brother warily.

"Sir!"

Zeke turned around to see Varis jogging toward him.

He frowned. "What is it?"

Varis glanced at Eren, his face apprehensive, before returning his gaze to Zeke.

"We just got word from a member of the second squad. They failed to capture Historia. Apparently...Annie betrayed them and killed them all."

Zeke's mouth fell open in shock.

"What?! Why the hell would she do that?!"

"I-I don't know."

Zeke gripped the side of his head.

_Damn it, first we lose the primary squad in Shiganshina district, and now we lose the secondary squad in Yeager district. And Annie...Annie betrayed us...but why? She never gave any sign or indication that her loyalties were to anyone other than Marley. I know she and Armin were in a relationship during her time within the walls, but I assumed she was just manipulating him. Maybe she really did have feelings for him. But in that case...don't tell me she betrayed Marley because of a boy she had a crush on?!_

Seeing that Zeke was thoroughly distracted at the moment, Eren seized his chance.

_It's now or never._

Clenching his teeth, Eren forced his hand through the chains, breaking several bones and tearing through several muscles in his now badly mangled hand.

Forcing himself to ignore the pain through sheer willpower, Eren stretched out and just barely managed to brush against Zeke's leg with the tips of his fingers.

Instantly a spark of electricity ignited, and Eren felt the power of the Founding Titan flowing through him once more.

Initially he was going to transform into a Titan, but after seeing Zeke's frightened face, he found that he just couldn't.

Instead, he used the power to do two things.

The first was he sent a message across the paths to the one person he cared about the most.

_Mikasa!_

Many miles away, Mikasa's head snapped up in shock.

_Eren!_

The next second, the room was flooded with light, forcing Zeke and Varis to cover their eyes.

Once the light had faded, Zeke could see that Eren had completely encased himself within a crystalline cocoon, its color matching that of the crystals lining the floor and walls.

Shock filled Zeke's face, which was quickly replaced with horror.

"No! No!"

Varis was thrown off his feet as Zeke abruptly transformed into the Beast Titan, and after hardening his fists he tried to break open the crystal by smashing it as hard as he could.

His attempt yielded no results, and Eren simply watched him with a calm, slightly cold expression.

" **Damn it!** "

The sound of ODM gear filled the air as Kenny lazily swooped into the room.

"Is there a problem?"

The Beast Titan gestured at Eren in frustration. " **Eren's encased himself in this...cocoon. We need to get him out immediately! Go get some of the explosives!** "

Varis saluted. "Y-yes sir!"

Kenny sighed. "Alright alright, keep your hair on."

As Varis left to get the explosives and Zeke continued to futilely pound against Eren's crystal, Kenny felt himself grinning once again.

_Heh, this is getting really interesting._

* * *

The brief but brutal battle in Yeager District had ended hours ago, but the city was still reeling from the aftermath, and many soldiers of the Garrison were on patrol throughout the streets to ensure that the civilians didn't panic or rile themselves up.

Several buildings had been damaged by Ymir and Annie's transformations, and teams of construction workers were already working on repairing the damage. At the same time, the corpses of the enemy squad were being covered and taken away, while the Garrison questioned those who had witnessed the battle.

Ymir, Historia, and a reserve squad of the Scouts had headed south for Port Dina in order to warn Erwin and Pixis about Zeke's plans, as well as to reinforce the city for the incoming invasion from Marley. Meanwhile, Jean, Marco, Marlowe, and two squads of the Garrison had gone north to warn the others, and if necessary take part in an operation to rescue Eren.

Near the eastern end of the city stood a small but efficiently built jail, one that had rarely seen use. But after the days' earlier excitement it was now occupied by two new prisoners, each one being carefully watched by members of the Garrison.

The first was Boris, who sat alone in his cell, silently lamenting his cowardice, and hoping that the damage his actions had caused could still be repaired.

The second was Annie, who had one guest sitting just outside of her cell. The Garrison had given the two of them some privacy for the moment, though Annie knew they would be back before long.

Armin stared at her uncertainly, while her gaze was fixed on the floor in front of her. Neither spoke for several minutes.

"So...why did you do it?" Armin asked gently. "I mean...I can guess, but...won't...won't your father get in trouble?"

Annie didn't say anything for a moment. Armin remained silent while she gathered her thoughts.

"When I was born, I was abandoned by both of my parents, because I was Eldian. I ended up being taken in by a man who was originally from another nation but was placed in one of Marley's internment zones after a blood test revealed he was also an Eldian. After Marley revealed their warrior program he began rigorously training me, because if I became one of Marley's warriors then we would get to become honorary Marleyans and his standard of living would improve."

Annie's eyes darkened. "While he never explicitly said it, it was clear that he just saw me as a means to an end. One day I got fed up and knocked him down and kicked him repeatedly in the leg. I ended up permanently damaging the leg, but he was pleased, because it meant that I had become strong. Eventually I was able to become one of Marley's warriors just as he had wanted."

Annie's eyes drifted toward the small window that gave her cell a small view of the outside world.

"At the time nothing really mattered to me. Not the lives of others, not even my own life. Everything seemed so meaningless and empty. All I knew was that I didn't want to die, nor did I want to be stressed or uncomfortable, so I just went with the flow and did what was expected of me."

Her eyes softened. "But then, right before we left for the operation on Paradis, the man who raised me got down on his knees in front of me. He said that everything he'd taught me was wrong, that he was sorry, and that he didn't care what I did or even if I completed the mission, just as long as I came back to him."

She swallowed, and Armin could see that she was holding back tears.

"In that moment, he finally began to be a father to me, and I could see how much I meant to him. And so I promised him that I would come back no matter what. That promise is what sustained me during those five difficult years when we infiltrated the walls. I didn't give a shit about Marley or the Founding Titan, all I cared about was surviving and getting back to my father."

She finally made eye contact with him, and Armin felt his heart begin to beat slightly faster.

"But then I met you, and things got...more complicated. For a long time life had seemed pointless to me. After the promise I'd made to my father that slowly started to change, as I now had a purpose. And after meeting you I began to see new meaning in life. I also...began to feel things I'd never felt before."

A slight blush lit up Annie's cheeks, and Armin felt his own face warming as he remembered many of the nights they'd spent alone together.

Especially that final night. Before…

Annie's eyes darted back to the floor. "Of course, I knew it couldn't last. I needed to keep my promise to my father, and it was only a matter of time before you found out who I really was."

She closed her eyes, and a look of shame came onto her features.

"It...it must have been awful."

Armin was silent as he remembered the moment when Annie had revealed herself as the Female Titan, and his world had been turned on its head.

"...yeah. It was." He said quietly.

An uncomfortable silence filled the room before Annie resumed speaking.

"Eventually I made it back home to my father. It was...good, really good, to see him again. But... I was never quite able to forget about the time I spent on the island. I always remembered it with a mixture of great fondness and deep shame, especially when it came to the bond I made and then broke with you."

Armin looked at her sadly.

Annie let out a shaky breath.

"My father...he told me to do what would make me happy. And I realized that this secret mission, one that involves destroying one blameless nation for the selfish gains of another, would not make me happy. Being forced to kill you, or let you be killed, would not make me happy. And so I said to hell with the mission."

Annie made eye contact with Armin once more, and as he stared into her eyes he was struck with how much he must have meant to her for her to go to such lengths to protect him, and the sacrifices she was willing to make. He never imagined someone would ever care about him that much, and while it didn't fix the pain and the heartache he'd felt from her initial betrayal, it did a lot to help him start the healing process.

Armin leaned forward and grasped the bars that separated them.

"Annie...I can't even begin to tell you how much what you did means to me. But...you do realize they might execute you, right? Given what...you've done in the past…"

Annie let out a soft smile, touched by Armin's concern. "I'm well aware of that. But...I still don't regret it. I only have a few years left anyway."

Armin blinked back a few tears. "Annie... I promise you I will do everything I can to protect you, and allow you to live out your remaining years in peace."

Annie reached through the bars and cupped his cheek. "Thank you Armin."

Tears then did begin to fall from his face, while Annie just smiled, her heart feeling lighter then it had ever felt before.

* * *

Erwin frowned. "So we don't know where Zeke is."

Hange shook her head grimly. "No. The last time anyone saw him was last night, when he and Mike's squad went to investigate something in the port nearby. It's possible they might have spent the night there, but even so they should have come back by now."

"And there's been no sign of Mike's squad either?"

"No. It's as though Zeke, Mike, and the others have just...vanished."

Erwin crossed his arms behind his back as he stared out of his office's window. "I don't like this."

Erwin and Hange were suddenly startled as the door was flung open. Nanaba stood in the doorway and was breathing heavily as if she had run there.

"Commander! Historia and Ymir have just arrived, and they have urgent news. Zeke's betrayed us."

Hange's face fell in shock. "What?"

Erwin's expression became grim. "I wish I could say I was surprised, but…"

He gestured at her. "Go on."

Nanaba nodded. "This morning, when Historia and her escort squad were preparing to leave, they were ambushed by an enemy squad of ODM gear users, whose goal was to kidnap Historia. They would have succeeded, except one of them, the Female Titan Annie Leonhart, betrayed them and killed them."

This time Erwin's face fell in shock. "What?"

"Annie then surrendered, and explained that Zeke's loyalties were still to Marley, and that his plan was to wait until Marley invaded again, and then steal away the Founding Titan in order to leave Paradis vulnerable. At the same time that Historia's attempted kidnapping occurred, there was also an attempt to kidnap Eren. We don't yet know if this attempt was successful, but from what Annie said it seems likely. Historia sent her squad and several Garrison squads up north to try to help Eren, while she and Ymir came here to help with the invasion."

Erwin frowned, suddenly looking worried. "I see. If Zeke's forces did manage to capture Eren, then tactically speaking they would have timed it so that they captured him at around the same time as Marley's invasion. This can only mean that the invasion will happen anytime now to take advantage of our trump card being taken away."

"Should we send more reinforcements to help Eren?" Hange asked.

Erwin shook his head. "No. Without the Founding Titan at our disposal, we'll need every soldier we have right here. Even if Zeke's plan worked and Eren was captured, I'm confident that Levi and Mikasa would have both survived the attack, and they will do whatever it takes to get him back. We'll just have to trust in them and in the reinforcements that Historia sent to find and recover Eren. If they aren't able to do it, well, by the time any forces we tried to send got there, it would already be too late."

He returned his gaze to Nanaba. "Alert Commander Pixis about these latest developments."

"Sir!"

Nanaba saluted and swiftly left the room.

Erwin turned toward his section commander. "Hange, get everyone mobilized for battle. We don't know if the enemy will be here in a matter of hours or days, but either way we need to be ready. And send Historia and Ymir to see me as soon as you can. With Eren gone, they'll be our two most important assets in this battle."

Hange saluted. "Understood."

She then left the room, leaving the Scout Commander alone once more.

Erwin stared out the window with a dark expression.

_So it begins again. We knew this day would come. The only question is how it will end._

* * *

Mikasa tried in vain to break free from Levi's grip.

"We have to go!"

"No." Levi said in an infuriatingly calm voice.

"I know where Eren is! He sent me a message through the paths, showing me exactly where Zeke is holding him! We need to go now!"

Levi didn't move. "Mikasa, calm down. You also said that Eren encased himself in a solid crystalline cocoon, right? The only Titans that could easily crack something like that are the Jaws Titan and maybe the Warhammer Titan, neither of which are at Zeke's disposal, right?"

Mikasa hesitated. "Yes, but…"

"Look, I get that you're worried about him. But from what you said he'll be fine for the immediate future. We can't just blindly charge after him. Getting ourselves killed won't do him any good."

Mikasa stopped struggling, and tried to reign in her emotions.

She knew Levi was right. They'd sent two Garrison messengers south to warn the others about what had happened and to request backup. It would take time for their reinforcements to arrive, and in the meantime all they could do was wait, which despite all reasoning was the most agonizing thing Mikasa had ever had to do.

Seeing that she had calmed down, Levi slowly let go of her arm.

"I know it's tough, but we need to be patient."

Mikasa nodded stiffly.

Satisfied that she wouldn't try to run off, Levi returned his gaze to the southern gate.

Mikasa followed his gaze, and felt her stomach drop at the sight before them.

The bodies of the Garrison soldiers and Scouts that had been killed still lay strewn across the ground, though most had been covered by sheets.

Levi's gaze lingered on the two bodies he knew were Eld and Petra. Mere hours ago both had been so lively and happy. Now they were two more losses he would have to bear. He dreaded to think how Eld's pregnant wife would react, and it filled him with a great sadness as he thought about if or when Petra would have settled down. Despite being soldiers both should have been able to live full, normal lives. And they would have, if it hadn't been for Zeke.

Levi gritted his teeth as his chest tightened in anger and sorrow, and he was overcome with the overwhelming question of why. Why did he do it? What could possibly justify this? And beyond that, once fond memories he had of Zeke were now tainted, and he wondered if any of what the bearded bastard had said was real, or if it all had been a facade.

Meanwhile, Mikasa's gaze had landed on Hannes's body. Without warning, she was reminded of _that_ day, when everything changed, when Hannes had saved her and Eren. And now…

She felt involuntary tears trailing down her face, and she tugged her scarf over her mouth.

She shuddered. "Do you...ever get used to this?"

"...no."

Without warning, a group of horse riders passed through the gate and entered Shiganshina. At the head of the group were Jean, Marco, and Marlowe.

Jean's eyes widened in horror at the sight of the bodies. "Shit!"

Marco and Marlowe also expressed their surprise, though in less vulgar ways.

Mikasa looked at them in shock. "Jean, Marco, what are you guys doing here?"

Marco looked at them anxiously. "Has Eren been kidnapped?"

Mikasa and Levi were both stunned into silence.

"Y-yes." Mikasa stammered. "How did you know?"

Marlowe scowled. "There was an attempt to kidnap Historia this morning. It thankfully failed, and we learned about Zeke's treachery and his plans to take away the Founding Titan."

Mikasa's eyes widened. "Is Historia okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine." Marco reassured her.

"How did it fail?" Levi asked.

"Well…" Jean hesitated. "Annie was one of the members of the enemy squad, but she ended up betraying her teammates and helping us."

The two Ackerman were once again stunned into silence.

"What?" Levi exclaimed.

"Annie?" Mikasa said in bewilderment. "But...why?"

Marco shrugged halfheartedly. "I think...I think it was because Armin happened to be with us. She also said that she felt bad about how Paradis was being framed and set up, and couldn't bring herself to fight for Marley anymore."

Jean fiddled with his reigns. "Anyways, we're here to help rescue Eren. Do you have any idea of where they might have taken him?"

Mikasa nodded. "Yes. Let's go."

Mikasa and Levi were both given a spare horse and within minutes the whole group of Scouts, Garrison, and MP soldiers had left Shiganshina behind and were riding north as fast and hard as they could.

Levi frowned thoughtfully.

_So, Zeke betrayed us, and then Annie betrayed him. Seems fitting I suppose. I'll have to thank her, assuming we all survive this._

Mikasa's thoughts were more single minded.

_Hang on Eren, we're coming for you._

* * *

Hange knocked on the half opened door to announce her presence.

"Everything's ready Erwin. Pixis is waiting for you on the wall."

"Very good."

Erwin grabbed a few papers off his desk before suiting up in ODM gear. A moment later he and Hange were walking through the now empty military headquarters of Dina district.

Many hours had passed since they'd received the news about Zeke and Eren, and it was now early evening. Most of the military was on or near the district's walls, preparing for the invasion. The handful of civilians who hadn't already been evacuated up north had retreated to an underground bunker beneath the city, where they would hopefully be safe from any bombs or Titans the battle would rain down upon the city.

As Erwin and Hange neared the front entrance, they passed by one of the meeting rooms whose door was still ajar. Hange paused when she realized that someone was in the room.

She turned back and peered through the door. Erwin followed her and was surprised at what he saw.

"Miss Dina. Why haven't you gone down yet?"

Dina jumped, and hastily stood up from the chair she'd been sitting in. Based on her position it was clear she'd been staring off into space for quite some time now.

"Oh." She forced a chuckle. "Right. I'm sorry. I just…"

Her feeble smile died as involuntary tears ran down her face.

"My son...my precious son...I thought...I thought…"

"You thought you knew him." Erwin said gently.

"Y-yes." Dina rubbed at her eyes with a handkerchief. "I know...I was a terrible mother to him back in Marley. I've come to terms with that, and I did my best to make up for it. And...h-he seemed to forgive me...and he seemed...to understand...what was best for Eldia now…"

She let out a sob. "But this…"

Erwin sighed. "Propaganda is a powerful thing. Even in the walls I've seen how dogmatic beliefs and ideologies can warp a person's thinking if it's continually forced and reinforced upon their minds. And from what you and the others have said, the propaganda that Marley puts out is even more potent and pervasive, as most of the Eldians in Marley fully buy into it."

He gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "For as smart as Zeke is, it appears even he wasn't immune to its influence. And that is not your fault. You may have made mistakes, but you can't hold yourself accountable for Zeke's decisions. That responsibility lies with him and him alone."

Dina gave a shaky nod. "I know...I know. It's just...it's hard."

Erwin nodded sympathetically, and silently gestured for her to come with him. She followed him as he and Hange escorted her to the underground bunker.

As she walked, Dina's mind was occupied by another disturbing revelation. Previously, after the reconstruction of the island had been completed, Erwin had asked her to be the one to inherit the Beast Titan. She knew it was important for the island to keep at least one Titan with royal blood around, and so she had accepted his request, even if she was uncomfortable with some of the implications. For one, she knew that the government wanted her to settle down and start having more children as soon as possible, and that if she took too long deciding on a new husband they would decide for her.

But a more immediate concern was that in order to inherit the Beast Titan she would have to kill and eat Zeke, the thought of which had greatly disturbed her, and still did. It was an inevitable part of any Titan shifter's life, and they would die regardless due to the curse of Ymir, but that didn't make it any more appealing. Still, Dina had reconciled herself with the idea because she had thought that it wouldn't happen until Zeke's term was up, and there would be a chance for an emotional goodbye before the deed was done.

But Zeke's betrayal had changed everything. If his plans succeeded then they would all be killed or enslaved by Marley. But if his plans failed, the government would never allow Zeke to live, and the power of the Beast Titan would have to be taken from him. And so she would have to kill her own son two years earlier then she had expected, and not after an emotional goodbye but after a devastating betrayal.

More tears fell down her face, though Erwin and Hange pretended not to notice.

_Why can't this all just stop?_

* * *

Before long Erwin and Hange arrived on the wall, where all the Scout soldiers were stationed, along with a few Garrison soldiers. Things were surprisingly silent, though the tension in the air was thick, and everyone's eyes were on the horizon. The sun was close to setting, and the last rays it cast across the sky might have been beautiful under normal circumstances, but now just seemed foreboding.

Most of the soldiers didn't yet know about Zeke's betrayal, given the effect that would have on morale, and had only been told about Eren's capture, and the grim fact that they would need to defend the city without the aid of the Founding Titan.

A few soldiers were stationed in the port just outside of the walled city, keeping themselves hidden so that the enemy would think that the port was abandoned, and ready to strike if they tried to seize the port.

Ymir was among them, though her job was slightly different. As her Titan was very small and agile and had a set of powerful Jaws, her task was to target the enemy ships. Once they were relatively close to the shore she would transform and dive underwater, and bite through the hulls of the ships from underwater.

Historia meanwhile was on the wall, and her job was to defend the city against the enemy Titan shifters that might drop in from the airships. At the moment she was situated near Sasha and Connie's squad. The jovial pair from the 104th were uncharacteristically quiet, but Historia didn't need to ask why.

Sasha's face paled. "They're here."

Over the horizon a line of ships was now just visible in the distance. All along the water were several dozen ships, while in the air far above them there were around twelve airships.

On one of the ships Ms. Tybur stood near the helm, glaring across the water at the devils she believed had killed her brother.

On one of the airships a mixture of Eldian and Marley soldiers were assembled, and among them were Magath, Bertolt, and Pieck.

As he stared down at the island spread out below them, Bertolt was filled with a mixture of anticipation and dread.

_I hope Annie is okay._

Magath picked up a nearby radio. "All troops prepare for battle. Remember, avoid doing too much damage to the wall itself. Focus your fire on the human enemies. If any of the enemy shifters appear, make their capture a priority. For the moment they don't have access to the Founding Titan, but we don't know for certain if that will last, so do everything you can to capture the city as quickly as possible."

He put down the radio and glanced at his two warriors.

"Bertolt, you'll be going in first. They appear to have spread themselves around a fair amount, so we won't be able to wipe them all out in one go, but you'll still be able to do some damage and you'll provide a nice big target for the enemy to focus on. While their attention is focused on you we can parachute in more of our forces. Pieck, your main job will be to protect Bertolt, as we don't know how long this battle will last."

Pieck nodded. "Right."

Magath looked out the window. "The future of Marley and Eldia is riding on this. We can't afford any more failures."

"Understood." Bertolt said quietly.

The ships slowly came closer and closer to the shore, while the airships were not far behind, the evening air eerily silent as the walled city awaited the oncoming storm.

* * *

Many miles to the north, the soldiers currently under Levi's command had arrived near the Reiss chapel.

Jean looked at the chapel skeptically. "And you're sure this is the place?"

Mikasa glanced at him irritably. "Yes, I told you, Eren sent me a message through the paths."

Levi raised his voice. "All right, everyone gather up."

Mikasa, Jean, Marco, Marlowe, and the other Garrison soldiers obeyed, and they went over their plan of attack. They weren't fully prepared for what could be lying in wait for them, but Levi knew that time was not on their side, and they needed to act quickly, so they had no choice.

Their presence had not gone unnoticed, and the man who had seen them was thrilled.

Kenny poked his head through the door. "Yo Varis, tell Zeke it looks like we've got company. A lot of company."

Varis nodded, his face pale, before retreating downstairs to warn the rest of Kenny's squad and Zeke about the intruders.

As he neared the chamber where Eren's crystal was located, he heard a horrible screeching sound that forced him to cover his ears. As he got closer, he could see that the awful sound was being produced by Zeke dragging his hardened nails across the crystal.

The explosives had had no effect at all on the crystal, and so Zeke had been relentlessly using his Titan abilities in every way he could think of to break the crystal. Smashing it, crushing it, throwing things at it, throwing the crystal itself, even biting it. None of his efforts had accomplished anything, though they had produced a large amount of amused laughter from Kenny, which had only further angered Zeke and eventually caused him to roar at Kenny to leave.

Zeke paused in his latest attempt to break Eren's crystal when he noticed Varis enter the room.

"Um, sir, we have some bad news."

Zeke sighed. " **What is it?** "

"We...we've got company. It looks like a squad or two of the Scouts, or maybe the Garrison."

Zeke smashed his fist against the nearby wall, startling Varis.

" **Damn it! I didn't think they'd arrive so quickly. Okay, tell Kenny and the others to fire an acoustic round if they get down here.** "

Varis nodded. "Y-yes sir."

As Varis left, he prayed that this nightmare would soon be over. He didn't want to do any of this. He didn't want to obey Zeke and betray his comrades like this, but what choice did he have? After foolishly accepting that gift of wine so many months ago he'd been stuck, forced to obey Zeke or else be turned into a Titan, moreover a Titan that would then obey all of Zeke's commands. He didn't want to end up as a mindless slave, much less a monster, and so had chosen the only option that would allow him to retain at least some of his humanity.

Varis closed his eyes. _Eren...please forgive me. I hope I can make up for this..._

Eren watched Varis leave the room before returning his gaze to his brother, whose face was wearing an irritated frown as he tried to think of some way to crack open the crystal.

For his part, Eren felt relatively calm, as he knew that Zeke would never be able to break the crystal before help came for him.

_All I have to do is wait for the others to arrive, and then I'll release myself. I probably should have done more with the Founding Titan's power after touching Zeke, but...I just couldn't bring myself to fight my brother._

Eren recalled what Zeke had said while he was chained up, and the look of regret he'd held while discussing his plans and alluding to the fate he had planned for his younger brother.

_I think...I think he has good intentions. But...why couldn't he have just told me? I kind of get why he thought I was brainwashed by dad, but to do all this...without even trying to find out if I might be okay with whatever his plan is...why?_

_What should I do?_

And suddenly, the crystalline cave was gone.

In its place was a vast ocean of sand stretching out in all directions all the way to the horizon. The sky was now visible, and was a dark blue filled with stars and crisscrossing lines that were dotted all throughout the great canopy above him.

Eren froze. The crystal that had been surrounding him was gone, but he hardly noticed that.

_This place...I've been here before…_

And from behind him, sounding like it hadn't been used for centuries, a voice spoke.

"Hello Eren. It's been a long time."

* * *

Author's Note: Yes, I know that's a very evil cliffhanger, but Isayama loves doing them, so I figured why not.

So I recently went back and reread through the whole story, and I alternated between going "This is actually pretty good" and "Oh god that was awful what the hell was I thinking". If I was to restart the story from scratch I would definitely do some things differently. There's no way in hell that Eren would have let Historia inherit the Armored Titan so easily, at least not until all other options had been exhausted, which they clearly hadn't been. And the plan to trap Annie and Bertolt was really stupid and clearly just a plot device, though in fairness the Scouts plan to catch the Female Titan in canon was also very flawed, as pointed out in Power to Strive. But it's too late to make any major changes, as everything that's happened is dependent on what came before, and I don't want to risk ruining what people like about the story, so for the most part I'll just leave things as they are.

Overall I do still like this story, and I'm touched that so many people seem to be enjoying it. I'm still floored that more then a thousand people have favorited and followed it on FF.net. But it's definitely not the work I'm most proud of. I actually like Darkest Before Dawn a bit better, since it's more grounded and more focused, and my favorite story that I've written is by far my FMA story Another Journey. After I watched the two FMA shows for the first time I was briefly obsessed with them, and I spent a lot of time analyzing exactly what I did and didn't like about both shows. I ended up making cards and spreadsheets detailing every last character moment and plot thread I enjoyed from both shows and tried to find a way to reconcile them all together until I'd come up with an incredibly elaborate and comprehensive outline for what my version of FMA would look like. And after I made the outline, I then figured I might as well just go all the way, and Another Journey was the end result, which while not flawless followed a very definitive and clear plan from beginning to end.

In contrast, A Second Chance has been played much more by ear. It's not like I had no idea where the story was going, but there was no comprehensive outline, and the general direction of the story has been more vague, and subject to change based on new information from the manga. And I know I'm not the best when it comes to the technical side of things. So for those of you who don't like this story, I get why, it definitely has some flaws. Though if you don't like this story I have no idea how or why you would even be reading this sentence right now.

Anyways, the reason I reread the entire story was so that I could refresh my memory on everything that happened, and take that into account when it comes to the ending. And I do know now how the story will end...most likely. You see, this will be the last chapter I upload before the manga ends. Yes, I know that must be frustrating, but I want to know how the manga ends before I finish this story. Sorry about that.

I won't give away the ending, but let's just say that it will most likely subvert your expectations (hopefully in a good way) and while it will be dark, it will definitely be less dark then the canon ending will be. (And hopefully less stupid, given how 137 and 138 went off the rails.)


End file.
